Finality
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Linebeck and Link have always had a strange relationship, but when Link is critically injured at the Isle of Gust, new feelings are revealed and pains are dealt.
1. Chapter 1

_I am the same writer as on DeviantArt with this story, I was just wondering if anyone here would enjoy it. Because I am posting this after so much has already been posted on dA, I'll post a couple of chapters after this so people can get a feel of where things are going._

**Finality Ch. 1**

**Written by: **

**PetPetAngel and Rikusgurl (this chapter only)  
**

Finally.

It was the only word that went through Link's mind as he slowly collected what was left of Cyclok, the Master of Winds that had inhabited the Wind Temple. He was weaker than usual, even after collecting the heart container, and he was starting to believe that it was from not taking a break every once and a while. Ciela often hinted to him that maybe he should rest.

Even Captain Linebeck, who wouldn't give second thought to helping another, had once told the boy that he looked tired.

But Link was too determined to listen. Right now, Link wanted more than anything to find his friend, Tetra, and make sure she was okay. With a sigh, he stepped into the blue light and returned back to the temple's entrance.

Still feeling weak, Link stumbled about the dry dirt and small rocks outside the island. The gusty wind wasn't helping him much at all, as it kept pushing him forward toward edges and nearly knocking him over. The Isle of Gust was not his friend at the moment.

He felt so tired. Next time, he'd take Ciela's advice. He wanted to find Tetra so badly it hurt him to think he would waste time not trying to, but he would be of no use if he were too tired. He stumbled clumsily and held his shield in front of him, trying to protect himself from the wind and the sand blowing into his eyes.

Every bone in his body protested as he jumped familiar ledges, fought the few remaining monsters on the island. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt so achy.

It almost seemed mechanic, the way he kept going on. Now, he couldn't even care about Tetra. Now, the only thing he could focus on was getting back to the ship – to Linebeck, who would patch up his injuries like always, show him a different side of himself; a softer, gentler, more loving side.

Linebeck would make a good dad one day, once he got over himself. He smiled at that.

He paused, still struggling to resist against the wind. His mouth felt chalky from the sand in it. He hated this island, and how he couldn't breathe through his mouth or his nose comfortably. He hated this island and how the wind turned sand into a weapon, hitting his face roughly from all directions.

And then he saw the ship. He felt so relieved he wished he could've run to Linebeck and pushed the man into the boat, just so that they could get away from this horrible place, but the wind kept him going at a snail's pace.

He had to keep going. He struggled and he trudged and he went as quickly as he could, but he felt as though he were going to be blown away in mere moments.

He felt himself falling, and he was prepared for the pain, but it never came. He looked up.

Linebeck stood over him, protecting him. His coat whipped around him wildly, looking like a monster of its own. His hair was disheveled and his one eye closed against the sand, but when he smiled comfortingly at him Link couldn't even think about how funny he actually looked.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you inside."

Linebeck moved slowly against the gusts of wind, his arm snaking defensively around Link's shoulders, his larger body guarding the younger from the winds as they walked carefully back to the ship.

-

The man commanded him to his bed, and Link sat patiently, knowing what was coming.

The man came back quickly with the first aid kit and set it down next to Link. He ruffled a hand through Link's hair, sand landing in the bed sheets. Link smiled apologetically. He had forgotten to wipe his hair free of sand. Sometimes, he thought that Linebeck had a sixth sense. That… or an eye in the back of his head. Link preferred it to be the former and… not the latter. That was kind of creepy.

He shuddered at the mental image, and Linebeck looked over to him from where he was taking things out of the first aid kit. "What, are you cold, too?"

"Uh…" The truth was, he _was_ cold. He'd fallen in the water on the way to the Wind Temple and the cold air whipping at him had made him feel as though he were being frozen solid, but he didn't want to upset Linebeck so he lied quietly, "No."

The boat rocked roughly from the wind outside and Link clutched the sheets tightly, while Linebeck remained unaffected. As gently as Linebeck could sound while irritable, he said, "C'mon. You know the drill. Take off your clothes."

Link never liked this part. He felt flustered undressing in front of Linebeck, especially since the man refused to turn around or to offer him even the most minimal amount of privacy. The first time he had made the request, Linebeck had said impatiently, "You don't have anything I haven't seen already, so get over it!"

The man moved back and he stepped off of the bed, taking his clothes off as slowly as he always did. He had forced Linebeck to become more patient, because he did it the same way and with the same speed every time he undressed.

He unbuckled his belt, feeling his tunic loosen, placing it carefully on the bed. He pulled up his tunic, folding it meticulously before setting it on the bed as well. He tugged at his shirt, feeling gooseflesh on his skin and shivering. He looked at Linebeck who stared evenly back at him, his face completely passive and yet still silently ordering him to continue.

He swallowed thickly, taking off his boots and lining them up against the side of the bed, and finally tugging off his tights. Although he wasn't totally naked, he felt just as bare and vulnerable as if he were, just like every other time he undressed for Linebeck.

Not for the first time, Link was happy that Ciela didn't mind giving him some privacy. He knew this process would be ten times more agonizing if she were there to see him. "Now stand up straight so I can check you over and see how badly you managed to hurt yourself this time," Linebeck interrupted his thoughts.

"Normally I'd let you bathe somewhat but you just were too beat up this time, so the herbs are gonna hurt more than usual."

Link winced just thinking about it. He fidgeted absentmindedly as Linebeck circled him, looking him over. His arms felt chilly, and he told Linebeck quietly, "My foot hurts when I lean on it," thinking the man could do something about it to make it feel better.

"Then don't lean on it."

Linebeck poked and prodded at him for a minute or two before shaking his head, asking with a sigh, "What were you _doing_, Link?" His face felt warm as Linebeck said, "Running into walls? Sheesh!"

He watched as Linebeck changed into an entirely different person, rubbing herbs into the cloth and grabbing the bandages and medical tape closer to him. Link hated this part, too. It was one of the most painful.

Linebeck gestured him to the bed once more, and Link sat, clutching the sheets with all his might, knowing what was coming. Linebeck glanced at him briefly, trying to offer him comfort without saying anything, but the gaze only made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He gasped in displeasure when the cloth came in contact with his injured skin, but Linebeck's hand on his back kept him firmly in his place. He squirmed against the touch, but Linebeck didn't seem to be in the mood for it as he growled softly in warning. It was one of the smaller cuts his was tending to, but Link felt the pain all the same.

Link quieted obediently, still shuddering at the contact. Cut after cut, injury after injury, Linebeck cleaned his wounds with intense focus.

When he came to the largest cut he had no mercy, and Link felt tears at his eyes and a shout in his throat and he was ready to let them both out. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks but he was trying his hardest to stay quiet as per Linebeck's request. Suddenly, Linebeck paused in his treatment.

Linebeck looked up at him. He looked lost at what to do. Link trembled in discomfort, whimpering softly. Linebeck swallowed thickly before hesitantly, cautiously even, rubbing small circles on his back gently. He said nothing, but Link knew it was only because he didn't know what to say.

Link felt instantly calmed by the hand on his back. Though still struggling with the painful sensations of the herbs, he made no sounds at all. Linebeck took out the bandages.

Just as awkwardly as it had gotten there, Linebeck's hand pulled away. Nearly whispering, he spoke, "Raise your arms."

He did so, listening to the sound of the bandages pulling free of the roll, standing stalk-still as Linebeck encircled his waist and chest many times over. The bandages felt a little tight, not excessively so, but Linebeck had told him they were supposed to be a little uncomfortable.

He lowered his arms when Linebeck commanded him to, and the man proceeded to bandage the rest of his injuries. When he was done he stood back and admired his work with a small smile on his face. Link spoke as quietly as a mouse when he said, "Linebeck… You missed one."

"I did not!" he replied indignantly.

Link felt as though he wanted to disappear under Linebeck's scrutinizing gaze, but he pointed.

Sure enough, Linebeck had missed a cut. It was not large but sizeable nonetheless, hidden slightly under his leg on his upper thigh. He had been attacked there by his enemy in hopes of him falling down and being unable to recover quickly. He flushed deeply, swallowing uncomfortably, knowing that it was not a "good" place to have an injury, but Linebeck was always so careful to tend to all his bruises that he thought he should point it out.

They sat in silence. Link looked hesitantly up. Despite saying that Link had nothing he hadn't already seen, he noticed a slight colour to Linebeck's ears and cheeks. His eyes were wider than usual, but only slightly. He coughed awkwardly and said strangely, "Uh, I'm sure that one will be fine. It's not bleeding, so…"

Link nodded, even though he disagreed. He'd fallen as a child plenty of times and his mother had made sure to clean all of his injuries, bleeding or not. "Okay," he said, as though he thought Linebeck hadn't seen him nod.

Linebeck gathered up the first aid supplies, placing them back more carefully than usual in their proper place, as though he were trying to avoid looking at him. Link sat and watched him, unsure of what else to do. He felt guilty. Had he done the wrong thing by pointing it out? Linebeck somehow seemed frostier than usual.

Linebeck stood and walked out of the room, leaving Link clueless. Link worried his bottom lip. Maybe he _was_ wrong to have pointed it out. But Linebeck came back with a bright orange potion. Link looked at it wordlessly as Linebeck thrust it in front of him.

"….Uh?"

"Drink it."

"What's it do?"

"It makes you tired. You need rest," Linebeck spoke in a clipped tone.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired," Link insisted.

'Liar. You're pasty-faced and cold. If you don't rest, you'll get sick."

"I won't," he said smartly.

"Link!"

Linebeck was growing impatient with him. He swallowed. He didn't like drinking unfamiliar potions. He trusted Linebeck, but as a reflex he couldn't help but be cautious.

He drank the potion quickly, blanching at its taste, but he felt sleepy and somewhat dizzy. He fought to stay awake. He _wanted_ to stay awake, but the potion was strong and affected him quickly. He felt his eyes slipping shut, his head falling back and Linebeck pulling the sheets out from under his legs and covering him.

"Go to sleep, kid. You need it."

-

When Link next awoke, the candles of his room were low and flickering. Linebeck shook him awake gently, saying, "C'mon kid, we're gonna stay at the old man's house for tonight. Sparkles says there's enough room."

He moaned gently in protest but the shaking became more persistent. "Get dressed. It's gonna be dark soon."

He groaned but complied. His head was pounding and he felt warm, but when he got out from the covers he felt cold. He had the thought that he might be getting sick, but he brushed it off. He would be fine; he was just tired from his trek through the Wind Temple. He nodded his head and got dressed quickly at Linebeck's urging.

They half-walked half-ran to Oshus' place, Link's body protesting every step of the way. It was nearly dark when they got to Oshus' home, Mercay Island was surprisingly more alive at night than during the day. The threat of monsters seemed to leave the villagers entirely as they hung out at the bar and gathered in groups outside of shops.

Link felt comforted by the homey glow of light inside Ciela's house. Oshus questioned them insistently, Ciela and Linebeck being forward with their details and occasionally getting into an argument. Link smiled when Oshus looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I don't like the Isle of Gust," he said with a tired smile.

Oshus laughed and in his wise voice told him, "Many do not, Link. But you show braveness and determination by even thinking of going to that place, or braving the foggy sea."

"Well," Linebeck cut in, "What do you expect?" Linebeck looked pleased with himself as he continued, "With a great captain such as myself, it is no wonder that these two have it so easy."

Ciela looked at him, growing furious. "What?! You didn't do anything! All you did was sit by your ship away from the cold winds and let Link and I, but especially Link, face the goblins and monsters of the island all by ourselves!"

Linebeck jumped quickly on the defensive. "A man's first priority is his ship," he said. After thinking for a moment he added, "And just like you said, _you're_ not doing anything! Link's the one fighting! And if he had a problem with it, he would've said so, right, Link?"

All eyes turned to him, waiting, expectant. He shrugged meekly, "He is being really nice and letting us use his ship," he reasoned with Ciela.

Ciela's small eyes widened, her wings fluttering rapidly in anger. "Yes, but he's only doing it to further his own gains!"

"But he could just kick us off at any time if he didn't want to deal with us."

Ciela turned somber, although her voice still rang with concealed anger. "But men will go far for riches, Link. And Linebeck would have no chance against the monsters you've fought!"

"I resent that!"

"I resent _you!_" Ciela said with as much force as she could.

Link shared another small smile with Oshus, tuning out the argument. He laughed gently before saying quietly to Link, "Their stubborn natures do not mix well right now, but I am certain that they will grow on one another."

Link nodded before commenting, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest. I'm very tired." "Then let me go get your bed set up, come."

-

When Link awoke the next morning, he felt ill.

He eyes fluttered open and he squinted them at the sharp light invading his senses. The small cot felt warm and cozy, and he swept his eyes around the room. Oshus slept on the only actual bed, resting comfortably on his side, Ciela next to him on his pillow. He smiled at that.

Linebeck on the other hand, slept only feet away from him, snoring quietly through an open mouth. He had strewn the sheets off of him, and slept on his stomach with his arms stretched clinging to his pillow. Link giggled quietly.

He closed his eyes, trying to will his slow-coming headache away. He had to get back to journeying. He'd felt as though he'd slept forever, and yet he knew he hadn't. He had a feeling that Oshus would force him to stay in bed all day considering his state yesterday, no matter how much he protested it.

He tried to remember what had happened. He had come back from the Isle of Gust, feeling terrible, and… And Linebeck had cared for him as he always had. Was that all? He tried to clear his mind, but it stayed just as foggy as the ocean around the Ghost Ship.

He breathed deeply, turning on his side, feeling weariness in his bones. It was still early, right? He could get a few more minutes of sleep…

-

Linebeck watched as Oshus tended to Link who was only half aware. He commanded Linebeck to hold the boy upright and he did it because he'd never seen the boy look so ashen and unhealthy. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was worried.

The boy's cheek rested against his hand. It was covered in cold sweat, and yet Link was flushed. He groaned gently, nuzzling Linebeck's hand gently, almost like an animal, and Linebeck resisted the urge to jerk his hand away immediately.

"So… cool…" Link whispered.

Linebeck stayed quiet. He watched as Oshus undressed the boy tended to that one wound he'd felt too flustered to do himself. Oshus said nothing but gave him a disapproving look, knowing that it would have the same effect as if he'd shouted angrily at him.

He looked away, unable to look at either Oshus or Link. He swallowed, embarrassed and guilty.

"Why did you not treat him as usual, Linebeck?"

He said nothing.

"This infection is very severe. Link may be bedridden for a few days."

"But we have to---" he started, until the true depth of the words sunk in. Had his negligence really…? He didn't want to think about it, but he knew it was true. How silly. The cut wasn't even that big, and…. Linebeck knew he was only trying to make excuses for himself, but the pained face in the palm of his hand silenced him.

Oshus looked at him, as though he were expecting him to continue. "I won't let you go anywhere with this child until he is nursed back to full health and so that you can feel the true consequences of your actions I will have you be the one to watch him and keep him under constant supervision should he need your help in any way."

Linebeck wanted to be angry, wanted to stomp and yell and curse and protest, but no sound came out of his mouth and he felt paralyzed. "Okay," he said finally.

"At night I will allow you a small break from your duties but unless under extenuating circumstances you are to stay away from your boat and not leave this island."

Linebeck bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything. Oshus' piercing gaze dared him to protest. Slowly, he ground out, "_Fine._"

-

The first night was horrible.

He had nothing to do. Ciela and Oshus were keeping themselves busy downstairs. He needed to find some sort of outlet for his frustration, but he realized vaguely that that outlet had been Link. He hadn't really noticed how often he had the tendency to grab the boy by his collar and shake him roughly. He'd have to keep better watch of himself.

The sun was just setting as he sat before the child, staring intently at his face, as though he were expecting him to spring awake any moment now and they would continue on with their adventure. He hadn't really thought Link would ever get _seriously_ hurt. He hadn't wanted to, if he was honest with himself.

The way the light hit him made his face seem as though it were glowing, but at the same time it enhanced the sickly shade of his skin, and his sweat covered forehead gleamed. Linebeck jumped suddenly alive, grabbing the cloth that Oshus had given him and hastily did as the man had previously instructed him, wiping the sweat carefully away.

He took it and splashed it in the small bucket of water beside him before wringing it out and placing it gingerly on Link's forehead. The boy did not stir as he did any of this, and that worried him even further. He moved a stray lock of the boy's hair out of his eyes absentmindedly.

He pulled his hand away with a jolt, shaking his head. What was this boy doing to him? He was supposed to be tough and detached, and yet every moment he spent with Link had him becoming more and more fond of him. What was a great sea man to do?

He swallowed thickly, his hands flexing at his sides.

He looks so innocent, Linebeck thought, trying to stay sitting upright despite his internal desire to lean forward and observe Link more closely. The pale hair and the pale skin and the soft light made him look like… Like an angel who had fallen ill, left in the care of a lowly human trying to make up for past regrets. It sounded like an ancient myth the more he thought about it.

He shook his head violently. There must've been something wrong with him, terribly wrong. He held his head. Perhaps whatever illness other than the infection that Link had was affecting him as well? That must be it, he thought. Yes, that's why you're thinking like a crazed man.

He stared intently at the child who remained completely unaware of the new feelings and thoughts he was stirring up in his traveling companion's heart and mind.

"I swear," he started with a chuckle, "You're doing this on purpose."

-

The first night he hadn't felt much of the urge for a drink, but the second night left his every nerve aching for some sort of escape from the stress.

He sat and he stared just like the night before, noticing the same things and new things and all the things he didn't want to notice about the child, like how pretty he was and how small he was and how he begged for protection and every new realization created a new bubble of guilt in his stomach.

His hands trembled. Oh god, how he wanted just one shot. Two or three, four or five, he wasn't a good counter when he was drunk so what did it matter?

But he sat there, knowing that the repercussions for skipping out on his caretaking sessions would be much more than any cheap comfort that even the best liquor could offer him. He felt impatient and edgy, tired and achy. Just one shot. Maybe he could sneak out?

He glanced at the sleeping man and fairy on the other side of the room, resting peacefully, then at the small boy who slept deeply.

Just one, he told himself. Just one.

-

He sat with his bar buddies and laughed and drank and drank and drank. The burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat was strangely soothing. He joked and he roughhoused and he argued in a fun way with the bartender and glared when his drinking buddies laughed at him as the bartender commented on his extensive tab.

In a moment of silence he thought of how his mother had warned him about drinking too much alcohol and had educated him on the various types of drunks; the happy drunks, the sad drunks, the angry drunks and the crazy drunks. He was a happy drunk. Most of the regulars in the pub were happy drunks.

A man who he was unfamiliar with came over to him and slung a strong arm over his shoulder. He hiccupped every so often and his words slurred together. "So –hic- Linebeck, tell meeee. Have you evur notice-hic-certain, uh," he laughed heartily, "attributes of that little boy who –hic- likes you so…. So much?"

The words didn't sink in for a few moments, but Linebeck felt dread churning in his stomach, although he wasn't sure why. "Why?" He said, curious although he already knew the response, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Well –hic-I was just thi… thinkin' that you… you might wanna pass him around a bit? C'mon," and the man nudged him as if it was all fun and games to him. "Share yur... your –hic- real treasure witchur buds."

Linebeck didn't think he'd ever felt as angry as he did in the very moment. He wasn't sure why; maybe it was because they were talking about _Link,_ or maybe it was because he _did_ notice those things about the child, or maybe it was that…

It happened so quickly he hardly even remembered it. He swung around and smashed his fist so hard into the man's face that his hand hurt.

The man stumbled against the bar, clutching his nose. Suddenly, the entire atmosphere of the bar changed. People backed away, not wanting to be involved with the confrontation. A small circle formed around them, and Linebeck rolled his eyes. They were friends, but only in good company, of course. He felt as though he should say something, but all he could do was wait for the man to recover.

The odds were stacked so highly against him that Linebeck felt a new kind of fear. The honest fear of death. But he wouldn't back down; he would prove himself against this bold newcomer who talked wrongfully of his friend. C'mon, kid, he thought to himself. Just gimme an ounce of your bravery and I can take this guy on.

Blood gushed from the man's nose and he stared angrily at Linebeck. Linebeck didn't know how many drinks the man had, but he knew that the more drunk he seemed the worse off he was. 'Y… You –hic- little…"

Linebeck stood his ground even though every nerve in his body screamed for him to move. Even when the man came closer and closer and closer, his feet didn't budge. It was too late now. Now he had to fight.

The punches flew so rapidly that Linebeck didn't know which part of the man he was hitting, but he didn't care. He body screamed in protest with each and every blow of the man's larger hands, but he was determined. He would win, if not for his own dignity for Link's.

And it was over as quickly as it started, and he stumbled and kept falling, but he saw the other man falling as well and he felt a pinch of satisfaction in the back of his mind. He'd done it. He'd stood up to an enemy and won. Maybe that was another reason that Link fought so hard. The gratification after victory.

He felt the impact with the ground in every bone of his body, but he didn't care. He stood quickly, dusting himself off, wondering how much blood there was on his clothes and how many bruises he'd have tomorrow when he woke… up.

Every curse he'd ever known and even more he didn't know he knew came up in his mind as he ran past the congratulating cheers and backslaps as he thought of how he had said just one shot and how many times he'd told himself he'd have just one more. Just one more. That's all he needed. One more shot and he would feel content and…

He stumbled past the people in the streets, cursing at how low the candles all seemed to be. It had to be late. Really late.

-

When he arrived at the home he hadn't expected all the candles to be lit and for there to be so much ruckus, but there was. He edged up the stairs as quietly as he could, hoping against hope that everyone was still asleep, because he couldn't face anyone right now.

He felt shame, deeper than any shame he could remember feeling ever before when he walked up the stairs and saw Link's fragile form cradled in Oshus' arms. Oshus looked at him, eyes piercing his heart and yet Linebeck knew that he was far from the man's first concern, even injured as he was.

He walked over to the pair, ignoring Ciela yelling in his ear. He would've swatted her away if he hadn't had better, more important matters to tend to.

He sat next to Oshus and looked at him, wanting to hold Link, but Oshus was oddly protective of him and wouldn't let him go. Linebeck noticed with some satisfaction that Link fought against him. "Please," he said, hoping that if he asked nicely Oshus would not argue with him, "Let me have him."

He tried his hardest to keep his voice clear. No matter how much alcohol he'd had, Oshus couldn't know about it. Although, Linebeck thought in the back of his mind, the old sea pickle probably has already figured it out.

Oshus hesitantly shifted so that Linebeck could take the small child who resisted resting peacefully. Linebeck wiped the boy's forehead, sure to keep his hands away from any injuries so that he would not infect any more cuts. "Link," he said, whispering directly into the boy's ear. "You have to wake up."

Link tossed in his sleep, and yet he clung to Linebeck as if he were his last hope. "No," he whispered, "Don't…. don't t-take----"

"Shhh," Linebeck told him, "Link, wake up peacefully before I do it abruptly." He was only half-serious, but Oshus glared at him angrily. He gave the man a look back, "Link," he tried again, growing slightly impatient. "Get up!" And he shook him gently.

Link's eyes creaked open but not before he thrashed and smacked Linebeck in the face. Linebeck cradled his injured cheek but tried to appear strong when Link became more aware.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said, and Link looked at him oddly.

"You… came back."

Linebeck went along with Link's story despite his confusion; "You knew I would."

Linebeck watched with some shock as the boy went to hold his hand, as though holding it would assure him that he was really awake. Link looked up at him and smiled, eyes closing as he fell back into a deep sleep.

-

He couldn't remember anything that had happened a few hours before but when Linebeck woke up his head was pounding and his stomach was turning and he knew he was going to vomit any second now, so he struggled awake and headed downstairs, hoping that no one else was awake to see him in such a state.

He ran outside the house, trying his hardest to hold back his vomit so not to get it all over the nice rug in the main room, but when he slammed the door open he fell quickly to his knees and felt as though he was coughing up his insides.

He felt old hands pulling his hair out of his face, rubbing his throat gently. He swore through his dry heaves. It had to be the old man of all people to find him like this.

He struggled to get words out. "I can explain," he said through a bout of retching, trying to look at the man, but Oshus kept his head down.

"Don't explain to me," he said, "Explain to Link."

Once the worst of it was over, he stood up shakily. "How bad do I look?"

"Like hell," Oshus said earnestly, not bothering to try and make him feel better. Linebeck wanted to punch him for looking so cheeky about his state. With a look that said he was just talking to annoy him, he asked, "What else did you do last night other than drink? Get into a huge fight?"

He nodded like a guilty child admitting their wrongs to their parents. He didn't need this confrontation. "You don't understand," he said, his fists clenching at the memory. He didn't remember anything else, but he didn't think he could ever forget what that horrible man had said. "They were… The things that… That this guy was saying… He _deserved_ to be pummeled."

"Looks like you were the one who was pummeled, Linebeck," Oshus said flatly, but Linebeck countered him quickly.

"We beat the shit out of _each other._"

Oshus gestured him inside. He followed, dreading the comments he was sure to get from Ciela but the thing he dreaded the most was having Link wake up and seeing him this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finality Ch. 2**

**Written by:**

**PetPetAngel**

Linebeck entered the shipyard with the same air of cockiness as he always did; but instead of taking his usual post by his ship he instead went to the mechanic.

The rotund man looked at him through eyes filled with impatience. "Busted the Salvage Arm again?"

"Yeah," he said, "I swear, that kid has no idea what he's doing."

The mechanic shrugged, and leading him out of the store said, "Well, you should be the one working dat thing anyways; the kid's gonna hurt 'imself controlling somethin' that's so much heavier than he is."

Linebeck didn't say anything because there was nothing he could say. He knew the mechanic was right. He followed the shorter man onto the deck where he stood and observed the Salvage Arm for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

Linebeck watched as the mechanic took out the necessary tools for the job, and after a few minutes of silence the mechanic asked him, "Where is dat kid, anyway?"

Linebeck worried his lip briefly before deciding to answer truthfully. "He was hurt in battle," he mumbled.

"Whazzat?"

He glared at the back of the mechanic's head before saying more loudly, "He was hurt while at the Isle of Gust."

"'E go there alone?"

"I was there!" Linebeck cried defensively.

"All da time?"

"Of course!"

"Wit' him?"

Linebeck stayed silent. Once again, he felt there was nothing appropriate he could say.

The mechanic seemed to be taking out his frustration at Linebeck on the bolt he was tightening with much more force than necessary. "Don'cha gettit? People may think yer smart, but yer not really. My point is that he shouldn't have to know dat kinds of stuff already. He shoudn't know death like da kinds he does. How old is he?"

Linebeck flushed with anger. "That's not your business and it is his own choice to go save his stupid friend!" He huffed, "I don't make him go in the temples or anything!"

"Yeah, sure. Ya know, guys like you really get under mah skin. Ya just don't gettit. Ya got this really, really good kid here, and what'cha doin' wit him? You're askin' him to risk his ass to get you treasure. Dat's da only reason you're letting him go wit da fairy on your ship."

"That's not true," Linebeck said earnestly, but the mechanic didn't seem to be paying him any heed.

"Whateva you say, mista. So how is dat kid doin' anyway? I like 'im. He's an honest guy. He's paid for every job I've done fer you so far all by 'imself."

I give him spending money, he felt like saying, but it wasn't entirely true. "He's doing better than he was. I think he just needed a lot of good sleep and some good food and care. I'm sure he'll be back to normal before you know it

"Dat's good," the mechanic said, "I swear he's one of da only lively people livin' 'round here anymore. What happened to all the life? I drink and dat's da only time I seem to be seein' people bein' happy. He's da only bright face in my shop. I dun customize for free for just anyone."

Although he couldn't say why, Linebeck felt a flare of jealousy, but he squashed it brutally.

"What'dya want. The island's filled with old people," he half lied. "We're not exactly living in a bustling city or anything.

"I guess," the mechanic said gruffly, before standing up with a grunt. Linebeck reached into his pocket for one-hundred rupees, but surprisingly, the mechanic shook his head. "Dis one's on da house." When he tried to protest, the mechanic gave him an aggravated glance.

"Look, mista. I dun really like ya. I'm an honest guy. I think you have a manipulative attitude and that you're a selfish creep. And I'll hurt ya if you make that kid cry or somethin', I swear it. Don't take it personally. I hate all da people on dis goddamn island, although Oshus isn't bad."

"Okay," Linebeck said slowly, "So now that you've insulted me, why is this job free again?" " "Look, I dun expect ya to listen ta me or anythin', but just give dat kid a goddamn break. Ya never done anythin' for him and lookit what he's doin' for you. You owe him your fuckin' life, got dat? And ya know I'm right. If you break dat kid, that's not somethin' I can fix."

-

That night he sat uneasily at Link's bedside. He had requested privacy – he had a gut feeling that this was going to be the night that Link woke up – but Oshus no longer trusted him completely alone. He had offered to allow Ciela to stay but the idea of that fluff ball seeing him in his weakest moments while interacting with Link was even more painful than having Oshus see it.

He was just about ready to nod off when Link began stirring in his sleep, moaning gently.

Linebeck jumped to awareness, staring with wide eyes at the youth lying next to his feet. Link tossed and turned for a moment before finally resting on his back once more.

Long lashes fluttered upwards to reveal stunning blue eyes.

Why did Link always look at him like that? It was so trusting that it made his heart feel as though it was breaking. He was such a horrible person – if only this child knew what he had done in order to put himself of others in the past, and yet those eyes showed that he found no fault in him.

Linebeck's breath caught, and he waited for Link to say something, to look aware, do anything at all, just to let him know that he was still Link and that he was still actually there and he was okay, that everything _would_ be okay and he would get better and they would continue on with their journey with the fairy what's-her-face.

Link turned his head and looked at him. Linebeck felt as though his eyes were piercing through his soul, looking to his heart when he smiled. Softly, so softly that Linebeck almost didn't hear him, as though he were a newborn infant saying his first word, Link whispered his name. "Linebeck?"

Linebeck tried not to grin. He smiled and nodded and said, "Yes Link, it's me."

A frown came to Link's face, and Linebeck wondered if he'd done something wrong. "What is it?"

"What happened to you?" He tried not to gasp too loudly when Link's hands went to touch his face and his hand instinctively went to cover the smaller ones. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes," he said earnestly. "I was in a fight."

"Why?"

Such a simple question, and yet Linebeck didn't know what to tell him. "I was protecting you," he decided on finally. He didn't even care how corny it sounded. It was the truth. He had fought with the man in the bar to protect Link's goodness.

"Did you win?"

"Yes."

Link smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Linebeck was ready to reply about how of course he did, he was his captain and a captain always stuck with his crew, but Link's eyes were already closing shut, but the difference this time was that he was smiling. Linebeck sat back and heaved a great sigh.

"Jeez, kid. Yer gonna drive me crazy."

-

The next morning Link was allowed out of bed for the first time. Oshus had told him that if he wasn't out of bed soon, his joints would ache like no tomorrow. Linebeck nodded about it over breakfast, and watched Link eat slowly out of the corner of his eye.

Oshus watched him too. Link was quiet, his hair messy from not being brushed. His bandages need to be changed, Linebeck noted, filing that thought away for later.

Link looked up suddenly, and Oshus averted his eyes. Linebeck did not. Link stared at him and smiled. "Will you need help bandaging your injuries?"

Linebeck's heart nearly broke as he stared at the still very obviously injured boy. In a time of such personal suffering, the infuriating boy was still thinking of others. He could've strangled him or given him a good whap on the head, but instead he smiled a little smile, although he didn't mean for it to seem so sympathetic. "Nah, I got it under control."

Link looked at him and cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why did you get into a fight?"

Linebeck didn't miss how Ciela suddenly perked up. Oshus hadn't told her, then. He could fib if he wanted to, but somehow he thought that Link deserved to know the truth. "I uh, well, there was this guy, right? And I… I was drinking a lot, and so was he, and he came over to me – and I don't even know this guy, and he's saying all these things about you that made me very angry, so…"

"You started the fight?"

His heart fluttered in panic. For once he did something for someone else, and he was going to be made the bad guy. He didn't even bother lying. "Yes." He waited for the onslaught of recriminations, but instead he got a thoughtful question.

"What kind of things was the guy saying?"

Linebeck felt a sort of awkwardness come over him. So, _this_ is what it feels like to tell the truth, he couldn't help but think with a somewhat bitter feeling. "He was just saying these really horrible things, Link." He glanced at the child, whose eyes had widened slightly. "What?" he asked, trying not to sound so irritable.

"I got'cha," Link murmured, and Linebeck was ready to marvel at the fact the boy could state it without being that flustered, but his suspicions were shattered as Link said, "You must mean really serious things if you're using my name."

"HEY! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Link flinched at his words and replied quietly, "Nothing."

Linebeck wanted to say something but Oshus cast him another warning look. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something nasty in front of Link, and soon retreated upstairs to get dressed for the day. Oshus followed, Ciela trailing behind him while Link remained eating. Linebeck wanted to say something about how he deserved privacy at least while changing since he didn't any other time, but refrained.

The entire time he dressed, Oshus reprimanded him for various things, but Linebeck simply tuned him out. He could hear Ciela snickering every so often as Oshus said something particularly harsh or insulting. He wanted to wring the man's neck, but knew that no one would be particularly pleased if he did that. But most importantly, Link wouldn't be pleased.

He could've sworn he heard the door opening, but neither Oshus nor Ciela said anything about it. He tugged on his pants insistently. Perhaps tonight he would go bathe. He bit the inside of his cheek as Ciela made childish yet hurtful comments in his ear, trying the best he could not to swat her angrily away.

He was shaken out of his reverie as he heard glass shattering and Link calling his name.

All three of them ran towards the door. Linebeck ignored the fact that he had no shirt on and that his various other injuries from nights before were open for all to see. He stomped down the stairs, eyes widening at the sight before him. How could they all be so stupid as to leave Link unattended?

He felt familiar anger rise up in him as the man from the bar began to corner Link, Link taking slow, hesitant steps backwards. He saw the shattered glass on the floor where the man was standing and then the new cuts on Link's strong arm. He assumed the man had thrown the vase at Link.

He slipped speedily in between the man and Link, pushing the smaller boy behind him, mindful of his wounds. He sneered at the man in front of him. Mockingly, he asked, "Is there something you'd like?"

The man was obviously just or nearly as drunk as he had been the last time Linebeck had seen him. He smiled at him goofily, moving forward, and Linebeck poised for attack if necessary. The man stopped and held his hands up, swaying on his feet. "Thas… Thas a real… really nice lookin' lil youngun be…-hic- behind you. C'monnnn," he whined like a child. "Jus… -hic- Jus once."

He felt his face flush with anger, but with as much calmness as he could manage he spoke quietly, "_Get out._"

The man moved forward again, and Linebeck felt Link's small hands clutch at his waist, pulling him back, away from him.

Linebeck tugged himself out of Link's grip and grabbed the man by the collar, feeling foolish and yet filled with false bravado as he nearly dragged him to the door. The man protested the entire way, but Linebeck couldn't have cared less. The closer they got to the door, the more resistant the man became, but Linebeck gave him a good knock on the head before tossing him out the door.

Trying to stay collected he shouted, "And _stay_ out!"

Ciela flew over to him as soon as the door shut. Excitedly, she chattered, "Linebeck, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do! It _almost_ makes me want to like you now that I know you have a heart that doesn't only think of yourself!"

Linebeck rolled his eyes towards the smiling boy in front of him. Link looked up at him with pride and admiration. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

He felt pleased but he didn't want to show it too obviously now that he had won a little bit of Sparkles' respect. He knew he didn't have to in it in the first place, but he couldn't help but hope that now she would stop pestering him as much. "C'mon," he said, grabbing Link's uninjured arm. "Let's get you patched up again."

-

Oshus sat with his adoptive granddaughter at the dinner table, eating slowly as he always did, musing on the recent events that had taken place in his little portion of the world.

He thought of Linebeck, and Link, the poor child, and of Ciela and what he was going to do with all three of them in the end, because in a way they were like a small dysfunctional family but sooner or later they would have to break up, a hard reality for all of them.

He had grown strangely attached to the quiet little boy and the cocky captain, a bond which seemed to grow more and more every day. He thought of what had happened earlier that day, and how impressed he was that Linebeck had stood up in defense of Link when he was usually so afraid.

He shook his head. It seemed as though Link was the only way that the man would be humbled, the only way his locked up heart would be unchained. While the man was not obviously secretive, by nature he hid his emotions. But it seemed that the more time Linebeck spent with Link, the more open and accepting he became of them.

Ciela murmured to herself next to his bowl, eating her own tiny portion quickly, subconsciously stuffing piece after piece of food into her mouth. He looked at her and asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just surprised," she admitted, putting the bowl down on the table. He smiled at her, nodding his head in agreement. "Maybe what Astrid had said was right."

"What did the fortune-teller tell you?"

Ciela looked at him. "I really didn't believe her when she first told me," she told him, looking embarrassed. "I thought that maybe she was having an off-moment, but it seems that that wasn't true." At his expectant look she clarified, "She said that Linebeck… Linebeck would prove himself as an asset to us, not an anchor, but we had to give him time."

"Her words are wise and truthful, as one would expect from a woman who claimed to know the future," Oshus spoke, thinking about it briefly. "Link will turn him into a man you may hardly even recognize."

"Why do you say that?"

"Perhaps you are too young to see the subtleties of their relationship. It is a delicate one based on an intricate balance of their personalities. Link's passive nature well handles Linebeck's aggressive and self-absorbed one. Linebeck is lulled into a sense of security because he has discovered that Link is unlike other children who criticize and question things that they don't understand."

"So Linebeck likes Link because he won't doubt him?"

"Yes. I feel that Linebeck, in his heart, is a man who hungers for acceptance. I think that that is really all that Linebeck wants in his life, but he hasn't realized it yet. He feels emptiness inside of him because he refuses to let other people get to know him, not knowing that by pushing away others he is further detaching himself from society and the acceptance that he so badly desires."

"So Linebeck acts like a stuck up jerk because…"

"Linebeck believes that if he can convince others that he is strong, he will feel it in his heart."

"But he won't because he doesn't want others to think he's strong, he just wants them to accept him."

"No, he wants them to find him strong, but only as a method to _gain_ acceptance. I believe that Linebeck's mentality can be compared to that of a child at times."

"Duh."

"Ciela," Oshus chastised her gently, and she gave him a brief apologetic look. "I am not talking about Linebeck's maturity. I mean that he still believes that the only way to be accepted is to do well and to be a hero. I would not doubt that he was heavily scrutinized on as a child and because of that he was driven to do better than those around him."

"But he didn't, so now he's trying to prove himself?"

"You could say that. Perhaps because of the fact that his peers were acknowledged and respected for doing such things, Linebeck has created a mental barrier which will not allow him to be himself because he feels that his true self is not worth of acceptance. Inside, I can't help but think that Linebeck is just a scared child in a man's body who is afraid of being hurt."

"So that's why he doesn't like me?" Ciela's voice rose slightly in anger, but Oshus calmed her with a raise of his hand.

"You cannot hold this against him, Ciela. Linebeck has yet to realize that all he has to do to be accepted is to be himself, and that he will have to live with indefinitely."

-

Linebeck stared at the nearly untouched food on Link's plate. The boy stared at it, lying back in bed, swishing it around absentmindedly. Every so often he took a bite, but Linebeck could've sworn it took him years to swallow. He looked up at the boy who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're not hungry?"

Link jumped at his voice. He smirked at him and raised an eyebrow almost elegantly, watching him flush deeply with amusement. "I…"

"Don't look so terrified, kid. I'm not gonna yell at you."

Link smiled at him hesitantly. "I'm sorry," he said instinctively, but Linebeck shook his head, declining the apology. "I've just been thinking about things. What we've done together so far, what's coming up in the future, if I did all the things I should've on my way to save Tetra."

Linebeck's brows furrowed in concern, frowning deeply. "You're too young to have regrets, Link. Don't sound like such an adult." He took a large mouthful of noodles out of his bowl.

"I'm not having regrets, Linebeck," Link said in that same thoughtful voice. "I'm just wondering about things. Do… Do you think we'll find her?"

Linebeck's concern worsened. He began to worry more and more as Link went on, "Because what if we don't? What if we can't find the Ghost Ship? What if I can't get the third fairy we need? What if I can't make it through the next battle, or if I don't last in the Temple of the Ocean King? What are we going to do then?"

"Link…"

He had had no idea that all of these things had been weighing on the young child's mind. So much responsibility for a person with so little experience. He would've never thought that Link would've looked into it like that. He would've never thought that Link would understand the full situation, everything he was risking. If anything, it made him admire the boy even further.

He bit his lip as Link waved his hand vaguely, as if his ponderings didn't matter. "I don't know what I'm saying," he said finally. "I'm just tired, I guess. Not physically, just…"

"I know that feeling," Linebeck said honestly. He paused his eating, biting the inside of his cheek. He closed his eyes and berated himself silently. You idiot, he thought, now is not the time to bring up the past.

Link looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

Linebeck moved to sit on the end of the bed, facing Link. For a few moments, he didn't say anything. He gave a small, hurt smile to the boy. Link went to reach out to him, but Linebeck pulled away. "I used to feel like that a lot. Sometimes I still do, now. I used to have big dreams and hopes. I went on adventures of my own, much like these."

"You still do," Link insisted.

Linebeck shook his head. "Not like this, Link. I used to be an honest adventurer, kind of like you. In fact, when I first met you…" Linebeck put the bowl down on the floor and stared at his hands, fiddling his fingers absently. "When I first met you, and when you told me about how you were looking for your friend, I thought of myself, because your determination was like mine. In your own way, you're stubborn just like me. At heart, maybe we're more alike than you realize."

He continued, "When I wanted to do something, hell, I was gonna do it no matter what stood in my way. Everything in that moment just came rushing at me. I thought of all these stupid little things I'd done as a kid. It… It stirred up a lot of old memories in my mind."

He couldn't believe he was telling all of this to Link, but it seemed to pour out of him in a rush. "Agh, kid, I'm sorry for being such a creep sometimes. What am I saying?" He shook his head to try and sort out his thoughts. "You can't tell anyone I just said that, though. I mean, what would people think? Anyway, it's not that I don't care about your friend, it's just that sometimes you remind me _too_ much of me. It kind of hits a little too close to home, you know?"

Link nodded, although Linebeck was only half paying attention to him. He felt lost in his thoughts. "Did you have a bad childhood, Linebeck?"

"No… Yes… Kind of."

Link looked at him patiently, waiting for him to explain.

"I was a good kid when I was little. I was quiet, like you are. I was curious; I always wanted to go to new places. I hated the small house I lived in with my brother and his friend." He saw Link's questioning glance and stopped him from speaking with a look. "Yeah, you heard me right."

He could practically see the questions whizzing through Link's mind. He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't like talking about these kinds of things but he'd brought it up and if anyone deserved to know it was Link.

"My brother and I were very alike," he began slowly. "Our parents couldn't handle us half the time. We were always flying around, cheating on chores and sneaking off to explore new areas. He did it more rambunctiously whereas I was the quiet brain behind the operations. We saw adventures in everything. We were so close, like this." He linked his pinkies together tightly. "We were inseparable. There was nothing that could break the bond that we had."

He smiled sadly. He hadn't thought of his brother in years. He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from becoming emotionally overwhelmed. He looked up as he felt the bed shifting. Link sat closer to him, his hand on top of his own. He smiled grimly as Link quietly asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, you know. My brother grew up and I didn't. One day, he didn't see the little monsters hiding in all the trees and plants; he didn't see the excitement of going into a dark cave. One day he just told me that they were all the same and that he was bored of exploring."

"That must have hurt you," Link said wisely. He hadn't expected that response from the boy but he nodded.

"Yes. It hurt me a lot. But if he had not grown up, perhaps I would've never learned the comfort of the sea. With no one else to find excitement in the things at home with, since all of my brother's friends were just like him, he and I turned to the ocean. We did it together. We always did things together."

"So you've always loved the ocean," Link pointed out, more to himself than to Linebeck.

Linebeck shook his head. "Not in the beginning, I didn't. I didn't see the excitement in his new 'game', just as he didn't see excitement in my old one. But the first time I sailed on the ocean in our dad's small boat, I suddenly felt as though I was in a different world entirely, like there was no adventure quite like the sea."

"It was a new?"

"It was better than new. It was… I can't even explain it. I felt as though I connected to it. It sounds ridiculous, I know. I felt I was meant to learn the ways of the ocean, and that even if my boat was wrecked it was all the way of the ocean, and that regardless of what happened to me I would always end up in a safe place, a place I could call home away from home. I felt as though the sea was looking out for me, offering me comfort and guidance when my family couldn't."

Link smiled at him. Linebeck smiled back. "What about your parents, though?"

"My parents thought I was crazy. They were furious. I don't think I'd ever seen my dad as angry as the day I came home from sailing on the sea for the first time, trailing behind my brother as usual. It was like being in love for me, my first love. And you're not old enough to know this, but every first love has a place in your heart. It never goes away. I told my parents what it was like, and my dad looked at me and he said, 'Are you insane?' He didn't say it aloud, of course, but he was giving me this… This _look._

"Everyone was _looking_ at me like I was from another planet. I looked at them all back. I didn't understand, but my dad suddenly stood up and he cursed at me, and he said that I should be more like my brother, who I later found out intended to make a living out of fishing. _That_ was why he had turned to the sea for his fun. He had lied to me.

"Again, I felt hurt. I didn't know who to turn to. While on the boat, my brother had told me that he often felt what I was feeling, and that it was the sign of a true man of the sea, and yet as my dad assaulted me said nothing. I had always turned to my brother for help, and yet in my moment of need he gave me the cold shoulder."

Link seemed briefly at a loss for words. "What… What a creep. How dishonest of your brother and how mean that your dad couldn't even give your passion a thought before striking it down. That's terrible." As an afterthought he asked in bewilderment, "Did your dad really… attack you?

Linebeck again was surprised. He looked at Link. Link looked back. He said quietly, "No, it was all verbal, but it might as well have been physical. Everything he said hurt way more than a punch. A bruise goes away and cuts heal, but people don't forget. I never really got over the things he said to me," and he looked away, unwilling to meet Link's caring eyes. He was thankful when the boy moved on from the subject and didn't ask him just what his father had said to him.

"So, is that why you and your brother no longer are… Like this?" He linked his fingers together like Linebeck had done earlier.

"Well, sort of," he said. "I could've lived with my brother if it had simply been like that. But the older he got the more competitive he became. I was shocked when suddenly all he ever did was everything he could to further himself. It was as if I didn't even matter. I tried time and time again to prove myself, but I couldn't. My brother always won somehow, fairly or not."

Link looked as though he was going to say something, but Linebeck shushed him and continued. "My parents were so proud of him for making a living, doing something with his time. Although I was years younger than him and less experienced, they began to expect of me what they expected of my brother, but his shoes were too large for me to fill. I couldn't."

Linebeck swallowed again, although his mouth felt dry. He felt slightly sick, but he pushed down the feeling. "I tried and tried, kid, I really did. I gave it my all and then some. But nothing I did was good enough. I turned to all the wrong things to try and solve my problems. You know that bartender?"

Link nodded.  
"He's been serving me drinks since before I can remember. I'm not from this island but I dock here often enough that everyone knows me and I know everyone. It turned into this terrible habit of mine. My parents were ashamed that I turned to drinking to deal with my stress, but my brother and parents all pressured me into believing that unless I was like they were, I would not be accepted.

"I really had my first drink as an attempt to bring back the good old days. The bar, a place that my parents had strictly forbid me to go to, was like an adventure. By this time I was old enough to drink and yet I'd never thought of doing it. And even though it was legal and all, I still felt pleasure at going against my parents."

"So I had one drink, and then I had another, and in the beginning it wasn't a problem. But you see, that bartender knew my parents. Not well, but he knew them. And he went to them and he talked to them, and my parents were so angry about it. My brother, who at that time I still loved because he was my family, figured somehow in his mind that I was below him because of what I was doing to myself."

"Surely you still love him. Even just a little bit?"

Linebeck thought about it for a moment. Softly he whispered, "Sometimes I think of the good times we used to have and I think that it's such a waste, all this negative feeling between us. Sometimes I feel like I can't live with what he's turned into versus what he started out as. Sometimes, it's like he's not even my brother at all."

"But you still love him?"

"I can't help it. Even thought I haven't spoken to him since he took my parents to another island, I can't help it. He's still my brother and he still looked out for me. Nothing will change the memories I have of him, both fortunately and unfortunately."

"They left you?"

"Yes."

"That's terrible."

"I would've been ashamed of me too, kid. I was a mess."

"Are you better now?"

"I'm working on it.'"

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a moment. Linebeck thought of all the things he had just shared with this little boy who continued to hold his hand. He felt like he was going to cry, but he pushed back the feeling. He had no idea what had made him spill all the details, good and bad, of his family history. He shook his head.

"It's so funny," he said, "The irony of it all. It's amazing how often you become the thing you're most afraid of. All my childhood I was afraid that I could never make my parents proud. Now look at me. I was so afraid of failing and that's what I've become. I was so afraid of being like my brother, so selfish, and yet all my gains seem to come from the losses of others."

"You're not a failure, Linebeck."

Linebeck looked up at Link. The child looked at him with wide eyes, eyes which dared him to challenge what he had just said. He opened and closed his mouth, but Link's piercing gaze kept him silent. Suddenly, he felt some part of him inside crumbling from reliving everything he hated about his childhood, every thing that he hated about himself.

He looked away. He knew what was going to happen. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, feeling the burning sensation of tears. He hadn't cried in years, and yet this little kid, this little nothing, had brought out all these feelings from deep inside of him and now they were threatening to overwhelm him.

He felt tired and achy. He wanted to get leave, get out, but he felt glued in place. Please, he pleaded with any outside force that would listen. Don't let him see me like this. Don't let Link know that everything he thinks about me is wrong. Don't let Link know that everything I've told him before these last few nights were lies. Don't let me mess up another person's life.

He felt dampness on his cheeks. He felt like exploding in anger, but all he managed to do was sit there, hunched over, threatening to curl in on himself. He was above this, he told himself, but he didn't feel it.

He felt hands guiding his face. He looked into Link's eyes once again. He saw the compassion, sympathy, caring and love in those eyes and felt that he wasn't worth it. He wanted to be nice about it, but all he could say was "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving you pity," Link said, wrapping his arms slowly around Linebeck's waist. "I'm giving you what you deserve."

"What's that?" His voice cracked as he said it and he hated that about himself, too.

"Love."

With those last words echoing in his mind, Linebeck rested his head on Link's shoulder and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finality Ch. 3**

**Written by:**

**PetPetAngel**

Linebeck knew he was in trouble when Oshus told him to help Link bathe.

After his emotional night with the child, who had held him until the laterns went out around the town, he felt a strange connection with Link; and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, it kind of scared him.

After betraying his usual front so badly by breaking down in front of Link, he felt angry and uncertain what to think of the boy. Surely, after everything that he had told the boy the night before would have some sort of repercussion on how they interacted; and yet, as he held the boy's arm loosely so that he would not fall, Link gave him his usual soft smile

And so he swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the dread in building up in his stomach, although with every step he took the knot it his chest tightened. Subconsciously, he clutched a little harder to Link's arm, trying to steady himself.

Link looked at him curiouslybut said nothing, and when they arrived at the spring he could do nothing but purse his lips tightly shut.

Linebeck let go of the child when he walked to the water's edge, and watched silently as Link tested the water with his hand, sighing at the heat. Although he knew it didn't matter, he looked away when he began to change.

"Linebeck?"

He avoided Link's gaze. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Can you help me?"

He looked at the boy from the corner of his eye. The boy stared back at him imploringly, questioningly, not rudely or inconsiderately; simply asking. He was afraid this might happen. He could never say no to the kid. I really gotta start doing that one day, he thought.

And so he walked over to him, looking more confident than he felt, striding suavely next to him. He looked at Link again. The tunic was already free of the belt; he just couldn't pull the shirt over his head. The green cap, also discarded, looked lonely on the ground

Just like me, he started, but he shook his violently to clear it of those kinds of thoughts.

"Lift your arms up," he commanded Link sternly, and the boy did so obediently, although not without a wince. He pulled the tunic off easily, and without being asked, kneeled in front of the boy, fumbling with the buckles on his boots.

"Linebeck, you don't..." But Link trailed off, and Linbeck continued as though he hadn't heard him. The boy lifted his feet up wordlessly so that Linebeck could pull off his footwear. Thoughtlessly, he reached for the tights, ready to pull them off too, but Link interjected.

"I've got it... I think I can do it."

Linebeck said nothing. He stared intently at Link's thigh, lips thin.

"Linebeck?"

Linebeck's eyes darted upward. He jerked strangely as though brought out of reverie suddenly. "It's okay. You ain't got anything I haven't already seen. We've been over this before."

Link relented. Slowly, Linebeck peeled Link's tights off of his legs. He was staring so attentively at Link's leg that he didn't even flush with embarrassment, despite his close proximity to Link's groin.

As though he weren't completely there, his hand went to touch the bandaged injury on Link's thigh. "How stupid," he mumbled. "Who gets sick from a tiny little cut like this? You wimp," he said, but he didn't mean a word of it.

Even through his tights, Linebeck had noticed that Link had somehow managed to reopen the cut; and it had bled heavily against it's bandages and left specks of red on the boy's tights. Suddenly, he thought of the mechanic's words. Although he knew it was silly, he felt guilt prod at his subconscious. Quietly, he muttered, "I didn't mean it."

Linebeck looked at Link and Link looked back at him. "I know," Link whispered, his eyes wide. Linebeck searched Link's face, trying to understand his emotions, trying to see what he was feeling, but Link's face was otherwise passive.

Linebeck swallowed. Suddenly, the air felt heavy with tension. He felt breathless and flushed, and he hated it.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and as nonchalantly as he could, he said, "Well, anyway. Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

Link didn't move for several moments and Linebeck again felt uncomfortable. Finally, he nodded slowly, and swallowed just as Linebeck had but moments before, and in a voice like a mouse he said, "Okay." And so he pulled off Link's shirt quickly, and the boy walked slowly into the water. Linebeck watched him as his face changed rapidly, from pain to contentment in random flashes every few moments.

He looked down at himself. He as fully clothed; and for after a second of thought he realized that'he have to get undressed, too.

Although he had so many times told Link it was nothing, he felt scrutinized and uncomfortable undressing even though Link did not seem to be paying him any mind. Unlike Link, who always undressed slowly, he stripped himself quickly to get it over with, and walked hurriedly into the waterLink looked at him as though he were seeing him for the first time. "Hi," he said meekly, and Linebeck couldn't help but smile.

"Hello. Do your injuries still hurt?"

Link averted his eyes before saying quietly, "Some of them hurt a lot."

"I'll see what I can do," he said offhandedly.

When Link simply shook his head and smiled, Linebeck felt all his previous worries leave him. How ironic, he thought, that the one who had been worrying him so was also the one to quell the very same worries.

He watched as Link waded over to him. Without warning, the boy splashed him.

"HEY!"

Link laughed loudly, kicking water in Linebeck's face as he swam further away.

"You little.... BRAT!" His anger was only halfhearted, melting away with each step he took towards the boy who was in deeper waters. "I'll get you for that," he said with mock-seriousness, and he added as an afterthought, "I'd take a deep breath if I were you."

As if Link already knew what he was going to do, he heeded his advice, and just moments later Linebeck pushed him under the water, swimming away quickly and hiding behind a rock for defense.

He heard the boy's laughter, light like a bell, reach his ears. It was like music, and he smiled at it. He could hear more than see Link coming closer to him, and he edged around the rock just as Link did, until the boy began swimming backwards.

Linebeck grinned evilly, already catching onto him. He sneaked over to the boy who thought he had won the game, and grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "BOO!"

The boy jumped and squealed loudly, turning around to face him. He placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself; Linebeck noticed that the water was too deep for the little boy. Link pouted at him.

"No fair!"

Linebeck snorted and burst into chuckles as the boy looked lost between trying not to drown or crossing his arms over his chest. "All's fair in love and war," he managed before cracking up again.

"No it isn't!" Link protested. "You have a clear disadvantage over me!" He frowned, but Linebeck thought it seemed as though he were trying not to smile at the same time.

He grinned, "Whatever you say, little brat. C'mon, before you sink." He felt as though his face were going to crack in half if he kept smiling, but he couldn't help it.

Link held onto his shoulders tightly as he swam them closer to the shore. The closer they got, it seemed as though Link were no longer trying to swim but rather to walk; and at the same time, pressing himself against his back.

Linebeck tried to push down a shudder, but Link splashed a little bit of water on his shoulders as though he were cold. He cursed mentally, prying himself free of the boy who swam the rest of the way wordlessly.

He sank down in the water, holding his breath and ducking under breifly. He gestured Link over to him, and the boy sat down in front of him. He washed the boy's back quickly, rubbing his hands more insistently against dirt which clung to the boy's skin.

Link gasped suddenly and he cursed. Another cut had reopened. "We'll deal with it as soon as possible," he assured the boy, but Link shook his head.

"It's not that bad."

Linebeck knew the boy was fibbing, but he didn't say anything about it. When he was done cleaning him up, he shooed him away and they each cleaned themselves in all the remaining places, and when he was done Linebeck leaned back and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and relaxing.

There was silence for several moments. Link suddenly spoke, "I'll be right back."

He barely creaked his eye opened but called over his shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid."

"No, no," Link said from next to him, already back. He jumped.

"Don't do that to me, kid."

Link grinned cheekily, "Consider it payback," he started. "Move forward for a second."

"Why?'

"Just do it." Ironically enough, Linebeck thought of the time he had commanded to the child the same - listen, no question asked, when shoving that potion down his throat. The least I can do is return the favour, I guess, he thought.

Hesitantly, looking at Link suspiciously, Linebeck did as he was told and shifted forward, feeling slightly nervous. He felt Link tugging lightly on his hair. He started again, asking with slight panic, "What are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but Link kept a firm hold on his hair.

"Just hold on."

Linebeck shifted uncomfortably, swallowing repeatedly, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach just like he had on his way there. Still, he complied; although he couldn't really say why. The slight pulling continued, and again he asked, this time trying to seem less peeved, "What are you doing?"

"Something."

Linebeck felt Link's fingers fumbling with something, and he felt the ghost of fabric brushing against the skin of his shoulders. "What---" he started again.

"Done."

Linebeck leaned forward to look at his reflection gasping in horror at the braid his hair was in and feeling embarrassed at the navy blue ribbon which finished off the look; the same colour of his sea-jacket.

"You---" he said, hands flying to pull his trapped hair free of the cloth, but Link grabbed his hands to stop him.

"No, keep it! It looks good on you!"

"No," he insisted, "Look! It's like... a hairstyle for a girl. With a ribbon! There's no way I'm keeping it. Where did you learn to braid hair anyway?!" He tried to tug his hands free of Link's, but Link held his them tightly.

"Please," Link pleaded with him, looking at him from over his shoulder. Linebeck stared back at him.

"Fine," he relented. "But---"

"Thank you!"

Link grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly before giving him a huge smile and walking out of the spring. Linebeck sat there for a few moments; listening to the rustling of fabric, waiting until Link was dressed to step out of the water himself. Partially as not to embarrass either of them, but also because he felt slightly paralyzed by the hug.

Subconsciously, he grabbed the braid again and looked at it and at the ribbon in the sunlight. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He shrugged, deciding to keep it.

-

Linebeck followed the boy quietly. He was kind of concerned, if he was honest with himself; usually he was the one leaving the house so close to sunset; not Link. But the boy creeped silently along the streets, quiet except for a few people preparing for the rush that was sure to be about that night.

You're not following him because you're concerned, he thought. You're just curious.

And he was.

He watched as the boy headed towards the harbor, and then boarded the anchored S.S. Linebeck. He creeped behind the shipyard, shaking away the words of the mechanic days earlier, watching Link intently.

He heard a door open and close, and he could only assume it was the mechanic. He was correct, of course, as he saw the short man appear out from the shop; and he saw Link and went over to him. A suddenly feeling of protectiveness overcame Linebeck, but he forced it down. The mechanic liked Link - or was that the disconcerting part?

He moved closer, trying to hear what they were saying. He watched the light cast shadows along Link's face. He could just barely make out what they were saying, so he held his breath

"---came to da shop da other day. As ya can see, I fixed da canon fer ya. Dat thing was unusable! What'cha hit, sea monsters? Though I can definitely say dat dat cannon 'as got good workmanship. Quality! Who'dya get it from, kid?"

He could almost see Link's ears going red. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't have the best aim with it, but I don't mean it, I just wanna make sure it'll hit and then I go and mess it up. I'm sorry. And we got it from Eddo and Fuzo on Cannon Island."

The mechanic laughed, a sound that Linebeck could not remember ever hearing despite his many trips to and from Mercay Island. The sound was deep and rich, something that was surely unexpected coming from a figure such as the mechanic. His brows furrowed

"It's a'ight, kid, ya know I dun mind fixin' things fer ya. And dat explains a lot. I gotta work wit' dat guy once! Ed's a little scary at first - well, not scary, but initimidatin', ya know? But e's a really good guy. I like 'im!"

"Did Linebeck pay you for your work?"

"Nope. But dun ya worry aboutit, lil' mista!" He heard the mechanic fumbling over his words as he said, "It was on da house!"

"No, no," Link said, pulling out a satchel of rupees, but the mechanic declined the currency. "But I insist!" Link said. That's not fair. You did the work, you earned the money."

The mechanic only shook his head. "Look," he said, "Ya dun owe me nothin', 'kay? Dun worry about it. Ya got bigger things to worry 'bout. How ya been feelin', anyway?"

"Not bad," Link replied sincerely. "I mean, sometimes I feel a little lightheaded, but Linebeck always helps me stay steady on my feet. I feel kind of bad burdening him. Normally, going to a temple... I don't get beat up like this. But I guess it just wasn't my day."

"First off, ya ain't burdening 'im with nothin', the jerk deserves it 'cause all he wants is his treasure. I dunno if ya see dat in him. Yer a smart kid, though. An' since when did dat captain start carin' 'bout his crew?"

Linebeck wanted to throttle the man, but he stayed put and kept listening. Why he was eavesdropping, he didn't know; nor did he know what he was waiting to hear if anything at all.

"You've got it all wrong," Link said softly, looking the mechanic in the eye. "Linebeck's a good guy at heart, he's just not used to it. He means well, though. He tries. I'm not arguing with you or anything, I'm just saying, and I mean, maybe he just isn't comfortable around you like he is me."

"The two of ya are close?"

"I know that Linebeck trusts me. I trust him, too. And even the fortune-teller, Astrid, from the Isle of Ember said that he would prove himself to us one day. I believe her. Even if she hadn't said it, though," and he stared off into the sunset, his eyes glazed over slightly. "I believe in him."

"How'dya know he ain't just usin' ya, Link? Yer a lil' thing, sure, but lookit ya go! I've seen ya around. I know you got lots of strength in ya."

Linebeck jumped slightly. The mechanic never used first names. It was a casual gesture that he skipped using with all of his customers. Except for Link apparently, he thought.

"I don't," Link said, and Linebeck strained to hear him. "But if he is, then that's my fault, not his. But I don't think he doing anything sneaky, really. He tells me things... Things that he wouldn't bother telling me if he weren't sincere about our friendship, or, whatever it is we have."

"Jus' be careful," the mechanic said. "He could be a wolf in lamb's clothin' fer all we know."

"He isn't," Link said, and Linebeck felt his heart skip a beat at the boy's next words. "He's my friend. I love him."

-

Linebeck tried to breathe, but it seemed as though his breath were caught in his throat. Surely he had not heard the child correctly? No one had ever said such kind things of him; and although he would've done anything to avoid it, he flushed deeply.

He watched as the mechanic left his ship shortly after Link defended him, looking a little huffy. Shows you, Linebeck thought childishly. I told you he'd pick me. But that was a lie, he _hadn't _known Link would defend him like he had. He was touched by it.

Certain the mechanic was gone, he stepped out from behind the shop. For a few moments, he merely watched the breeze blow Link's hair in the light of the setting sun, feeling his stomach flutter strangely. The boy looked so angelic; and yet his slumped posture dictated sadness. Linebeck bit his lip before deciding on what to do.

He walked slowly up the ramp to his ship, boots clunking against the deck. Link looked up to see him. Linebeck was surprised to see tears forming in Link's eyes, but the child wiped them furiously away. Linebeck was also surprised at the gentleness in his own voice as he asked kindly, "Hey. How are you doing?"

Link gave him a wobbly smile. Linebeck tried to smile back, but he felt torn between elation from being defended and sadness from the tears in Link's eyes. "I'm okay," Link said breathily.

"Then why are you crying?" As though his hand had a mind of it's own, it went out to wipe Link's cheek's softly. Link's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing brightly, but Linebeck didn't move his hand away, caressing Link's cheek comfortingly. "Mmm?"

"I-I'm not," Link said, but they both knew it wasn't in earnest.

"And I'm not a sailor."

Linebeck watched Link sighed and stared at his sword which he had laid down next to him. "I guess... I mean... I don't know," Link said, biting his lip. "It's just..." He looked at Linebeck, who stared at him intently; listening not only with his ears but also with his heart, wanting to understand the turmoil inside his young companion.

"It's just nothing," Link said finally.

Linebeck let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "C'mon kid," he said, "That's not fair. I spilled my guts to you the other night; an eye for an eye."

Linebeck watched as Link bit the inside of his cheek. "It's just that..." He looked away again, trying to think of the right words. "It's just that some people in the town, they have these ideas about you and they're totally wrong. And it makes me sad that you aren't you for everyone else like you are for me. You're a happy person, right?"

Linebeck stared at him before looking away. He shook his head, not as a yes or a no, just because it seemed appropriate. "Link," he started, but trailed off, unsure of what was the right thing to say, afraid he'd say just the opposite.

Link was staring at him with such a look that Linebeck thought his heart might break. "You aren't happy, are you?"

"Don't say it like it's your fault."

Link opened and closed his mouth several times as though he were going to speak, but he didn't. He looked like a fish out of water, and abruptedly, he grabbed his sword and stood, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Again, his arm moved not of his will, grabbing Link's arm and pulling him down again. His sword clattered on the ground. "Don't walk away from me," Linebeck said in harsher tone than he intended. "Stop being so... so _caring!_"

"I can't help it," Link said on his knees, wrist still held tightly in Linebeck's grasp. "You seem to not want to believe that I care. But I do! More than you seem to get!" Link leaned forward on all fours, hand covering Linebeck's larger one. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Linebeck couldn't help but jerk away.

"Stop _talking_ like that!" Linebeck said frostily. "You're right, I don't believe you. There! I said it. But you know my story now," and he gripped Link's hand tightly. "If you were me, after all this time, you wouldn't believe it either. I am on the sea not only because I am comforted by it, but because I am alone! I don't _need_ other people and I don't _need_ your pity or your friendship!"

"NO!" Link said in a harsh whisper. "Stop _lying_ to me! You _do_ need me! If you didn't have me, just imagine where you'd be. You'd be entirely undefended because you wouldn't have the money to buy a cannon nor be able to get it in time; and therefore Jolene would kill you; and she will _never_ kill me because I am a child! I know she does not fight me with all of her strength. And the only reason she is angry at me is because I side with you!"

Link's voice was insulting, but not angry; just exasperated. "And if Jolene didn't get you, drinking would. And if drinking didn't, _you'd_ get yourself!" Link cupped Linebeck's cheeks and looked at him, "Don't you get it, Linebeck? Your true problem isn't your drinking or your greediness or even the fact you make everyone around you angry. Your real problem is that you're so afraid of everyone else that _you_ make _yourself_ alone."

They stared at each other for a few moments in uncomfortable silence. Linebeck felt as though his heart had stopped. How could this kid talk to him like that? But before he could even mull over Link's words, he felt a soft pressure to his cheek. His eyes shot open, although he didn't even remember closing them. Link looked at him with compassion.

"I love you, Linebeck. I can help you get out of this. You don't need to drink or to lie or to drown yourself in an ocean of lies and false comfort. I can tell you the truth because I love you and because you deserve not only to be loved but to be happy. You _deserve_ it!"

"Go home, kid," Linebeck told him, receding from Link's every touch.

"But---"

"_HOME!_" he bellowed angrily.

Link picked up his sword. Linebeck stared at Link's feet in front of him. He planned to say something, but Link cut him off. His voice was oddly harsh; not hurtful, but stern. "You can't run away from me forever, Linebeck. I will find the heart you try to disguise as a black hole and show you it's okay to care."

And as Linebeck listened to Link's retreating footsteps, he'd never felt so alone in his entire life.

-

It was a decision which no one agreed with, Link knew, but he had to get away, had to get his mind off of things. And so, early the next morning, he found himself dressing as quietly as he could and walking out of the house, headed towards the Temple of the Ocean King. Few people seemed to be awake, but the few who were said a kind hello.

He made a quick stop at the bar. It was so early, even the elderly man had yet to leave his wife in hopes of finding comfort in alcohol. The bartender looked at him with warm, sympathetic eyes. "How're you feeling? Word continues to heat up of your adventures, little one, but I heard you were very badly injured."

"I was," he said, "But I'm fine now. I just wanted to ask, uh... Did Linebeck come in here last night?"

"He did not," the bartender told him, and with a curious look he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"He was acting a little weird last night, and we got into a fight, but it wasn't just a regular fight, it was much more heated and personal, and Oshus said that he'd probably come here, but I just wanted to make sure."

The bartender's eyebrows shot up into his hairline before he spoke quietly, "Don't think I don't remember that fistfight he was in with another one of my customers; who, just to let you know never came back. Linebeck's emotions seem to run high when it comes to you, little one. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No.... kinda.... Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

I'm fine, he tried to assure the man, but his lips felt sealed shut and he could only nod and give a rather weak shrug. "I'm hurt, but not the physical kind of hurt. But really, it doesn't matter." he said, and with a smile waved the bartender goodbye.

And even though he wished he hadn't, he heard the bartender whisper, "Poor kid."

And so, with an even deeper feeling of dread in his stomach, he went on his way. He pushed it down forcefully, subconsciously grasping the Phantom Hourglass tightly in his hands. He knew what he was doing wasn't smart, but he just needed to clear his head... Even if it was with a rather dangerous method.

He walked up the steps leading to the Temple of the Ocean King, immediately killing all monsters that came near him. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in his veins, the hilt of his sword comforting to his calloused hands.

Even as he entered the Temple, he felt comforted by the adventure. Finally, he was getting out of that stupid house - he was without fairies, old men, or sea men. He ran quickly from safezone to safezone, body yet to adjust to the vague pull of the dark magic in the back of his mind. Although the Hourglass protected him from the powers of the Temple, he never left entirely unaffected by it.

Before he even got there Leaf opened the door, leading the way down to the next floor. Link took a deep breath as he looked around him. The floor was unchanged; and with his previous experience with it he felt slightly calmer. His ears listened closely for the _clank_ of the Phantom's armor, but, even straining his ears, the sound was distant.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly reached for his boomerang. His eyes watched as hit the switch with a _clang_, and without even waiting for it to come back he took a run for it; able to count down the time he had left in his mind. He'd messed it up plenty of times the before; now, he knew just exactly what he could and couldn't do.

He returned to another safezone, still undetected by the Phantoms who continued their repetitious prowl. He dashed up again to the corridor with the switch, his suspicions confirmed as he stared intently at the bombable rock for several moments. Glancing quickly to see if everything was safe, he blew the rocks away and ran quickly to the left.

A slight feeling of dread came over him as he heard approaching footsteps. He looked around him quickly, seeing the fallen spirit and standing close to it, trying to summon it to speak to him. He glanced at the pots next to the spirit, and before the spirit even said anything he smashed it quickly with his sword and stood in the small pile of magic. He felt slightly cramped in the space, afraid of stepping out of it, but felt assured when the Phantom bypassed him.

Running back, he stepped quickly on the switch, not waiting a moment before dashing back past the rubble into the pile of magic, waiting to be sure he was safe before dashing to grab the key he knew was waiting for him.

He ran quickly to the door, unlocking it and heading down another floor.

As he caught his breath in the next safezone, he thought unwillingly of whether Linebeck - the others - not just Linebeck, had noticed if he was gone yet. He lost sense of time while in the Temple; seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours under the effect of the Temple. He pushed the thought away. He had more important things to worry about.

He listened carefully to see if he could still tell which direction the Phantom was facing. He had a guess, but he waited for the Phantom to circle his watch one more time, just so he could be sure. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his raging heartbeat. He had hated doing this the last time, and the dislike for it only intensified now that he was back.

As he heard the Phantom come after him, he ran with all his strength and quickly struck both switches, also pulling the one that the Phantom had been guarding. At first, he heard the footsteps fade, but moments later they continued chasing him as the Phantom again caught sight of him from his post. He ran quickly into the safezone, trying to wish away the feeling of illness in his stomach.

He leaned against the wall of the safezone, trying to catch his breath. He rubbed sweat from his brow, and Leaf fluttered in front of him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my leg," he mumbled, thinking of how Linebeck had said he would rebandage the wound for him, something that never happened after their series of fights.

Closing and taking one last deep breath, he ushered the Spirit away. Once again concentrated, he waited once more for the Phantom. As soon as he faced away from him, he bombed the crack where the wall seemed weak. The Phantom still seemed far enough away, so he stepped on the switch and caught the small key with his boomerang.

Suddenly, the footsteps grew louder, and Link looked to his side in alarm as the Phantom rushed at him. He hardly had a thought as he smashed himself into the safezone, staring fearfully into the eyes of the Phantom.

Even though his mind knew the Phantom was now oblivious to his to his presence, his heart raced; thinking of all the worst case scenarios; whether the safezone should fail him in a lapse of magic, whether he would accidentally step too close to the border of the safezone, or whether the Phantom would actually reach out and grab him. He knew all these things were highly unlikely, but it did not quell the fear in his heart.

He held his breath, sucking in his stomach, willing himself to become as small as possible. The point of the Phantom's sword was so close to his throat that he could nearly imagine the feel of the chilling steel injuring him gravely.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Phantom moved away, and waiting until he knew he was far away before running to the door he knew was waiting to be opened. His feet felt frozen in place when he heard the other Phantom following him; he had totally forgotten about the other in his fear. The Phantom cried out with vigor, "I'LL GET YOU!"

His stomach lurched and he fumbled with the key, feeling such relief flood over him as the door opened and he sank to his knees. Again, he felt ill, but he squashed the feeling. He couldn't think of why this trip was so traumatic for him; he had handled it well the last time he had come to the Temple. I blame Linbeck, he thought with only half-hearted anger.

He groaned, not looking forward to recollecting the Triforce pieces, but he knew it could be much worse. Waiting for the Phantom to pass him, he followed closely behind him, waiting to arrive to the safezone with the first Triforce piece. He grabbed it, grunting as quietly as he could with the effort, continuing on his way, biting his tongue to prevent himself from making anymore noise.

Once he walked up the wide aisle, he threw the Triforce as hard as he could, praying it would reach somewhere near the sacred pedastals. He gasped and made for a run for as the other patrolling Phantom took notice of him, and running as fast as his legs could carry him he bolted to the safezone in the bottom right-hand side of the floor.

He had learned the hard way that the largest safezone was blocked by fire whenever he was noticed by the Phantoms; he learned through severe burns on his hands and arms; injuries that had ached him for weeks afterwards, but which Linebeck had tended to with relilgious care. Night after night, the man had gingerly checked the progress of the wounds, eyes peeled for infections or any other bad signs. But whenever Link looked at him in shock of his kindness, he would simply huff and mutter about not being able to risk losing his treasure-dog.

Once he was sure that the Phantoms had returned back to their usual paths, he emerged quickly from the safezone, returning to the sacred pedastals, picking up the dropped Triforce piece and dropping it carefully into place. The usual bright light blinded him for a few moments before his vision returned to normal.

Taking yet another deep breath, he followed the path of the Phantom once more, falling to his knees as the spikes unexpectedly stabbed at his arm. He bit his tongue painfully to silence himself; feeling blood rush into his mouth. He swallowed the coppery liquid reflexively, cringing at the tangy taste.

Still, he continued on, seeing the disturbed dirt next to the stairs, glad he would not need to quench the fires like before. He rode up the wind draft, the feeling of the cool air soothing. He thought for a moment, thinking which trap would be more appropriate. Before, he had trapped the Phantom further away from the sacred pedastals but only to avoid being seen by his patrol-mate. He decided he'd try the other trap this time.

And so he held his breath, looking down on the Phantom approching only a level below him, and crossing his fingers he stood on the switch which activated the trap. He gave a heavy sigh of relief as the Phantom fell, still silent and stoic. Link grabbed the pot of magic and held it shakily in his arms, jumping off the level and landing on his feet, which ached from the impact and extra weight.

He set the pot down carefully, picking up the key. He held it between his teeth, walking a few more steps before smashing the pot, fearing the appearence of another Phantom. He watched carefully as the Phantom passed by him before rushing to where he knew the other door with the second Triforce piece was.

He grabbed it, lugging the heavy piece of gold again to it's proper pedastal, angry that his arms were beginning to hurt. He rested for a moment in the safezone before smashing the one pot and recieving a heart. He felt less pain in his bones after taking it. As he sat, he noticed the pathway off of safezone, and he approached it carefully, seeing the bombable rock.

He blew it up, again sifting through the rubble to find a yellow pot; another colour he was not familiar with. Cautiously, he smashed it, beyond pleased when he saw the Hourglass glow slightly, and he assumed that some time had been renewed inside of it. He took it out and looked at it,trying not to think of how much time was left.

He ran back to the safezone and to the other side, watching the Phantom carefully, waiting to approach the third and final Triforce piece. He opened the chest quickly, taking the piece out, rushing down his path before deciding he would play it safe and smash another red pot, just in case. He stood there in silence before cautiously returning back to the sacred pedastals.

He sighed happily as the door opened. He prayed silently that he was nearing the end; his joints ached with fatique and even the heart he had gotten didn't completely take away the sharp pain in his arm.

As he stepped onto the new safezone, he tried to remain calm. A new floor.

Neri and Leaf flew from where they were usually kept and told him that they felt the end was near. Inside, Link was flooded again with relief. Still, the spirits also warned him of the Phantom Eyes. The more Link heard of them, the less he liked them already. He resisted the urge to curse angrily.

Link decided that he would try and take care of the Phantom Eyes first, not willing to have to deal with them at more inopportune times. He half-walked-half-ran through the level, shouting in frustration as a Phantom noticed him through a wind wall. And he had only just started! The entire situation caused a new knot of stress to form in his stomach.

He sulked for a moment in another safezone before listening carefully. He had to remain calm or else anger would cloud his judgement and he'd never make it out okay. As if the reality had just sunk in, he stared anxiously at the Hourglass. What if he ran out of time? What if he never spoke to Oshus or Ciela again, or never saved Tetra?

What if he never got to tell Linebeck that he...

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts, swallowing the lump in his throat. No, he told himself. You've got to stay positive. You'll be fine. Despite this, his hands trembled persistantly as he put the Hourglass away again.

Again he listened intently for sounds. He heard a quiet beeping noise - what he could only assume was a Phantom Eye. He sneaked around the corner, seeing the floating device with it's strange twitsting bottom half. He pressed himself into the wall, holding his breath subconsciously, willing himself to disappear into the wall.

He equipped his boomerang, and in one fluid movement struck the device before slicing it into pieces with his sword. He rushed back to the safezone, staring at his map wildly, trying to commit to memory. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to decide where to go next. He decided to check the safezone in the opposite corner, sure that another Phantom Eye would not be far away.

Sure enough, he heard more faint beeping. He waited until he was sure that he could successfully stun the Eye. He thought of his map, heading to the middle safezone. He listened again for Phantoms or Phantom Eyes, hearing the latter coming closer to him. He swung at it blindly with the boomerang before destroying it.

He noticed a nearby switch and stepped on it; noticing that the wind-drafts were not nearly as strong as when he had first entered the level. He sighed in relief. Eyes still looking around, he sneakily dug up a vertical wind-draft, hitting the switch which rested on the upper level. He guessed that it lowered the spikes he had seen earlier.

Running past a shut door, he made a dive for the new safezone, grabbing the key in his haste. Waiting for the sound of the Phantom's armor to fade, he rushed to the door which gave way to him, and heading down the steps he hoped for a break.

When he stepped onto the next floor, the presence of evil seemed less obvious, and he hoped that meant that there were no Phantoms on the floor. Link also rationalized that that probably meant there was something else horrible to make up for it. He walked through the left corridor and entered the large room, mentally groaning when the door closed behind him.

He grabbed his boomerang quickly and paralized the Chu's, jumping back when one jumped forward. Quickly, he slashed them with his sword and calmed as the door reopened and the spikes to his left lowered. He smiled at the golden pot, smashing it and collecting extra grains of sand for the Hourglass.

He entered the next room and sighed as again the door closed and miniblins appeared to assult him. He destroyed them all quickly, but not before one scratched at his back angrily with it's spear in vengeance. He took more time for the Hourglass and continued on,

He noticed the gap and the switch on the other side of it, so again he grabbed for his boomerang and aimed carefully, hitting the switch. He smiled in satisfaction as a chest appeared and he popped it open to find a Power Gem. He quickly put it away, not wanting to lose it.

He walked down the steps, and just as he was about to exit the safezone to get an idea of the level, Neri came out and told him that they were close to the end. Link felt like cheering. He ached all over, and his foot, which hadn't bothered him for days was beginning to hurt from constant weight on it.

At this point he felt his body was in overdrive and that was why his every action seemed very mechanic to him. He remembered slashing a couple Phantom Eyes, reading a bunch of tablets, And the next time he felt really aware, he remembered drawing an Hourglass on the door to the next floor, and it opening to reveal that last level for this trip.

He looked around the small room, and noticed that it was another safe level - the time in his Hourglass had stopped moving. He grinned, walking forward to see a large sun stone and a mark on it. He stared at it intently for a few moments before it triggered his memory, Was that not an upside down Southwest Sea? He took out his map and double-checked. He was right.

Suddenly taking notice of the tome beside the wall, he read it with curiousity. His brows furrowed. Press them together? He stared at the wall and then at his sea chart. Did that literally mean to press them together, or what? Not for the first time, Link wished he had tried to convince Ciela to go with him so that he could confer with her, but he knew she would never have let him leave in the first place.

Link looked around him. He hadn't come to just leave without getting another sea-chart, or something, anything, so he figured he should try whatever he thought of. He shrugged. It's not as if anyone is here to laugh at me for this, he thought, pressing his map to the one on the wall. He held it there and rubbed the area where the crest was roughly. The stone was uneven and hurt his hand, but he persisted.

When he pulled his hand away, he noticed the crest had been stemped onto his map. He gave a little cheer and with a big smile on his face he stepped into the blue light and felt relief wash over him as he left the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finality Ch. 4**

**Written by: **

**PetPetAngel**

When Link stumbled out of the Temple and back to town, he had no idea that Linebeck would be waiting for him.

Immediately after he was seen, Ciela fluttered over to him, telling him of how worried they were, and then quietly saying, "I think even Linebeck was kind of worried!" He would've laughed at the thought except the words made his heart tremble with a strange happiness.

Link looked up, watching Linebeck and his brows furrowed. Either the man was ignoring him, or simply hadn't seen him yet. He looked lost in thought, and Ciela flew over to him, smashing herself into his head a couple times to get his attention. "HEY!" he heard her yell at the captain, "LINK'S BACK!"

Link grew concerned as Linebeck shook his slowly and looked at him with dazed confusion. But suddenly, it seemed to click and he half-ran over to him. Perhaps Ciela had been right and the captain had worried for him? The realization made him feel light-headed and happy.

Linebeck dropped to his knees and grabbed his arms tightly, shaking him, shouting despite the looks he was receiving, "Are you crazy or just really, _really_ stupid?! We were panicking!" As though he just realized what he had said, he tried to recover his front, failing. "I mean, who would find me my treasure if I had no treasure dog?"

Link couldn't even focus on what Linebeck was saying moments after he said it as spots danced in front of his vision. Pain shot up his injured arm and he groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and placing his head on Linebeck's shoulder as his lightheadedness returned, but for a different reason.

Linebeck seemed mildly alarmed as he pushed him away, He heard Ciela's voice asking him questions, but she seemed far away. "Kid? You okay?" Link heard him gasp and then curse. He could only assume the wound on his arm had reopened. "Can you ever go anywhere and _not_ get hurt, you little... agh! C'mon."

Angrily, he swept the boy into his arms. Link, still dazed, sighed comfortably at Linebeck's warmth, slowly wrapping his arms around Linebeck's neck despite the pain it caused him. He felt a little dizzy, but Linebeck's arms felt strong and protective around him, and for a moment, Link forgot he was even hurt.

From the way he was jostled with Linebeck's every step, he could tell that Linebeck was running and stomping his feet at the same time. Ciela still chattered nervously, until Linebeck told her to be quiet. Link knew it was coming and almost giggled when the fairy became enraged.

"Sparkles! He yelled, still moving, "I have bigger problems to deal with!"

He felt Linebeck fumbling with the knob on the door before forcefully kick it open with his foot. "I'm okay," Link said, because it seemed appropriate, but Linebeck only sighed and muttered something that sounded like, 'Like hell you are.'

Link heard the scraping of a chair from the corner. He guessed that Oshus had been sitting at his desk. He felt Linebeck shifting him uncomfortably, hoisting him up from where he had been sliding down the man's stomach.

"My boy," he heard Oshus say, and he opened his eyes to find he was face to face with the man. "Why must you be so hasty?"

"I..."

"Take him upstairs, Linebeck, we'll take care of him. If you like, you don't have to stay here; you have been pretty good with Link these past few days. I realize it has to have taken a toll on you."

"It's okay," Linebeck said, walking quickly up the stairs. Link felt the soft sheets under him and hesitantly let go of Linebeck's neck. The man disappeared for a few moments before returning. Link looked up at him and felt guilt overcome him.

"I'm so sorry," His vision was swimming but the comment wasn't any less sincere. Linebeck---"

"Oh, just give it a rest, kid. I had a feeling you'd do something stupid like this anyway."

Link sighed gently and looked up at Linebeck with hurt. "I wouldn't have done anything like this if you hadn't been such a creep, you know."

"So you decided that trying to kill yourself would be a good way to help clear your mind?" Linebeck's tone was snarky and sarcastic. Link glared halfheartedly at him, and when the man went to reach for his arm he turned away stubbornly.

"Kid," Linebeck said in a chastizing tone.

Link huffed and refused to look at him. "I have a name you know." He pulled away from Linbeck's firm grip on his arm, huffing indignantly.

"Stop being such a child!"

"I _am_ a child!" Link replied angrily. "I'm allowed to make mistakes! Excuse me if I haven't learned all my life lessons yet. You know, I'm in this not only for Tetra, but for you too. At first, I thought you were a creep. Then, I thought you were a good guy. And then, you messed everything up! I do half the things I do because I know you're only sticking around for yourself, but I thought you'd appreciate me a little more if every so often I did something for you. A couple hundred rupees here or there. Apparently, I was wrong."

They sat in a tense silence for several moments, before Linebeck heaved a sigh. Link shifted slightly to look at him from the corner of his eye. Linebeck was staring intently at the floor, fiddling his fingers. Link watched as he slowly reached for him, and he was ready to ignore the man, except the grip on his arm was not firm.

He felt his heart race slightly as the man rubbed his arm comfortingly. The motion was awkward but Link found it comforting "You know, kid, uh---Link, I know these last few days haven't been our best, But right now, I'm only trying to help you. I don't want to see another bad thing happen to you because I didn't tend to you."

Link felt deeply touched despite how uncomfortable Linebeck seemed about saying it. He tried not to show his pleasure too obviously. He turned onto his back, staring up at Linebeck once more. Linebeck had a deep look of guilt in his eyes, something that stirred feelings inside of Link. His good hand went to rest over his heart as it fluttered strangely.

Softly, so softly he wasn't even sure Linebeck could hear it, he said, "You know I'll always forgive you, Linebeck."

Linebeck's head snapped up and he watched him sharply. Link squirmed under the scrutiny of Linebeck's gaze, looking away. "You don't mean that, kid," Linebeck murmured. "I can be a pretty shitty guy."

"But you mean well," he said back. "And isn't that what counts? Even after saying all those things to me... Don't they say that actions speak louder than words? Look at you now. I know that you didn't mean anything you said to me before, because now you're caring for me. I'm sorry for being so rash."

"I'm sorry I drove you to it."

Link smiled at him, looking up as Oshus entered the room,

"Linebeck, are you too tired to help Link? You can rest if you like while I take care of him."

"No, no," Linebeck said with a soft smile in Link's direction. "We're fine. C'mon, boy, you know the drill."

Link couldn't help but beam up at the man. The way he was special in Linebeck's eyes made him feel overcome with joy. He felt absolutely giddy. And while he expected Linebeck to make a comment such as 'What'cha all smiley for?', he didn't; all he did was give him that same little smile.

Oshus seemed transfixed on the both of them. Despite this, Link undressed more quickly than usual, taking off his hat, his belt and his tunic (which Linebeck helped him with). He left his tights and boots on. Linebeck asked him with what seemed like genuine concern, "Are you sure it's just your arm that's bothering you? Do you want me to rewrap your other wounds?"

Link thought about it for a moment. He was due for it.

He shrugged. "Sure."

Link watched as Oshus finally left the room, but he didn't miss the strange glint in his eye.

-

The next day, they set out to sea per Link's request. Link took his usual perch on the cannon, but was surprised as Linebeck seemed to wait several moments before lifting anchor. Link could feel the man's eyes on his back as he straddled the cannon uncomfortably.

He clutched the cannon tightly as the ship lurched to life. He kept careful vigillence over the sea, waiting for anything to pop up at any given moment, but the sea seemed earily calm except for one octorok, which he shot down quickly.

When they arrived at Cannon Island, Link hopped off of the cannon carefully and walked onto the island. Linebeck allowed him to get off first before taking his usual perch at the dock. Link smiled as he headed towards the shop. He nodded his hello Fuzo, who smiled at him.

When he entered the workshop, he was not surprised to see it quite messy. Eddo paced for several minutes before taking notice of him, and Link stood straight, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to Eddo's many broken limbs.

When Eddo finally took notice to him, he spoke in low tones, and Link struggled to hear him. What he did hear, was that Eddo wanted him to yell for the Salvage Arm .He sighed as discreetly as possible, figuring that he should've expected it from someone like Eddo. Perhaps that hit on the head did some long-term damage, he thought, but felt bad immediately after.

And so he took a few deep breaths before screaming "Salvage Arm" as loudly as he could. He felt out of breath as it ended, but Eddo seemed impressed. He held his aching side which begged for oxygen.

"Does three-hundred rupees sound fair?"

Link shook his head affirmatively. Even if Eddo had given him an outrageously high price he didn't think he would shout again; it made his vision swim a little. He walked over to Eddo's desk to count out the rupees, but Eddo took the bag and counted the money directly from it. Link rolled his eyes. Yet another thing he would expect only from Eddo. He smiled at the man as he walked to the door and called to Fuzo, "Hey, can you get this Salvage Arm onto their ship?"

Fuzo smiled and entered the back room, saying with a prideful beam in Eddo's direction, "No problem, Master Eddo! I'm glad to be of help, Master Eddo!"

Link watched with some shock as Eddo's normally passive or passive-agressive face gave a small grin to Fuzo before ushering him out.

Link followed him, giving a short wave to Eddo and an even shorter thank you. He watched as Fuzo lifted the heavy Salvage Arm with ease. Link looked back as the door to the back room closed. With a thick swallow he asked Fuzo, "What happened to Eddo that he was so badly hurt?"

"I don't know, little one," Fuzo said with earnest. "Very rarely does Master Eddo talk to me. He is a very quiet man and independant despite his age and varioius injuries. I can only assume he recieved them while working on an invention."

Link made a small 'oh' motion with his mouth. He took a deep breath and nodded to Linebeck who moved out of the way for the installation of the Salvage Arm. Link walked with Fuzo as he made a quick stop back at the shop to get his tools. Link continued to talk to him as he worked.

"Has he always been... like that?"

"You're right; Master Eddo is very reclusive, silent and brooding. He's been that way for a long time, almost ever since I got here. I'm not sure why Master Eddo decided to acquire me as an apprentice because he was in fine working order until a few months after I came. He was totally capable of working by himself."

Link asked curiously, "What happened? I mean, if you don't mind telling me, it's none of my business so if---"

Fuzo assured him, "No, it's okay." Fuzo heaved a great sigh. "I still feel as though it was partly my fault. Master Eddo was working as usual, and I was outside of the shop because most of the time Master Eddo likes to be alone. Only every so often he'll let me in to observe him working, times I treasure. But while I was out, I suddenly heard this horrible scream coming from the back room. I rushed in to find that a large part had crushed Master Eddo's hand.

"I took the part off, only to find Master Eddo's hand badly disfigured. I had no idea what to do, but Master Eddo was strangely calm. We live here on this island alone, and so we had to letter someone to come and look at Master Eddo's hand, which he only allowed under my intense pressuring. That nurse saved his hand, but the reason it was so bad was because the nurse could not come for several days. Now, his hand is still hard for him to use well, but it's not as though he lost the limb entirely."

Link face looked pained. "That's _horrible_," he said with emphasis. "How long was his hand out of use?"

Fuzo heaved another great sigh, taking his aggression out through his work, "Months and months. Master Eddo was miserable. He was irratable and cranky. Being locked up with nothing to do nearly drove him to the point of madness because he would constantly try and invent things despite the fact he was not physically capable. It frustrated him greatly.

"I had to keep constant supervison over him. I was terrified he would so something rash and impulsive and hurt himself even futher. I watched him all hours of the day, even when he slept, knowing he keeps a toolbox under his bed. I had to force him to eat half the time. To this day, my heart aches knowing all the pain he went through. He is too brilliant a man to have to do that."

"Was he happy before you came?"

Fuzo hesitated. "I don't know, little one," he said with a far-away look in his eyes. "You cannot tell Master Eddo I said this... But I feel in my heart he was a lonely man, and was afraid of not being missed once he left this world to pass onto something better. He wanted to be known but he didn't need a lot of people to know. Just one, because I suppose... It only takes one voice to spread the word of a great man. After his death, he wanted to be a person, not just a creature living on an island by himself."

Link thought about his next words, wondering if it was too rude to ask. "Do you know why he picked you?"

Fuzo gave a gentle laugh, continuing to work. "Little one, you haven't the slightest idea of how many times I have asked myself the same question. 'Why me, why me?' I've asked him, but Master Eddo is always the same; vague, never precise. The only thing he's ever done in my presence that was precise was draw blueprints. He says, 'Because I know, Fuzo. I always know.' I never asked him again."

"Sounds like Linebeck," Link said offhandedly. "He 'knows' too," and he motioned his fingers into little quotes. Fuzo gave another little laugh.

"You are lucky to have a companion such as him. I do not doubt he keeps you from flying away; you must want to do so much to save your but he will make sure you don't get too carried away. He will make sure you don't overwork yourself."

"Linebeck's a good person," Link said, fiddling his fingers in his lap. "He just doesn't know it," he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Ahhh," Fuzo said, "I understand. One of those kinds of guys?"

"Yes," Link sighed, casting Linebeck a sideways glance. "One of them."

-

He let Linebeck draw the route to the crest, sure to keep a good eye out for anything that may try and attack their ship. They were going at a steady pace, their path monster free. He felt serene sitting on the cannon. He felt the ship stop, and he looked back to where Linebeck would be coming from in a moment.

"Well?"

They both looked at the ocean around them, which was blue, beautiful and peaceful, but empty and devoid of any signs of something important. "Ya didn't mess up with the crest, did you, kid?" Linebeck's rose a touch in mild irritation. Ciela was ready to retort, but Link kept her silent and quiet in his lap as he tried to think. Ciela radiated slight warmth against his hand, but seemed to be thinking as well.

Suddenly, Linebeck looked as though he'd had a revelation. Link looked at him curiously, and listened as he said, "Look, I know you know what you're doing when it comes to marking maps, so... I know this sounds crazy," he trailed off a little, "But why don't you use the Salvage Arm to look under the ocean?"

Link looked unsure. Embarrassedly, he admitted, "I wasn't really paying attention when Fuzo explained how to use the Salvage Arm." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and turned red.

Linebeck heaved a great sigh before saying, "You know, I take back that thing with you knowing what you're doing. And _don't_ say _anything_ to me, Sparkles. I saw you getting ready to open that big mouth of yours." Linebeck seemed angry, and Link apologized quietly.

Linebeck waved his hand vaguely in dismissal. "Get off that cannon, kid. I'm gonna show you how to work this thing, alright?"

Link nodded and did as he as told. He watched as Linebeck silently went down into the engine room, and jumped as the Salvage arm appeared from the exact spot he'd been minutes before. Linebeck came back up and led him to the controls. "Alright, this really isn't that hard so don't screw it up, 'kay?"

Link nodded and listened intently as Linebeck showed him how to work the Salvage Arm. Still, when Linebeck told him to try, he felt nervous as a boy looking for an apprentice. His hand trembled a bit when he reached out, but he couldn't bring himself to touch anything.

Linebeck gave an exasperated sigh. "Kid, ya weren't paying _any_ attention, were you? Like this." Linebeck scooted him closer to the controls and stood behind him. As if teaching a five year old, he took his smaller hand into his own and laid it on the knob.

"Now, watch," Linebeck commanded, and Link did so as he moved the gear around in several directions, showing how the Salvage Arm moved at different speeds. Link paid attention to everything Linebeck did and said, but couldn't help but pay attention to how Linebeck pressed into him, and how his hand felt enclosed in Linebeck's, and to the gentle caress of Linebeck's breath on his ear. He shuddered but tried to surpress it.

The rich quality of Linebeck's voice struck him strangely. It hadn't been something he'd noticed before, but with the man speaking slowly and clearly right into his ear, he noticed every change in it's tone and octave. He could feel Linebeck's every breath and twitch against him, and he pulled away subconsciously.

"What, I'm not that bad of a teacher," Linebeck stated more than asked.

"N-no," Link said shakily. "It's not that. It's... It's nothing."

Linebeck snorted derisively in his ear. "Whatever you say, kid. Do you get how to use it now?"

"Y...Yes."

"Alright, let's see it."

Link furrowed his brows, determined to prove to Linebeck that he knew what he was doing. He controlled the Salvage Arm well, he knew, for a first time, but Linebeck still 'tsk'ed when he hit a moving mine. He knew he had to be close to the bottom of the ocean, so he made a grab for a chest, anything. Ripples and bubbles rose from the area where the Salvage Arm was submerged, and he gave Linebeck a pointed look.

On his way up, he hit a large portion of rock, at which Linebeck cried out, "You're ruining the Salvage Arm, kid!"

He cringed, but continued without further incident. Despite the slightly disapproving look from Linebeck, he opened the chest curiously. He took out the strange key, and Ciela over his shoulder said, "Link, I think that's the Sun Key!"

"No kidding, Sparkles. Now the question is what to do with it."

"I've seen this symbol before," Link trailed off in thought. "I think I marked it on the map, hold on," and he handed Linebeck the key before taking out his maps to look at them curiously.

Linebeck leaned over his shoulder to look at the maps as well, and Link tried not to smile at the contact. Link shifted through his maps before pointing to the symbol on his map for Molida Island as though Linebeck didn't see it. "I remember now," he said, "It was somewhere near the Old Wayfarer's hideaway. Down in those tunnels."

Linebeck jolted up and spoke, "Well, then what are we waiting for? Set a course for Molida Island."

Link nodded and put away the maps. "Yeah. Sounds good to me."

-

Link remained perched on top of the cannon, defeating octoroks and dodging sea traps. As they came closer to Molida Island, he smiled. He was getting closer and closer to be able to save Tetra, all thanks to Linebeck's ship.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Link clung to the cannon tightly as a cyclone hit their ship. He closed his eyes tightly against the water which splashed him heavily, wincing at the pain of the extra weight. He looked up as the sky darkened. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remain calm, but he heard Linebeck's voice cry out, "What on earth is that thing?!"

Link looked up, dread building in his stomach. A larger version of the sea plant monster emerged from the sea, the waves emitted off of it shaking the ship slightly. It let out a loud shriek. He heard Linebeck saying something - something, but he couldn't make it out. For a moment, he simply remained clinging to the cannon until Linebeck screamed at him to do anything to avoid the monstronsity.

Quickly pulling out the sea chart, he mapped a route that repeatedly turned back in forth while still in the vicinity of the monster. He wanted to run away, but could only assume the monster would pop up the next time he tried to get to Molida Island. The entrance is there anyway, he thought. That door and the Sun Key.

Taking a deep breath he righted himself on the cannon, watching the monster attack a few times, trying to assure himself that as long as they were in motion the monster would not get to them. It's immobile, he realized, just like it's smaller counterpart. The monster veered it's head back and let out another shriek before spitting strange seed-like capsules at the ship. Link jumped into action, shooting the seeds away, grimacing as some of the goo slathered him.

He shot quickly at the sea-plant's vibrant green eye, praying beyond hope that his aim was good enough despite the dark skies and rough seas. The monster squealed in protest, and he tried again, but the shot missed.

Biting his cheek in concentration, he waited, shooting at the seed projectiles, then waiting for his window of opportunity. Suddenly, the ship ground to a halt and Linebeck yelled up to him, "REDRAW THE ROUTE!"

As quickly as he could, Link did so, the path messy from haste because his hands were shaking so badly. He looked back at the ship and shouted down to Linebeck, "GET THE ENGINE GOING AGAIN!"

He heard the gears of the ship starting again and saw the steam from the engine. He couldn't help but shout as one of the seed-capsules hit the side of their boat and heard Linebeck doing the same. In his head, alarms started going off as he jumped back into action, if not a bit desperately.

He shot again at the beast, feeling relief wash over him as he gave one last cry of pain before sinking back to the ocean floor. He wiped his brow which had become laden with sweat.

As the sky cleared and the ocean calmed, Linebeck stopped the engine and came up on deck. He looked at the side of the ship which had been damaged and 'tsk'ed, but when he turned to face Link his face showed no disappointment. With a rare smile, he said, "You know... We make a pretty good team, kid."

Link beamed at him, sliding off of the cannon. "We do," he replied,

Linebeck gave him one last look before saying, "Now set course to Molida Island... We have another Spirit to find!"

Although it was a command, Link had never felt happier being bossed around.

-

Link lead Linebeck to the spot where he knew the Old Wayfarer's hideout was. "Here," he said, patting the ground in front of the palm tree. "I marked it here, so I guess it should still be there, right?"

Linebeck rolled his eyes at him. "I highly doubt it's relocated, kid."

Link blushed and gave Linebeck a pointed look before grabbing his shovel. The man simply seemed to watch as he dug the spot up. He smiled as he saw the tunnel, and he looked at Linebeck with mild defiance. "See, it _is_ right here." Linebeck merely rolled his eyes again. With a sigh, Link looked into the dark tunnel.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said unsurely.

"Yeah, stay safe kid."

Link watched as the captain turned around and walked away quickly. He blinked. Had he really heard him correctly? Surely the captain wasn't _still_ caring about him? He shook his head to clear it of thoughts. Now was not the time for that.

He jumped down the hole in the ground, pushing his tunic down as it flew up from the wind. Ciela giggled at his embarrassed face, and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't you dare say anything," he said, looking at her pointedly, but she fluttered around happily despite his look.

He walked through the area carefully. Although he knew the door was a large one, he didn't want to miss it in haste. When he caught sight of the large door, he took out the heavy key and placed it in the lock, turning it carefully. The door gave a loud creak and a rumble as it opened against his pressure. He smiled.

-

When the captain and the small child entered his hut with his mother in tow, fussing and worrying, Romanos felt confused. His mother moved him away when he tried to ask what was wrong, having the captain lay the boy on the cot. His mother took over, moving everyone away from her, going for the first aid kit which they kept in the cabinet.

He looked at the boy in green - Link, Link was his name, and the captain who sat beside him on the bed. "I'm really not _that_ hurt, ma'am," the child insisted, but just as he knew she would, his mother ignored him.

"Link, I just want to tell you - and you can ask Romanos, I'm a bit of a worrier, so it's not that you're special in particular, although I don't think I've ever tended to someone who went to the Temple of Courage simply because no one on this island ever _has_ gone, and I if I speculate correctly you don't have any womanpower besides that small fairy who follows you to keep things in order---"

The captain, Linebeck, protested, "I keep everything in fine working order, thank you!"

"I'm sure you do, honey," she said as she took out all the supplies she'd need. He knew she was probably rolling her eyes at him behind his back; and he felt a little flustered at his mother's feminist way of looking at the world.

"I'm reall----ahhh, ah, ah! Can you not do that again, please?" Romanos watched as the boy shuddered, even under his mother's gentle care. His mother 'tsk'ed and continued prodding around the area to assess further injuries, except her face softed in caring as the boy continued to wince.

"You know," Linebeck cut into his thoughts, "I only need supplies, I don't need you to tend to him for me. I do it all of the time. It's really not a problem."

"Mmm," his mother said, ignoring the man. Ramonos noticed how he opened his mouth to say something, silenced only when Link gave him a sharp, reproachful glance. Curious, he thought, overlooking the scene with interest. It seems the child is the adult and the adult is the child in this relationship.

"My husband used to get hurt like this all the time," she told Link with a sad smile, and Romanos shook his head sorrowfully. "What with the fact he always had to go his own way. Said that's the way it was destined to be. I don't know where he is these days..."

"You know," Link said, resisting the urge to pull away as his mother folded up his sleeve, "When I was in his hideout, he said he was very sorry that he was such a bad father and that he had left you both. He said he knew it was unfair. He said that if he had the choice, he would've done it differently."

Everyone in the room seem to smile at the boy. His mother patted Link's arm tenderly, and with a slight quiver in her voice she said, "That's very nice of you to say, young man. I don't know if you realize how much I appreciate it."

"It's only the truth, ma'am," and he smiled back at her, swinging his legs off the side of the cot.

His mother looked between he and Linebeck. "Man - or Romanos, either of you, could you please hold Link still for me?" She gave Link an apologetic look. "This won't be pleasant. These herbs are very effective, but they sting a lot, okay?"

Link sighed and looked to Linebeck. "You're totally right. I _should_ stop getting hurt so much."

Linebeck climbed on the cot and gave him a look. Romanos raised his brow curiously. "I think he'd just be more comfortable if I did this. I mean, he doesn't know you that well."

He shrugged. It did not make a difference to him. He watched with a intense look as Linebeck settled himself behind Link on the cot, Link sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest. His eyebrows shot into his hairline as Linebeck settled his arms comfortably around Link's waist, but his mother seemed unfazed by the gesture.

His mother took the wet rag and held it to Link's injured arm. The boy jumped a mile high, let out a strangled noise, but Linebeck kept him firmly in place, laying his head on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, kid," he heard the man telling him, "It'll be over before you know it. That looked like one of your worse cuts anyway."

Link nodded but Romanos saw through the false look of strength and saw the way his ears seemed to lower in pain. He squirmed uncomfortably against Linebeck's hold, but the man's strong grip did not relent. His mother nodded to the captain appreciatively. "See, I told you it would be bad. Aren't you glad you have him now?"

"Yes," Link ground out in a pained voice, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Now take off the tunic, if you don't mind. I know this is embarrassing, but is necessary."

"I know," Link said, eyes still teary. "I hate doing it for Linebeck, too."

There was something funny about the way that _Linebeck_ was the one to unbuckle the child's belt, something queer about the way _Linebeck_ was the one to lift the tunic from under Link's thighs, something strange about the way that _Linebeck_ was the one to pull it gingerly over his head, Romanos couldn't help but think. There was something very _wrong._

There was something just generally perverse, Romanos thought with a perplexed look, about a child sitting half naked in a man's lap, and the man whispering to him. .

He felt even more confused as Linebeck seemed to lean even closer still to the boy, large hands still encircling the boy's waist, and lost further still as the boy arched against him from the pain as his mother tended to a wound over his heart, his small nails digging into the fabric of the man's jacket.

And when he saw that man, Linebeck, appear to kiss the boy's ear, Romanos thought he might faint.

He wanted to say something, anything to stop Linebeck from going further because in his mind he couldn't help but think how much it looked as though... He shook his head to clear it, but the thoughts didn't go away. If he was honest with himself, the way the pair laid there, it looked as though the captain was pleasuring his first mate.

He shook his head violently to clear it. He did not need to think about those kind of things. But the way Link leaned heavily on the man, his eyes half-lidden and his brows moist with sweat, and the way that Linebeck held him so protectively, he could not help but think it looked like a lover after climax.

Only to add to this notion, Linebeck's own eyes seemed glued to Link's face, as if trying to memorize it, read it, something, but it was not just _where_ his eyes were looking but rather _how_ they looked, so caring, a look that had been missing the first time the couple had come to the island. Although, Romanos thought, I should not use the word 'couple' when referring to these two.

No, Romanos thought. Give the man the benefit of the doubt. But it was hard to do since the captain had rubbed him the wrong way since the start.

Once more, he shook his head. It was not his business to speculate on the strange relationship the two had with each other; no matter how strange it really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finality Ch. 5**

**Written by: **

**PetPetAngel**

Linebeck stood in complete disbelief, unable to grasp the fact that Ciela - the fluffball, Sparkles, every single annoying bit of her was a spirit. He shook his head, staring at the old man who looked at him evenly. He looked to Link and the other two spirits and shook his head again. "You're kidding me," he said.

Link smiled at Ciela who fluttered around his head. "Linebeck, don't be such a spoil-sport! I feel so much better knowing that I have a better idea of who I am! I'll have a lot of my memory back!"

She was happy - overjoyed, even - Linebeck could hear it in her voice. He bit the inside of his cheek from saying anything. Even the fluffball deserved some happiness, no matter how irritating she was. And he supposed he could see why she was so happy.

"That's great, " Link's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "To think you'll really be helping me defeat Bellum!"

Ciela's small figure flew rapidly around. She conversed with Neri and Leaf quietly, but Linebeck wasn't listening. Since the boy had returned, he'd had the most sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked out to the ocean which was calm. Usually, when he was restless so was the sea, but it's tranquility soothed his frazzled nerves. As he thought he heard Ciela say Tetra's name, and saw Link's shocked expression, but he couldn't focus on it.

Finally, Link said, "Well, I guess we better go then!"

Linebeck nodded, still looking out to sea. He glanced at the boy and said quietly, "Hey, kid, you know, I don't usually let these things bother me, but... Be on the lookout because something tells me we're going to have another unpleasant encounter soon."

Link looked up at him with wide eyes, then looked at Oshus and Ciela who seemed just as unaware of the threat as he was. "Okay," he said unsurely. "I'll keep my eyes open, I guess."

-

The first time she saw that boy, even in the distance she knew it could not be anything good.

There he was, pearched neatly ontop of Linebeck's cannon - something he hadn't had before, and something she could only assume the boy had helped him get. He shot at her ship but she evaded him quickly. She could hear Linebeck shouting at the boy, but she couldn't make out what he was saying to him. It did not matter.

The ship suddenly made a sharp turn in the oppposite direction. Jolene scowled. Once a coward, always a coward, she thought of Linebeck. She hastened her path and called for her crew to shoot a torpedo at the man's ship, which they did obediently. Linebeck failed to evade it. She smiled in satisfaction as the gap between their ships lessened and lessened.

She boarded the ship the moment she heard Linebeck shout, "BAH! Ambush!"

She sneaked down into the engine room, sure that was where she heard his voice coming from. She was poised and ready to attack, but as her eyes suveilenced the room, all she saw was that little boy. She tried not to look puzzled at his presence, but wasn't certain she had succeeded.

"Boy in green," she said, and he turned to face her. "Any chance you'll tell me where Linebeck is?"

She watched in surprise as the boy's face seemed to harden. In such a soft voice she couldn't believe he was holding a sword in his hand so firmly and confidently he said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you where he is."

She felt dread building up in her stomach. She was not one to hurt children, even if they were protecting Linebeck from her. The boy looked so small and young, but she saw that he was not untrained. Still, she pleaded of him, "Are you sure? You cannot reconsider?"

"I'm sorry," he said again, "But I'm here to protect Linebeck from anything or anyone who might hurt him. He's my friend. I would do anything for him."

"Little boy," she tried again, sure her voice hinted at her desperation, "I do not want to hurt you. That's not why I'm here. Linebeck stole some very precious treasure from me and I am only here to get it back, really. You have nothing to do with why I feel the way towards him, and you do not have to become a part of it."

"But you'll hurt him," the child insisted. "And I can't let you do that. You would not have attacked his ship if you didn't want to hurt him. You saw me out there. If you truly did not mean to fight me, you would have waited until I was not onboard, or at least not in your vision."

Jolene felt annoyed that this child was so perceptive. She stared at the fairy which hovered over his shoulders. "You will not tell me either?" she asked quietly.

"I want to," and Jolene perked up. "But if you kill Linebeck, we can't use his ship, which we need in order to save Link's friend, Tetra. She was captured by the Ghost Ship!"

"I knew it!" Jolene growled. "Boy in green, Linebeck is only using you to get the treasure rumoured to be on the Ghost Ship. I can assure you with complete confidence that once - _if_ you find the Ghost Ship Linebeck will not longer allow you to use his ship. That is all that captain cares about, which I learned the hard way!"

"Perhaps," the boy told her, and she did not miss how his eyes saddened at her suggestion. "But I must find my friend. I will not leave her. And I need Linebeck to get to her."

This boy, she thought, is serious. The look in his eyes gave away his determination and fearlessness. He will protect Linebeck and hide him from me until one of us dies, or until Linebeck pisses him off badly enough. Perhaps now is not my chance, she thought, perhaps later... I will fight him.

"Well, if you insist, I will have to destroy you accordingly."

When she stepped forward, the boy jumped back. His knuckles were white in colour as he gripped his sword. She attacked him quickly and he dodged her, jumping behind one of the barrels. She watched in complete disbelief as he picked it up and threw it at her, missing by centimeters.

"You are stronger than you look, child."

"I'm strong when I need to be," he replied, watching her every move. She felt his eyes on her, watching her discreet motions, waiting for a sign of her next attack.

She attacked again and the boy dodged, slicing her in the back. .She cried out and glared as she spun around to face him. "You are a fool for attacking me!" Although she was angry, inside, she was also impressed with his courage and swordsmanship.

"You are not untrained with the sword."

"I need to know," he said evenly,

This battle is not of strength, she thought, it is of stealth and speed. She tried to quickly attack him once - twice more, but he hit her both times. She cursed angrily at him. She would not get anywhere from this method, she knew, so she tried a direct attack. Their swords clashed but the child won out, and she pulled back quickly as her sword slipped from her grasp.

"You waste your time with the fool-hearted captain, boy in green. One day, I hope you would make alliances with me, and you will when you see the truth. Know that this is not over," she spoke firmly as she walked to the stairs and off of the ship.

-

When they boarded the ship and recovered from the frenzy of being ambushed, Link looked up Linebeck. "Linebeck," he started quietly, "Is it okay if we go to Spirit Isle?"

"Why?" The man asked gruffly, irritable.

Link looked to his hands and counted the Power Gems once more. "I've got enough Power Gems to power up Leaf. Since... Since we have all three spirits now, I want them to be as strong as possible when we find the Ghost Ship."

Linebeck sighed heavily. "Kid, you're the navigator. You draw the course. I just make the ship go where you lead it."

"Are you sure?"

Link winced as a nerve ticked in Linebeck's brow. "Did I not just offer?"

Link nodded but didn't get a chance to say anything further as Linebeck's large hand landed on his back and pushed him forward in the ship. He looked up at the captain curiously. "Linebeck, are you okay? What... What was Jolene talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," the man said, walking away from him.

"It _does_ matter, Linebeck. If you hurt her like she said you did then she'll never leave us alone! And although you can hide in your crate, I can't! I _have_ to fight her because if I don't she'll look for you and probably---"

"You don't _have_ to do anything for me. I did not tell you to. And anyway, I paid you, didn't I?"

"Linebeck!" Ciela fluttered her wings angrily, but Link silenced her and went to his usual perch atop the cannon, risking a few concerned looks over his shoulder. "What's eating him?" She asked when Link had settled and drawn the course.

"I guess Linebeck doesn't like his past coming back to bite him."

-

When they arrived at the island, Linebeck was in no better a mood. He watched irritably by his ship as the boy entered the cave mere meters away, killing the red chus that dared to come near him instantly. It must be such a reflex now, he thought of the boy, to act out in violence when opposed. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't bring himself to. There was no way that such a peaceful child could find comfort in gore. Had he ever fought without prompt?

He closed his eyes from those thoughts. For longer than he'd have liked to admit, the boy - Link, he corrected mentally, _Link_ had been on his mind. He didn't want to think that he'd actually grown so very fond of him, a little fondness was fine, he supposed, because he didn't see how it was possible to _not_ grow a little fond. But Linebeck knew better than he'd have liked to that the feelings in his heart were not nearly as slight as they should've been.

Again, he heard that same whisper of a voice in the wind as the first time they'd come to the isle. He could only assume that Link was offering his power gems to that pool - pool of whatever it was, to charge up the Spirit of Power.

And sure enough, not minutes later, Link walked out of the cave, staring at his sword in wonder, Leaf hovering over his shoulder. Linebeck could hear them talking quietly, could hear Link making small sounds of understanding. As they came closer, Linebeck could clearly see the flames enveloping Link's sword, but Link seemed unharmed by them.

"I suppose it worked?" he asked when they were near the ship.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Link said, "Leaf says my attack should be even stronger now!"

Before he even realized what he was saying, Linebeck spoke with a smile, "You'll be able to beat Bellum, kid, I know it. You've been getting better and better with every island we go to and every trip to the cursed Temple."

Link looked up at him with wide eyes, "You really mean it, Linebeck?"

There was such hope in his brown eyes that Linebeck had to look away even as he said, "Yeah, I guess so." After a moment of strained silence, he looked to the darkening skies and the setting sun. "I don't think we should ship out tonight, kid. The ride to Mercay in the dark would be too dangerous to risk. We'd destroy our--- _my_ ship!"

Linebeck didn't want to think how he added blame to himself - or how he'd said _our_ ship because it was never going to be the little runt's but Link seemed completely unphased as he nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, I guess we should be here for now. And since the wind's picking up---- er, do you have firewood?"

He nodded. "Of course I have firewood, you little monkey."

Link flushed under his gaze, but Linebeck shook his head. "I have everything we'll need, but do me a favour and go catch something, will you?"

Link nodded in understanding.

-

Less than an hour later they sat around a low fire with bowls of clay in their hands and soup in their bowls. The pot bubbled and boiled over the fire. Ciela looked at Linebeck suspiciously from her place atop Link's hat. "Is it edible?"

Linebeck glared at her and pouted irritably. "Of course it's edible," he said irritably. "I've been traveling much longer since just when you two came around and started tagging along. You don't think I've come to my fair share of resourceless islands?"

Ciela still seemed weary of the food. "I dare you to taste it first."

"Oh Ciela," Link said softly, shaking his head. "I'm sure it's fine."

To prove his point, Link took a spoonful of the soup, tasting it before swallowing. He smiled up at Linebeck, "It's really good, actually. I'm surprised," but he caught himself quickly, "I didn't think you'd be able to make it _this_ good."

Ciela floated off of Link's hat, looking at the boy curiously. "Is it really?"

Linebeck snorted, and swatted her closer to Link. "Of course it is."

Despite his casual air, Linebeck felt relieved and flattered that the boy had liked it. The truth was he wasn't the most confident in his cooking. He'd never had to cook for anyone else before.

"C-can I try some?"

"Not out of my bowl!" Linebeck said immediately. Link laughed at him and took a spoonful of his own soup, holding it out to the spirit. Linebeck watched curiously as Ciela hovered over to it before seeming to sit on the spoon. Her glow just barely made a motion as though she were trying the soup, and by his side, Linebeck crossed his fingers.

"It's like a reflection of yourself!" Ciela said suddenly, sounding excited. "Gross on the outside but surprising sweet on the inside!"

Linebeck glared at her before pulling her wing sharply away from the soup. "SHUT IT, Sparkies!"

Link laughed again. Although Linebeck didn't want to admit it, the sound was calming and he felt his anger fading. "She's right you know," and Link looked at him earnestly. "Really. You'd think you were a stuck up creep on the outside, but we know the truth." Ciela gave an airy giggle and flew over to Link again for protection, afraid he'd hurt her again.

Linebeck wanted to be angry, to give the boy a good smack or two, but all that happened was the warming of his face. He looked away and snorted, trying to hide the colour in his face, looking out to the sea. "Whatever," he said, because it was all he could think of.

They sat in silence for several moments, before Link said, "You know... My grandma used to make soup like this for me whenever I came home."

He waited for the boy to say something else, but he didn't. Ciela, though usually chattering away, was silent. A subtle sadness radiated off the boy in waves and Linebeck bit his lip before awkwardly patting him on the back. "It'll be okay, kid."

-

The next morning when Linebeck awoke he was surprised to find that he was totally alone in his room. He looked around in confusion, glancing out the window. It still seemed early, and yet it looked as though Link were already awake. He glanced at the blankets on the floor. They were all folded neatly.

As he stretched his sore muscles (and hear something in his back crack) he felt another wave of tiredness come over him. It _had_ to be early. The sun looked as though it were just rising in the east, and he noted its red colour. As he left his apartment, he mumbled to himself, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight, red sky at morn, sailors take warn."

As he stepped out onto the deck the sun warmed him. He looked around and quickly spotted Link. The boy laid in the grass, his arms laid over his waist, staring up at the sky. He was missing his hat, but at second glance Linebeck saw that it was beside him and resting on it was Ciela. He shook his head before deciding to first get dressed, then ponder what the child was doing up so early staring at the sky.

But even as he pulled on his slacks, put on his boots, buttoned up his shirt and waistcoat and tied his trademark cravat around his neck, he thought of the boy outside. "Stupid kid," he mumbled, trying to mean it, but he didn't succeed. With a sigh he looked at his jacket which hung dejectedly off of the side of his desk chair, but he bypassed it, deciding to go without it in the warm weather.

As he walked over to Link, who remained motionless in the grass, he looked up at the sky. Nothing particularly interesting, he thought, but the boy obviously didn't agree. Before he even announced his presence, Link said, "Hi Linebeck." He jumped, although he tried to hide it from the boy.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked with genuine curiousity.

The boy avoided his question, requesting quietly, "Lay down with me."

Linebeck decided to comply with the strange request. They laid in the grass in uncomfortable silence for several moments before he asked, somewhat jokingly, "Is Sparkles dead?"

"No," Link said with a surprising amount of seriousness. "She's just resting. She said the presence of the Ghost Ship was bothering her last night. She couldn't sleep." Linebeck bit his lip, looking at the boy from the corner of his eye. His voice sounded pensive, distant, detached, a tone he didn't like hearing from the boy.

"Why are you out here? It's still early. You should be resting. The old man said that now that we have all three spirits we can find the Ghost Ship. Surely you'd want to rest up for any battles you might face on board?"

"I couldn't sleep last night either." He said shortly. "I gave up about an hour ago and came out here and just laid in the grass." After a brief pause he asked, "Linebeck, do you ever see things in the sky?"

"Like meteors and shooting stars?"

"No, I mean like..." Link trailed off and Linebeck looked at him again before he went to look at the sky. He scrunched his face up, trying to see things, but nothing seemed to be there. The sky was purple and red and orange, it's clouds illuminated yellow. It was beautiful, yes, but he didn't _see_ anything.

"What do you mean?"

"Just things. Like, look." Link pointed to a specific cloud. "See, that one looks like a bowl of soup. See? It even has a little bit of steam coming off of it."

Linebeck squinted again. He leaned closer to Link, his head resting on the boy's shoulder, trying to see the clouds from his perspective, but he didn't see the bowl of soup or the steam. "Where?"

"_There_," Link insisted. "Don't try so hard. Just look, but don't try to see."

Linebeck closed his eyes and relaxed himself. When he opened his eyes, he continued looking up at the sky. Before his very eyes he saw a cloud suddenly turn into a bowl of tasty soup, hot enough to warm the coldest of men. He blinked several times but the image didn't disappear.

"See it?"

Linebeck nodded into the boy's shoulder. He felt speechless, although he'd just discovered something amazing. He looked to his side, watched Link's eyes roam the sky. "That one," he said, "That one's for you, kid."

He felt Link start a little. He looked and watched as Link blinked his eyes several times, biting his lip. He saw that the boy was ready to cry, but he thought it was good for him. He almost spoke before Link interrupted him, "N-nah," he said with a slight quiver in his voice. "It's... It's just a cloud, Linebeck."

"I disagree," Linebeck said evenly. He felt more than saw how the boy was struggling to swallow his tears. In a voice so soft he was surprised it was his own, he asked, "What was your family like?"

Link looked at him, his doe eyes shining with tears. He let out a shaky breath and licked his lips. "My grandma was great. She always took care of my sister and me."

"You had a sister?"

"Have," Link corrected. "They're... They're both waiting for me to come home on Outset Island." As the boy took another shaky breath, Linebeck placed his hand comfortingly over Link's, as though his hand had a mind of it's own.

"My grandma always waited for me to come home. She's still waiting for me. When my sister was taken away, she stood and smiled at me from the porch on our house. Even as I was leaving and she never knew when I was coming back, she was still supporting me. She knew I'd come home. I always come home, Linebeck."

Linebeck's watched as Link's eyes closed and he gave a sad smile to the sky. "She made the best soup, Linebeck. And she loves me and Aryll so much. She'd let us do anything as long as she thought we were safe. If it made us happy, she was fine with it. That's why she let me leave with Tetra. She... she knows I can't stay on that little island forever but she looks at it more like I'm having the experiences of a lifetime rather than leaving her alone with my sister."

"You sound as though you're really close with your grandmother. Are you like that with your sister?"

"I would do anything for Aryll," Link said, and Linebeck sensed that he meant it with all of his heart. "Aryll has always looked up to me. I never want to let her down. At Outset, I mean, you knew everyone there. Orca, our neighbor, taught me how to swordfight." Link gave a little chuckle, saying, "His brother always got angry at him for interrupting his studies. My grandma was upset when I came home with the sword he gave me. She really believed that we were not a family of fighters. And we're not."

"How long has it been since you last saw them?"

"I try not to think about it."

Linebeck nodded. He didn't enjoy thinking about his family either, although it seemed that Link was on much better terms with his relatives. "You'll see them soon," he said, although he pointedly didn't mention when.

"I hope so," Link said. Linebeck cringed as the first of what he could only assume would be many tears rolled down the boy's cheek. His hand twitched over the boy's, wanting to brush them away. "I miss them so much, Linebeck. Tetra never understood it because she was raised differently then I was. I can't ask her to understand. My family and our small house is all I have."

Linebeck's hand twitched again. Link turned to face him, laying on his side. Linebeck fought with himself as he tried to decide on what to do next. He decided it was best not to think about it at all, and so he wrapped his arms around Link and brought the boy closer to him and tried not to shudder too obviously as the child began to cry into his chest.

He hated it when people cried. He thought about how the boy had comforted him in his time of need, and he tried to return the favour.

Linebeck looked up to the sky and pleaded to whatever dieties he'd never believed in for some sort of comfort for the boy because he knew there was no pain like that pain of not having those you loved but all he saw was that bowl of hot soup and so he shook his head and closed his eyes and held the adventurer that much tighter.

-

When they arrived at Bannan Island only about half an hour later, Linebeck realized how much he appreciated the boy's Cyclone Slate. As they both climbed off board, Linebeck looked at the deck which was spotted with dirt. He frowned at it before calling Link over.

"Kid," he started, just barely glancing at him, "You need to clean the deck. It looks gross."

Link looked up at him with wide eyes, Ciela flying around him furiously. "You're kidding me!" she said angrily, "All you do is stand around all day by your ship as Link risks his life and what does he get in return? He gets to swab the deck?! That's dumb!"

Linebeck looked at her, "Well, excuse me, Sparkles! I was really talking to you anyway. And what have you done so far this journey? Been a source of light in those dark caves? Hmmm?"

"I'll race you for it," Link said, looking up at him with a beaming smile.

"What?" he asked, leaning forward as though he thought he hadn't heard the boy correctly. If he had - which he must not have, the boy was having a day of boosted self-esteem. Although he didn't want to admit it, Linebeck was pleased at this first display of confidence the boy had had in ages.

"I'll race you. Bet you."

"What's in it for me?"

"If I lose, I clean the deck for the next two weeks without complaint. If you lose, you have to do the same. And if you agree, you can't use your status as captain as an excuse." The boy's tone was serious, but Linebeck saw the glint of competition in his eye. He considered this deal for a moment.

"Deal," he said finally, extending his hand for Link to shake.

He shed his jacket quickly, throwing it on a barrel in the engine room. He checked the closet and got out a two buckets, a large rag, a mop and his bandana. Link raised a brow, but Linebeck shoved the buckets into his arms and said gruffly, "Fill these with water."

Ciela giggled as Link trudged away. Linebeck pulled back some of his hair and wrapped the bandanna sloppily. As his hands lingered in his hair, he thought of the time Link had braided it for him. He shook his head. Now was not the time to braid hair - now was the time to win!

Just when he was going to leave, he remembered the soap and jolted back to get it before returning to the deck. He dropped the supplies loudly on the deck as he took off his boots and rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, determined to show the kid who was boss. Just as he looked up, he saw Link carrying the heavy buckets filled with water.

Linebeck gave him a smile before lifting a brow. "Are you ready to lose, monkey?"

Ciela made a noise which sounded more like a jingling bell, but Linebeck could only assume that was how she laughed. Link matched his look, asking, "I don't know, Captain, I think I'm about to give you a run for your rupees."

Linebeck gasped with mock surprise. "Not the rupees!" he said, his voice raising an octave higher, but he smiled genuinely as Link giggled childishly. He watched impatiently as the boy sat on the deck, taking off his boots and rolling up his own sleeves.

"Since you're going to lose," Link started, and Linebeck stuck his tongue out at him, which Link promptly ignored, "I'll let you choose your weapon first."

"Those are some big words for such a puny brat," he said, ruffling Link's hair. He looked between the options.. A rag would be harder for him to use, his height an obvious factor as well as the fact he could easily see himself skidding and landing face forward in the ground after gathering too much speed. He nodded, his mind made up, grabbing the mop.

Link grabbed the rag and gave him a grin, before turning to Ciela. "You'll be our judge. Since you can move faster than either of us, I guess you can watch us. And whoever cleans more deck faster will win. How does that sound?"

Linebeck nodded his head in approval as Ciela did in acceptance. "Okay," she said. "Line up,"

They did so, and Linebeck glanced behind him at the spirit who seemed to radiate excitement. The buckets placed between them, Ciela instructed, "Okay, wet your weapons," and only moments later, they had done so. Linebeck looked at Link sideways. The boy was jittery with adrenaline and nervous energy.

"I hope you like soap," he said cheekily, but Link only grinned at him.

"I hope you like prune hands."

"On your mark," Ciela started, and they both leaned forward. Link righted his footing, leaning forward, and Linebeck bent his knees, mop out in front of him. "Get set.... GO!"

They both rushed forward to quickly that Linebeck hardly had the time to pay attention to whether or not Link was in front of or behind him. He waved the mop in wild patterns across the deck, shouting, "Looks like you're eating your own words!"

He heard Link laughing, and he looked beside him just before making a sharp turn, skidding slightly. He heard more than saw Link stumble, and he looked behind him to see Link gaining on him, using his legs to propel the rest of his body forward. He looked at the deck, focusing on cleaning as much of it as possible, trying to tune out any noises the boy was making.

The second time around the deck he felt his legs starting to ache. He looked behind him and then beside him, shocked to see the boy still had so much momentum. Link cried out as he pushed himself even harder, saying, "Thanks for doing all the work!"

And sure enough, as he looked at the deck, he saw that his rapid pattern making, although originally an attempt to simply cover more area, had made the rest of desk ridiculously easy to clean.

Without a second thought, he jabbed the mop forward, tripping Link, who stumbled and rolled. He heard Ciela protesting his actions, but the boy seemed unphased, quickly regaining his composure and reentering the race.

He yelled in shock as he felt the boy squeeze by his side, between him and a tight corner. He flailed his arms when the boy pushed him to the side, and grabbed the fabric of his tunic as they both stumbled and fell to the ground in a jumble of tangled limbs.

He lifted his arms to cradle his aching head, but froze as Link landed ungracefully against his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Despite the rough fall (which he was sure would leave plenty of bruises), Link smiled at him.

Linebeck only glared in return, wincing as he ground out, "You little sneak," but the anger was only half hearted.

Link sat on his chest before getting off. He offered his hand to Linebeck who took it if not a bit begrudgingly, and with the largest grin he'd ever seen on the boy's face, he said, "Yeah, but I won."

-

Link sat on the canon silently, staring out to the ocean. With shaking hands, he took out the Cyclone Slate and drew the familiar symbol on it, clinging to the canon as the ship swirled around. Even when they recovered, much closer to the Ghost Ship than before, Link kept his firm hold on the canon, his vision swimming. Linebeck called up to him, "Never can quite get used to that feeling, huh, kid?"

Link nodded despite the fact he knew Linebeck could not see him. He looked to Ciela who gazed back at him with determination. "We'll find Tetra Link, I swear it!"

"I know," he said under his breath, taking out the sea chart to draw the route up to the dizzying pathway to the Ghost Ship. How would they find it? Even with the three spirits, he wasn't sure exactly how it would work. It was still early, and he knew that they'd be at the Ghost Ship before the day was out. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to stall or push forward; no matter how badly he wanted to save Tetra, he still struggled with his own fear.

As time passed, his body eased slightly, but he still felt dark energy in the air. It kept him on edge. And as he passed any signs which reminded him of the Southwestern Sea Chart, he took out the Northwestern one. He saw the rocks head, and he looked to the sky. It was clear, only specked with a few clouds here and there. "It's like the ocean isn't even aware of the darkness that lurks upon it," he said more to himself than to anyone else.

"I know," Linebeck said from behind him, and Link jumped. The captain looked up at him with a face which was surprisingly serious. Link only looked at him, waiting for him to say more, and the sea man continued, "There's going to be danger on that ship like none you've faced before, Link. You have to make sure you're completely focused."

"Link can do it!" Ciela cheered him on.

"I know he can, you little Fluffball," Linebeck said, shooting the spirit a look. "But I'm just saying," and he looked Link in the eye. "I know you can do it, kid, but you have to stay on your toes the whole time. And if you want to stop and rest---I mean, I know it's still early, but still, you really have to be on top of your game, you know..." He trailed off.

Link shook his head. "No, I want to do it now so that I can't run from my fears.

Linebeck nodded in understanding and Link swore he saw a look of respect in his eyes, but the look went just as quickly as it came. Linebeck stared at his feet, shifting his weight akwardly, refusing to meet Link's eyes.

Link looked up at him curiously, surprised as Linebeck took a step forward. His eyes widened slightly as Linebeck placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" Link asked, the concern he felt seeping into his voice.

"Don't be disappointed if we don't find Tetra, okay?"

Link didn't answer.


	6. Chapter 6

** Finality Ch. 6**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

When the engine died in the Northwestern Sea, Link knew it was the workings of the Ghost Ship. He swallowed a particularly thick lump in his throat, sharing a brief look with Ciela, who seemed to flutter nervously. He could hear Linebeck's cursing below deck, and with a deep breath he jumped off of the canon and went to Linebeck.

When he walked down the stairs he could hear Linebeck's disapproving mumbling. He wanted to giggle at the annoyed tone, but he resisted, hiding a smile. He blinked, briefly surprised. In the midst of all this fear, he thought to himself, Linebeck can still make me smile.

When Linebeck turned to him, he looked surprisingly serious once more. Link heaved a great sigh and tried to calm his racing heart. They were so close, he could feel it. He could practically sense Tetra, but to his surprise the idea of his journey with Linebeck ending both made him glad and unhappy at the same time. Would he ever see the captain again? He shook his head. Now was not the time for that. They had to find Tetra.

"Engine's busted," Linebeck pointed out the obvious. "I have no doubts that it's the work of the Ghost Ship. Engines don't just go dead for no reason. I'm not quite sure what to do though. I don't know how we're going to find the Ghost Ship now. I guess you'll just have to steer the way to it."

Link blinked as the spirits suddenly flew out. They bustled around him and Linebeck wildly, saying that they could lead the way to the Ghost Ship. "Are you sure?" he asked them curiously, but they were certain. He shared a briefly look with Linebeck who shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"Sounds good to me. I mean, right now we're a sitting duck. We're not going anywhere. And I'd really just like to get this over and save your girlfriend and whatever."

"_You_ save _anyone_?" Ciela laughed and the other spirits backed away from her. Link tried not to laugh when Linebeck turned red with anger. Ciela continued, "Link's the one whose saving Tetra! You'll probably just stay on deck!"

"Why you little---" Linebeck started, but Link interrupted him before a fight could start.

"I'll do it," he said firmly, looking at Linebeck with determination in his eyes. "I'll steer to our way to the Ghost Ship."

-

When they boarded the Ghost Ship, Link felt ill. He looked at Linebeck uneasily, who stood closer to him than usual. Despite his fear and the growing dread in his stomach, he couldn't help but wonder why Linebeck was acting the way he was. Was it simply because he was scared? Or was it because he trusted Link to protect him?

"Now get going real fast," Linebeck said suddenly, giving him a light push. "I'm going to wait up here." Link looked up at him curiously, but before he could say anything, Linebeck spoke. "Don't take it personally."

Link swallowed and nodded. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He gave a shaky smile to Linebeck who nodded back; and noticing his lack of enthusiasm, encouraged him, "It's okay kid, you'll be fine. You'll find Tetra and before you know it---you'll be fine," he repeated when he saw Link's skepticism. Link nodded although he didn't feel very confident, noticing how Linebeck had seemingly taken back what he had said just hours earlier.

"Okay."

And with those words he walked away, making nervous glances to the captain as he went below deck, but Linebeck wasn't looking at him. He walked left, completely on edge, looking around wildly. Ciela flew ahead of him, trying to keep the lookout for him. As he continued left, the door closed behind him, and he readied himself to battle his first monster on the Ghost Ship.

The three apparitions appeared, and despite all his control, he jumped at their appearance. Jumping forward to attack one successfully, he jumped back in shock as---something, an energy ball, it seemed, was fired at him. He dodged it quickly before attempting to attack the second ghost, surprised when the apparition disappeared.

Whipping around, he tried for the third, slicing it squarely in the chest. It disappeared just like it's companion, but it left him alone with the last ghost who had evaded him earlier. He looked around, waiting for any sign of abnormal colour, and when he saw it he gave a cry and thrust his sword into it's chest, heaving a sigh of relief when it, too, was gone.

The door opened, and he continued left, his eyes widening at what appeared to be something _alive_, huddled in the corner, his or her back facing him. That's not Tetra, he told Ciela silently with a look, because he knew it was not she. Still, he couldn't ignore the shaking figure, and so he moved closer, still tense and expecting the unexpected.

The girl whipped around, and Link jumped slightly at her frightening eyes. The whites of her eyes were black as night and her colourful, pale blue irises stood out brightly against them. Link pushed down a shudder. The small girl opened her mouth to let out a soft, high-pitched voice, "Might you be the legendary Link?"

"Yes," he said uncertainly, watching the girl closely. She clasped her hands together almost in a praying fashion, looking at him while letting out a sigh of relief. Although they had just met, he felt the inclination to distrust her. "What are you doing on the Ghost Ship?" he asked before she could say anything.

"Yeah, Ciela piped in curiously. "Who would ever guess to find much on this ship?"

"I was captured by the Ghost Ship," the girl said in a sweet, yet crestfallen voice. "My three sisters..." She appeared to grow upset, trailing off. "I am the youngest of the daughters of the house of Cubus, and my three sisters were captured along with me. Will you please find them for me, Link?"

"Of course," he said without thinking. "Do you think they're elsewhere on the ship?"

"Yes, I imagine so. Please, go. I will be alright if you leave me here, and then bring my other three sisters with me." The small child reached for his hand, planning to squeeze it reassuringly, but all he could do was push down a shiver. It was as cold as ice. She noticed his grimace and let go, saying, "Won't you please find my sisters for me? Oh, and let me warn you..."

"What is it?"

"Upon the ship are beings know as Reaplings..." Link jumped in alarm as a new tone overcame the girl, her face growing angry and distressed as she cried out, "They are the _fallen_, the _fallen!_" Fear still struck him even as the girl's voice and face returned to normal. In the same overly-polite, quiet voice as before she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He shared a brief look with Ciela, "Before I go," he said cautiously, and he turned to face her completely once more. "Have you seen a girl named Tetra? About my height, blond hair... no?"

"I'm sorry, Link. I haven't heard of a girl named Tetra, perhaps my elder siblings may have heard of or seen her?"

"Yes," he said, slightly disappointed, "Maybe. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He took off readily, just barely risking a glance over his shoulder. The girl smiled at him, but it wasn't comforting. He moved more quickly, not smiling back. Something about that girl, that Cubus sister was frightening.

He turned sharply right, and then made a left, jumping as a Skulltula landed in front of him. He slashed it promptly, looking around him to survey his surroundings. Taking a deep breath to make sure he was focused, he noticed a switch behind a barrel. No doubt, he thought, that I need to hit that. He took out his boomerang, aiming carefully, giving a little cheer when the boomerang made contact and the spikes to his side lowered.

He continued on, jumping onto the platform he saw, waiting until the spikes in front of him lowered. He had heard the sound of metal further back in the Ghost Ship. The place was like a damp cave, sounds reverberating of off the walls, creating a frightening echo. If he was honest, Link felt as though he was being followed (although, he realized with a grimace, that was not entirely impossible).

Eye catching a flash of purple, he waited until the rats came out. With a cry, he killed them, also hitting the switch further up. He blinked as the second Cubus sister came into view, her back to him just like the first. As he approached her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around sharply.

She was the mirror image of her sister except for her deep indigo cloak, which contrasted against her pallid complexion. It was hard to tell there was an age difference between her and her younger sibling. She cocked her head to the side, smiling gently at him. "Who are you?" she asked courteously.

"I'm Link," he spoke uncertainly. Thrown off by the fact that even their _voices_ were identical; the same high-pitched tone and the same way of speaking. "Your younger sister said that you had been captured and forced to stay on the Ghost Ship. She asked me to get the four of you back together," he spoke slowly.

"Oh, yes. It was terrible, Link! The Ghost Ship, it simply... It just..." She shook her head, seeming flustered. "But that is the past. I am so glad to hear my youngest sibling is well. I hope you can find the remaining two of us! I know you will," she said with confidence, nodding her head.

Despite her words, Link felt she was insincere about something. Shrugging it off, he asked her, "Will you follow me to your younger sister?"

"Of course," she said, gesturing him forward.

Moving slowly so that he could carefully watch his surroundings, he noticed a treasure chest. Despite his eagerness to find something that would hopefully help him through the ship, he continued to move at a snail's pace, but the sister did not protest. He sensed something bad was about to happen. When he reached the chest, he opened it curiously, sighing sadly at the familiar triangle-shaped stone. He looked to his side to face the Cubus sister. Awkwardly, he said, "I guess this is supposed to help us."

She nodded silently, watching him solemnly. He took that as his cue, moving forward. He jumped the bridge just as he had the first time, turning around when he did not sense the girl behind him. She looked at him apologetically, saying, "I'm sorry Link, I'm not sure I can jump that far."

"Oh," was all he said, staring at the gap for a moment before looking around him. He held the Triangle Stone tightly to his chest for a few moments, knowing there was some way he could get out of this. His eyes widened as he saw the triangle pedestal and he ran over it to, putting in the stone triumphantly, watching as the flames to his right subsided.

Suddenly, the most hair-raising scream he'd ever heard reached his ears and he jumped before turning reflexively. He eyed the skulltula hanging by the sister with alarm, going over to slash it with his sword quickly. He coughed awkwardly as the girl remained huddled in her position, her soft cries reaching his ears. Strangely, he said, "It's okay, it's gone."

The girl turned around, her tears disappearing and the same soulless smile returning to her face. He was startled by the drastic change in mood as the child looked at him and apologized once more, "I'm sorry, Link. I have the worst fear of spiders, don't you know. If one appears and I cry out, simply come close to me and talk to me, okay?" She smiled at him and he nodded, understanding.

He lead her around the bend, working his way back to where he knew the other sister was. Keeping his eyes open for skulltulas, he gestured the girl forward. He had a feeling, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with these sisters; something was off. He glanced at the sister out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't place it, but there was something sinister about them.

In the back of his mind, he thought that there must be some other life on the boat other than the sisters. What if they heard one cry out? Would monsters come to attack him? How long had the sisters been on the boat? What had they eaten all that time?

When he caught sight of a shadow growing in size on the floor, he slashed it before the Cubus sister even realized it was coming. When the sister in the red cloak came into view, the indigo sister ran to her and embraced her, clinging to her tightly. He was surprised at the display of affection from the once-cold sister, but he passed it off as family connections versus talking with a stranger. He sheathed his sword and moved forward.

The sisters looked at him gratefully. The one in the purple cloak spoke first, "Thank you for reuniting me with my younger sister," she started, but her sibling cut her off.

"But there are still two of us left on the ship somewhere, Link. Will you please go find them for us?"

"Of course," he said, glancing behind him. He figured that there was much more to the Ghost Ship that he had yet to see. He bit his lip but moved on, the one sister calling out from behind him, "Good luck!"

He walked carefully through the ship, looking for a staircase, anything else he'd missed. As he rounded another familiar corner, he saw some stairs. Taking yet another deep breath, he went down them, squeezing his eyes shut at the dark stairwell, walking more quickly as he saw light at the end of it.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see familiar glowing purple ground, much like a safe zone. After a moment, he realized that he must have been right. There's something else on this ship besides just me and those strange sisters, he thought with a nod. He wasn't sure to to approach the presence of safe zones like in the Temple of the Ocean King, so he simply stepped out of it, but immediately felt a shift in the room.

He glanced sharply as he saw some sort of figure appear. Shadowed by a cape and cloak, he couldn't see the being's face clearly, but didn't miss it's glowing red eyes. Ciela beside him asked, "What is that thing? It looks pretty scary!" She fluttered about nervously. He stared at the long scythe in the---whatever it was---in their hand. "It can't be good. Actually, do you think that it may be one of those Reaplings that the first Cubus sister told us about?"

He nodded his head, remember the girl's words clearly. "They are the fallen, she said, the fallen. I wonder if that means they're made from those who don't last on this ship. No doubt they were created by Bellum though."

Ciela nodded, and he continued forward, on edge from the new presence. It was all starting to make sense. The safe zones, the Reaplings, the sisters... He shook his head. He was over-thinking things. That's all, he said. You're just over-analyzing. He stepped nervously, running when he caught sight of another safe zone just moments later.

He looked up at the looming door with the skull lock. Ciela beside him noted, "It doesn't seem this door will open with just any old key, Link. Maybe we'll get a key after facing whatever is on this ship!"

He nodded, placing his hand against the cold stone. It was freezing. Vaguely, he wondered aloud breathlessly, "Do you think Tetra is behind this door? Neither of the first two Cubus sisters have seen her, and I haven't seen her on the ship you. What if she's being held captive by whatever monster we have to face?"

Fear swelled in his heart and he put his ear against the door, listening for any sounds, but the ship was eerily quiet. "What if she's not on the ship? What if she's hurt, or..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He didn't want to think so negatively, but he had a hard time being positive.

"Don't worry, Link," Ciela said comfortingly. "I'm sure we'll find Tetra, and I'm sure she'll be fine!"

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly. He wanted to believe Ciela's words, but he struggled to do so. He shook his head. He had to keep going.

He stepped out of the safe zone, glancing around the corner at the Reapling, waiting until it wasn't looking before dashing past the spikes and into a third safe zone. A yellow-cloaked Cubus sister was there, and she turned around to greet him, almost as though she had been expecting him. He pushed down the thought, chastising himself. She, too, seemed identical to her other two siblings.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked, continuing before he could reply. "Are you here to save me? You look so brave and strong, you must be! Have you seen my other three siblings?" She rambled before flushing. "I'm sorry, I'm chatty."

Link smiled at her before taking notice to the switch behind her. "Hey, hold on one sec, and then I'll answer your questions, 'kay?" She nodded and stepped aside, as though she already knew what he was going to do. Link, he told himself, cut it out. Of course she knows. She's been in this safe zone for god-knows-how-long just waiting for you to save her. Of course she sees the switch. He slashed it to jolt himself out of his reverie.

Turning around, he saw the two chests. The Cubus sister grabbed his arm, and he started at the cold touch. Just like her sister, he thought, listening to what she had to say. With a smile, she rambled, "Oh, yes, Link, a lovely treasure rests here. There are two chests. If you must pick one, definitely pick the left... Left! Yes, yes, the left. You know which one is left, don't you?"

Link looked at her strangely, surprised at her insistence. "Yes," he said slowly, and she giggled as though relieve the tension. He moved forward, sheathing his sword once more momentarily before opening the left chest, just as the sister had asked of him. The moment after he clicked the lock open, he thought, how does she know which one to open?

He gaped as he took out a small rupoor and he frowned as he lost ten rupees. Although it didn't really matter since he had been saving up, he was surprised and disappointed. He looked at the Cubus sister questioningly, and she shrugged, although not rudely. "I'm sorry," she said, her tone sounding rather detached. "I must've been mistaken."

Link stared at her for a moment before shrugging himself. He would get over the loss. He was about just to leave before deciding to open the second chest, figuring if it had another ten rupoor in it he would survive. He was pleased to see a large red rupee, and he added it to his satchel with pleasure. He nodded to the Cubus sister and said, "Come on, follow me, I'll take you to your siblings."

She nodded in return and followed him just as he asked her to. Cautiously, he left the safe zone, watching out for the Reapling. Taking a deep breath, he darted forward as slowly as he could while still maintaining a quick pace, not wanting to leave the sister behind, but he ground to a dead stop when he heard that same piercing scream from behind him.

Feeling as though he were having an out of body experience, he felt like he was watching the Reapling comes towards them in slow motion. He darted to the safe zone, praying that they would make it back, breathing a sigh of relief when the Reapling went back to it's previous path.

The relief left as soon as he realized that the Cubus sister was not with him, and he feared the worst. He shared a quick, frantic look with Ciela who flew ahead of him to look for the girl while he ran behind. To his surprise, the girl was huddled into a ball in the middle of the hall, crying gently, shaken, but otherwise fine. He blinked rapidly. She seemed unaffected by the Reapling, and he tapped her on the shoulder hesitantly.

The same smiling face turned around, saying the same words, but Link felt they were beginning to lose much meaning. He nodded his head anyway, speaking softly, gently, still thinking over his most recent discovery, "Yes, let's move on."

Doing just as he said, he made sure to kill all the skulltulas in the area before moving forward. Going left, he then dashed to the safe zone, the Cubus sister close in tow. Noticing the skulltulas on the other side, he boomeranged that all down, glancing quickly back at his charge, who waited patiently for him to move on. He went around the corner, bypassing the spikes to get the round stone, carrying it up the stairs.

When he saw the pedestal at the top of the stairwell, he smiled, relieved to know there was some sort of shortcut coming up. Something about the Ghost Ship was draining, tiring him slowly, much like the Temple of the Ocean King did. When he saw the shortened way he went to it eagerly, opening the treasure chest on the way and packing the trading good into his satchel before arriving back to the Cubus sisters.

Much like the first two, they embraced, and then the yellow-cloaked sister embraced the remaining one. They encouraged him, "Go, Link. There is only our oldest sister, the biggest scaredy-cat of us all. She always did love hiding in small spaces... You know, like barrels. We'll be sitting here eating candy with smirks on our faces!"

He nodded to them, leaving them quickly, not waiting to hear any of the other sisters say anything further. When he was sure he and Ciela were out of earshot, he commented to her, "I don't think the Cubus sisters are as innocent as they let on," and Ciela seemed to nod in agreement.

"Did you see how the Reapling walked past her as though she wasn't even there? And she was right in the middle of the hallway! And now that I think of it, there was an instance when we were in the safe zone and she was not, and the Reapling walked right in front of her. Not only wasn't she scared, but the Reapling didn't do anything then, either."

"I'm beginning to think this is all a trap," Link replied. "I think these Cubus sisters are going to turn into something much more evil than they are now. But with that in mind, let's find the last one."

They went back to the stairs, walking down them. Cautiously, he went to where he knew there were a new bunch of cleared stairs, and he smashed the pots beside them before going down the steps. He stood alert when the door behind him closed, but he felt relieved when there was nothing more than a few skulltulas in the area. He defeated them all quickly, watching the door lower and the flames subside.

He moved forward, but jumped back in alarm and cried out when the floor sunk down. A trap, he thought. One step further and I could've been turned into a Reapling, or taken prisoner to Bellum.

He tried to calm his breathing, but it didn't help when Ciela flew around him rapidly, saying, "That was close!" She paused for a moment before saying, "Hey, Link, you see that switch? I don't know why, but it gives me a bad feeling. Don't hit it, okay?""

He nodded his head, continuing on without hitting it. "Oh," he said, looking at the switches, "I guess there must be a place around here, a sign or something where I can find out what order to pull these in. If you see anything just let me know."

He glanced out of the area before dashing forward, looking around him, seeing a path which led to a safe zone. More Reaplings, he thought, and so he ran to the safe zone, growing paranoid. He turned and read the sign, nodded his head when he saw the order for the switches. "Ciela," he murmured, "Remember this, okay? Two, four, five, one, three. Remember that. It's the order we need to pull those switches we saw."

He turned away from the sign, looking up to see a Reapling looking directly at him. He screamed before he realized what he was doing, covering his mouth immediately after making the sound. The Reapling, which had begun to turn around, looked at him again. He bit his lip so harshly he thought it was going to bleed, but he couldn't help it. He let out a shaky breath when the looming figure turned around, and with fear still gripping his heart he ran as fast as he could back to the switches.

Calming himself down, he pulled all the switches in the order Ciela said, but the simply clicked back into place when he was finished. Blinking rapidly, he tried again, looking at Ciela with confusion when the even repeated itself. "Wait," she said suddenly. "What don't you try pulling the switches... Like, look. There are five switches. Maybe this isn't the order to _pull_ them in, but instead the order they _are_ in."

"I..." he trailed off, thinking about it. "I think I understand what you mean."

"So," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "The first switch is the fourth one over. Then, the second is the first to the left, the third the farthest to the right," she paused to let him pull the switches. "The fourth one is the second from the left and the last one is the middle switch."

To his surprise, Ciela had been completely correct. The spikes on the other side lowered, and he gave a small triumphant cheer before running to that side quickly, trying to avoid the Reapling once more. Waiting until the Reapling was out of earshot, he began picking up and throwing the steel drums, remembering the youngest sister's words.

When he came to a steel drum with shook, he assumed it was the last Cubus sister. He picked the drum up carefully throwing it out into the hall. He shook the girl gently, and she turned around. He was no longer surprised by the eyes or face, just suspicious. She spoke slowly, "Oh, you've found me. Will you---"

He grabbed her before she could finish, ignoring the frigid cold of her skin, pulling her roughly into the safe zone. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head as a Reapling turned the corner just moments after they entered the safe zone. He turned to the girl and apologized, unable to be completely rude. "I'm sorry for pulling you, I just didn't want you or me to be hurt by the Reapling."

"It's okay," she said, "Hey, I just wanted to warn you, don't shoot the Reaplings in the back, okay? It makes them very angry. The back is a very sensitive part of the body, you know."

"I see," he said, looking at her carefully. Her gaze was unwavering as she looked back at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him kindly.

"No, nothing," he said, formulating a plan in his mind. I can't trust these girls anymore, he thought to himself. Her sister was lying to me when she told me to open the wrong chest; both her other siblings have lied telling me the other might have seen Tetra. These girls have probably _hurt_ Tetra! His thoughts raged through his mind. Well, two can play at that game. He bit the inside of his cheek, dashing out into open space.

He waited, blood pumping through his veins rapidly at the adrenaline rushing through him. Just as he suspected, a skulltula dropped from the ceiling and the Cubus sister screamed her heart out. He abandoned her immediately as the Reapling came after him. Bolting into the safezone, he didn't miss a beat before pulling out his bow and arrow, aiming it carefully, waiting for the Reapling to turn around.

When he did, he was not surprised when it stunned the figure instead of angered it. The little liar, he thought angrily, moving on. He would bring her to her sisters, yes, but he had a feeling that they would battle rather than rejoice. His greatest fears were confirmed; the only life on the ship he had seen was evil, and he knew Tetra wasn't okay. Of course she wasn't okay, but he tried to keep some hope, hoping against all the odds that she was still alive.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she bolted up. "Oh, I'm sorry Link, I was just so frightened..."

"I know," he said, tugging on her sleeve insistently. "Let's go. We have to hurry. I don't know long the paralysis lasts." Despite his words, she moved at the exact same pace, and still screamed at the skulltulas, but he merely continued to pull her along, refusing to let her get the best of him.

He pulled her up the stairs and only let her go when they came close to her sisters. Unlike the others, she did not embrace her siblings, instead staying behind him. He realized a moment too late that he was cornered when he walked in between all four siblings.

"We thought the Reaplings would get you," the youngest said, looking at him squarely in the eyes.

He turned around, and another sister added, "But since you survived, we're going to have to do to you the same thing we did to your precious little Tetra..."

They all shared a laugh before their circle grew closer and closer and before Link could blink he felt like he was spinning wildly out of control, nauseated to the point of disbelief. When he opened his eyes again, the world swam in front of him, but somewhere in the vague shapes he saw the Cubus sisters for who they really were.

Struggling to recover quickly, he stood shakily, unsheathing his sword. The sisters shared another laugh before floating into the air. The oldest said, "Now it's our time for some fun, Link! We are the Diabolical Cubus Sisters and we challenge you to a game of Dead Man's Volley!"

He took a step back, holding his sword defensively. "I don't care what kind of games you play; you will _pay_ for whatever you've done to Tetra! I'll never let you get away with it! No one hurts my friends!" and he meant it with all his heart.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Link!" Ciela said to him quietly, but fiercely.

The sisters looked at each other before sharing yet another bit of laughter. Link watched in alarm as one sister floated before him, creating an energy orb quickly before throwing it towards him. He tried to run away from it, but the other three siblings concentrated their energy into laser beams, trapping him. More out of desperation and reflex rather than understand, he lifted his sword and with all his might hit the energy orb, watching in awe as it bounced between the sisters a few times before being redirected back at him.

Beginning to understand the basics of the game, he smashed the orb back at them once more, watching for which sister ended up with it. The youngest sister took the blunt of the blow, but she seemed unaffected, creating an energy orb much like her sister had.

He didn't know how many times the process repeated, but just as his arm was beginning to ache, only one sister remained. He grew more aware, waiting for her next move, jumping out of the way when she shot not one energy orb, but several at him. He dodged the largest, hoping it would simply vanish, but cried out in pain as another hit him square in the chest.

Deciding to maintain his previous tactic, he dodged the remaining orb, waiting for the sister to create another set. Determined, he smacked the ball and with all his might, and before he knew it, the last Cubus sister gave a final shriek of pain before falling gently down before him.

He looked at her in her glowing orange eyes; they were the only thing he could see from her shadowed face, Begrudgingly, she admitted to him, 'You played well... And beat us at our own game..."

He watched in awe as she disappeared in a screen of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Ghost Key was the only thing that remained, and he picked it up before going over to the golden chest, taking out the heart container he knew was inside it.

He felt internally shaken as Ciela said, "Do you think that key will open that door we saw earlier?"

"Yes," he mumbled, his mouth feeling dry. He had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he closed his eyes, looking to the dark, cloud-cluttered sky, taking a deep breath, thinking. Tetra, please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. His heart ached at the very thought of losing such a close friend who had long since proven herself to him.

Opening his eyes, he nodded to Ciela. "Let's go," he said in a voice that he thought sounded far too confident to match how he actually felt.

He walked down the stairs to his left, not even realizing it when he began to run, sprint, so quickly that Ciela called from behind him, "Link, wait up!" But he didn't wait. He dashed down the stairs, bolting to the door, putting the key in and turning it in a heartbeat, but when it came down to it, he could not turn it fully.

He stood there, leaning against the door for several moments, even as Ciela flew over to him and waited. He closed his eyes again, not sure he could handle what he would see. Please be okay, he thought again, feeling like a broken record, but it seemed like the only appropriate thing _to_ think.

"Link?" Ciela asked quietly.

His eyes were still closed, even as he replied, "I'm alright. I can do this."

And so he did. He turned the key fully, pushing the door open. But his eyes remained shut. He asked Ciela, afraid of the answer, "What do you see?"

When the spirit remained silent, he asked another question. His voice shook, "I-is... Is she dead?"

"I... I don't know," Ciela replied uncertainly. At this, Link's eyes shot open. He couldn't keep the truth from himself any longer. His jaw dropped at the sight before him, and he moved closer to his friend slowly, impulsively. He felt his breath catching in his throat and he thought he might cry, but he blinked away the tears.

Walking over to her, he placed a hand on the girl's cheek. It was hard like stone and solid. He caressed it gently, feeling overcome. "What happened to you, Tetra?" he asked no one in particular. In that moment, he understood how people could be so angry at the world. What had Tetra ever done to deserve this?

He heard footsteps from behind him, but he couldn't look away long enough to see who it was. His eyes felt glued to Tetra's face; he felt it was impossible to just look away. Even in stone, he could see the fear in her eyes, see how she had tried to run but failed. His hand fell uselessly to his side, but his fist clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white.

He heard Linebeck's voice, but it sounded far away. "Hey," the captain asked, "Is this your friend Tetra?" He paused before adding, "She doesn't look too good. Kind of pale." Linebeck's hand flitted into his vision briefly as he touched Tetra's face as well. "Cold, too. Is her skin always this rough?"

"Linebeck..." he heard Ciela begin, "How could you be so clueless?! So heartless?! Don't you see that Link is in pain!"

The captain moved in front of him, but he could do nothing but gape. "Kid?" Linebeck asked him, worry seeping into his voice. "Are you alright?"

He was surprised to hear that the captain sounded genuinely concerned, but he couldn't concentrate on what he was actually saying. The words swam around in his mind momentarily, flowing in one ear and out the other like a child in school who wasn't paying attention.

"She's... she's a statue," Link said breathlessly, the reality starting to sink in. "She's.... How could..." So many questions were in his head but none of them formed on his lips correctly. All he could do was open and close his mouth hopelessly like a fish out of water, but Linebeck had grown silent, pensive.

In the back of his mind he heard yet another pair of footsteps, and saw Linebeck turn around from the corner of his eye. "Old man?!" the captain cried out, and he turned slowly, his eyes never leaving Tetra's face until he could no longer see her, even from his peripheral vision. In front of him stood Oshus, his face set into a serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" Linebeck asked him.

"As you may have already figured out," Oshus began, "I am no ordinary old man. Link, I feared as much of Tetra. I'm sorry. This is the work of Bellum, and evil being whom I fought long ago. He attempted to steal my power. You see, every living being on this earth has something called their life force; their soul. Bellum, as an attempt to grow more powerful, tried to steal my life force.

"I sealed Bellum in the Temple of the Ocean King, but I was badly hurt by the battle. The Spirit of Courage was the one who saved me, after doing so she split herself into two halves. Ciela, you were one of these halves, obviously, and your other half was sealed away in the Temple of Courage.

"I also split myself. This is not my true form. I was badly weakened by Bellum, and even today he continues to grow ever stronger. He created rumours of a great treasure on the Ghost Ship in order to lure more victims to it so that he could steal their life force---"

"Wait!" Linebeck interrupted. "Are you saying that there's _no_ treasure?"

"Ugh!" Ciela said with disgust. "How can you think of treasure at a time like this?! You're revolting!"

"I let these two use my ship because I was under the impression that there would be something in it for me!" Linebeck said angrily, his voice rising slightly. "_Now_ you tell me that there is no treasure?!"

"Link is the hero which will save us all from Bellum, Linebeck," Oshus said calmly, completely unaffected by Linebeck's greed. "I realized that long ago. How could I possibly stop destiny? He was meant to save us. It is not my place to interfere with it "

"Well, since I've been delivered this new news, I _refuse_ to let the kid or the spirit use my ship any longer! I'm out of this!"

Link felt Linebeck's every word hurt him like a knife to the heart. He had felt so close to the man, had felt they were making progress, but in his anger he was revealing what Link didn't want to believe were his true feelings. He shook his head and to clear it of thoughts, but one passed through his mind in particular, Was it really all just for the treasure?

"Since you see, so determined, I suppose I will give you something if you allow Link and Ciela to continue the use of your ship. One wish, Linebeck. One wish is yours if you just continue to help escort Link and Ciela around the ocean."

"One wish?" the man asked curiously, but Link saw him in a different light.

It takes a wish to keep you here with me, Linebeck? He thought.

"Anything you'd like," Oshus said, his voice gravely serious.

Linebeck looked at the man for several moments before glancing at Link. Link felt his heart sink and flutter at the same time, felt tears at the corner of is eyes, felt his heart breaking and lifting in his chest all at once, because he knew that look meant that they'd won him over.

But Tetra...


	7. Chapter 7

**Finality Ch. 7**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

He was no longer surprised by anything the old man said; everything that had happened to him in the short span of time he had been with Link had been entirely unreal, and he had had his suspicions anyway. He looked at Link and then the old man, unsure of how to break the new, awkward silence.

Oshus spoke first, for which he was thankful for. "We must go to Zauz now."

"Right," he said firmly, but they lapsed into silence once more. Both he and the old man shared a glance between themselves before looking at Link. The boy had turned around to face Tetra once more and remained completely silent.

Ciela floated over to the boy, landing on his shoulder. "Link?" she spoke softly, her voice like a mere whisper in the wind.

Link shook his head as though trying to get free of his thoughts. He looked down at Ciela and then behind him at the both of them. Linebeck bit his lip as the boy's eyes lingered on him momentarily, not bothering to hide his internal pain. Metaphysically, Linebeck kicked himself.

"Okay," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. He asked of Linebeck, "Can... Can you c-carry..."

He looked back to the stone statue and Linebeck more than understood. He nodded quickly, not wanting to risk the boy crying. His voice was shaky and crestfallen, his broken heart not hidden behind a mask of bravery or calm; he was completely frank about his feelings with him. I guess I deserve it, he thought, feeling terrible for only adding to Link's anguish.

When he thought back to what he had said, he realized it wasn't the most tactful of things to say. Linebeck knew that he hadn't meant what he said---well, he might have meant it at the time, but he didn't mean it now, and every passing second that he glanced at Link from the corner of his eye he thought, why did I have to be so foolish? He felt silly, stupid... He felt...

He felt bad.

He stepped in front of the boy, refusing to look at him as he picked the girl up, putting her under his arm. Oshus stood behind him, steadying his loose hold on her lower half. With a nod he said, "Let's go."

The flight of stairs seemed endless, but it gave him new appreciation for the boy. Below the Ghost Ship's deck, it's frightening appearance only intensified tenfold, and he wondered what could've possibly been lurking there. He voiced his thoughts, "What was down here, kid?"

Link did not answer, and neither did Ciela. Once more, he felt like the odd one out. Oshus again spoke up. "They are called Reaplings, and they are minions of Bellum. They act very much like Phantoms in the Temple of the Ocean King."

He didn't know what Phantoms were, but he kept quiet, feeling it was not the right time for questions. Linebeck stared worriedly at Link as they returned to the top deck of the Ghost Ship. Under his arm he held the stone Tetra, her weight quite the hindrance but even he did not have the nerve to ask the boy or the old man to help him any longer.

He watched the boy as he jumped lazily onto his boat, turning around and reaching out. Linebeck blinked a few times before realizing what he wanted.

Swallowing, he handed the front half of Tetra's statue over the railing of the Ghost Ship, not missing how the boy did not just carry the statue; rather, he cradled it gently, as though he thought Tetra's life force was sealed inside of it. The old man took his half of the statue and he jumped over, helping Link hold it, pushing him away slightly, afraid the boy might burst into tears or breakdown, afraid he would drop Tetra.

He pulled the statue completely on board, and with a hesitant glance at Link, he said, "I'll just put her down with me in the engine room."

Link opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, protest, and Linebeck waited patiently for him, but Link just closed his mouth. "Okay," he said softly, and Linebeck didn't miss the note of sadness in his voice, even as he continued. "Then... Then we'll sail to Zauz's island."

-

"Link..." Oshus started quietly, coming up behind the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, not surprised when the boy shrugged it off quickly.

He took a deep breath, furrowing his brows, gesturing Ciela away from them. She nodded and flew away, but not before flying affectionately against his cheek. He held his hand briefly to his cheek, feeling the spirit's warmth against it, feeling a slight surge in his own power as they made contact. The fluctuation was oddly comforting, but he shook his head to return to the matter at hand.

"Link," he tried again, "I realize how you must be feeling right now, but I want to assure you that what happened was not something that you could control."

Link was silent and Oshus assumed the boy was ignoring him, but just as he was about to speak again, he heard Link's choked voice say, "I-I could've done _something._"

Oshus could sense and hear his distress, and he turned the boy around to face him. Just as suspected, his eyes were filling with tears, and he wiped them away gently. The boy gave a small, if not incredibly pained smile in response. "What is fate cannot be changed, Link. This was meant to happen; it was a decree by whatever gods rule this world. If Tetra had not been taken from you, you would not have ever fought Bellum."

The child cast his eyes away, and Oshus watched him carefully. "Anything," he whispered. "Moved faster, recovered more quickly. Anything to save her, Oshus."

"It was not your place to save her now, Link," he spoke wisely. His heart twisted for the boy who had been so swiftly cheated, his whole world pulled out from underneath him in an instant. If he had any power to do so, he would've asked that Link had been spared. He spoke quietly, "You will bring her back. I sense great strength in you, Link. Strength so great that right now, it's too big for you to even realize it."

"I don't feel very strong," Link said to his feet. "I feel like... Like I failed her. No matter how much she talked down to me, or made me work, she was my friend, Oshus. She.... She was all I had once I left home."

Link's voice quivered and he held a hand to his head, closing his eyes and sitting down, as though he felt ill or dizzy. Oshus didn't doubt that either of these things were very possible, and he sat down next to the boy, a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach saying that Link would take a very long time to bounce back to what he was before finding Tetra turned to stone.

He put his staff down beside him and rubbed his hand in small circles on the boy's back, and Link leaned against him. He spoke softly, "I can only imagine what she meant to you, but you are not in a position where it pays to be negative. You must think of what you can do now to battle this tragedy; you may find relief in the slaying of Bellum, which will return Tetra to you."

As though he had completely ignored what he had just said, Link murmured into his shoulder, "I want to cry about it, Oshus. I want to be upset and angry, but right now I don't feel any of those things. I feel very empty, like my heart has just stopped and I'm frozen at this one point in time."

"In a way you are stuck, Link," he tried to clarify the boy's feelings. "You are in shock from what you have discovered; the true feelings of pain will not come until later, but you must know that you are not alone in this fight, no matter how terribly alone you may feel."

"I feel as though I've been abandoned though. You... I'm sure you know how much I like Linebeck; he is much more than a captain to me. He's a friend, but something even more than that. I don't mean to, and he's a creep, but some part of me can't let go of the thought that he's more than just a jerk, that he's better than that. But what he said... I can't imagine it was all for the treasure Oshus. My heart won't let me. But I don't know what else to think.

"And I _know_ he's not a bad person, Oshus. I know it. I feel it in my bones. But Linebeck isn't dumb enough to miss Tetra's...." he trailed off, but continued on a new train of thought. "I feel as though he said what he said to really hurt me. Because he knew it would hurt me."

"That's very possible, Link. Linebeck is still afraid of you, still wondering how to really get close to someone. He's not used to liking someone without the thought of later somehow taking advantage of them or them taking advantage of him. To him, the world is really a dog eat dog place; he has always felt as though he was on the bottom of the food chain."

"But I've been so patient, Oshus. I've tried so hard. First I feel like I failed with Tetra, and then he throws everything... I thought he was getting better! I thought he was making progress, but then he just threw all of that into my face, as though he were saying that he felt I was wasting his time."

Oshus heaved a heavy sigh, feeling his age and then some. He grabbed his staff and stood, offering a hand to Link, which the boy accepted. He could hear Linebeck's footsteps leading up to the deck, and with a serious look he stared at the boy straight in the eye and told him all he thought might help. "Just realize that when it all comes down to it, you are not as alone as you think."

-

"I'm not letting you up on that cannon, kid."

"But---" Link protested.

"I'm not letting you do it."

"But your ship!"

"I don't care about my ship right now. In your state you'll fall off the cannon and then I'll _really_ be in trouble! What would I tell your grandmother! Or your sister!"

Link fell silent and lowered his head. He hadn't thought of his grandma or sister since he had told Linebeck about them, too concerned about Tetra for his thoughts to drift far from her or the Ghost Ship. He felt an unexpected rage of anger rip through him, surprising him. He felt strangely furious at the fact that Linebeck was suddenly caring about him once more after so carelessly tossing him aside, but he tried not to show it.

As calmly as he could, he spoke, "Look. I'm not five. I can't take care of myself! I thought you would've _noticed_ that since that's all I've been doing this entire time!"

To his surprise, Linebeck did not lash out in response; instead, he simply lowered his own head and nodded before asking again, much more politely, "Kid, I really don't want you to put you in danger right now. Please stay with me in the engine room. If we hit something... We hit something, and that's that. A ship with broken parts can always be fixed. You can't."

Although he didn't want to, Link felt himself forgiving Linebeck already. He swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly, feeling emotional although he didn't know why. He relented sullenly, "Fine."

And when they walked down the steps into the engine room, Link was at a loss for what to do. He was so used to being perched on the cannon that he wasn't sure what to do elsewhere. He stood behind the captain patiently, before asking, "Does Oshus have the---"

"Yes," Linebeck replied shortly.

"Does he know---"

"Yes."

Link huffed quietly and crossed his arms. They stood together in uncomfortable silence for several moments and Link bit his lip nervously before the ship gave a great lurch. He cried out in both pain and surprise as Linebeck toppled backwards, landing on top of him and crushing him, stressing his injuries.

"Kid!" Linebeck exclaimed, trying to scurry off of him, only succeeding in falling on him once more as the ship rocked wildly from the abrupt halt. He held his head in pain as it collided with the older man's, moaning as his vision swam in front of him.

"L-Linebeck," he stuttered when his sight returned to normal. He stared anxiously at the top of the captain's head which was buried into his tunic and he couldn't help but wonder if Linebeck could hear the elaborate beating of his heart or feel the shaky, rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Linebeck looked up at him. Although he didn't trust himself fully, Link couldn't help but think that he looked rather flushed, and it made his heart pound even faster. As though knowing how self conscious he felt, Linebeck asked, "Is your heart racing?"

He looked away embarrassedly, knowing that his reaction answered Linebeck's question just as clearly as if he'd actually responded.

Linebeck opened his mouth as though he was going to continue, but he didn't. Hurriedly, he got off of him and offered him a hand. Although Link couldn't be certain, he could've sworn it was shaking.

Linebeck mumbled quietly, "Mine too, kid. Mine too."

-

When they arrived at Zauz's Island the first thing the boy asked him was,"Can we rest here for tonight?"

Linebeck glanced at the small boy beside him. He looked out to the sea and then up to the sky which was darkening as the day passed. He gave Link a sympathetic smile and ignored the fact they had yet to speak to the blacksmith, noticing the tired look in his eyes and his sagging posture. "Yeah, kid, you've been through enough today."

Link gave him an appreciative smile in return. "In that case," he started, looking to the setting sun, "I know it's early, but I think I'm just going to go to sleep now. I don't feel so good."

Linebeck nodded and watched as Link limped away, shaking his head. He'd never felt so bad for the boy, although he didn't want to. I know you don't want my pity, kid, he thought, but you have it anyway. He looked to Ciela who had not followed the boy.

"Aren't you going to go with him?"

Ciela started as though she hadn't been paying attention. "Hm? Oh. I don't know what to do. I feel so horrible," and he could tell she meant it because her wings drooped sadly. "All of that trouble and the only thing Link got out of it was being taunted. Those Cubus Sisters were horrible, Linebeck. I'm amazed Link hasn't cried yet."

Linebeck bit his lip. He was going to suggest Ciela go with the boy for the night, sure he'd have nightmares, but before he could say anything, Link's soft voice floated to his ears. "Ciela?"

The spirit jumped again. "Yeah?"

"C-c... Can you stay with me? I-I..." Link mumbled the rest of his sentence almost inaudibly, but Linebeck knew what he was going to say. He gestured Ciela to him while Link wasn't looking.

"Go with him. He doesn't want to be alone right now. He needs your support."

Ciela bobbed in the air, mimicking a nodding motion. She flew off, and Linebeck heard her say, "Sure, it's no problem, Link."

Linebeck watched sadly as the pair entered the apartment. For the first time in ages, he simply couldn't think of himself no matter how he looked at it. He must be so hurt knowing that his girlfriend is frozen in stone, he thought. He must feel like he let her down. He worried his lip and shook his head again. He'd have to do something to make it up to the boy.

For several moments, Linebeck merely sat on the grass near his ship. The sound of the waves gently hitting against the island calmed him, but he had a fast growing headache. He needed someone to talk to, but the only person he'd ever dared to open up to was the source of his problems. With a heavy sigh and a groan, Linebeck got up and walked to Zauz's home.

When he walked in, the man was still pounding away on a piece of metal. Zauz seemed completely unaware of his presence, so Linebeck spoke up.

"I need to talk to you," he said awkwardly.

Zauz did not stop his motions. Linebeck rubbed his temples. The noise was positively jarring. He wanted to strangle the man, but he knew he would give him the attention he wanted if only he was patient. Again, he said, "I need to talk to you about my situation. In general."

To his surprise, Zauz stopped. He turned to look at him, but in his eyes was not patience or interest. He was entirely detached while still trying to seem as though he was paying attention. "Well?" Zauz asked.

"I don't know where to start," he said uncertainly. "I have a problem, you see, but I don't know when it really began. It may have started with my childhood, with becoming a sailor, with meeting Link, I don't know when it started."

Zauz seemed to be zoning out, but Linebeck went on anyway. Even if it was just a presence, he didn't mind talking to Zauz. If the man disagreed or disapproved with anything he said, he was sure he wouldn't say a word. "And well, I mean, I guess it all started with the Temple of the Ocean King, because if I hadn't gone there I wouldn't have met Link and wouldn't be stuck on this journey.

"And I mean, the trouble isn't just the fact I have to go through this whole thing. It's what the whole scenario is doing to me. It's making me lose sleep at night. Actually, since I'm pretty sure you won't go talking to a bunch of people, it's really that kid who's making all this so unbearable and impossible. I don't know what to do about him. And now, I have a real problem.

"You see, I don't really like this kid. Or really, I don't _want_ to like him, but it seems we're forming a friendship. To make things worse, he really likes me. And to make things even _more_ terrible, he's in the worst situation right now, where he's probably still incredibly pissed about this one thing that happened on the Ghost Ship, and he may not speak to his girlfriend ever again, because she's kind of been turned to stone.

"And so I feel really bad for the kid, but... I don't want to. I mean, I know I'm going to have to say goodbye to him anyway and he's not my responsibility or anything. He told me himself he has family and that he's going to go back to them eventually. So I'm really unimportant in his life, and he is in mine. And----are you listening to _anything_ I'm saying?"

Zauz's eyes, which had been staring blankly ahead, suddenly flew to meet his own. Linebeck felt paralyzed under the intense gaze, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. As though for the first time, he gave Zauz the once-over; taking in the strong arms and muscular build despite the short stature.

He suddenly felt very unsafe.

"Perhaps you are younger than I thought," Zauz said gruffly, his voice sounding rather raspy. "Perhaps that is what lends to your fool-talk."

"I don't understand," Linebeck said earnestly.

"You go on and on as though that boy - Link, is so terrible, he is the root of your problems. Such nonsense. You are like an adolescent, foolish captain. I expected better from you, but it seems you have resorted to teasing the ones you care about. But be careful with your sharp words and quick tongue, daft man, for they may land you into some very hot water. Now leave me to my work."

-

As they rested that night in his room, Link on the bed opposite his, Linebeck felt plagued with thoughts. Zauz's words, though harsh, struck a personal cord with him. How deep did his feelings run? He glanced at the boy who seemed to be asleep, Ciela lying on his pillow next to him, completely motionless.

The boy tossed and turned, and when he turned to face him he saw the sweat-laden forehead. Linebeck debated with himself whether or not to do anything, his eyes flickering rapidly over Link's distraught form. Just as he was about to decide, he saw Ciela begin to move.

"Hmmm?" came her soft voice. She flickered her wings experimentally before floating up into the air and seeming to stretch. She looked at him and he looked back at her. Linebeck signaled for her to be quiet as he saw she was ready to speak.

"S--shhhh, shhh," and he gestured to Link who still slept with discontent.

She floated over Link before flying to him and asking in the softest of tones, whispered, "Should we wake him up?"

"I don't know," Linebeck said honestly. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Linebeck looked at the fairy. Her yellow glow emitted light into the room, assisting the candle by his bedside that was in danger of flickering out. It reminded him of the boy across from him; such a strong fire being reduced to mere embers by fate. He took a deep breath, thinking of how, for the first time, it seemed that they had something in common.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

Linebeck's heart sank. Nothing good came to his mind. "His family, Tetra, Bellum, anything."

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself moving around like that..." Ciela trailed off.

Linebeck's eyes, which had been looking at nothing in particular, suddenly moved to attention. He watched the boy for a few moments before deciding that Ciela's concerns certainly had merit. Hesitantly, he reached for the boy, surprised when the child fought against him.

He shook his head sadly, mumbling, "Link, must it be that even in your dreams you fight monsters?"

He gripped the boy's wrists more tightly, still careful not to hurt him. Link whimpered gently, his brows furrowing as he tried to move his hands in Linebeck's firm hold. "Nnnng," he moaned, "N-no..."

Linebeck shook him tenderly, "Kid---Link, wake up," but the boy showed no signs of calming or waking up. If anything, Linebeck thought, he's fighting against me even more. "Link," and he tried to move closer while still keeping the child's limbs in his grasp, "Wake up, please, you're having a bad dream."

When Link grew even more upset, Linebeck tossed out every care that Ciela was there, ignoring the fact that she fluttered over his shoulder entirely. He pulled the boy to him slightly, still trying to wake him, still worried he would injure himself further from his thrashing.

Suddenly, Link bolted upright with one final strangled cry of pain, nearly colliding heads with the captain. Linebeck watched silently as Link slowly registered his surroundings, but he didn't miss the hint of pain in the doe eyes. In the softest voice he could manage, he asked, "Link?"

Despite his gentle tone, Link jumped, protesting in pain once again. "Let me take a look at what injury you've reopened now," he said, taking charge of the situation once more, until he realized that it had been a cut on his arm (which he didn't remember treating in the first place) which had opened. He blinked several times as he saw the red liquid begin to coat Link's arm.

He released the boy's wrist, mumbling a soft apology before standing and going to get the first aid kit. Even as he returned, Link remained silent. Ciela, hovering just a few feet away, was also quiet.

He sat down next to the boy, taking his injured arm in his hands, watching with intrigue as the boy immediately pulled his knees to his chest, placing his forehead against him. He bit his lip in concern before asking awkwardly, "Are you okay?"

He hit himself mentally the moment after the words passed his lips. Of course he's not okay, he thought to himself. He wasn't surprised when the boy didn't reply. Before he even thought of what he was saying, and blurted out an apology, "I'm sorry, that was rude."

Link looked up at him and despite the troubles gave him a small, if not pained, smile. Linebeck tried to sound as caring as he meant to as he asked, "Does anything else hurt you now?"

Link nodded and he pressed on, "What is it?"

The boy's eyes grew teary. "M-my heart," he said softly. "I feel terrible."

Linebeck looked up quickly from where he had been cleaning the open wound. As though just seeing him for the first time, he took in his tired, ragged appearance, his slumped shoulders, the scars which showed near his collarbone to attest to his many battles. He bit his lip as he even took in the sight of muscles forming under the the taut skin, youthful. He cast his eyes heavenward, trying not to shake his head in dismay. God, he thought, there are far too many signs of battle on this boy. He is far too young for any of them.

"Don't," he said finally, "You couldn't have done anything to help it."

The boy jerked strangely, and Linebeck looked up again in alarm. "I could have," he said in a tone that was not quite whining but not quite his usual voice. "I could've, I could've, I could've," he said, hitting his forehead gently against his knees. "I could've saved her, Linebeck. She didn't have to... to..." He trailed off as his voice cracked strangely.

Linebeck swallowed although his throat suddenly felt dry. He wanted to placate the boy, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. "She would've gone on the Ghost Ship no matter what you had done, Link. She's a pirate. She wanted that treasure. She wanted the adventure. You couldn't have possibly done anything to stop her."

"Something," the boy was saying, "Anything."

"No," Linebeck said firmly, trying to end the discussion as well as the boy's brooding thoughts. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Ciela, who sat on the bedside table watching their exchange wordlessly.

"Anything," Link interrupted his thoughts, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Anything!" and he threw his good arm over his head which was still buried in his knees. Linebeck thought it looked rather like he was trying to hide himself rom the world.

"No, Link," Linebeck said again. For the first time, he was glad that he was tending to one fo the boy's wounds. It gave him an excuse not to look him in the eye. "Link," and still without making eye contact, he pulled the boy's arm away from his face. He tried to think about his next words, tried to think how to express his point in the best way.

"Some things, Link," he started, "Are simply meant to happen. They are part of destiny; they are unavoidable." He put the medical tape down on the bed for a moment, feeling bold as he took hold of Link's face, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Some of those things seem like the worst things imaginable, Link. So terrible you think there could be no way they could be just or fair. But fate has a funny way of going about things. Take it from someone who has been around a bit longer than yourself. Fate always has a reason, no matter how unclear it is at the time. But when you look back, you'll see."

"But---" Link tried to protest the point.

"No, ah, ah, ah," Linebeck said, raising his brows, caressing Link's cheek gently. "You are too little to understand. But look at it this way. If it hadn't been for Tetra being captured..." Linebeck looked away with embarrassment at his next words. "If Tetra hadn't bene captured, I would've never met you. I... I don't know how much that means to you, if anything."

Link looked at him with wide eyes and Linebeck gave a small smile. "I know, I know. But even so far, I have learned a lot from you. I've... I've been taking notes, let's just say. You will save Tetra because I see how much you care about her, Link."

Linebeck bit his lip, feeling his face flush. He looked away, suddenly becoming very focussed on the would he was dressing. He risked a glance at Link, who was looking back at him. "I was thinking," he said abruptly. "You... You really loved Jolene, right?"

Linebeck smiled, more so at Link realizing his feelings for the pirate-girl rather than the memory of his previous lover. He shifted a bit uncomfortably before nodding, "Yes, I suppose you could say I loved her."

"How did you know?"

Linebeck's head shot up to look at Link. Something about the question seemed odd. The boy was smart enough to know how he felt towards his own she-pirate and certainly smart enough to know he was right. Then what is that questioning tone in his voice? "It's something I don't really know how to describe, kid."

"Is that how you would describe it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'd describe love as being something indescribable."

Linebeck thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I guess you could look at it that way."

Linebeck watched curiously as Link bit his lip, suddenly avoiding his eyes. His brows rose into his hairline as the boy made a motion to reach for him, but seemed to decide against it at the last moment. "Kid?"

Link shook his head. In the dim light, Linebeck couldn't be sure whether or not he was blushing, but he could've sworn he saw extra colour in the boy's face. "Thank you for.... For everything, Linebeck," Link said awkwardly, pulling out of the gentle hold Linebeck had had on his injured arm. "It's late now, but I feel better. I think we should go back to sleep."

Linebeck shook his head slowly, understanding that the boy no longer wanted to talk. "Okay," he said, taking the supplies and putting them back in the kit, placing the kit back in the cabinet But as he turned again, Link was motionless. Ciela flew over to his bed, laying down on his pillow. He heard her saying, "C'mon, Link, you look tired. Sleep now."

Linebeck climbed into his own bed, watching Link closely. Even as he stared at his back, Linebeck thought there was something off about the boy, as though he had realized something. It's got to be more than I think it is, he thought. It's got to be.

"Good night," Link said suddenly. Linebeck jumped, shaken out of his reverie.

Despite the feeling in his gut which told him to investigate, Linebeck merely blew out the candle and softly replied, "You too, kid. You too."

-

The next day, Link was the last one to awaken. When Linebeck looked up from the fire where he was cooking fish, their breakfast, he wondered if the boy had gotten any sleep at all. He paid close attention to the fresh stain of injury on his tunic, the haggard look in his eyes and his small but deep frown. He tried to smile at the boy, but it came out wobbly and Link did not smile back. Oshus looked up at him, patting on the log next to him, and Link went to sit with him, if not a bit halfheartedly.

He watched as Ciela flew over to Link, leaving Oshus' side, rubbing her warmth against his cheek comfortingly, landing on his shoulder. Although he couldn't be certain, he thought he heard a small sound, quite like a sad melody in the wind, bathing the group in tragedy.

He went back to moving the food around the pan with the spoon, trying to evenly cook it, but he was again distracted when Neri and Leaf emerged, taking similar posts around Link. He watched with some fascination as Neri landed in his lap, resting herself against his hand as Leaf floated to his other shoulder. The image, in a way, was haunting, and Linebeck quickly averted his eyes, but still a moment too late. The picture was ingrained into his mind.

He thought that more than a part of Link's state was his fault, he knew it, in fact. The lost look in the boy's eyes, which made him look like a mere shadow of his former self was something that he helped bring upon the adolescent. Although he would've liked to deny it, he simply couldn't, knowing that he had abused the child in his moment of weakness, taking his already broken heart and shattering it further, throwing away the fragile emotional balance and trust they had worked so hard to create.

"Linebeck," Oshus said, bringing him back to attention, and he looked down at the fish. It was finished, and so he took the pan off of the fire and took out the plates, dividing the food as equally as he could. He wasn't used to serving three people, but he shrugged it off.

He offered Link the plate quickly, watching as he slowly accepted it. Even as he ate his own food, he watched Link out of the corner of his eye. The boy moved the food around on his dish absently, but he didn't eat it. When he looked at his face, he saw that he had gone pale, nearly a sickly shade of yellow.

Neri spoke before he did, saying, "Link, you really should eat. You are still recovering from your battle on the Ghost Ship and it would be unwise of you to skip meals."

Link remained silent before pushing the food away. "I'm just not hungry," he whispered, staring at the ground. Linebeck thought that he must have been thinking of Tetra and the Ghost Ship once more because his eyes became vacant just as they had been the night before.

Ciela chimed in, trying to help Neri convince the boy, "Please, Link, at least try to eat something."

"Pleaseee?" Leaf added.

Link glanced at the three spirits quickly before lowering his head. Linebeck watched as he lifted the fork shakily to his mouth, chewing the food for what seemed like ages. It was clear the boy had no appetite. He would even go as far as to say the food was making him even more ill than he already was. Linebeck saw Link forcibly swallow the fish and how he nearly retched just moments later.

Linebeck didn't have the heart to make a joke of his bad cooking, watching the fragile-minded child put his dish to his side. "I can't eat," he said, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Ple---" Ciela tried, but Link cut her off.

"I... I just can't."

Link stood nervously, nearly tripping over himself as he walked back to the ship. Linebeck watched him sadly go.

-

Despite the fact that he felt achy and tired, Link did not go back into the apartment to rest. Instead, he went down to the engine room where he knew Tetra was. He risked a glance back at the group eating, surprised when he caught Linebeck watching after him. He turned his face quickly away, ignoring the fluttering in his chest.

He had thought of eating with Tetra when he had taken his first bite of bite, and thought of how unfair it was that she may never eat again. He thought of how often he had had to help her cook as the butt of the all the jokes on her ship. He thought of her and it made him sick to his stomach.

He walked slowly down the steps, pausing before the statue came into view. It was so much more than a statue though; it was his best friend. He swallowed before moving forward, but it didn't prepare him any better to face Tetra.

He walked over to her, looking into her stone eyes. Just as he had when they were on the Ghost Ship, he saw the fear and shock in them, emotions he knew Tetra did her best to always hide. He wondered just how she had been turned to stone but shuddered at the very idea of it. Vaguely, he thought of whether it would be painful; whether it happened one body part at a time or whether it was more instantaneous. For her sake, he hoped it was the latter, putting Tetra out of pain more quickly.

He sat down in front of the statue, feeling his eyes water, but nothing further. Just as he had told Oshus, he had felt the need to cry but lacked the ability to do so, and it frustrated him. He didn't want to keep his feelings bottled up inside of him like he was, but he didn't know who to talk to. Linebeck's cruel words hurt him almost as much as Tetra's current state. Could it have really all been just... just for the treasure?

"Oh Tetra," he said sadly. "I don't know what to do anymore. I just can't believe he would do that to me... And it confuses me so much. I can't figure out what Linebeck wants, and it makes me wonder what I want. Right now, I just feel like he hates me. And no matter how wrong what he did was, I just can't make myself angry at him. I..."

"I don't hate you, kid."

Link jumped and turned to face the captain. He didn't say anything, but Link glared at him. He pulled his knees to his chest and, staring at Tetra's unmoving figure, said, "Why don't I believe you?"

Linebeck came up behind him and sighed heavily. He sat down next to him Link tried not to look at him, but he found himself watching the man from the corner of his eye. He flushed deeply when the man caught his eye, looking away in embarrassment.

"Look, kid, I know you're going through a rough spot right now."

Link snorted derisively. "A rough spot?!"

Linebeck fell silent and took a deep breath. He stared at his feet and wrapped his arms around his own knees, much like Link had done. "I don't know what to say, kid. I mean, I guess sorry is the best I can think of. What I did... It was wrong. And I shouldn't have said it. And I know it hurt you, and it just wasn't right. I'm sorry."

Link was silent.

Linebeck tried again desperately, "I can understand it if you're angry at me, Link. I deserve it. But I won't feel right if we leave on bad ends."

"All you wanted was the treasure," Link said with quiet fury before standing up and leaving the engine room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finality Ch. 8**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

Link passed Oshus, Neri and Leaf wordlessly before heading straight to Zauz's house. Even as he fumed silently, he caught himself stealing glances at the stairwell on the ship, trying to see if Linebeck would come up any time soon, but he didn't. Whatever he was thinking, it was keeping him locked up in the engine room.

He glanced at Ciela as he felt her small eyes on him, and he took a deep breath. She spoke before he could open the door. Ciela asked him, "What did you say to Linebeck?"

He averted his eyes from her and looked away. Although he couldn't say why, he couldn't look at her in the eye. In a whisper he replied, "Everything he deserved to hear."

He was not surprised when she didn't say 'Good for you!' or 'I'm sure the jerk asked for it!'. He knew she realized the seriousness of their current situation, and how he felt about Linebeck at the moment. And yet, despite himself, he felt somewhat guilty, as though _he_ had been the one to do wrong.

He shook his head and opened Zauz's door, walking in.

-

When they arrived back at Mercay Island, Linebeck felt as though he wanted to simply curl up into a ball and die. His usual confident front had slipped away entirely; instead, he felt humbled and humiliated by Link's straightforward rejection of his apology.

Part of him said he deserved it–all the pain he had put the child through, but another part of him was surprised at Link's anger. It wasn't in his nature to stay angry. Although, when he thought about it, he realized that the anger might have also come from other pent up emotions he had been having trouble releasing. He watched him walk to the shipyard, and he cringed, thinking of his last encounter with the mechanic.

Through the window he could see them talking; he could see how Link's motions were subdued and sluggish, and could only imagine the things the mechanic was thinking. He thinks it's my fault, too, just like everyone else. He looked at Oshus who was waiting patiently outside the shop.

Linebeck swallowed as he saw Link leave. He watched as Oshus wrapped a caring arm around the boy's shoulders, and he could tell Link was distraught again. Next time, he would go in and pay for the repairs on their ship. He wanted the boy to have to explain his scenario to as few people as possible. He had a good idea of how much it hurt him to repeat it over and over.

He swallowed thickly when he saw the mechanic leaving the shop and closed his eyes briefly, not surprised to see anger on the robust man's face as he approached him. He gulped quietly as the man pointed at him and said, "You an' me gonna have a few words, ya gottit?"

Despite his fear, he nodded, but grew confused when the mechanic only took him to the other side of the ship. He glanced out at the ocean where the sun was beginning to set, casting deep hues of orange and red across the sea into a rainbow of brilliant colours.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he felt strong hands grab his collar, and his own hands went up reflexively to reach at the man's arms. He yelped quietly before saying, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told ya," the mechanic started quietly. "I tol' ya but ya didn't listen!" His face was mere centimeters from his own, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. They were cast into dark shadow from the setting sun behind him, and it made him look even more menacing.

Linebeck gave a soft groan as the mechanic pushed him into the wall of the ship. The metal was hot from the sun and the heat was quickly growing unpleasant. "I tol' ya dat if you made dat kid cry, I would hurt'cha! And right dere in my shop---right dere!" He gestured angrily before continuing, "Da kid started cryin'. He didn' want me ta see, but I saw it al'ight. And whose da only guy who gives 'im trouble? It sure as 'ell ain't Oshus, I'll tell ya whut!"

"Look," he said through gritted teeth. "Only part of it's my fault. And I admit it! Part of it is my fault, okay? But we---" he choked slightly when the mechanic grew angrier at what he considered his excuse, but he begged the man with his eyes to let him finish explaining. "---We were on the Ghost Ship, and we found Tetra, that girl Link's been looking for. And he was praying she would okay but she wasn't, alright?! She was turned to stone. He won't eat and cries if anything just briefly reminds him of her!"

"I'm sure ya did sometin' to rub it in, didn'tcha? I'm sure ovit." Linebeck flinched when the mechanic held him against the wall with one hand, poising the other as though he was going to punch him. "An' if it weren't fer da fact dat I know dat kid likes ya a _lot_, I would punch ya so hard ya wish ya _were_ on the Ghost Ship! It wud look like a walk in da park! But I dun want Link to be mad wit' me. But yer pushin' yer luck, bud. Don't come near mah shop unless ya wan' a black eye!"

The mechanic finally released him, and he felt relieved to have his feet on the ground. Despite this, he spoke quietly, "I know you think I'm lying to you. C'mon. There's nothing wrong with the engine, but come to the engine room with me."

"I dun haveta do anythin' ya say, mista."

"I know, but I want you to know I'm not lying. Tetra's been turned to stone and until Link saves her I'm positive he'll be down on the dumps."

To his surprise, the man nodded his assent, and he led him down the steps into the engine room. He was even more surprised when he heard the mechanic gasp behind him. He had always been so tough, it shocked him to hear him moved by a small girl.

"God," he heard the mechanic mutter. "Da kid musta had 'is 'eart broken by dis."

"He was... Well, _is_ in shock. He hasn't really faced it yet. When were on the ship... He kind of just stared at her. And that's all he could do. And he's been an emotional train wreck since then. At breakfast this morning, we tried to get him to eat, the spirits and Oshus and me, but he wouldn't. He looked sick."

"Well o' course," the mechanic said, still shaking his head. "Sickness of da heart's da worst kind. Now I'll believe ya dat dis is only part yer fault, 'cause 'e was straight set on savin' 'er, even I knew dat. 'Dem barrels filled wit' treasure, I'm sure?"

"No," he said quietly, remembering Link's accusation clearly. "There's no treasure on the Ghost Ship. It's all a trap to lure people on board so they could have their souls sucked out by this evil... thing."

"Well I'll be damned," he murmured. "I'm sure dat's whut happened ta da kid's lil' missus, huh? She really solid stone? Looks scared otta 'er mind. Sure ya were disappointed, right? 'Bout da treasure I mean."

"Forget my disappointment. Did me in," Linebeck said ruefully, shaking his head and staring at his feet intently. He still wasn't sure what he would say to the boy about his foolish words. He'd already done what he thought was best by apologizing, but it seemed like Link wasn't going to accept it any time soon. He was still upset.

"So dat's whut ya did. It was 'bout da treasure, right? Yep, I can see it on yer face. Ya probly said somethin' 'bout not keepin' wit' da kid since dere wuz no treasure, right? Damn it, yer dumber dan I thought! God, ya gotta at least break it to 'im easy. Might as wella dropped 'im on 'is head!"  
"Look, I already get I did the wrong thing. But now I have to fix it somehow, and that's my current concern." He looked pointedly at the mechanic.

"Dun lookit me, mista, I'm jus' da mechanic."

–

The mechanic sighed and put down his toolbox on the deck, looking at the fixed Salvage Arm. He gave it a strong shake, but it seemed sturdy and his nodded his approval at his own handiwork. He looked to the apartment of the ship involuntarily, where that girl, Tetra, had been, and he shuddered.

He'd allowed the foolish captain to go back to the old man's house, knowing at a glance that the Salvage Arm would not be an easy fix this time around. He had also fixed parts of the body of the ship, where signs of wear and tear and maybe a few run-ins with sea monsters had begun to show through. He muttered to himself, "I bet dat kid's aim's real bad now that he's got his girlfriend down there."

He sighed again, picking up the toolbox and returning to the shop. He'd let this one slide, too. He shook his head, smiling to himself, knowing that one day, he'd have to stop liking his customers so much, but he remembered well what he'd said to the captain of the _S.S. Linebeck_ before. That kid had been his only light-hearted customer in ages, and he wasn't about to lose him to a price that was too high.

He looked out to the dock and the ocean, and saw that it was growing dark. Still, some part of him wanted to talk to the kid to see how he was feeling. In the back of his mind, he thought, he also wanted to see if he could get that boy to eat.

He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that whatever customers he might have, if any, could wait until tomorrow. He put the toolbox down on the desk, unaware that he'd never put it away, and wiped his brow of sweat. With a new feeling of determination, he walked to Oshus' home, ready to confront Link.

He pushed past the people of the town, nodding to the old lady by the bar. She was good friends with his wife and she understood work ethic; for that, he respected her and always regarded her kindly. He'd also spent many nights with her husband in the bar, trying to coax him to go home early.

When he arrived and knocked on the door of the old man's home, he was surprised to see Linebeck open it, and over his shoulder he saw that Link was not there. He furrowed his brows, but before he could speak, Linebeck interrupted him.

"Why are you here?"

It wasn't meant to be discourteous, but a nerve in his brow ticked. "I was here to apologize to you for what happened earlier," he lied quickly, but he saw that Linebeck knew there was something else.

"You didn't walk all the way here in near-darkness to apologize to me, but I accept your apology regardless."

"Where's Link?"

He was surprised to see concern flash through the captain's eyes, but he knew he shouldn't have been. He was starting to understand what that kid saw in the man; a subtle want to care but his fear of doing so openly. He didn't want to understand the man, but he was. His words broke into his reverie, "You mean you didn't see him on the way here?"

"Why would I see him?"

"He was going to the ship," Linebeck said, worrying his lip briefly. The captain suddenly opened the door the rest of the way, regarding him fully. He now saw that he was without his jacket or cravat, instead only in his waistcoat, pants and shirt. "He said he didn't feel right leaving Tetra alone on the ship."

He groaned inwardly, not at the boy's actions but at himself for missing him. "Thanks," he spoke before realizing what he was doing. He saw that Linebeck was taken aback by his words as well, and he shrugged uselessly. "Do you want me to tell him to come back when I find him?"

"Tell him to stay safe,"

He froze for a moment before nodding. "Ya really do care 'bout dat kid, don'tcha?" he asked quietly, and the captain looked away in embarrassment, ducking his head. Before he could stop himself, he smiled. "Okay," he said, his grin widening, "I won't give ya a black eye da next time ya come to my shop."

Linebeck looked up at him in surprise, but the mechanic could see his ears reddening. The captain cleared his throat to break the awkward silence, but he smiled hesitantly at him. The mechanic nodded at him and said, "I'll bring him back here when we're done talking."

Linebeck nodded and closed the door quietly. The mechanic stood by the door momentarily, shaking his head at the turn of events as well as his quickly changing opinion of the captain. He felt impressed that the man had grown so open with his feelings–he was still a long ways off from what he should be, but he clearly remembered the cocky, self-centered bastard who entered his shop not weeks ago.

He stepped down the stairs, still shaking his head, making his way back the dock. As he passed the Treasure Teller, he saw the teller and another man conversing. He could only guess that it was the very same one who always stood outside it's doors, talking about sharing goods with friends. He chuckled dryly to himself before stepping onto the _S.S. Linebeck_, heading for the engine room, taking a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

Just as he expected, he saw Link in the corner of the room, looking up at the statue of his friend, a bowl of untouched food beside him. He shook his head sadly at the sight, smiling bitterly. The boy turned to look at him before he spoke, murmuring, "Hey."

Despite the strength in his voice the boy couldn't hide his tears from him. He gave him a weak smile in return and said, "Hey yaself."

"Why are you here?" Link asked him, unknowingly sounding much like the captain he was so angry at. "N-not saying that I don't want you here," he stuttered as an afterthought, "I just wasn't expecting..."

"Don'tcha worry 'bout it, kid." He walked over to him and sat beside him, groaning lowly as his back protested the action. "Ain't whut I used ta be, kid. Ya gonna eat any of dat food?"

Link looked up at him sadly, shaking his head. "I can't eat lately."

"I wuz talkin' ta yer friend," he said, although at first he didn't know why he announced it. "He said dat ya didn't eat dis mornin' eider. Ya really should, kid, I know ya can take a good couple hits pretteh well but ya shouldn't do dat ta yer body."

"I know it's not good for me," Link said, nodding his agreement. "But... if you talked to Linebeck, you probably know a... all about what happened."

The mechanic looked over at the boy, seeing his averted eyes. "I did hear, kid. I'm so sorry. Ya don't deserve dat kind o' pain." He placed his hand awkwardly on the boy's back, patting it, feeling strange as he did it. He was never good at comforting.

"I just can't believe it," Link murmured. "I just can't. I don't want to. I could've done so much to stop it before it was too late. I should have told her not to even go on the stupid Ghost Ship anyway, but she's a pirate." Link looked up at him and smiled, but the mechanic saw the tears in his eyes. He didn't move his hand as he continued, "She would've gone if I tried to lock her up for it. She'd probably want to go even more if I did that," and he gave a little laugh.

The mechanic chuckled. "Ya really liked 'er, didn'cha?"

"She's my best friend. I think you can tell by now I'm pretty protective of my friends."

"I can tell. An' I can also tell dat what da captain said ta ya is another reason yer real upset right now. Don'tcha try ta deny it," he said, seeing Link about to speak in protest. The minute he said it the boy sank down and put his head in his lap, nodding. He thought he heard him say something like, "It was just really bad timing is all. I can usually take it."

"Lemme tell ya a lil' story, kid. I wan'cha to imagine sometin'... pretty hard ta imagine. I wan'cha ta think back a good twenty years er so. Dat's when I met mah wife. I know ya nevur met 'er but she's at home wit' da kids on another island. Mercay needed a shipyard afta' da island was foun' an' people started goin' dere.

"Anyway. When I first met mah wife, she hated mah guts. I think she wanted ta sucker punch me a lot more dan she wanted to kiss meh. An' who coulda blamed 'er. I drank a lot, I smelled nasty. Sure I looked it too."

Link gave a little laugh, but it was meek. "Linebeck drinks, too. He says he's trying to get better with it though. Most of the time he's pretty good, but when he's really stressed out he goes to get a drink."

The mechanic thought over this comment for a moment before saying. "Pay attention ta da fact dat 'e usually goes ta drink when yer hurt sometin' awful. Da point of da story is, mah wife hated meh. And lookit where we are now. She hurt meh a lotta times, kid, but I kept on goin' back ta 'er. An' I did dat not 'cause I wuz dumb, but because I knew we were meant to be together.

"So basically, kid, whut I'm sayin' is stick wit'cher heart in times like dis. 'Cause when I talked ta dat captain today, I could tell dat 'e really cared about ya. Whutever da hell 'e said on da Ghost Ship–if 'e meant it den he sure don't mean it now. He really does mean good, Link."

"I know... But now I feel terrible for yelling at him."

"I think he'll jus' be happy ta know dat you forgive him. C'mon. We'll get ya some new food."

The mechanic rose slowly before offering his hand to the boy, who took it hesitantly. Link smiled at him before nodding thankfully. He spoke so quietly that the mechanic almost missed it when he said, "Thank you, I really needed this."

He smiled in understanding and picked up the bowl in his hand, reassuring the boy, "An' dun worry 'bout Tetra. I think she'll understand." As he headed to the stairs, Link's voice reached his ears once more.

"I was just wondering..."

He looked at the boy quizzically.

"How many kids do you have?"

The mechanic beamed at him briefly before replying, "Four."

-

The next day, Linebeck looked nervously behind him before quietly leaving Oshus' home. He felt for his satchel of rupees, nodding when he was sure that it was secured tightly against his waist. He looked out to the people he could see from Oshus' doorway, squinting against the piercing light of the rising sun.

He shook his head. Although he felt strange without his overcoat, it was simply too warm to leave with it, and he tugged at his cravat subconsciously.

He watched the townsman tend to his chickens, thinking, clumsy, as the man stumbled over his own feet, but he gave him a vague nod when the he looked at him out of common courtesy.

He walked down the steps, moving on from the small home, past the storehouse before passing over the patched up bridge. He looked at it precariously. It's going to break, he thought, the second we have even the tiniest quake. He wondered whether he should let the mechanic know, but he decided to bother the man in light of their precarious acquaintanceship.

Linebeck stared at the rest of the town, looking nervously around him. Where was that old hag anyway, he thought, but before he could stop to think he noticed her pacing outside the bar. I should've guessed that, he told himself, before approaching her quietly. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped, whipping around and nearly smacking him in the process.

"Oh," she started, "It's just you," she said apologetically. "I thought it was something much worse."

"Are you insulting me?" Linebeck gave the woman a hurt look.

"A little," the elderly woman said with a smile. "But I'm doing it in a kind way. Anyway, you never talk to me personally, so I'm wondering what to expect now. Most of the time you're just like my husband, spending all your damn time in that bar talking to the bartender. Although you don't do it as much as you used to. And even if you do talk to me, it's always been through him. That must mean you want something from me specifically."

"Look," Linebeck said in a hushed voice, gesturing the woman closer. "I need you to make me some candy, okay? I need it for uh, personal reasons. Alright?"

"Why should I help you? You're half the reason my husband doesn't stay home during the day," the woman protested.

Linebeck sighed, saying slowly, as though it pained him, "Because I'm willing to... to pay you for this favour of mine. It's... very important to me."

The woman looked at him skeptically. "Alright, something must be wrong with you. Are you sure you don't want a drink? On me, really." The woman took his arm and guided him towards the bar just meters away, but he pulled free. As much as he would've liked a drink to calm his nerves, that wasn't what he was here for.

Linebeck said, "Let me explain something to you, lady---"

The woman cuffed him on the ear. "Don't talk to me that way, young man! I'm your elder and therefore you are to respect me!"

Linebeck groaned inwardly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine," he drawled out slowly. "I came to you because I didn't expect you to question me. You know me. I've been here for a long time now. You can trust me, I'm not going to go poison the candy after you make it or something."

"Ahuh," she said with a smile, "I'm sure," she said in a tone similar to Linebeck's. "Just tell me what the favour is and who it's for and I'll do it and tell them it was courtesy of you, or whatever you'd like me to say."

"No, you don't understand," he tried to clarify. "I just want you to do the favour; I'll present it. I already told you it was very personal."

The woman arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "Would it have anything to do with that little boy who looks up to you so very much? He's quite the cute one. Shame what happened to his friend.."

"No!" Linebeck insisted. "It doesn't have anything to do with him at all. Wait, how do you---"

"I spoke to the mechanic from the shipyard last night. He was walking with the child back to Oshus' home. He didn't look too well and I asked about it when the mechanic was on his way home. He filled me in. And after that I'm not so sure it doesn't have to do with him."

When the woman gave him a pointed look, he relented quickly, knowing it would be better for him in the long run, "Okay, it does have to do with him. There, I said it. He had a hard time in his last battle - got really beat up and plus that–well, you know, I just–––"

"Are you doing something _nice_ for someone _else_?"

"Lady!" He said angrily. "I'm not heartless! The kid has been mentally tormented since he found his friend on the Ghost Ship. He won't eat. On top of his friend, he probably got the shit beat out of him as he usually does. He's gonna be in so much pain that it's the _least_ I can do. At least it'll keep him quiet for the next few days while he recovers!"

The woman smiled at him despite his foul language which she had always hated, and Linebeck shifted his weight uncomfortably, looking away. Somehow, this smile was different from the woman's previous ones. This one seemed more knowing, as if the woman were mentally holding something over his head. "What is it?" She asked him softly. "I'll do it. You don't have to pay me, honey."

He looked at her bewildered. This was a completely different side of her than he'd ever seen while socializing. Usually, she was scolding her husband or yelling at him–he had never heard her use terms of endearment even towards her husband, and yet here she was, waiting to please him in any way he wanted.

"It's not much," he said, but thought about it for another moment. "Okay, so it _kinda_ is. I mean, I'm not going over the top here, but I dunno how much work it'll be for you. I just, er, well, I'd like you to make some sweets, like I said before," he said finally.

"Any ones, really," he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "The kid–Link... He was telling me about his home, where he came from," and he shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly, because he didn't know what else to say. As an afterthought he added, "I don't even know how old he is, but I was just thinking that... That he's gotta be a little homesick or something, right? That's what happens to kids?"

"It happens to the best of us," she corrected.

Linebeck shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever, anyway. Can you do that for me? There doesn't need to be a lot, just... some. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for them? I mean, I'm---"

"Linebeck," the elderly woman said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come back here around sun-down, okay? I can help you plenty then, alright? It's not a problem. I'm sure the child will be thrilled that you actually wanted to do this for him."

"Alright," he said finally, after a long pause.

-

And so at sundown he again sneaked out of the house, cursing as he heard Ciela ask him curiously, "What'cha doin', Linebeck?"

"Nothing, ya little fluffball," he growled, giving her a dirty look.

She only beamed at him, flying around his head irritatingly. Linebeck swatted at her, "Has it become your job to _follow_ me now, too? I thought you only followed the kid." He sighed in exasperation as Ciela's mood didn't dampen.

"Silly! I'm just feeling a lot better than I was! Link finally is resting and will be able to start getting better after what happened on the Ghost Ship. He seemed to be in a lot better spirits after coming back with the mechanic last night!"

Something in his heart twinged strangely at the fairy's words, but he squashed the feeling. "Well, I can tell that much," he snapped at her. He looked across the bridge meters away. He wouldn't–couldn't go to pick up the kid's gift if she followed him. He knew she would never let him live it down, never stop bugging him about it.

"Hey, Sparkles, can't you leave me alone?"

"Nope! Oshus is resting and so is Link so that leaves you!" she said cheerily.

Linebeck felt his brow tick. "So?"

"So!" Ciela said haughtily.

Linebeck grew impatient and grabbed her wings, "Listen here, Glitters, while you may be in a good mood, I most certainly am not and _demand_ you leave me alone right now!"

In a shocking moment of understanding, Ciela didn't argue, fight, or even let out just a little sign of huffiness. He was infinitely impressed as she simply flew away, giving him a rather concerned look over her shoulder. He cradled his head in his hand, but stopped as she suddenly flew back to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him with a surprising amount of caring.

"Yeah," he said with a little smile. "I'll be fine, Ciela."

His heart feeling a little lighter, he closed the door behind him, heading towards town. He smiled as he saw the elderly woman standing by her door, wrapped gift in her hand. He smiled brightly at her, saying, "Gee, lady, you didn't have to wrap it, too, I didn't ask you to do that. A tray or something would've been fine."

"I know," she said with a knowing smile. "But I wanted to add my own little special touch to it, if you know what I mean," and she winked at him.

Linebeck felt unease in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it away. "Yeah," he said, although he couldn't help but give the woman a suspicious look. "It's nothing... funny, is it?"

"Of course not!" Linebeck arched a delicate eyebrow. She seems far too enthusiastic, he thought nervously, staring down the small box in his hands, wrapped gingerly with what seemed to be dyed parchment, adding a bit of colour. A simple bow rested on the top of the box, finishing the look, Linebeck cast one last look at the woman.

"Not even one rupee?" he asked in spite of himself.

"The payoff will come in time, Linebeck. All in time."

-

Linebeck walked up the stairs slowly, taking a deep breath out in the hall before entering the room where Link was resting, the box of candy held tightly behind his back. Although Ciela had claimed he had been sleeping, the boy struggled to sit up in bed once he caught sight of him.

Linebeck wondered how he'd managed to get around so well with the extensive injuries the boy had been hiding, but he pushed the question to the back of his mind. After propping himself up on his pillow, Link gave Linebeck a weak hello and an even weaker smile.

Linebeck felt his heart go out to the boy as he clearly saw the masked pain in his eyes. Although the boy's face was entirely passive, the doe orbs told an entirely different story. "How are you feeling?"

"I wish I could say good," he said, looking him squarely, "But I'm not a liar."

Linebeck wondered whether the boy was implying anything, but he shrugged it off. He stood by the side of the bed before saying (a bit nervously, he hated to admit), "I have something for you... You know. I guess it's a get well gift or something."

He didn't miss how the child's face lit up, and he said, almost incredulously, "Really?"

Linebeck nodded before taking the box out from behind him, placing it tenderly on the boy's lap, careful of his injuries. He smiled at Link's excited look. Kills monsters daily and yet is thrilled by a package, he thought, shaking his head in disbelief, somehow still such a kid at heart.

"Linebeck," the boy said breathlessly before even touching the gift. "You really didn't have to."

"I know," he said, leaving it at that. He looked away, feeling slightly anxious as the boy carefully peeling away the wrapping. He bit his lip, partially in nervous habit but partially in impatience. He watched as the boy's face lit up again, then darkened, but he gave him a watery smile.

He watched as the boy took out one of the candies– which, he noted, looked as though the woman had spent the entire afternoon making, they were so intricate, far too intricate for a simple baking session–and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly and closing his mouth as if savouring the flavour, but Linebeck knew better. He was savouring the memories.

"I really appreciate this, Linebeck," he whispered, voice cracking a little as he wiped at his eyes furiously with his pajama sleeve. "You didn't have to do this," he repeated.

"I know," Linebeck said. "But I kind of had to. I mean, I was so... You were so sad telling me about your past–but the happy kind of sad, and I felt bad knowing that you had been there for me when I told you about... all my stuff, and yet I had nothing to say when you did the same to me. So I guess I'm kind of... making up for it. And then what happened on the Ghost Ship... I really didn't mean it kid." He coughed awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know that now, and I'm sorry for being so awful. I didn't mean those things I said either." Linebeck shook his head in disbelief as Link apologized to him–injured as he was both mentally as physically. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Link continued, "My grandma used to make sweets very similar to this," he said with a face filled with memories. "Share them with me," he requested.

"Nuh uh!" Linebeck protested immediately. "I got those for _you_, kid, not me."

"You're right," Link said, staring at his lap. Linebeck blinked. That was very uncharacteristic of Link, but he rolled his eyes mentally as the child looked up at him with a witty response ready to spring from his mouth. "They _are_ my candies, and since they're _mine_, I get to to decide what _I_ want do with them. And I want to share them with you."

Linebeck sighed heavily. "Kid," he started, but Link silenced him with a look.

"Please, Linebeck," the boy pleaded him. "I'm not asking you to risk your life for me or anything, just share these with me."

Linebeck relented reluctantly. "Okay," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two, before Link suddenly looked up. "Hm?"

"Close your eyes," Link requested, suddenly looking excited.

Linebeck's brows furrowed. The last time he had done that... He shook his head. The last time he'd done it the mistake had easily been fixable. Surely, the case would remain the same here? He complied, resisting the urge to look when he felt the bed shifting. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Link whispered, but Linebeck furrowed his brows once more. The boy's voice seemed so close. Suddenly, he felt a gentle pressure on his lips, and just before he was about to panic, he tasted cocoa on his lips–not... He forced himself to clear his mind.

He opened his mouth to let the candy in, enjoying the mix of sweet and sour. He sucked the chocolate off of the candy, smiling as a small burst of citrus flavour met his taste buds.

As he swallowed the candy he opened his eyes, not surprised when he saw Link in front of him. What surprised him was when the boy placed his hand on his cheek and wiped a speck of chocolate away. Quietly, he asked breathlessly, "What did you think?"

"It was really good," he said in a strangled tone. His eyes stared directly into Link's. He swallowed thickly, eyes roaming the boy's face, committing it to memory without even realizing it. "I really liked it."

Link slowly moved forward. Linebeck moved back, but Link recoiled. "Would you..."

Linebeck stared at him evenly, but his voice still shook slightly as he replied,. "Would I...?"

Link looked away, before he quietly said, "You can't move away, okay?"

"I can't promise," he said earnestly, but Link gazed at him unwaveringly. "What?"

"Promise me, Linebeck." When he made a move to protest, Link said again, "Promise me."

Linebeck let out a shaky breath, looking away. He ran a hand messily through his hair; although he couldn't say why he'd suddenly been hit with a wave of nerves. That's a lie, he thought, you know why you're nervous. You know why he's nervous. He looked at Link from the corner or his eyes, and despite the fact that every fiber of his moral being told him not to, he murmured, "I promise."

Linebeck's every muscle screamed for him to rip away from the boy, but Linebeck remained stock-still as the child caressed his cheeks again; in such a tender way he couldn't help but close his eyes. Small thumbs ghosted over his eyes, small palms rested on his high cheekbones, small fingers just barely brushed his hair behind his ear, and he felt his breath catching in spite of himself.

And then he felt that pressure again, just like before, but this time he knew better. The taste on his lips this time was still sweet, but a different kind of sweetness. He didn't want to return the kiss; at least, that was what he made his mind tell him. His arms wrapped gingerly around Link's back, pulling him closer, ever mindful of his injuries.

The boy's hands lowered to rest strangely between their chests before clutching at his waistcoat almost nervously. He didn't want to admit it, but Linebeck knew he was guiding the small child in ways he never thought he would; ways he knew he shouldn't. You're supposed to look out for him, he told himself. You're supposed to be the one who tells him no.

But when Link pulled away, Linebeck knew he never had a chance. The large orbs looked up at him with a strange kind of love, lids at half-mast, lips parted ever so slightly, warm breath blowing on his face. Link was flushed, but Linebeck didn't know whether it was from the kiss or the fever. He supposed it could've been either, but he liked to think it was the fever, and not that _thing_ that they had just done, that thing that they weren't supposed to do.

Linebeck bit his lip. "Don't ask, don't tell," he begged the boy. His voice sounded strange, even to himself. Link looked up at him questioningly, but Linebeck pleaded, "Don't ask, don't tell."

Link seemed to become even more confused. "Love isn't wrong," he said smartly. Linebeck winced–in truth, 'love' was the last thing he wanted to talk about as the word quickly brought another to his mind; 'taboo.'

Link leaned forward, their foreheads touching, noses just barely brushing. Linebeck felt the heat from Link's cheeks and tried to comfort himself by worrying. And although it was like an oxymoron, worrying about something else soothed him. "You're feverish, kid," he said, "You should go back to sleep."

Link clutched tighter at the captain's jacket. "Noooo," he whined. "I'm not tireddddd..."

"No, but you're sick, and we still have to keep going with this whole adventure," he insisted.

Link gave another little whine, but Linebeck wasn't having any of it. He swooped his arms under Link's legs, holding him closely in one arm while moving the box of sweets out of the way. He tried to lay the boy down, but the boy's grip was strong on his jacket. "Noooo," Link said again, softly. "Don't leave me."

"I'll still be here when you wake up," he promised.

"Really?"

"Really."

Link let go of his waistcoat, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Linebeck pulled back the thin sheets on the bed before placing the boy down. Link smiled as his arms slipped from their tight grasp and Linebeck tugged the blankets out from under Link's feet before covering him.

Despite the fact that that little voice was warning him not to again, Linebeck leaned forward and gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead. Just to check for fever, he tried to tell himself. That's all. Just to check for fever.

Link turned to face Linebeck briefly and Linebeck thought he might say something, but he only hugged his pillow to him before mumbling, "I love you, Linebeck."

His heart wanted him to say something back, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. By the time he managed to get a sound out, the boy was already fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

** Finality Ch. 9**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

When Link woke up the next morning, he was surprised to feel something resting with him on the bed.

He jolted awake, startled, ready to defend himself if necessary, and stared at the back of the _S.S. Linebeck'_s captain's head. He blinked several times, both in awe and to blink away the tears of pain before his face blossomed into a smile of wonder. He was serious, was all be could think when he thought back to Linebeck's hasty promise the night before.

If he was honest with himself, he hadn't expected the man to keep his word, but now he was seeing Linebeck in an entirely new light.

His smile widened as he listened to Linebeck snore lightly. He had been so nice to him–and regardless of whether it was just to get back on his good side or because he meant it, it touched him.

Link let his eyes wander, although they widened when they landed on his hand. He stared at the captain's face which had turned to look at him but was still passive with sleep before his gaze returned to their interlocked hands. He felt his heart flutter and he gave a small mental cheer. He couldn't help but think happily, _he trusts me._

His eyes continued to scan the room. He looked over to the bedside table. On it, the small box remained, unwrapped and opened. He blushed as he thought back to the kiss they had shared. Subconsciously, his free hand went to touch his lips as they tingled at the memory.

He moved slowly as not to awaken the captain, reaching for the box before gingerly placing it next to him. He tried another one of the candies surprised to find that they still tasted good, even a day later. I guess memories are as fond one day as the are the next, he thought with a bitter smile. He observed the box. The night before, he hadn't even thought of asking Linebeck where he'd gotten them, but now he was curious. He bit his lip and stared at the man. Had he... _paid_ for them? Where?

Suddenly, he saw a small piece of parchment tucked behind the candies. The envelope was brown with slightly melted chocolate, but he ignored it and opened the envelope as quietly as he could, wincing at the tearing of paper which seemed unnaturally loud. He looked over the occupants of the room. He'd totally forgotten that he had quickly been brought to Oshus' bed. So where was Oshus?

He blinked at the elderly man sleeping on the cot, and he felt guilty. His back is going to hurt so bad, he thought with discontent, and he bit his lip before turning his attention back to the note.

As he looked at the handwriting he thought, a lady wrote me this note. He glanced at Linebeck. Did Linebeck know the note was there? He read it quietly to himself.

_Dear young one, _

_ I know you don't know very well who I am, because I'm sure Linebeck didn't tell you where you got these sweets from, but who I am is unimportant. It is who I _know_ that is so important. I know Linebeck, for he has been long-term drinking buddies with my husband. Perhaps you recollect an elderly woman outside the bar? Well, that is who I am, but did I not just say that that was unimportant? Anyway._

_ Linebeck came to me requesting these sweets. I figured that it was impossible or at least highly unlikely that Linebeck would explain his actions, so I am here to do it for him. Men tend to be incredibly thick skulled–don't follow their example unless you are sure they are honourable! _

_ He told me that you recently shared with him memories of your younger childhood and I want you to know that Linebeck's intentions are true. He was distressed, thinking that you might be saddened after your retelling of your past and recent events that occurred on the Ghost Ship. Yes, I know about that, I know you, little boy, and all of those things that the town talks about. I know Linebeck is not who he seems, a much more laid-back person behind the boastful front and air of confidence. _

_ I don't want you to think that Linebeck is doing this simply for treasure (for although I know you, I do not know how insightful you are or whether or not you have seen past the aforementioned front); he is doing it because he seems to care about you. I was around even when he fell in love with Jolene the she-pirate (for although they met on the seas they made many stops at Mercay) and keep this in mind as I say that I have never seen Linebeck look the way he does now; when he does things for you or things concerning you. _

_ I do not want to scare you, young one, for I know you are still so little in the grand scheme of the world (although I do declare that it seems you're getting bigger and bigger every day!). But I must say that you are doing many things to Linebeck; you are changing an unchangeable man, and for that know that you may always stop by my hut or ask for my help, no matter what it is for. My hat tips to you, good sir._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Little Old Lady by the Bar._

Link gave a small, knowing smile, folding up the note and slipping it back into the box. And with a veiled loving look, he laid back down, once again holding Linebeck's larger hand in his own.

–

When Linebeck woke up, he didn't feel entirely aware of his surroundings. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the light shining through the windows of the hut, but eventually opened them when he felt something under him moving.

He looked down onto the green tunic in surprise, raising his head, surveying the room silently. It was empty besides them and he assumed that Oshus and Ciela were already awake downstairs, or about town. He closed his eyes in thought and tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep, but the revelation wasn't pleasant. He scooted the chair back, away from the bed, millions of thoughts passing through his mind, but before he could move completely away he felt a small hand holding his wrist, trying to keep him in place.

He looked down at the small boy on the bed. He didn't know what to think of what had happened last night, but he didn't have time to wonder as Link gestured him closer. He leaned over him and tensed as the boy's arms wrapped tenderly around him, whispering, "Thank you for keeping your promise."

The child's breath caressed his ear teasingly, and he swallowed, trying not to look as perturbed as he felt. He nodded slowly, ready to leave, but Link kept him there a moment longer, seeming as though he wanted to ask something, but he didn't.

He pulled away slowly, not wanting to jolt Link, and when he looked down at the small figure he saw that his eyes were closed once more. He smiled at the image, brushing the boy's bangs from his eyes, caressing his cheek gently. He pulled his hand away suddenly, taking a deep breath and heading down a floor to eat. The old man and fairy were there and Linebeck could feel his face burning with embarrassment as he thought of what they might have seen.

Oshus looked up at him and Linebeck saw a glint in his eyes. He found it disconcerting, but all Oshus did was smile and ask curtly, "Breakfast?"

"Sure," he said, still watching the elderly man closely. The look in his eyes didn't go away, but he walked to the table slowly, grabbing a bowl and scooping the hot soup of a breakfast into it.

As he sat down and was ready to take his first bite, Oshus asked, "Did you sleep well?"

He froze mid-motion. He'd had various dreams–although he should have called them nightmares, because that was a more appropriate term for them–but regardless had slept soundly despite his awkward position lying on the youth a floor above him. His stomach lurched as he recollected his dreams with a disturbing clarity, thoughts of one little boy under him revolting him only in his mind, not in his heart.

He put the spoon down shakily and swallowed. "I slept fine, thank you." Linebeck prayed that the man did not see how tightly he grasped the side of the table, trying to stop the incessant trembling of his hands. He had a feeling the man knew very well that his hands were shaking; but that look implied more, as if he'd seen what had happened last night.

"Are you alright?" Ciela asked him with what seemed to be genuine concern.

"Yes," he said, but he had a feeling he had gone pale. "You know, I'm actually not feeling that hungry," he mumbled, pushing his bowl away from him, his eyes never leaving Oshus'. Oshus knew something, and the thought made him sick with fear; a fear of being judged wrongfully. "I-I think I'm gonna go out."

He left in a hurry, never looking back at the old man again.

–

Linebeck practically ran to the postbox, panicking as he saw it shaking. Although he knew that Link would never get the letter before him, or even know of it's existence, he felt as though he needed to hurry. He looked around him rapidly, trying to spot the postman nearby, feeling relief flood him when he saw him sitting on the roof of the Treasure Teller.

He waved briefly to him, feeling even more relieved when the short boy (or was he an adult?) caught notice of him quickly, flying over to him and sitting gracefully on the postbox, crossing his legs. "Yes?" he asked curtly.

"Please give me back that letter," he begged the boy. He felt embarrassed, humiliated even to have to plead for something as trivial as a piece of paper, but in light of recent circumstances he knew that he could not have Link read all those caring words he had written to him.

"You mean the one you sent out just yesterday to..." The boy shifted briefly through his mail bag, taking out several letters to look for the one Linebeck was asking about. Linebeck held his breath although he knew the letter had not been delivered. "Link? Is that right?"

"Yes," he said, leaning on the postbox. "I need to have that letter back. You can't give it to Link," he said with what he hoped was an air of authority.

"I'm sorry, but... Under normal circumstances, I'm not allowed to retract letters after they are given to me," and he refiled the letter into it's proper place in his delivery bag. "And if the world didn't seem so small these days, I technically couldn't even verify that you were the one to send it, only adding to the reasons I cannot give it back to you."

"Please," he continued to ask, the desperation he was feeling obvious in his voice. "You... You don't understand. These aren't normal circumstances. Something horrible has happened, and I can't let Link read that letter. Please," he repeated.

The postman looked at him and furrowed his brows, frowning deeply. Linebeck thought that the seriousness of his expression seemed strange on his unrealistically young looking face. He asked, "Has 'Link' or a member of his family mentioned in this letter died or something? And you feel it would be an insult to his family to send him mail regarding them?"

Linebeck seriously contemplated lying and saying yes, feeling that the boy would give him the letter then, but he feared that if he did, the man would find him out. If Link actually did defeat Bellum, as Linebeck knew he would, there was no way he could keep the postman from knowing. "No," he said slowly, "I can't explain this right now. I just can't..."

The postman put up his hand to silence him, uncrossing his legs. He put his bag in his lap, shuffling through it silently once more. He pulled out the letter–his own, that he had put in there just the day before, and handed it to him, but not without a warning.

"Look here, mister. Don't go asking me to do this again, it's against my contract and risky for the remaining months I stay at this job, 'kay? When you give me a letter next time, it _will_ be sent out regardless of anyone's feelings. That's just my job."

Linebeck nodded his head solemnly, but inside, he was cheering.

–

On his way back to Oshus' home, he ran into a familiar face. The elderly woman held onto his arm and they walked in silence before his curiosity got the best of him. "Why are you looking so pleased?"

"That boy is a cutie," she said with an even wider smile. "He looks so young! I didn't realize it until I saw him up close and actually had a conversation with him. There's one thing that I _will_ give him, and that is that he's as determined as they come," she rambled fondly.

He smiled in spite of himself, but part of him felt a deep fear. If the old woman had talked with Link he had undoubtedly gotten out of bed and possibly pursued more danger; hell, he could guarantee it. He knew for a fact that the boy was not healed, and although it still hurt him to admit, he was worried the boy would only stress his injuries further.

"How was he feeling?"

"I imagine not so great physically, but there was a tremendous lift in his spirit. Despite how he was when he stepped off of the _S.S. Linebeck_ just the day before yesterday, he almost seemed to have a skip in his step! I think he finds excitement in danger or something," she said, still holding on his arm. "He was headed for the Temple of the Ocean King once more."

"God damn it, kid," he mumbled, groaning. "I..." He looked to the general direction of the temple, trailing off, unsure of what to say. "Can---can I go? For a second? Just to..."

The elderly lady continued to smile at him, and Linebeck felt the need to somehow wipe that smile off of her face, but he didn't move. She nodded her head, giving him a different kind of smile; a strange one that made his insides twist. He got the strange feeling that the woman knew more than she was letting on; still, when she released him, he was grateful.

He moved to the steps in the back of the town, first intending to go to the temple and wait for the boy outside of it, but he was caught unawares by the brilliant sight before him as he stared into the magnificent hues of blues that spread on for miles. In the far distance, he could see Cannon Island. The sun beat down harshly on his skin and his coat now felt layers too much, but in that moment he felt a strange sensation of calm and freshness.

Sitting down in the grass, he laid his legs out in front of him. Somehow, he felt that thinking now, when his mind was clear, would be smarter than waiting until he was disheveled and angry and possibly intoxicated. His hands kneaded at the grass underneath him, the blades feeling harsh and dry despite their lush green appearance.

As he closed his eyes, he thought that suddenly everything seemed so much more definite. When he thought back to all that he and that kid had gone through, it all seemed like a wild dream, a blur in his memory despite the fact it wasn't that long ago that it had happened. In his pocket, he felt the paper of his letter poking into his thigh, and he took it out. He scanned it over in embarrassment, feeling his face flush with colour as he read over all the flattering and gushy things he had said about the boy in the letter, thanking him profusely. _I can't do that._

Although it was his own letter, he felt strange reading it, as though it were someone else's that he had taken out of the postbox. He crumpled it up into a tight ball, not so much because he was angry or distressed, but because his hands felt suddenly idle at his sides. He hunched over, throwing the wad of paper back and forth between his hands, the motion growing faster subconsciously.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he stood, dusting dirt off of his front and backside. He stared at the frighteningly telltale letter of his silent admiration of that kid with apprehension, unsure of what to do with it. Although he knew it was highly unlikely, he could easily imagine Oshus or a fellow islander finding the letter and reading into his personal affairs, a notion which bothered him greatly.

His eyes rose to look out at the great blue ocean, and again, he felt his breath being taken away. Without thinking, he balled the wad of paper up even tighter in his hand and heaved it over the side of the cliff, watching it fall into the ocean below until he could no longer see it. Somehow, it made him feel better.

For several more moments he stared out into the blue sea. Just as it always had in his youth, it comforted him with the slow melody of waves lapping against the shore, crashing into the side of the cliff. Gulls cried out in the distance and he was reminded of Link's sister, Aryll.

"Linebeck?" came Link's soft voice from behind him.

He whipped around, coming face to face with the small child. He flushed with colour and tried to hide his face, but amidst the injuries Link had sustained, he still had the heart to smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked the kid quietly, but felt embarrassed not seconds after the words had left his mouth. He already knew the answer to that.

"I thought I shouldn't be so mopey around the hut... It won't save Tetra for me, so I might as well get back to work, you know?" The smile he received this time was sad, but it was not nearly as heartbroken as before, and that thought comforted him.

"Did you get hurt badly?" He hated that the question came instinctively, but he mentally shrugged it off.

"Just minor injuries this time," and Link smiled triumphantly. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this stealth thing! I was only caught by one Phantom, and it's only because of that stupid sound-making floor..." He trailed off but beamed up at the captain. "Why are you here?"

"I was just thinking, kid," and he rose, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, smiling down at him.

"We should be able to ship out, soon," Link said. "I imagine we should go to Goron Island for the first pure metal... Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sure, Link, I'm not the one doing the fighting, anyway," he said, his hand trailing down Link's back, pushing him away from the cliff side and towards town. "Let's get you patched up."

–

That night, he sat uneasily at the desk in the hut, the blank page in front of him angering him tremendously. He had started it over several times, tens of times, tens of hundreds of times, but it sounded wrong no matter how he began it. He looked behind him to the many copies of the letter he had crumpled up and discarded and frowned deeply.

He sighed heavily, hunching over, dipping his quill into the ink and attempting to start the letter over once more. "Link," he spoke aloud, "No, no..." He debated crossing off the salutation, even though it was the only thing he had. They _were_ on a first name basis, so it wasn't wrong to call the boy by his first name...

He sighed again, speaking to himself, "But after what happened the other night.. Should I even bother with this?" He put the quill down in the ink, rubbing at his temples gently, tempted to give up on the idea completely. "Captain, you should go with your first instinct. You took the letter back the first time because your judgment said that it was a bad idea. Don't---"

"What was a bad idea?" Ciela asked him, flying over to him from down below. "Oshus told me to let you know that you or Link needs to go do the laundry soon. Not tonight though, probably tomorrow. We'll be set until tomorrow," she rambled. "Please," she added as an afterthought, looking at him, or at least, he assumed she was looking at him.

She floated gracefully over and sat on the edge of his paper, glancing at his quill. He tore the paper out from underneath her, his protests rather delayed as he said, "_Sparkles!_ You shouldn't just go around sneaking up on people! Make some noise next time!" He crumpled the paper up loudly to drown out her angry voice.

When he finished, they sat in uncomfortable silence. Linebeck could almost see Ciela crossing her arms, huffing at him from her disturbed place on his desk. She looked at him, and he expected her to yell at him, but her voice was soft. "What was a bad idea?"

"It's not your business," he said irritably, looking away from her.

"You're unhappy," she said, flying to rest on his shoulder. He smiled a small smile, if not a hesitant one, finding her presence surprisingly comforting. He nodded his head despite his original plan of just ignoring the fairy, and he could practically hear her sighing. "When you're unhappy, Link is unhappy. I always want Link to be happy. It has to do with him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, not sure why he was suddenly confiding in the spirit. "I want to thank the kid, but I don't... Don't do _mushy_ things, Sparkles," and when he said it this time, he meant it more as a term of endearment than an insult.

"It's not being mushy to thank someone for helping you," she said with surprising patience. He was even more surprised when she didn't make a jab at him and his usual laziness when it came to their adventures.

"I don't how to say it without sounding mushy," he sighed, feeling lost. "And I don't want the kid to think that I really..."

"Care about him?"

He glared at her, but all he heard was her twinkling laugh in response. "Linebeck," she started, "It's okay to actually like someone! And Link may be the only person who can stand you almost all of the time, so I think you should thank him for his patience. I may not have said much, but I see what you two have gone through... Including what happened last night."

He choked at her words and he heard her twinkling laugh. He sputtered at her, "That's _not_ funny, Sparkles!" And again, he meant it as an insult. "He---how---you---"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Captain Head-up-your-Butt," she said, giggling at the new nickname she'd made for him. Linebeck glared at her, but she seemed completely unaffected. "But if you mess up... Well, that's another story!"

Linebeck couldn't help but think that she sounded like Link's mother more than just a spirit that followed him around. He gulped, but before he could say anything in retort, she had already flown away.

–

The next morning when he woke up, he felt tired, achy, and irritated. He stood and stretched lazily, scratching his leg mindlessly. He glanced around his captain's quarters, eyes landing on his desk where several more attempts of his original letter laid unsuccessfully finished. His frowned, rubbing at his eyes, stretching again, sighing in contentment as his back cracked, easing the stiffness in his bones.

He glanced out the window of his apartment to the dock, surprised to see Link there with the fairy despite the early hour. The spirit's previous words came to him, and he shook his head, frowning even more intensely. His brows furrowed as he saw the basket under Link's arm, filled with clothes.

Oh, the laundry, he thought unhappily. He glanced at Link again, noticing his change in attire, his usual green tunic and tights replaced with a long blue top and orange pants. Suddenly, a knock came at his door, and he hollered, "Whose there?!"

"Who else!" came Ciela's smart reply.

"Come in!" he called back, ignoring her disrespectful tone. Link opened the door to his apartment and looked in shyly, smiling as he saw him. He gave a short wave, chuckling as Ciela mumbled something like, 'Put some clothes on!'

"Hey," Link said softly, looking around the room as though he hadn't seen it thousands of times before. He seemed distracted, somewhat flat, and Linebeck frowned again. "I hope we didn't wake you up," he spoke offhandedly. "We're here for that laundry that Oshus wanted done," and he lifted the basket under his arm as though he thought Linebeck wouldn't believe him. "Do you have anything you want to be washed?"

Linebeck thought about it for a second. Link suggested, "I think your sea jacket should be washed. I haven't seen you take the thing off almost at all since we started our adventures."

"It isn't dirty," Linebeck said hastily, but Link ignored him, placing the basket on his desk chair and removing from the jacket from the back of it, adding it to the basket. "Thanks for asking," Linebeck said dryly, watching the boy go about his room, picking up random articles of clothing he deemed unclean and placing them to the basket.

"You're welcome, captain," Link said with a cheeky grin in his direction.

–

"Now it's your turn," Link told him sternly, still clad in his other outfit, back not thirty minutes later.

"But I don't _want_ to," Linebeck complained loudly.

"I did the hard part, all you have to do is hang the stuff."

"But I dun _wannnna_!"

"That's not my problem," Link said with half-hearted seriousness as he dumped the basket of damp clothes unceremoniously into the seaman's lap, laughing lightheartedly to himself as the man gave an 'oof' of indignation. "I'll help you," he said patiently, taking the man's hand into his own, trying to force him up from his sitting position.

Linebeck sighed hopelessly, but smiled at Link's willingness to assist him. "Fine," he gave in, standing up and snorting as Link stumbled backwards from the quick motion. "About to save the world from evil and he can't even get a man out of his chair? What's the world coming to?" he teased.

"I'll do it!" Link said with extra bravado, puffing out his chest, going along with the joke. "The evil Bellum will be no match for me!"

Linebeck deepened his voice, imitating an announcer as he gestured to Link, saying, "And in this corner, weighing ninety pounds soaking wet, we have..."

Link elbowed him before he could add on, but Linebeck only laughed loudly, laundry basket under one arm, his free hand on the boy's back, guiding him forward and out of the apartment. In his back pocket, there was a final version of his letter to the child.

"I'll be right back," he said to the boy, who huffed angrily.

"You better not be trying to get out of your work!"

"Me?" Linebeck asked with mock-hurt, free hand resting over his heart, pouting. "Link, you break my heart! How could you even think that?"

Before Link could respond, he half ran half walked to the postbox, once again looking around him nervously for the postman. The small boy flew once more to his side, his hand outstretched expectantly, but Linebeck shook his head. "This one stays here," he said, putting the letter in the postbox. The post-boy quirked an eyebrow before nodding in understanding.

"Don't you dare ask me to retract this one, mister," he said, wagging his finger at Linebeck as though he were an animal.

"I know," Linebeck said over his shoulder, waving away the child's words with a vague hand gesture as he headed for Oshus' hut. "I gotta go hang laundry, so don't bother me!"

As he neared the hut, he waved to the treasure teller and the mechanic, his spirits lifted. He rolled his shoulders, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off of him and that his problems had momentarily been placed on someone else. Hopefully Jolene, he thought, snickering to himself.

Rubbing his hands together, he neared Oshus' hut and saw Link and the old man putting up the laundry line. He groaned internally but smiled nonetheless, approaching the yard and placing his hands on his hips. "So you just hang the stuff up, right?" he asked, announcing his presence.

"Yeah, duh," Ciela said, resting on Link's shoulder.

Link smiled at him and gestured him over, not giving him a chance to retort to the spirit's disrespectful tone of voice, standing on a stool that Oshus had brought out, his feet spread around the laundry basket which also rested on it. "Well, c'mon, get over here," he said, gesturing next to him and offering him a small bag of clothespins.

Although Linebeck wouldn't admit it, he felt entirely comfortable around the boy, and that revelation made him feel guilty. As he hung clothes with the child, Link's small tunic in his hands, he bit his lip, sticking a clothespin in his mouth while using his free hands to tack the tunic to the line.

No matter how much he wanted to be mean to the child, to drive him away, his heart–love?–stopped him every time. He furrowed his brows at the mention of the word; just like when he had kissed the boy the night before, taboo came to mind; his love for the boy was certainly abnormal, his feelings a social anomaly. How could he... He shook his head.

"Did you do the laundry at home, kid?" he asked Link around a mouthful of clothespin.

"Yeah, Aryll and I did it since we didn't want our grandma to hurt her back," the boy replied distractedly, his mouth also holding a clothespin or two.

Linebeck smiled and shook his head again, this time in disbelief. Even as he spoke, doubts of his decision to mail that letter–that crucial letter–plagued his thoughts. "Always thinking of others... Typical hero."

-

When the bartender saw Linebeck run in a couple days after his arrival at Mercay, he couldn't help but think, _it must be something bad._ The captain sat down next to the elderly man who always occupied the bar, red in the face from what seemed to be both exertion and embarrassment. "Please," Linebeck wheezed, "Anything good and strong. Too much thinking."

Although he wouldn't have normally, he hesitated, taking out a shot glass but nothing to pour in it. He murmured confusedly, "I thought you were trying to stop with the habit."

"I... I need to clear my head. I need... Need a break. Need something other than to think."

Still, the bartender seemed reluctant. He bit his lip, shaking his head before leaning on his elbows and asking, "What happened, Linebeck? You've been good for–for a good while now. Ever since you started keeping with that kid. You said you were gonna stop. It hasn't been–since you said he got back from the Isle of Gust up north. Since then you haven't..."

"I don't care since when, I need it _now!_"

"Tell me what you did, what happened, first!" The bartender's voice was fierce despite being low and quiet. "I'm refusing you this drink as a long-time friend, Linebeck. You've shown real improvement in the last few weeks. I'm not going to let you just throw that all away unless you have a good reason."

"I---I can't tell you," Linebeck said apologetically, but the bartender wasn't buying it.

"I've been serving you drinks for years, and now I get the cold shoulder? How often have you come to talk to me over a bottle of whiskey?"

"But there's _no_ whiskey this time!" Linebeck said with frustration, almost whining with his anger. The bartender could see his irritation clearly by the agitated tapping of his fingers and the creases in his forehead, but he put it aside. The elderly man beside Linebeck patted his back in a rare gesture of caring.

He said, "Linebeck, if you want me to leave–despite the earful I'm sure to get from my wife, I'll let you talk to him alone," directing his comment only at Linebeck, ignoring the bartender completely. Instead of feeling offended, the bartender nodded his appreciation, knowing that Linebeck would probably feel much more comfortable consulting only one person for his problems.

"I---you... You don't understand. I'm really not up for discussing this. I just want a drink. Just _one!_"

Both the bartender and the elderly man scrutinized him intensely, and he threw up his arms in rage. The bartender smiled in spite of himself, knowing that they had won. "Fine, fine," Linebeck relented, nodding his head towards the bartender, glancing nervously at the elderly man who was already leaving his seat.

"Free drink when you get back," the bartender called over to the man, who nodded without turning around. "Now, what's this mess you're into now?" he asked, not unkindly.

"It has to do with the kid," Linebeck told him, making a vague gesture.

"I know that," he said, "The mechanic told me some kind of argument took place between the two of you. Said he thought you'd have patched it up though. Kid's been good for you, though, captain."

"Well, something _else_ happened," Linebeck spoke crossly. "And since when does the mechanic drink? And _why_ was he talking about me and Link?"

The bartender gave a short, polite laugh. "People come to me almost like I'm a shrink, actually. I guess they figure... Well, I'm not sure what they figure," he said with another chuckle, putting away the shot glass he had taken out for Linebeck. The captain's eyes followed his motions closely, but he didn't speak up in protest.

"Most of them don't even remember that they've confided in me in the first place, anyway. And I promise you, the mechanic says it all in good humour, no ill intentions about. Don't go ruffling his feathers. And what was this _other_ thing that happened?"

"Are you kidding!" Linebeck exclaimed, "That guy could twist me into a pretzel!"

"Did you just admit _weakness_? Wow, that kid really is changing you! Just like the old man's wife said! And certainly for the better," he smiled, shaking his head.

"That's _not_ the point, and what the hell, are we the new town spectacle?"

"Sure are," the bartender spoke nonchalantly, wiping down another glass he had taken out. "That kid–Link, is the biggest thing that's happened to Mercay since... Gosh, before I became a bartender! And you already know I've been doing this job for plenty of years. Still remember serving you your first drink," he reminisced. "So anyway, you still haven't answered my question. What else happened?"

"Something quite the _opposite_ of what the mechanic said, really," Linebeck said nervously, swallowing and taking a deep breath. The bartender watched as he jumped out of his skin when he slammed the glass down on the bar; he hadn't meant to place it down so hard.

"Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"No!" Linebeck responded quickly. Too quickly, the bartender thought. He leaned forward again, his face just centimeters from the captains.

"You're sure you're not telling me that you did a little... something something to that kid?"

"Of course not!" Linebeck half shouted, half whispered. "I would _never_ do that! It's just that... The kid has grown really _attached_ to me. In fact, he's kinda," Linebeck cleared his throat awkwardly, "Kinda... fallen in love with me," he admitted.

The bartender thought that if the captain hadn't looked so serious, he would've laughed. "What'dya _mean_, 'kinda fallen in love'?"

"I _mean_ that he _kissed_ me!"

"I think you really do need a drink," he said, reaching for something strong, just like the captain had originally requested.

"God _damn_ it!" Linebeck cursed, slamming his fist on the bar. "Look at me, you _bastard!_ Don't ask me to spill my guts to you, then turn away from me like it's not your business! If you hadn't insisted, I wouldn't have said a _word_, so now you better give me some pretty damn good advice! And I mean it!"

The bartender turned around sharply. "Well, my _advice_ would be to do the obvious and detach yourself from him before he gets any ideas that you _like_ him kissing you! Unless that's a feeling that's been festering inside you and _that's_ the real reason you came for a drink!"

The bartender watched as the captain of the _S.S. Linebeck_ paled considerably, and he cleared his throat, much like the other man had done just moments before. Before he could speak, Linebeck said with dangerous calm, "Don't even _suggest_ that to me, you..."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for several moments. In the quiet, the bartender collected his thoughts and felt his senses coming back to him, and he shook his head, apologizing quickly. "Linebeck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, forgive me. In all seriousness, my advice to you is to try not to lead the kid on, and set him straight as soon as possible."

"I know you didn't mean it," Linebeck spoke with a tired smile, sighing, rubbing his temples.

"Shot?"

"No, the kid wouldn't like it."


	10. Chapter 10

** Finality Ch. 10**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

Linebeck was on his way to the port when Link darted at him, colliding roughly with his stomach as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

Taken aback, Linebeck wasn't exactly sure how to react other than to just return the hug, more on instinct than on thought. His heart raced in his chest, but he didn't want to think of why. He could hear the beating of his heart and wondered if Link could, too. He felt the heat rushing to his face as he just stood there, accepting Link's hug as he glanced at the people around him, hoping no one would notice the young boy's rather public display of affection.

Linebeck's heart thumped even louder in his chest, and he pushed the boy away from him, afraid that he would notice that the intricately rapid beating of his heart was far too quick for someone just lazing about. He gave the boy a hesitant smile when he looked up at him, but nodded with an air of seriousness and superiority. He wouldn't let the boy know just how much he was beginning to get to him.

Beginning? he thought. What a laugh. In the last few weeks he had grown entirely unable to deny the child anything, at least not easily. He had made habit of healing his injuries, made habit of standing closer to the boy than necessary, made a habit of craving all the wrong cravings; made a habit of all the wrong things.

Linebeck shook his head, looking back down at the boy in his arms. The child fit nicely into his side, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces creating a distorted image. Everything was wrong about it, Linebeck knew, but he had never been good at doing the right thing.

No words were exchanged between them, but that was because nothing needed to be said. Despite how embarrassed he felt at the hug, he knew it said everything that the boy wouldn't be able to put into words. The fact he returned the hug said everything that _he_ couldn't.

Finally, he spoke quietly, as though afraid to ruin the moment. "Do you want to go to Goron Island?"

Link pulled away finally and beamed up at him. "Sure thing!" he said, giving him the victory sign. Linebeck smiled again, looking around for the Spirit of Courage, watching her come to them from the distance. Her twinkling laugh met his ears and he glared at her, but it was halfhearted.

"Let's go, then," his hand finding it's way to Link's back, moving the boy towards the _S.S. Linebeck._

–

When they crossed into the Southeastern Sea, Link had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath, trying to dispel the negative feeling, but it persisted. He shot Ciela a glance which she returned and prepared himself mentally forever could've possibly been approaching. In the far distance he could see pirate ships at the horizon line, but they seemed too far away to pose a threat.

Returning his gaze to the path in front of him, he gulped as he noticed a cyclone from the corner of his eye. No, he thought, please no, but the cyclone, sure as ever of it's path, neared them steadily. He tried shooting at it, but it seemed hopeless.

Just in the nick of time, he grabbed Ciela and shoved her underneath him, gripping the cannon tightly as the cyclone hit them dead on. The _S.S. Linebeck_ gave a great roar of protest as it whirled around, and although he knew he should have been used to this kind of treatment from the sea, he let out a soft cry of fright.

When the world stopped spinning, Link opened his eyes. He looked up and released his hold on the cannon, letting Ciela fly free. Her flight was disoriented and she fluttered around strangely for a moment, although Link thought that it was very plausible it was his own vision that was swimming.

Before he could even recover completely, he heard Linebeck's voice as though from a distance, "What on _earth_ is that thing?!"

He looked up at the rapidly darkening sky, feeling his heart sink. In the sky was a monster at least three times larger of that they had ever faced and Ciela squeaked from beside him. Already trying to think of a strategy to try and escape, he paid close attention to the various eyes of the monster which stood out brightly from it's purple, scaly covering.

"Engine's dead, right?" called behind him, already knowing the answer. The engine _always_ died at the most inopportune moments.

"Any idea how to get rid of that thing?!" Linebeck called up to him. Link risked another glance at the monster who continued hovering dangerously over them. "OH! Fire! Fire! And fire some more!" Linebeck practically screamed at him.

Link complied, trying to setting his nerves so that he could focus on aiming properly. Unlike his last great sea opponent, this one was not immobile. And unlike last time, _they_ could not move, putting them at an immediate disadvantage in the fight. He swallowed thickly, aiming and firing quickly at one of the eyes on the large whale-like enemy.

He jumped when the eye turned a fiery red, and taking that as his signal to shoot again, he did so. He gave a small mental cheer where the beast gave an indignant cry of pain. Now more determined than ever, he shot and fired repeatedly, growing angry and frustrated when he missed his target.

Ciela at his side gave him quiet encouragement. "Don't get angry, Link! If you get angry you'll be too distracted to aim well!"

Comforted by Ciela's words, he tried to refocus his attention. Before he got the chance, he let out a shout of terror as the monster barrel-rolled near the ship, Link's insistent firing the only thing keeping it away. The _S.S. Linebeck_ shook and trembled and tipped at the force of the waves created by the impact, and Link sputtered as water crashed on board, soaking him to the bone.

Trying not to grow distracted, he quickly wiped the water from his eyes, trying not to notice he'd lost his signature cap in the struggle. He looked up at the great threat and fired three more times, giving another cheer when he got rid of two more of the creature's eyes and popped a third. He fired the cannon impulsively as strange, yellow seed-projectiles neared the ship.

More determined than ever, he shot angrily at the monster and it's projectiles, watching with halfhearted relief as it gave one last shriek of agony and dived into the sea. He cringed as another large wave formed and headed towards the ship, and he didn't dare let go of the cannon until the sea settled.

Taking a deep breath to quell the sick feeling in his stomach, he half climbed half fell off of the cannon. To his complete surprise, he heard Linebeck's thumping footsteps as he approached the deck of the ship, and he looked up at him from on all fours when the captain came before him.

Linebeck fell to his knees and took strong hold of his shoulders. Link felt breathless as Linebeck asked him with worry, "Kid, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah," he replied shakily, looking into the captains shockingly warm eyes. He gave a slight shiver as a breeze swept through the air of the darkening day. Linebeck grasped his sleeve and rung it free of water, as though to express a point. He nodded decisively.

"Come on, let's get you to Goron Island so we can get you into something else so you don't catch a cold."

–

When they docked at Goron Island, Linebeck immediately commanded the boy strip himself of his clothes.

"W-what?!" Link asked him in alarm, his eyes widening.

Linebeck gave an exasperated sigh. "Kid, your clothes are soaking wet. In this warm weather, they'll be able to dry quickly. Hopefully there's enough sun left today so it won't be a problem. Not get undressed."

"But I don't have anything to change into," Link mumbled at him with embarrassment. "I left my other clothes at Mercay."

Linebeck gave another soft sigh of annoyance. He walked to the other side of the room to get a towel to help the boy dry off. After finding what he wanted, he said with some reluctance, "Fine, you can borrow one of my shirts if you want. Unless you'd rather just stay naked."

"N-no," Link said, his teeth chattering. "That'll be fine." Linebeck walked over to him and knelt before him once more, taking the soft towel and rubbing it against Link's face, then through his hair. He handed the towel to the boy, allowing him to dry himself off while letting his nimble fingers undo Link's belt, tossing it carelessly to the side. He reached for the hem of the boy's tunic before Link stopped him.

"I can do it myself, thanks. Just... Just grab me a shirt of yours."

Linebeck stood once more and went back to the closet, grabbing out a fresh, button-up white shirt. It would have to do; he wasn't one who usually accommodated small children that needed to dress. Before turning, he paused, asking, "Are you decent?"

"Y-yeah," Link said. Linebeck's brows furrowed at the shakiness of the boy's voice.

Turning fully around, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Link said, but somewhat too quickly. "I-I'm just not so used to you being so... I mean, you never used to ask me if it was okay for you to turn around. I mean, you never even turned around before! N-not that I'm complaining," he amended hastily.

Linebeck frowned. He hadn't been that disrespectful to the kid, had he? So much so that he was pointing out meager gestures of politeness? He looked the near-nude boy over quickly, averting his eyes and tossing him the shirt. "Don't think into it too much. Now just finish getting changed. Can't have you catching a cold." he said gruffly, turning away to stare at the sky which remained illuminated.

He stared out of the window for several moments, trying to collect his thoughts. Had he really been so rude, constantly? He worried his lip briefly until he felt Link put a hand on his forearm. He gave a small smile at Link in his shirt. The sleeves came well past his wrists and the bottom reached his mid-thigh.

"Don't worry about what I said, okay, Linebeck? Here, take my clothes."

He gave a thin-lipped grin as he accepted the boy's clothes and went to lay them on the deck to dry.

This was going to be a long trip.

–

When he came back in with food for the boy, he wasn't surprised to see him sitting idly on his bed, staring out the window. Ciela was curled into his side, Link's hand resting over her small form protectively. But something was off about the image, something was wrong. He walked slowly over to Link, so as not to startle him, placing the dinner he had made for them gently on the bedside table. "Link?" he ventured quietly.

Link jumped, despite the man's soft voice. He looked up from where he had been staring at the window, moving aside to leave the man room when he made a motion to sit down. "What's wrong?" Linebeck asked patiently, placing his hand on Link's knee subconsciously.

"Y-you're not upset about what I said earlier, are you?"

"You mean about..."

Link nodded and Linebeck frowned. "No, I'm not angry. But there's got to be something else bothering you. You're sulking," he said. The statement wasn't up for contest, but Link protested it anyway..

"I'm not sulking," Link told him pointedly, but he didn't believe him. As though his arm gained a mind of his own–or at least, he'd like to think that that was what it was–he wrapped an arm around the boy's frail shoulders.

He said, "Look, kid. I've done enough sulking in my lifetime to know what it looks like when people sulk. Why are you upset?"

"It's just that..." Link trailed off, and Linebeck rubbed the boy's arm encouragingly. "It's just that... Today, you seemed so... so... like you didn't want to be there. And I started feeling bad, because I know you probably _don't_ want to be here. It isn't _your_ job to save the world from Bellum. And I've kind of dragged you into all of this, which is totally unfair of me, and I just... feel bad."

Linebeck took a deep breath. He hesitated before speaking carefully, trying to think over his words instead of just letting them all tumble out in a rush. "Look, kid–Link, Link. I... I didn't thank you for helping me because I didn't mean it. I didn't write that letter because I'm trying to make you feel better. There have been benefits to me from this. And if I really didn't want to be here, don't you think I would've gone long before this?"

"B-but the wish... Oshus..."

"Wish-smish," Linebeck scoffed. "I'm fine without any kind of wishes. Link... I'm here now because I want to be. And because... If I wasn't, I'd beat myself up if something happened to you. That mushy stuff I said in that letter... That wasn't the half of it. I mean, I am thankful for you helping me, of course, you're my treasure-dog, but you've also become... A... A friend to me, of sorts."

"A... A friend," Link repeated.

Linebeck realized his mistake. It's not a mistake, he told himself. You're not allowed to be his... What he wants you to be. He's just a kid. He's just confused. "Link, I know you think that..." he tried to explain his thoughts orderly, "That you have... some different kind of feelings for me. But you're still young. You're still only twelve, or thirteen or something, right? I think you're just confused because... Well, I'm the only person you've really been stuck around on this journey of ours."

"So... When we..." Link flushed deeply.

"When _you_," he corrected, but he was afraid his tone of voice was harsher than he intended. Link winced discreetly, but Linebeck didn't miss it. He squeezed the boy's arm comfortingly, but Link shrugged off the gesture forcefully. Linebeck felt taken aback, but he knew he deserved it.

Ah, first love, he thought reminiscently. Even if it is mistakenly placed, it's still so strong. Poor kid. He stared at his lap and then at the spirit that had slept through the entire conversation. Thank goodness, too, he mused, because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to let the boy off like this if she were awake.

_"Oh," _was all Link said, his reaction a bit delayed. Linebeck assumed he had been thinking.

"I'm sorry, kid."

"Me too."

–

That night, Link laid in his bed silently, staring at the wall in front of him dismally.

Arms held tightly against his chest, his heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed thickly, staring at Linebeck's back from his view on the bed. The captain had come back in several hours after their disagreement. Link hadn't been sure where the man was for all that time, but he tried not to worry himself about it, instead choosing to lay down and try to rest.

The man had begun looking over sea charts, but Link could tell from his slumped posture that he was disinterested. When the man had walked in, Link had immediately closed his eyes, trying to fool the captain into thinking he was sleeping, when in truth, he was watching him silently.

The pulled Linebeck's shirt closer to him, inhaling deeply, taking in the smell of the captain. His clean shirt smelled of nature and of the salt of the sea, a surprisingly calming and pleasant smell that he wouldn't have anticipated for Linebeck. Despite the fact it was soothing, at this time, and in his current emotional state, it distressed him.

The man's words from earlier haunted his mind. Could he have really meant it? That... That Linebeck didn't feel the same feelings he did? He knew he had some kind of strong effect on Linebeck, the old lady's note had confirmed his suspicions, and when they had kissed he knew that Linebeck had been returning it... Didn't that mean anything? He knew that attraction was not only physical, and ever since he had met the man he had been changing, gradually but surely...

He buried his face into the cloth of Linebeck's shirt once more, kicking down the covers of the bed. Goron Island's warm tropical air left him feeling hot and disoriented. He slowed his kicking when he heard Linebeck's chair creaking as the man turned around, and he closed his eyes.

Link stiffened instinctively when he heard the man's footsteps approaching. Despite the fact that man was without shoes, the floorboards of the ship groaned in protest to the added weight. Link held his breath, waiting for Linebeck to either retreat back to his desk or leave to another part of the ship.

But he didn't. Instead, he heard Linebeck's footsteps slowly approaching the bed. He tried not to gasp when he felt the man's calloused, rough hands on his cheek, tried not to smile when he felt the man's fingers gently caressing his face, tried not to sigh in disappointment when Linebeck quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, kid," came Linebeck's voice.

"You know," Ciela said from beside him, and he lowered his head to hide a smile. He could sense Linebeck's surprise at Ciela's state of awareness. "It would pay just to be honest," she finished.

"I am being honest. He's not allowed to feel that way."

"You're not being honest. You're lying to yourself."

Linebeck didn't respond. Although Link knew he shouldn't, he let the vaguest idea of hope form in his heart. Could that mean that Linebeck was just being his usual, thick-headed self, and was struggling to accept the fact he had grown so close to someone else?

"I'm not," Linebeck said finally.

"Then why did you come over here?"

Again, Linebeck didn't have a response.

"See, that's what I thought you said."

–

The next day, Linebeck was surprised to be the last one to wake up. As he sat up in bed and stretched, his back cracking in protest, he looked around the empty apartment in confusion. Where had that kid gotten off to this time? He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that the boy was somewhere on the island and was fine.

Standing up, he began to change into his normal clothes for the day. Just as he began to reach for his waistcoat, a blur of green charged into the room. "Linebeck!" came Link's insistent voice. "A piece of paper, a piece of paper, a piece of paper, please!"

"A... a piece of paper?"

"Yes!" Ciela said, but before she could finish, Link cut her off.

"Don't forget! There are fourteen Gorons, seven in their houses, and six houses in all! Linebeck," Link whined, "Write that down!"

Linebeck walked to his desk, looking at the boy strangely while taking out an ink quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. Link only ushered him on, repeating, "Fourteen Gorons, seven in their houses, and six houses!"

He jotted the numbers down quickly, handing the piece of to Link who was jumping from foot to foot. "Thank you!" Link said excitedly, giving him a brief hug. He looked over the piece of paper, his face falling. "This is wrong. There are six houses, not seven. Gimme the quill, please," he asked, reaching for the feather.

"Can you count, Linebeck?" Ciela teased him haughtily.

"It's too early to count," he grumbled back, still tired.

Link looked at him strangely. "Linebeck, it's past high noon."

Linebeck's eyes bugged out slightly. "Noon!" he exclaimed. "You're kidding!"

"No, you slept right through me trying to wake you up. I even pinched you six times. We ended up making food without you, and there's still some over in the corner," Link gestured to the corner dresser, "Although I can't promise you how great it'll be."

Linebeck smiled and gave a weak wave, still feeling confused as the boy left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. "Well..." he said to the empty room, "That was weird."

–

Link stood nervously before the Goron chieftain, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. The chieftain loomed over him intimidatingly, and he gulped. "Biggoron, I'm ready for the test," he said finally. He saw the boy Goron next to the chieftain crossing his arms. He doesn't want me to pass, he thought.

"Okay, for twenty rupees you may take the test."

Obediently, Link took out his rupee bag and handing the large Goron a red rupee. Biggoron nodded in compliance, accepting the money. Face turning frighteningly passive, he asked his first question. "How many Gorons on are on this island? Twelve, thirteen, or fourteen?"

"Fourteen," Link said impulsively, so used to saying it by now. Behind his back he held the piece of parchment on which Linebeck had scrawled the answers to the questions that Biggoron had asked them before, as well as questions they thought the chieftain might ask. It had taken them three tries, but they were sure they could now pass the test.

The chieftain gave a short nod and smiled, handing him a green rupee. Despite this kind gesture, Link gulped silently when the Goron took a step towards him. Biggoron comforted him, "Don't worry, this is just another part of the exam."

Biggoron placed his hand on Link's head and told him, "Close your eyes. You should see an image before you."

Link nearly jumped as, just as the man had promised, he saw a Goron standing by the shore. Biggoron's voice intruded on his thoughts, asking him, "This Goron here. What is he staring at? A ship, the sun, or the seagulls?"

"The _S.S. Linebeck_. A ship!" he corrected hastily.

"Correct." Link's brows furrowed when the Goron did not remove his hand. The Goron placed what he assumed was either another green rupee or a blue rupee into his hand before he continued, "Another image should be before you. Do you see a cliff?"

Link nodded mutely in response, and the Goron continued. "What is on this spot? A tree, a chest, or a rock?"

"A chest," Link said, feeling relief flood him when Biggoron's deep voice confirmed the answer and moved away, handing him a red rupee. Link couldn't help but ask, "How did you do that? I-I mean, put that image in my mind?"

"All in good time," the Goron replied vaguely. Link blanched and the Goron laughed before asking him his next question. "What number question is this? Three, four, or five?"

"Number four," Link said after a moment.

"Correct," Biggoron said, giving another brief clap and a large green rupee. "Question number five. How many homes are there on Goron Island?"

"Six."

"Correct." Link felt another rupee being put in his hand, so he put it on the floor. "And your last question, outsider. How many Gorons are in their homes right now?"

"Seven," Link said surely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"_Positive_?"

Link hesitated before saying again, "Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to change your answer?"

"I'm sure."

After a length moment of silence and intense scrutiny by the larger Goron, Biggoron clapped excitedly. From what seemed like thin air, confetti rained down on them. Link smiled as Biggoron took his hands and congratulated him. "You are now initiated into the Goron tribe, Goro-Link! And here, as an added bonus..." The Goron took out a Wisdom Gem from his back pocket, offering it to the boy. Link accepted it happily.

With a hearty laugh, the Goron said, "Now, there is a small fee. A mere one-hundred-twenty-four rupees is all."

Link smiled. Of course he wouldn't rewarded more than the Wisdom Gem and right to the tribe by passing the test. He picked up the rupees he had put down at his feet and handed them back to the Biggoron, who put them back into his own rupee satchel. "Thank you for being such a good sport, Goro-Link. Now, about the pure metal you wanted to know about. You can find it in the temple on the northwestern side of the island. I'm sure that my sun, Gongoron, won't mind escorting you there."

"Thank you so much," he told the chieftain, smiling brightly.

He looked to Gongoron, but frowned at what he saw. Gongoron humphed indignantly and ran out of the cave, calling behind him, "You'll never be a member of this tribe! You'll have to catch me to find the way to the temple!"

Link heard Biggoron give a soft sigh. He turned to face the man when he spoke, saying, "Please... Please excuse my son. He is not one to readily accept others, but in time, he will warm up to you. I'm sure if you ask about town you'll be able to find out where he's run off to."

"It's okay," Link said softly, staring out the cave entrance. He turned and left, shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks for the Wisdom Gem and initiation!"

–

Linebeck sat sullenly by the side of the _S.S. Linebeck_, not feeling like doing anything in particular. Link had been gone for at least an hour, probably doublechecking on whatever information he had been looking for this morning. Fourteen Gorons, seven in their homes, and six homes in all.... What was that supposed to mean?

He jumped when he heard an unfamiliar voice beside him, "This is a lovely ship you have."

He turned quickly to face another Goron. "Truly a beauty, if only she were mine!" he continued to gush.

Linebeck smiled, flattered, yet slightly perturbed. "Thank you," he said curtly, glancing at the _S.S. Linebeck_.

"You are the captain, Linebeck, are you not?"

"Depends who told you so," he said cheekily, but the Goron only smiled at him.

"It is your friend in adventure, the small boy in green, Goro-Link. He approached me earlier concerning the pure metal on this island, but I could not tell him anything, since he wasn't initiated yet. Now, he is one of our brothers!"

Linebeck tried to hold in laughter. "Go... Goro-Link?" he sputtered, trying not to laugh too obnoxiously, afraid to hurt to the Goron's feelings. "I'm sorry, it's just not a... a pet name I would've suspected. But what does that mean, to be a brother of the Goron tribe?"

"Normally I would not be one to tell you, but since you travel with Goro-Link I will have to trust his judgment of your character. Although I don't take your snickering lightly," he said with a pointed smile. "And I have a feeling Goro-Link can appreciate that name than 'treasure-dog.' Yes, he told me about you.

"Regardless, it means that we can connect to Goro-Link. It's a sort of mental bond. Now, we can sense if Goro-Link is in danger. It's all very hard to explain, and I know it may seem silly, that simply answering a few questions would allow us to do so, but it is something the chieftain has the ability to do. To connect him to us, I mean."

"Well, just because someone can answer some questions doesn't mean they can be trusted," Linebeck murmured, looking out to the sea. "For example, I know there are fourteen Gorons on the island, seven of which were in their homes in the last hour. And there are six homes to inhabit here."

"Ah, you take this too lightly, outsider. You undermine the strength of the bond of brothers! Since all brothers in a tribe are connected, we can sense the reluctance or readiness of the people to accept a new member into the tribe. One question that is _always_ asked of an outsider to know, how many Gorons live on this island, all Gorons interact with the outsider in some way. The bond is so strong that we can single out certain Gorons' feelings. For example, I can tell you that right now, Gongoron, Biggoron's side, is hesitant to accept Goro-Link into the tribe."

Before he could respond, Linebeck reeled in surprised when he heard Link screaming his name. "_LINEBECK!_"

His heart calmed briefly when he saw that the boy was okay, waving to him. Although the boy was too far away to notice, he tried to hide the flush on his face. Of course he's okay, Linebeck, he told himself. The kid always makes it out okay. And it's not as if there's a temple on the island... "What do you want, kid!?" he shouted back.

As though there to affirm the Goron's previous statements, Link called out, "Have you see Gongoron?! He's supposed to be leading me to the Temple in the northwestern part of the island where the pure metal is!"

Linebeck felt his heart sink. Of course there had to be a temple. Of course, of course, of course. "Sorry kid, he didn't go this way!"

"Oh, that's alright!" Link said, getting ready to turn around. "I'll see you when I get back from the temple... Eventually!"

Snickering, he gave one last callback. "Stay safe, Goro-Link!"

Although he couldn't see it, the Goron beside him frowned intensely.

–

Link breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure after defeating his last two enemies and outsmarting the beams and quicksand in the the temple. Out of breath and aching all over, he leaned on his knees while taking in large gulps of air. He felt like his lungs were burning and his face was on fire. His clothes felt sticky and moist with sweat.

"Brother! Brother! Are you okay?!"

He looked up in surprise as he saw Gongoron. He let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that he was okay. He walked towards the young Goron and frowned at the wall and quicksand blocking their path to each other. He wanted to slash down the blocks, but he knew it was hopeless.

He would have been happy to see _any_ other ally at a time like this, but he was particularly happy to see Gongoron.

Gongoron apologized to him, "Brother, I am sorry for the way I acted before... I was angry that you had so readily proven yourself to my father... I only hope you can forgive me," he said humbly. Link smiled.

Ciela spoke for him, calling over the wall, "Of course we forgive you, Gongoron! We're just happy to see you're alright!"

"But how can we get out of here---"

"Link, look out!"

Link jumped to attention from where his mind had been wandering in a haze. He looked to his side in alarm, jumping at the unfamiliar cyclops monster there. The eye, he thought hastily looking the beast over, it's weakness must have to do with it's eye. He waited a few moments, backing away from the monster, trying to assess it's speed or agility, but it trudged slowly towards him. Despite the fact it was slow, it was still menacing.

Deciding to try and end the fight as quickly as possible, he charged at the monster, trying to slash it's eye, but the attacks were ineffective at best. He cried out when the monster's large fist made contact with his side, and he flew back in pain. Vaguely, he heard Ciela and Gongoron crying out to him, trying to see if he was okay.

Okay, he tried to figure strategically. A sword does nothing, but the last time I saw an eye in a temple...

Quickly sheathing his sword and equipping his bow and arrow, he aimed carefully at the enemies bobbing figure. With a small prayer he let the arrow fly, feeling a short-lived happiness when the monster became confused and unaware. He took out his sword and began repeatedly slashing the monster, trying to be as ruthless as possible, unsure of how many hits it would take to kill it.

He failed to pull back fast enough as the beast's large fist again made contact with his body, this time, directly on the side of his face. He thought he felt blood coming from his nose. When he placed his hand to it, he was shocked to see it come back bloody. He looked up at the cyclops, frowning at it's slow moving figure, it's body coated in blood from his wounds.

Trying to ignore the pain, he clenched his jaw and again shot at the monster with an arrow, not wasting any time in attacking it. He gave a small cheer with the monster flailed it's arms and disappeared.

Falling back in relief, he took a deep breath. He looked to Gongoron and gave him a small smile, which he knew Gongoron could see from the small spaces in the bars. Gongoron's stern voice came to him over the large pond of quicksand.

"Brother, I have realized something. We have no chance in fighting our own battles alone. Please, let us strengthen our bond so that I may use your abilities to my advantage and you may use mine! Together, we can get out of this temple in one piece!"

Link looked at the Goron warily. "How?" was all he asked.

"Simple, all I need is your permission."

"Of course," he said, still short of breath and intent on not wasting it on words.

"Now, you'll feel a little headache start to form, Brother, but don't be alarmed. That will just be me! Close your eyes and the pain will subside eventually. And spirit, Ciela, I warn you that Goro-Link's eyes will go blank, and he will become unresponsive, but again, that is just me, okay?"

Ciela fluttered up and down in agreement while Link said, "Whenever you're ready, Gongoron!"

Just as the Goron had promised, Link felt a strong headache coming on. He closed his eyes, just Gongoron had instructed, feeling the pain lessen slightly. He bit his lip against the gradually growing ache, feeling as though he senses were growing numb. His brows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, groaning as he felt Gongoron probing at his mind.

_Can you hear me, Brother?_

He jumped in alarm and his eyes opened quickly as looked at Gongoron in disbelief, stuttering, "W-Was that... _you_?"

Gongoron nodded with a small, toothy smile. "Now brother, let me take over our shared mind. Maybe I can lower the spikes which trap you!"

"Sure thing," he said, giving Gongoron a thumb's up sign.

Almost immediately after he had done so, he felt his senses numbing, his vision dimming. He now knew why Gongoron had talked to him through his mind; his hearing seemed poor. Even as Ciela seemed to yell at him to see if she was okay, his mouth wouldn't open to reply.

As though from a distance, he heard Gongoron tell her he was alright.

–

Linebeck sat quietly down in a cave with Biggoron and three other Gorons, one of which he knew was the one he had spoken to earlier. Although he knew it was nice of them to invite him into their home, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind etched a deep frown onto his face. He glanced at the cave opening, frowning at the sunset he saw. Beautiful, yes, but looming.

I hope the kid's okay, he though sulkily. Even when he was exploring the many floors of the Temple of the Ocean King, it never seemed to take the boy so long to get out. And it's summer, Linebeck realized, so the days are the longest they ever are. And yet the sun continued to set.

"You are worried," Biggoron stated to him, eating what seemed to be a wooden heart.

"I am not."

The much larger figure did not reply, and Linebeck eyed the wooden hearts at the center of the table in the cave warily. How was wood ever nutritious? Or edible, no less?

"It is what our tribe needs for our little Gorons to grow," one of the Gorons told him, noticing his gaze.

"Oh," he said simply.

Another Goron chimed in, "Are you sure you're not worried? Your face seems pale. Don't be nervous." The Goron hesitated before smile and saying, "I'm sure Gongoron and Goro-Link are fine. Goro-Link has faced many dangers on his journey, has he not? And he has stood victorious above all of his previous enemies?"

"But how should I know that this is the one he can't beat?"

Linebeck kneaded his hands into the soft earth he sat on. The pressure of the action and moistness of the ground soothed him, even if he was dirtying his hands. "How can you be so sure?" He looked to the Goron he had spoken to before. "You said that once Link became initiated into your tribe, you could sense whenever he was in danger." His voice rose–although he didn't intend it to–when he asked, "Is he in danger?"

"For older Gorons," the man replied calmly, "It is harder to sense. To a younger Goron, it comes like second nature. And the best predictions can only come from the chieftain, since he is the one to bind us all together."

"Then tell me!" Linebeck said angrily, turning to Biggoron sharply. "Aren't you even worried for your own son?! He was probably captured and taken into the Temple forcefully, and yet you sit here calmly and eat wooden hearts like it's any other day of the year?! They've been gone for _hours!_"

Linebeck watched as the Goron chieftain put down his meal. "I will do so, only to appease you, captain, seeing as it seems you show much more caring towards Goro-Link than originally thought. Now, if you would all remain quiet for a moment..."

Linebeck did so obediently, gripping the side of the table they sat at tightly. In order to distract himself from moving or making any other kinds of noise, he kept his eyes averted and staring at the white of his knuckles. His head shot up as he heard the Goron chieftain humming lowly.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, his brows furrowing.

"What 'hmmm'?!" he whispered to the Goron next to him, who only shot him a dirty look.

"I feel..." the chieftain started again, "...I feel the captain's worry is not without foundation."

"I know that already!" Linebeck said impatiently. "Do you have _any_ idea how much that kid has been hurt on this journey?!"

"Do not be disrespectful, captain," the third Goron–who had remained otherwise silent– told him. He said the honorable title of 'captain' as though it were a curse, and Linebeck quieted immediately, feeling his face flush with color.

The chieftain's eyes snapped open suddenly and he stood quickly, looking directly at Linebeck. "Go now. Meet Goro-Link at the exit of the temple, and recruit these three to help you assist him. I fear Goro-Link has been hurt badly..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Finality Ch. 11**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

When Gongoron saw Link approach him from outside the temple, he had the deepest feeling of discontent in his stomach. He watched the boy limp towards him, breath shaky, and he said, not unkindly, "Brother... Are you well?"

"I..." Goro-Link came to stand next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder as though to steady himself. "I... I don't think so, Gongoron..."

The spirit, Ciela, said worriedly, "Maybe you should sit down, Link. You look really pale. And that battle with that huge dongorongo really took a lot out of you. Do you know if you got bitten by any of those snakes?"

"I... I'm not sure," Goro-Link said, looking at him questioningly. Gongoron immediately felt a wave of guilt overtake him. He hadn't thought that maintaining their mental link during their battle with the armored lizard would cause a problem. In retrospect, the plan had been primitive and underdeveloped when put into action. He looked down at his feet, hands clenching and relaxing at his sides.

"I'm so sorry, Brother, I didn't think that..."

"No!" Link said, looking at him sincerely. "It was the only way. If it wasn't for you, Gongoron, we would've never gotten the Crimsonine!"

"I know, but... Brother?"

Gongoron looked on worriedly as Goro-Link's eyes shifted in and out of focus. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and shook him gently. From their still-fresh mental bond, he could feel the vague stab of the other's pain. "Brother?" he tried again.

"I'm... I'm fine," Goro-Link told him, but he was far from convinced. His body trembled slightly and he seemed weak and helpless on his feet. Gongoron pushed him gently to the ground, rubbing his hand on his back in what he hoped were calming patterns.

"You should get into a bed, brother, you are unwell. You sweat profusely under our sun and are out of breath at the mere task of walking. Please, stay sitting here, and I will get another Goron to help take you back to one of our caves to rest. It seems that in the second phase of the final battle, you suffered great damages before your victory."

"No... I'm fine, really. I-I've been hurt worse before," Goro-Link told him with a smile, again using his arm as leverage to pull himself up.

He looked on helplessly as the boy fell down. Gongoron caught him quickly, trying to hide his growing panic. He gasped as he saw blood beginning to stain Goro-Link's tunic. "Oh no, Brother..." _Can you hear me, brother?_ He tried desperately to get a response from the boy, but when he looked at his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth shut into a hard frown.

"Spirit! Ciela, please, get some of my fellow Gorons to help Goro-Link! I cannot leave him here alone!"

"Right!" Ciela told him quickly, before flying off in search of help.

Gongoron laid Goro-Link gently on the ground, placing the boy's head in his lap, slowly running his hands through his hair. _Please, Brother, be well. If not for yourself, then for me._

–

Linebeck half-walked half-ran to the western portion of Goron Island, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. With each step he took closer to where Link was, he felt his heart sink a little more. Please, was all he could think, please be okay, Link.

The Gorons with him did not comment on his quick pace, nor did they complain. Linebeck was grateful, although he remained silent. The chieftain's words chilled his bones, and the more he thought of them, he felt more goosebumps forming on his arms. He thought of the possible injuries the boy could have sustained while in the temple and frowned. Please, no broken bones, nothing permanent, he pleaded to no one in particular.

When he saw Ciela flying quickly towards the group, Linebeck knew that the chieftain had been right. She was flying so quickly, she almost floated right into him. "Linebeck!" she said, seemingly out of breath. Linebeck watched her wings twitch tiredly as she spoke, "You have to help Link! He... He passed out or something with Gongoron! I---in the temple, there was this _thing_, I don't,,, It was... Link just..."

Linebeck didn't let her finish. He grabbed her quickly in his hand, carrying her so that she wouldn't have to fly. He ran quickly in the direction of the temple exit, completely disregarding the group he left behind, Link his only remaining concern. "Please, please, please," he spoke aloud, "How bad was it?" he asked the spirit in his hand.

"He... He was bleeding, and all sweaty and gross, and about halfway through the temple, he started getting all gaspy and tired...." Ciela trailed off, unwilling to finish her description of Link's state. Linebeck didn't care to hear the rest of it.

When he saw Gongoron sitting on the ground, and Link with him, he let out both a sigh of relief and a vague sound of pain. The boy very rarely passed out from his injuries. I knew we shouldn't have gone so soon, he scolded himself, I knew we should have stayed at Mercay. Just a while longer.

As he approached the Goron child, he saw the way Gongoron caressed Link's face gently, his own face tense and worried. The Goron looked at him once he heard his footsteps and his panting breaths. "Please," Gongoron pleaded with him, his lost tone hurting his heart unintentionally. "Please help my brother."

The way Gongoron said it touched him. Even though his heart was racing in his chest, he couldn't help but muse, you'd almost think they really were brothers.

"I will," he said, stepping closer to Link's still form, trying to assess him quickly. He took in the bloody nose, the cuts on his face, the sheen of perspiration on his forehead and bloodied tunic. "Damn," he said, before glancing apologetically at Gongoron.

He quickly swept the boy into his arms, rubbing a hand across his forehead to rid it of the sweat. He glanced down at Ciela to see if she was holding on tightly to the boy, because this time on his way back to the main island, he ran as quickly as he could, unwilling to go any slower than he could possibly go. When he looked to his left, he saw Gongoron curled into a ball, rolling himself at his side.

He looked up to see exactly where he was running and was relieved to see the three Gorons he had left behind. He brought himself to a screeching halt before them, handing Link over to the fastest looking one. "Please, get him help," he huffed tiredly, watching as the Goron nodded and sped off. Exhausted, he felt himself sink to his knees as his legs gave out.

"Oh, please," he whispered, thinking he was alone. He was surprised when he felt a small hand on his forearm, and he looked beside him to see Gongoron there.

The small Goron looked ready to cry, but he was trying hard to hide it. Linebeck smiled gently when the boy told him with false bravado and confidence, but with emmense sincerity, "Don't worry. My brother is strong! He will be okay."

–

When he finally walked back to the chieftain's house, he found it was being guarded by a Goron, who only shook his head negatively when their eyes locked.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"They are treating him, captain," the Goron told him, and Linebeck thought that if he listened hard enough, he could hear pity in the creature's voice. He scowled but tried to hide it as the Goron continued, "They are providing him with the best possible care, and it would be in Goro-Link's best interest for you to stay out here. I also have orders from the chieftain demanding you remain uninvolved in Goro-Link's treatment."

Linebeck turned around, trying to calm his fiery temper. Still, he felt an unsurpassed rage building up quickly inside of him. How could they possibly tell him that he couldn't see Link?! He had been with the boy for all of his quest, and yet, now that they were on Goron Island, had all of their history really been thrown to the dust? Something was wrong with this picture.

Whipping around, he punched the cave wall angrily, letting out a distressed cry. It was a cry more of frustration and anger than pain, despite the fact his knuckles throbbed with a dull ache, bleeding slightly. Breathing heavily and trying to suppress his emotions, he glanced at the Goron guard, who smiled at him sadly.

"You have mail," was all he said, gesturing from behind him.

Turning around, Linebeck saw the same postman he had talked to on Mercay. Now that he wasn't standing on the postbox, Linebeck noticed just how short the boy really was. He nodded at him in greeting, asking, "What is it?"  
"You're the only one here to get mail, and I saw you right there, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I hand-delivered the letter," he said with a small smile. "This one is from the mechanic on Mercay. He said it was urgent, although it is dated from a couple days ago. Anyway," he said, rubbing his hands together before retrieving the letter from his mailbag. "This should be juicy."

Linebeck bit his lip nervously as the postman began to read his letter, uncertain as to what reason the mechanic would ever have for writing him a letter. This can't be good, he thought grimly. Just what I need. I hope the old man is okay, he hoped without even realizing it.

_"'Dear captain,_

_ I figured it was only fair to warn you of Jolene the she-pirate's search for you. Just yesterday, she came to Mercay looking for you, undoubtedly for some reason you won't like. While I did not tell her you went to Goron Island, I warn you of her. She is sharp and I'm positive she'll find you before long. It may be best to sail out of Goron Island's harbors in favor of ones in the southeastern part of the sea, because I have a feeling she's headed in your direction._

_ Best of luck,_

_ The Mechanic_

_ P.S. How's the kid?'"_

Linebeck felt the blood leaving his face as he gaped at the postman. Jolene was threatening to port at Goron Island? And at such an inopportune time? He gulped. Although it wasn't his duty, he knew that Link had taken over the role as his protector, and with him so gravely injured, he had no line of defense to face Jolene's scorned heart. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"That's all it says," the postman told him cheekily, flying off and waving behind him.

Linebeck frowned intensely, furrowing his brows. Turning around to face the ever-guarding Goron, he was surprised to see empathy in his eyes. The Goron told him, "If you so wish, we can try to keep you from the she-pirate after you."

Linebeck smiled appreciatively, but something inside him told him that it was not the right choice to make. "Thank you so much for the offer," he said in earnest, nodding, "But I can't accept it. After how rude I was to your chieftain, and to several other Gorons on the island, I do not deserve to have your protection. Not to mention, I will have to face the skeletons in my closet eventually, correct?"

The Goron nodded at him, but said. "If you should change your mind at any time, the offer still stands, captain."

–

It was past dark by the time the door to the chieftain's cave opened to him. For the last hour or so, Biggoron knew that the captain had sat with Gongoron outside the door, sulking moodily but trying to remain positive. When he walked in, he seemed to have a new view of respect towards Gongoron for his optimism and Gorons in general for the kind offer of the guard which Biggoron had caught through the doorway earlier in the day.

Glancing around the small cave as though he were seeing it for the first time, Biggoron saw the captain's eyes rest on the small form in the corner, tucked under blankets upon blankets, seemingly in a deep sleep.

Biggoron looked at him and smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring. "He will be fine," he said, watching with slight amusement as the captain's head shot up to look at him. "He didn't break any bones, rather, he was just quite beat up."

Gongoron walked over to him and stared at him with a growing hope in his eyes. In that moment, he saw the adult festering inside Gongoron; he saw the wonderful Goron that he would grow to become. Gongoron asked him, "You mean he'll really be alright, father?"

Biggoron smiled at his son, patting his head gently, nodding. Linebeck and his son let out a collective sigh of relief, and Biggoron watched as the captain went over to Goro-Link's side. The captain sat knelt before him and took the boy's small hand in his own. Biggoron commented, "You are not nearly as cold as you seem."

Linebeck looked up at him sharply, but Biggoron smiled, showing he meant it not as an insult, but as a compliment. "You are very devoted to him," he finished.

"He is very devoted to me," he replied. In a voice that was much more childlike than his usual one, the captain looked at him uncertainly and asked again, "Are you sure he'll be alright?"

"Yes," Biggoron said, glancing at the child for himself. Although he looked terrible, his face black and blue and his nose swollen and puffy, the healer of the island had stated with the utmost confidence that he would recover as long as he was given the time. Looking back to his son, who had remained quiet besides his earlier comment, he asked, "What happened in that temple?"

"After I was kidnapped," Gongoron started, "Link found me and saved me. I formed a brother-bond with him, and I apologize, father," he said honestly, looking up at him to see if he was forgiven. "I know you said that it's reserved for special tribe members, but..."

"Goro-Link is very special," he said, urging Gongoron to continue with his eyes.

"After we each helped each other, we parted ways, and did not meet until we found the beast inside the temple, a large armored lizard. Goro-Link was trapped on one side of a small river of quicksand and I on the other. I told him that together, we could defeat the dongorongo. I.... I took control of the bond and tried to stun the lizard.

"When I had managed to do so, we switched, and I told Goro-Link that somehow, he had to get a bomb inside the beast, for it was the only way to win, because he would obviously be able to move freely if we did it any other way. He took out this... This bag, for those bombchus they sell in the shop, you know the ones, father, and he managed to get one inside the beast's mouth, and we did that a couple more times, and then the beast seemed to die...

"And a bridge formed, and Goro-Link walked over it, and I told him I was going to go ahead to get Crimsonine, but then he didn't follow me..." Gongoron trailed off, and Biggoron saw him looking at the captain, trying to ascertain what kind of a response he was having to the story. Linebeck remained still, his hand still holding Goro-Link's, although Biggoron thought it looked like he might have been gripping it a little tighter.

"A-and... And w-when he walked into the last part of the t-temple where th-the Crimsonine was, he was all beat up. And I asked him what happened, and he told me that the lizard hadn't been totally defeated...I felt horrible, b-but..." Gongoron grew visibly upset,but Biggoron remained motionless, knowing it was best to let the boy sort out his own despair.

When he seemed to regain his composure, he continued, "But Goro-Link said it was fine, and I walked through this portal that took me to the exit of the temple, and then so did he, but after he did that he started looking kind of sickly, and I noticed how hard he was breathing and that he was sweating. The spirit with him," and Gongoron gestured to Ciela, who rested beside Goro-Link's head on his pillow, "did too, and then we decided we needed to get help, and then... You know the rest."

"It's alright, Gongoron," Biggoron comforted his son, happy to at least know the rest of the story. He took his hand to the smaller Goron's back and guided him from the cave. "Now, let's leave the captain to his friend. I'm sure he'll want to be with him should he wake up."

–

Standing at his usual spot by the shore and again admiring the _S.S. Linebeck_, Girogoron was about to return to his cave with his son until he noticed a ship in the darkness approaching the island. Determined to stand his ground, he waited until the boat reached the harbor, watching it intently in the dark for any people to come off of it.

Squaring his shoulders when he saw a she-pirate at the bow of the ship, he waited until she came to him, eying the sword at her hip warily. "What is it that you want, she-pirate?"

He already knew what she wanted. The chieftain, after assuring the captain of the _S.S. Linebeck_ that Goro-Link would be okay, came to him to warn him of this she-pirate's arrival. At that time he had been informed of the protection the guard had offered Linebeck–which Linebeck had refused, but was still allowed to ask for. Knowing the man had not taken back his refusal, he was ready to show the she-pirate where the captain rested.

"My name is Jolene and I search for a fool-hearted captain going by the name of Linebeck." Seeing he was about to reply, she said sharply, "And do not try to lie to me, for I know that that," she gestured to the _S.S. Linebeck,_ "is his ship." Darkly, she continued, "Bad things happen to people who lie to me."

He smiled at her thinly, saying, "I had no intention of the sort. Come with me, the captain is unwell. He most likely is sleeping."

The pirate gave a chilling smile. The light from the torches lit around the island gave her face an eerie glow, but he tried to ignore it. Checking quickly up on his son who remained asleep in their cave, he led the pirate to the chieftain's home.

"What ails him?" came Jolene's cold voice. Despite the coldness of her voice, Girogoron thought he sensed curiosity as well as a bit of concern along with it.

"The adventurer with him, Goro-Link to us, but Link by birth was injured badly in the temple on the northwestern side of the island. With the boy now bedridden for certain, the captain has stayed with him for the last several hours, keeping watch over him and caring for him."

Although he did not look back to see the pirate's response, he thought he felt the air drop another couple degrees. A slight breeze cooled his skin which was warm from the hot, humid night. "The adventurer, he is still with Linebeck?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, although he did not miss how Jolene said the captain's name as though it were a curse. "They have been traveling for several weeks now, or so Goro-Link told me. Just this way," he said, gesturing to the stairs which led into the chieftain's cave.

"He stays with a fool, then," Jolene replied to his comment which had been left hanging in the air. "What I have to do with not take long. I demand you stay out here," Jolene told him sternly, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"I refuse. I will go with you inside," Girogoron said firmly.

"Then you will witness murder, Goron," Jolene answered him.

"Then murder I shall witness, pirate."  
"You have been warned."

He followed her into the chieftain's cave and watched her survey her surroundings, seeing how her eyes narrowed when they came to rest on Linebeck's still form. She edged her way over to him, scowling at that captain, but he thought that if he looked closely, something about her demeanor changed.

In a voice which was dramatically different from the voice of hers he had first heard, she asked, "Is the boy, Link, going to be okay?"

He thought it was probably her maternal instinct kicking in; even a she-pirate was still a woman, and as a woman, she had natural regard for small children. He smiled but tried to hide it as he said, "Yes, he'll recover with time."

There was a note of bitterness in her tone when Jolene said, "And you have no doubts that Linebeck will not leave they boy's side?"

"I would strongly doubt it, pirate."

He watched as she unsheathed her sword, placing it in position over Linebeck's heart. He would've been more surprised if he hadn't been so certain that she would not kill the man. Although the clues had been vague, he already knew that murder was not what the she-pirate Jolene wanted, no matter how frosty her voice seemed. He asked her softly, "Do you really have it in your heart to do this? Is whatever hurt he inflicted on you worth his own life?"

Jolene paused. He saw her face falter and her stance weaken. He continued, sounding stronger than he felt on the inside, trying to tear the idea of murder from her mind. "Do you not see the way the captain holds his hand, and the way the boy returns the gesture, even in his weakened state? Do you even know how quickly he ran to get that boy, Link, help, when he found out he was in trouble?"

"Silence," Jolene told him with suppressed anger. "Or you will regret it."

He ventured bravely, "Do you not see the cloth and bucket to his left, and how he so diligently wipes the boy's brow free of sweat whenever he perspired? Do you not see how he has come to care for---"

"Silence!"

Although the pirate's voice hadn't risen, Girogoron still felt intimidated. He watched with veiled relief when the woman sheathed her sword, leaning down on her knees to become level with the captain of the _S.S. Linebeck_.

She said in a voice which betrayed the pain in her heart, "Have you really found comfort in the arms of another, you foolish captain?" he heard her ask the man. There was both anger and humor in her voice, as though she couldn't bring herself to believe his words.

"Unbelievable," she mused to herself. "Even though I hold deep resentment towards you, Linebeck, somehow, I cannot bring myself to harm you in your moment of weakness. How is that for a laugh, captain? Would you point your finger at me and give that lowly chuckle and that mocking smile if you heard my words, Linebeck? Would you shoulders tremble with your good humor?"

She gave a quiet sigh before continuing. "Here I swore my love to you not so long ago, and even though you so readily double-crossed me I still murmur these words..." She gave a wry smile, but Girogoron saw that her eyes did not twinkle. "Perhaps I am a fool, Linebeck," and Girogoron watched as her hand went out to softly caress his cheek, wiping sweat off of his brow. "And a saddened fool, no less, but..."

Girogoron was surprised as the she-pirate went to give a chaste kiss to the man she seemed so eager to hate. But in truth, he thought, he still captures her heart to this day.

Jolene seemed as though she were going to confess something as she lowered her head. Her face became shadowed in the pale light but Girogoron did not miss the pained look of her features.

She stood and left quickly, never looking back to the man she so sincerely loved.

Girogoron murmured quietly to the darkness, "May whatever deity you believe in, Jolene the she-pirate, offer comfort to your wounded heart."

–

The next morning, Linebeck awoke to the light clatter of pots and pans, as well as the smell of cooking fish. Groaning, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and stretched, moaning in discontent as his back cracked loudly in protest.

"Oh good, you're awake," came Biggoron's voice.

"Wha... What time is it?" he asked tiredly, feeling unclean and unusually warm..

He took off his waistcoat and stood while the larger figure answered, "About ten would be my guess. You slept through the night," he observed.

"Y----Link!"

Whipping around he stared at the motionless figure in the bed as all of yesterday's events rushed through his mind. He groaned inwardly, secretly worrying as he thought, I was hoping it was all just a really bad dream, but I guess not. Reaching out his hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Link's face, he sighed heavily. The boy was so pale and still, Linebeck would have thought he were already dead if he hadn't been so warm. Fever, he thought, of course.

"He hasn't moved since yesterday," Biggoron said, standing behind him. The Goron placed his large hand on his shoulder. Somehow, the hand was both invasive and comforting at the same time.

"He's... Going to be okay though... Right?"

"Yes, in time," Biggoron assured him, but the words didn't seem to sink in.

Linebeck bit his lip. Although he knew the Goron was sincere, and meant the best for both he and Link, the words meant nothing to him. They were comforting nothings, worthless words that did not spark any hope in his heart. He swallowed thickly. Link's form was like an intriguing nightmare in itself; he wanted to look away, didn't want to see the boy lying there so lifelessly, but morbid curiosity kept his gaze locked on the body.

"He'll be fine," Biggoron repeated, hand still on his shoulder.

Although he couldn't say why, Linebeck felt the blood rush from his face and felt a strange chill in the air. He could practically feel the goosebumps forming on his arms and he shivered reflexively.

"Eat," another Goron told him. He jumped at the new voice. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was the guard Goron from the night before. He had been so quietly on the other side of the room that he hadn't even noticed his presence until he had spoken.

"Yes," Biggoron said, "You haven't eaten since yesterday. You'll need to keep your strength up. C'mon," he coaxed, taking a bowl of soup from the guard Goron. "You don't even have to leave Goro-Link's side. Sit," and he pulled up a stool for Linebeck to sit on.

"Thank you."

–

Hours later, Biggoron and his guard had left to make rounds about the island. Linebeck sat sullenly at Link's bedside.

"You're stupid, kid," he mumbled to Link, his voice soft, his head in his arms as he sat beside the low bed, his arms resting on it. He felt something inside him twinge as he watched the still boy, resting what seemed so peacefully. "So stupid," he continued. "You weren't supposed to get hurt like this, kid. What am I gonna tell the old man? That you... That you..." he trailed off, uncertain what he _would_ tell Oshus if Link did not survive.

"No!" he said aloud to the empty cave, scolding himself. "You're not supposed to think like that. The kid will be fine, he always is." He redirected his comments to Link, "Right? You've always managed to get yourself out of trouble no matter how much trouble you get into. Like back at the Isle of Gust," he reminisced, "You got hurt pretty bad then, too. But you were fine..."

The words sounded meager, even to his own ears. He sighed and his posture slumped in compliance to his mood. Eyes wandering lazily over the boy's form, he looked around him nervously, as though to make sure no one else was around.

Taking another deep breath, Linebeck took Link's hand into his own. The child's fingertips were cold, as though his blood was not circulating properly, his hands calloused and rough. As he inspected Link's hand with strange curiosity, he even noticed several blisters on his palm from where the hilt of his sword had so brazenly rubbed against his skin.

Still so small, he thought, comparing the boy's hand to his own. His digits were a good inch, perhaps more, longer than Link's. He played with the boy's fingers idly, moving them about, slowly bringing the boy's hand to his cheek, caressing it gently between his hand. He noted silently, the back of Link's hand was softer than his palm, as to be expected. The difference was almost alarming. These are the hands he is supposed to have, glancing at the aforementioned limb sadly.

Closing his eyes, Linebeck remembered the last time the boy had touched his face. It was when he kissed me, he thought, his brows furrowing. It was when I kissed him back, when I held him so sinfully close...

Inwardly, he groaned, shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, but it lingered. As though it were just happening, he could still imagine the ghost-like touches of the other and the light pressure of his lips pressing against his own, still remember the comforting presence of his warmth and the way he had closed his eyes, both in regrettable pleasure and in a deep, resounding guilt.

Sighing once more and thinking of how he was beginning to do it far too often, he opened his eyes. You've already dismissed him, he told himself sternly. You've already said no. Metaphysically, he slapped himself in anger. Frustrated, he asked himself, "Are you really even considering something so... agh!"

Holding his head in his hands, he retracted his fond touch, feeling as though his fingertips were on fire. Breath shaky, he turned his back on the child, resting it against the frame of the bed, rubbing his temples tiredly. You need to sleep more, he tried to convince himself, you need to calm down. You need to think straight. You need to focus!

He turned to glance at Link again before stopping himself short. "Nooo," he whined to himself, feeling like a child trapped in an adult's body. He felt pressured and expected to make all of the right decisions the first time around, when in all honesty he was still so confused and lost on the inside. How could he possibly be expected to? He was never one for feelings, never one for relationships, never one to be inclined to be close to others, and yet, when it came down to it, he had gone against who he truly was and...

"No!" he growled, refusing to say or even think of where his mind was headed.

It was so unlike him, so unlike the way he was supposed to be. When he had left home all those years ago, he had felt so sure of what he was going to do, what his purpose was, which niche he was in. Despite being cast out from his family, he had felt determined to better them, determined to succeed. But now, all his previous successes seemed empty and hollow.

What was he to do now? And when the journey was over? Would he be able to go back to life as it was, just like that? Would he be able to pretend that Link had never come about, never saved him what seemed like so long ago when in truth was just a matter of months? How could he? In his heart he felt he had suffered the confusion and emotional turmoil of a lifetime all within an incredibly brief amount of time, and it made him feel cheated and hurt.

Even if it were okay, he tried to think, staring up at the cave ceiling, stretching out his legs. Even if he were several years older, would I not still be dooming myself to a life without children, and so forth, a future? Would I not be dooming myself to a life without the unmatchable sensation of parenthood, if ever I was so destined to experience it? Would I not be doing myself, and in turn, Link, a great disservice and miscarriage of justice?

He bit his lip as yet another question sprouted into his mind. Was the problem the age, the gender, or both? If Link truly were older, as old as he was now, would he allow it? Would his heart cave into his feelings for only the second time in his life, if even the first time had been legitimate?

Sure, he had felt attracted to Jolene in many senses of the word. She had made his heart pound and his chest swell with bravado, but was it anything like how he was with Link? Was it _supposed_ to be? I suppose they are not alike, he tried to figure, as I never felt comfortable enough to tell Jolene about the grievances from my past without fear of being judged.

But why? Why trust the boy? Why was he so special?

He closed his eyes and groaned, casting his head back against the frame of the bed again. How many reasons were there? They were countless. The boy was selfless and kind, undiscriminating and clear-minded, careful not to judge wrongfully and loyal beyond compare. He was caring and loving and had been the only one to have the patience to stick with him so long. He sat up straight as he realized, he would do anything for me.

Would I do the same for him?

–

That night, Gongoron sat with his father and Linebeck idly at the table, eating a meager meal. They were all hungry, he knew, because they had to be after so long without eating (for he knew that Linebeck had not eaten since breakfast, and his father since lunch many hours earlier), but no one seemed to have the stomach to actually eat the food.

He sighed gently, wooden heart in his hands going untouched. I should eat, he thought vaguely, because Gliscogoron has already grown so much, and the only way I'll ever get as big as him is by eating. But... Goro-Link...

He glanced at the captain at his side. His posture was slouched, his eyes downcast and his knuckles white from gripping his bowl so tightly. As Gongoron watched him, he saw conflicting emotions battling each other in the man's mind. He's so different, he thought, now that brother isn't awake. He's so quiet and serious and sad.

Gongoron returned to frowning at his wooden heart. The silence around them was nearly unbearable, a deafening quiet. It was like a looming shadow, threatening to consume they all in an air of depression. He wanted someone to speak, to say anything, because the hush was beginning to unnerve him. He gripped his wooden heart tighter in his hands.

"Why won't anyone say anything?!" he said angrily, letting go of the wooden heart slamming his hands on the table.

Linebeck and his father looked at him sharply, but remained mute.

"Why won't anyone say anything?!" he repeated. "It's not like anyone's died! And Goro-Link will be fine! He _has_ to be fine!" he tried to comfort himself, "He---"

"Gongoron."

Although his father's voice was calm, it chilled him. He fell silent immediately, knowing that his father was not in the mood to handle his childishness. Still, he couldn't help the despair he felt, which only got worse with every passing second of silence. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but no sound came out no matter how much he willed it. Left speechless, all he could hear was his own ragged breathing.

"You're right. Goro-Link _will _be fine. But right now, it is a very sore subject, one that I'm certain none of us want to talk about. You have to understand that," his father told him with a small smile.

"But... But it's like a burial in here! No one will even say anything!"

"I'm leaving," Linebeck said abruptly, putting down his bowl, distracting him from the intense staring content he and his father were having..

Gongoron looked at him quickly, ready to protest, but Linebeck cut him off.

"I can't deal with this right now."

"L-Linebeck," Gongoron said softly.

Linebeck stood wordlessly. Gongoron watched him closely, noting his still downcast eyes which glared at the ground in front of him. Lips pursed into a tight frown, eyes well conveying the ache in his heart, he looked ten years older with the added stress of his pain.

Linebeck told them, "I can't listen to this. I can't look at him and see him being so still and sad and watch him suffer and know there's nothing I can do about it," and he turned away from them both. His voice was strangled as he continued, "I can't even offer him the slightest comfort! After all he's done for me. And it's all because of that dumb temple... I just... I just can't do this!"

Linebeck shrugged, but the motion seemed strange and stiff. Without anything more to say, he stormed out of the cave purposefully, propelling himself quickly around the corner and quickly leaving their sight. The tension after he left was thick..

"Father..." Gongoron started hesitantly.

There was a pause. "Yes, Gongoron?"

"Was Linebeck just... Crying?"

Gongoron heard his father coming up behind him and felt his large hand on his shoulder, turning his attention back to the table. After a moment, he said, "Yes, son. I believe he was crying."


	12. Chapter 12

**Finality Ch. 12**

**Written by:**

**PetPetAngel**

After what seemed like hours, Gongoron sighed in relief when he saw Linebeck walk through the cave entrance, glancing at Link from his position beside him. Linebeck looked old and worn and tired and haggard, and Gongoron didn't miss how his eyes were puffy and red as though he had been crying. Without even realizing it, his heart went out to the captain who was so horribly plagued by the grave state of his friend.

"Hey kid," Linebeck said to him, pulling up a chair across from him, still close to Link.

In the past, Gongoron would have bristled slightly at the comment, but after observing Linebeck for a while, he realized that his gruff but still friendly tone was how he addressed those he cared about. "Hi Linebeck," he said meekly in reply.

Gongoron watched as Linebeck averted his eyes from his own, staring at Link intensely once more. "Has he moved at all?"

Gongoron's hold on Link's hand tightened instinctively as his lips thinned slightly. "No, not at all. His chest is the only thing that's moved," he said sadly, his eyes lowering. Before they reached the ground they took notice of the way Linebeck rested his hand on Link's knee, offering him silent comfort even in his state of unawareness. When he looked back up at the captain, he saw that the man's eyes were trained on the way his own hand was interlocked with Link's. He let it go quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"No," Linebeck said earnestly, "I wasn't meaning you shouldn't hold his hand," and he offered him what seemed to be a rare, genuine smile. "The way you're so close... It's very respectable. It's very sweet. You and Link are both still so young. You trust easily. I hope you never have to know the difficulty I know when it comes to expressing yourself and your feelings legitimately."

Although he couldn't say why, Gongoron suddenly felt as though Linebeck had just divulged a great secret to him. He looked into the man's eyes hesitantly, and even though he regretted it the moment after he said it, he asked, "W-why did you just tell me that?"

Linebeck leaned forward in his chair and lowered his head. Gongoron clearly saw how he fiddled his thumbs as he thought of a response. As though he were expecting the man to yell, even at such a late hour, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Linebeck spoke but his voice was several notches lower than he expected as he said, "We're sort of in similar situations, right? I mean... You are a friend of Link's, and so am I. And right now... Link needs friends more than he needs much of anything else, yes?"

Gongoron nodded his head. Linebeck had a very valid point. They stood together in their sense of loss and through it they had managed to create unity. Gongoron gave a weak smile as he thought, always bringing people together, aren't you, brother?

"I have heard from outsiders who come to our island every so often that we are a very loving people. When we like someone, we are always willing to care for them in their time of need. As if you haven't noticed," he said mournfully, looking at Link. "There is something that certain people have though, that ... That inspire others to care about them without even realizing it. And Goro-Link is one of those people. It makes me feel guilty about... About what happened in the temple."

"There was nothing you could do, but I will say it's like a bright light went out, and I hope the kid gets better as soon as possible. Hey---speaking of lights, have you seen Sparkles?"

"The spirit?"

"Yeah," Linebeck told him, looking at him curiously.

"She said she wanted to be alone," Gongoron said truthfully. "She went with those other two spirits, too. Maybe they're sticking together in their loss, too. Father always said that birds of a feather flock together."

"He's right, you know," he said with a smile. "Although maybe that means we should _all_ be here together, right? I don't know how sad people are any different from sad fairies. I'm not one for big crowds though. Anyway, shouldn't you be in bed, kid?"

Gongoron pouted. "I'm not tired," although he did feel the familiar pull of sleep in the back of his mind. "I don't want to go to sleep anyway. And _you're_ not going to sleep. You're going to stay awake and stay with Goro-Link."

Something twinkled in the captain's eyes that unnerved him. With an even wider smile than the one previous, he murmured, "I promise I'll be here when he wakes up. And I'll tell him that you stayed up as long as you could, to the point of sheer exhaustion."

Gongoron looked up sharply and flushed. "Would you really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, now get to bed, kid." He stood, gesturing him to his bed. "Oh... and kid?"

Gongoron looked up at the taller man.

"Link is lucky to have a good friend like you."

Gongoron smiled. "He's even luckier to have a friend like you, captain."

-

Linebeck sighed dismally after several hours of watch.

Although he was both mentally and physically tired and his body ached something awful, the idea not being awake should Link suddenly awaken himself bothered him. He leaned forward on the bed from his chair, laying his arms on the bed, groaning in protest when his back cracked.

Sighing again, his hand reached out to stroke Link's cheek fondly. Ever since the night before, even though it wasn't that long ago, he had found that his quiet desires were becoming more evident. He was finding that he had to try harder more often to push down subtle urges to brush the boy's hair out of his eyes and that he had to sit on his hands lest they go to grab one of Link's own. He was finding that he had to put more effort into glaring at the child than ever before.

His eyes roamed over the sight of the boy's profile. With the bruises on his eye and nose subsiding, his face almost looked thoughtful, peaceful, as though he were just sleeping, not recovering from one his worst battles yet.

Linebeck closed his eyes firmly shut, both from tiredness and displeasure at his train of thought. If this were the result of Link battling a dongorongo, then what could possibly be said about the end result of the final battle with Bellum? Gruesome and gory images filled his mind and he gave a soft moan of discontent. The boy did not deserve the responsibility of it. After all, he _was_ just a child.

With his eyes still closed and head still down, his fingers trailed across Link's soft lips, feeling the gentle caress of his breathing against his hand. The boy's skin was soft, albeit a bit too warm for his liking. He knew the boy was without his usual tights as they were still dirty, dressed in only his tunic as the Gorons had tried fervently to clean it quickly.

Hand slipping down to the boy's neck, he had a strange urge to bring Link closer to him. The thought made him stand up in alarm, and he looked down at Link and frowned at his too-peaceful face. He said anxiously, "I swear kid, you're a hazard to my health."

Sitting down once again and looking at the boy intently, he frowned more deeply. "And maybe I'm a hazard to yours. Sometimes I think you're better off without my negative influence, without my being here at all. I mean, all I can offer you is a ship. You could get that anywhere, I'm sure. I mean, somehow," and he put his head down against the boy's stomach, mumbling into it, "It's not as if I've been of any help on this journey... Maybe I should just go..."

Sighing gently, Linebeck was shaken out of his reverie when Link shifted under him.

Although his heart raced and pounded in his chest so loudly he thought it sounded like the tremor of an earthquake, he managed to calmly ask the still night air, "Link?"

From a low burning torch in the corner of the room he saw the boy's face, this time towards him. Linebeck didn't know whether to rejoice at the fact the boy was awake after two long, strenuous days or worry because of the look of fear on his somewhat sleepy face.

"Link?" he tried again.

The boy turned to look at him slowly, as though thinking deeply. Linebeck saw thousands of emotions flash through his half-lidded eyes in the next several seconds; sadness, tenderness, anger, worry, caring, relief, pain, love. His doe eyes shined in the night like glass. Every emotion his eyes were conveying came out the instant he opened his mouth and breathed out a name, his name.

"Linebeck..."

Linebeck let out a huge sigh of relief, his hand moving to ruffle Link's hair lovingly. "Hey kid," he murmured fondly.

"Linebeck... Please don't go," Link said, reaching for his hand. Linebeck's breath caught as Link took his larger hand in between his smaller hand, interlocking their fingers. Left wordless, he remained still as the boy went on sleepily. "I know you think you're not important, Linebeck, but that isn't true... Astrid said..." Link yawned cutely, although Linebeck tried to swipe the thought from his mind, "Astrid said that you would prove yourself as an asset... And you have."

"Kid, I haven't done anything to help you," he admitted softly, his heart fluttering guiltily in his chest as he said it.

"That's not," Link yawned again, "True at all. Where would I be if you were here to care for me all the time? And," he continued quietly, "I don't have my family or friends here, Linebeck. I just have you," and Link gripped his hand a little tighter, as though trying to emphasize his point. "And the more time that goes on, the more I think that that's really all I need..."

"Link," he said quickly, trying but failing to sound stern. "I've the only person you've been stuck with long enough to even know, of course you're going to..."

Link voice cut him off despite it's soft tone. "No, Linebeck," and he watched as the boy's brows furrowed as though he were thinking. "You're the only person willing to have stuck around so long. And even if you try to act all tough on the outside, I know on the inside you really," another interjecting yawn, "you really care about me a lot. And even if you can't tell me, I can tell just by the way you act around me."

"Kid, I think you're----"

"I love you, Linebeck."

Again, his breath caught. Although he knew he should have responded, words failed him. Mentally, he groaned. He doesn't mean it the way you think he does, he told himself firmly, but he knew the boy did. They hadn't kissed because the boy thought of him as a father figure. Still, his mind pleaded that he forget the kiss as a fever-induced moment, as it was the only logical way he could keep his fragile friendship with Link sensible.

Looking up from where he had averted his eyes, he found Link resting serenely, his eyes closed shut, a small smile on his face.

–

The next morning, Gongoron found himself wandering the island aimlessly.

Sad and somewhat depressed, the Goron signed softly to himself. He had woken up early this morning and found Linebeck and Link still fast asleep, resting peacefully, Link's hand held protectively by Linebeck's. Although the sight was heartwarming, he couldn't tell whether Link had moved on his own, a sign he might have woken up, or whether Linebeck had moved him.

A few other Gorons were awake, all of them adults, and so Gongoron moved past them, disinterested. His mind was reeling with what seemed like thousands of thoughts, most of them surrounding the adventurer and captain back in his cave.

Thinking back on what the captain had told him about expressing his feelings openly, he thought that maybe now, he understand what the man had meant. After watching him interact with Link for a couple of days, he now saw just how close they were. At first, he thought that had been friends at arms' length, but now he knew better.

He wasn't blind. He could see the internal struggle with which Linebeck was faced and he felt ill thinking of having to choose between expressing himself and keeping all his feelings bottled up. Now that he was certain of the way the captain felt towards Link, he could see hesitation battling his desire in every action he took, a worry of whether or not his behavior could be misinterpreted or misconstrued to implicate a wrongful relationship.

Finally taking note of his surroundings, he surveyed the cliff he had walked to. Overlooking the Southeastern Sea, the sight was calming. Sitting down on the still cool-sand of Goron Island, he slumped his shoulders and rested his head in his hands, trying to clear his mind of the sad thoughts it kept recycling.

Would Linebeck ever get to reveal his feelings for Link? He knew Link was very close to Linebeck and cared about him tremendously, and would probably even die for him if he had to, but he didn't know whether the green-clad boy's feelings were of friendship, or something more.

"Gah," he said aloud, "Why am I even thinking about them? If they're meant to be together, then they just are..." Trailing off, he cast his eyes heavenward, finishing, "The gods will sort out what should really happen..."

"Gongoron?"

Jumping, he turned around to see Gliscogoron. He smiled at him welcomely, patting the sand next to him, gesturing the larger Goron over. "Hi Gliscogoron," he said quietly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, Gongoron," he said teasingly, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Gongoron pouted, "Just because you grew up faster than me doesn't mean you can treat me like a little kid!" He grumbled, "I don't know how you managed to eat so many wooden hearts anyway..."

Gliscogoron laughed at Gongoron and spoke, "I know Gongoron. But really now, why are you up here all alone? It's a nice morning and all, but that can't be it. You were never one to bask in the beauties of nature." He paused, "Is it Goro-Link?"

Gongoron sighed softly once more but smiled at the fact he now had someone who he could share his feelings with. "Kind of," he started uncertainly. "I mean, I'm so worried about him, and I just want him to get better as fast as possible, and I feel like it's my fault that he's so badly hurt in the first place. I mean, if I hadn't been so quick to leave his side, he wouldn't be like this... I wish I could be in his place so he wouldn't have to hurt so much. I mean, I just think of everything he must've been through so far, because father told me there were a lot of scars on him from... from previous battles."

Gongoron felt Gliscogoron place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know the captain was trying to convince you it wasn't your fault last night, but it's obvious you didn't take his words to heart. Please do, Gongoron. This really isn't your fault, I promise you."

"I know, it's just... I feel as though I could've been able to do something about it."

"Anything else?"

Gongoron bit his lip nervously, glancing at Gliscogoron out of the corner of his eye. Should he tell the other about what he thought about Linebeck and Link? Would Gliscogoron understand, or shun them or him for his assumptions? He had been friends with Gliscogoron for so long, since they were young, and the idea of Gliscogoron breaking their friendship for something like this hurt him. At the same time, he thought that it was more likely Gliscogoron would understand, or at least respect his opinion.

"Do you think Linebeck is in love with Goro-Link?" he blurted out, covering his mouth not moments after the words spilled out.

Gliscogoron looked at him strangely before asking, "...Seriously?"

Gongoron felt his cheeks growing warm. "Yeah, seriously."

Gliscogoron raised an inquisitive brow at him. "Why?"

"I dunno," he said, shrugging his shoulders earnestly. "I was just thinking about it. And I think Linebeck is in love with him. It just seems that way, because he is kind of gruff and secretive around the people he likes, but with Goro-Link he's honest and open. He just seems really different."

"No, I mean, why are you thinking about their relationship?" Gliscogoron looked away from Gongoron and Gongoron looked at him curiously. "Are you jealous of Linebeck, Gongoron?"

"Eh?" Gongoron murmured, not sure if he was understanding Gliscogoron correctly.

There was a far away look in Gliscogoron's eyes as he clarified. "I mean, are you jealous of the thought of Linebeck liking Goro-Link because you like Goro-Link that way?"

"What? No, no," he said quickly. "I don't mean it that way. I don't like Goro-Link like that."

"Then why were you so sad sounding when you said that if the two of them were meant to be together, they would be?"

"I was just feeling bad for Linebeck if he really did feel like that. Because then he would never be able to act on it. It's not like here where you kind of just accept love almost no matter what. Linebeck is an adult and Goro-Link is still a kid. Out there, that's a big problem. Can you imagine just always hiding how you feel?" Gongoron stared out at the quickly rising sun. "Never being able to... Well, anything!"

Gliscogoron smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly once more. "As you said, brother. If they are meant to be together, then surely they will end up together. Now come," and he stood up, offering his hand to Gongoron. "Everyone else is starting to wake up. Aren't you hungry? You'll need a lot more wooden hearts if you're ever going to grow to be as big as I am!"

Gongoron smiled widely and accepted the larger Goron's hand. "Right," he said. "Right."

–

Later that evening, after spending the day with Gliscogoron, Gongoron returned to his cave to see that, much to his surprise, Link was awake and well. Gongoron felt his stomach flutter in happiness and he thanked the gods for the beginning of Link's long road to recovery. Seeing him at the low table, eating slowly but surely, released new strength inside of him. He took in the sight of Linebeck, his father, and the three spirits all surrounding the boy.

"Gongoron," Link spoke his name with a smile. "I missed you today."

His voice was tired and sounded aged, older than his years. His previous feelings of happiness were briefly interrupted by feelings of guilt and the smile which had erupted on his face faltered as he saw the weakness Link was displaying without even realizing it. His hands trembled and his face was still a sickly pale color, his posture slumped and defeated.

"Brother," he murmured, going over and falling beside the fellow boy on his knees. "How are you feeling? How did I not hear...?"

"I am doing as well as I can be. As for how you didn't know, Girogoron came by to bring us some fish to eat and told me that you were out with Gl-Gliscogoron." The name was said questioningly, as though he wasn't sure it was correct. Gongoron nodded, gesturing for Link to continue. "And I told him not to tell you I woke up, because I didn't want to ruin whatever fun you might have been having with him."

Gongoron looked aghast. "That would've made my day! I've been so worried around you!"

Link looked disappointed. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Linebeck told me that I was pretty badly hurt," and Link cast a short glance in the captain's direction.

"I worry about you, brother, because I _care_, not because I see you as a mental burden! Don't be so silly!"

Gongoron watched as Link bit his lip. He looked down, his eyes averted as he fidgeted nervously. Gongoron waited patiently for him to speak, but was left breathless when Link looked up at him again. Now looking as old as he had sounded and frail like an old man, he spoke quietly, "Linebeck told me that... That you blame yourself for my injuries."

Gongoron averted his own eyes, feeling guilty once more. As he looked at the others at the table, at the hard stone walls and the sandy grand, anywhere to avoid looking at Link, he swallowed thickly. "W-well, yes," he said uncertainly, as he wasn't sure what the right reply to Link's statement was.

Link's voice was softer than he had expected when he said, "Please... Please don't."

"But, if only I..."

"No!" Link said sternly, reaching out and gripping his hands surprisingly tightly. He is a fighter, Gongoron realized, a true fighter. Still, he was taken aback by Link's forward response. He looked at the boy questioningly and saw him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Although Link was not forcing him to look at him directly, Gongoron felt as though he couldn't look away. Something about Link's haunted gaze was magnetic.

When he spoke, Gongoron got the impression that his guilt had hit a personal chord in Link's heart. Voice troubled, he commented softly. "I was where you are now, Gongoron. And I will tell you that the guilt you feel is not only mistaken but... But is entirely wrong. Do you know why I came to this island?" Gongoron shook his head negatively, his eyes never losing contact with Link's except for when Linebeck squeezed Link's shoulder comfortingly, as though he knew Link was about to relay a painful memory to them.

"My friend, Tetra, was captured by the Ghost Ship and turned to stone, Gongoron."

There was a collective gasp followed by deafening silence.

"And I was right there when she boarded the ship. Back then, we had no idea how dangerous it was. Tetra went on board in hopes of finding something grand and spectacular, but... She didn't. And then I went after her, and somehow, between then and an unknown amount of time later, I woke up to the sound of Ciela yelling at me to, well, wake up.

"That was when we started our journey to look for Tetra, and thanks to Linebeck, we actually got somewhere with it. But when we boarded the Ghost Ship, we, or really, I, was tricked by these four sisters pretending to be separated on the ship. In truth, they were just these scary Poe-like things that tried to kill me and turn to me to stone as they did to Tetra. When I found her, Gongoron, I felt a lot like I imagine you do right now. I was guilty, heartsick, constantly bothered by the idea that I could've, should have done something to stop her, right?"

"Right," Gongoron said, his head spinning as he struggled to take in all the new facts Link was presenting to him.

"But luckily for me, Gongoron, I had amazing friends to help me out. One night, when I was having a nightmare, Linebeck helped me see the truth. There's no good to come of being regretful or guilty. He said that everything happens for a reason, even if we can't tell what it is right away. And he's right. After feeling angry and depressed for several days, I only felt better after trying to move on and focus on trying to save Tetra and make amends. And you'd be surprised how much it really helps. So please don't blame yourself, Gongoron," he finished with another smile.

Gongoron sighed heavily but offered a hesitant smile to Link. "I'll try my best," he offered.

"No, I don't want you to try your best. I want you to promise me you won't feel guilty, because there's no reason for you to." Link turned abruptly to face Ciela, asking her, "Do you feel guilty, Ciela?"

There was a short pause as Ciela thought over her answer. "No," she said slowly, finally, "I flew as fast as I possibly could to get you help. I don't know what else I could've done."

"Exactly!" he said, turning back towards him. "And I know that you stayed with me, Gongoron, after I collapsed. Even though I was unconscious, you kept me calm and comforted. Imagine if I had woken up all alone outside the temple and didn't know where I was? Your unwillingness to leave my side in the end did much more good than it could ever have done harm. Please, Gongoron," and there was a note of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Brother," he said with an honest smile. "I promise I won't feel guilty anymore."

–

The next day, much to the surprise of others, Link was unwilling to stay in bed, instead opting to walk about the island. He knew that the very idea of it was contested by several Gorons on the island, as well as by the spirits and Linebeck, who all insisted he stayed in bed or at least confined to Biggoron's cave.

Link smiled and stretched, taking in the calming surroundings of Goron Island. Gongoron beside him grinned, asking him, "What do you want to do now that you're no longer in bed, Brother?"

"Something so that I can get back into the swing of things," Link said nonchalantly. "Something to practice my stealth, or at least just to get me to move around some more. I want a chalange!"

"Well, I have an idea then." Gongoron smirked mischievously at him. "Since I'm faster than you, why don't you let me hide somewhere on the island, and you have to find me. But not only do you have to find me, you have to _catch_ me before you win the game. If you give up before you catch me, I win!"

"Hm... Since you have an obvious advantage over me in speed, maybe that really will be good practice..." Link smiled widely, "How long do you want to hide?"

"I only need a minute. And to benefit you, you can use your three spirits to survey the island if you want. But not before the minute is up!"

"Sure, of course. I'll stay here and count down, 'kay?"

Turning around, Link placed his head against the warm rock of the nearest cave. Mentally, he counted down sixty seconds and felt the sand beside him shift as Gongoron took off to hide. Feeling his blood already starting to pump in excitement for the upcoming game, he tapped his fingers against the stone wall. After the sixty seconds were up, he turned around quickly, opening up his senses to his environment.

Before moving, he tried to think of where the Goron could've gone. Thinking aloud to Ciela, he said, "He might be closer to home, because he knows that area well, or hiding in the maze near the temple. Then again," he trailed off.

"We could use the other Gorons to try and find him, just like the first time," Ciela suggested.

"Is that cheating?"

"I don't know, but he didn't say we couldn't."

"Well, this is supposed to be for practice. And I highly doubt I could ever ask a Phantom where my next key was, so let's rule out the other Gorons as informational sources. I guess we can still ask Linebeck though. We have to think of what Gongoron is like and where he would go instead of rushing headfirst into the game."

"From which direction did the sand shift when he moved?" Ciela asked.

"Why?"

"Because if the sand hit your left leg, then he is more likely to have gone right, and the same thing if it hit your right leg."

"Then let's head left," Link decided.

As the pair moved quietly against the caves, Link tried to listen carefully to see if he could hear Gongoron's distinct laugh or any quick motions that would imply someone was running from him. Ciela flew a safe distance in front of him, peeling her eyes for any sudden movements, staying low on the ground so she was better hidden from view.

As he came to a stop, he saw the shop and the _S.S. Linebeck_ in the distance. Deciding to consult with Linebeck, he moved quickly down the steps and ran over to the dock, slightly surprised to see the captain talking with Girogoron. He tried not to feel too impatient waiting for a break in their conversation, but he wasn't sure he was doing so good a job at hiding his internal feelings. Linebeck stopped and looked at him finally.

"What'dya need, Goro-Link?"

The captain's voice was teasing but not mocking. Link stuck his tongue out at him anyway, referring to the both of them as they asked, "Have you seen Gongoron?"

"He didn't pass this way, why?"

"We're playing a game."

"Well---"

"Shhhh!" Link said suddenly, grabbing Linebeck's arm to silence him. He shared a look with Ciela and jumped as Linebeck suddenly whirled him around to face the other direction, pushing him away. To his surprise, he saw the green of Gongoron's shorts and ran quickly after it, shouting a thank you behind him towards Linebeck and the larger Goron.

With Gongoron clear in sight, Link pushed himself to try and catch the faster boy, but soon felt himself growing tired as the other sped away from him effortlessly. Ciela's encouraging words could only move him so much faster, and he felt himself stop and lean against a cave wall to rest after just a few minutes of running. Feeling disappointed at his current physical shape, he tried to quickly regain his breath.

"I didn't realize he was _that_ fast," he huffed tiredly.

"I guess we really _can't_ catch him this way. We'll just have to sneak up on him. We have to find him but instead of immediately letting him know we've seen him, we have to pounce when he least expects it!"

"Yes, yes," Link said, rubbing his hands together while giving a little laugh. "It's perfect! Let's go!"

And so the silence continued as Link moved again against the cave walls before gesturing Ciela over to the stairs, walking up them and getting a better view of the land below him. Finding the next set of stairs, he climbed those as well, moving around the island carefully, trying to sight Gongoron once more. When he saw the boy walking casually a level below him, he moved over towards him.

Motioning Ciela to the ground, he fell onto his stomach, crawling to the edge of the ledge. He stared at it somewhat warily, uncertain if he could make the jump as quietly and skillfully as he would like in his injured state. I'll never know if I don't try, he thought determinedly, moving slightly closer to Gongoron's figure, wincing as a few rocks shifted off the side of the cliff. He receded back from the edge of the cliff and was glad that he hadn't brought his green cap with him, sure it would give him away.

After a few moments of silence, he again regarded the Goron. While Link could tell that Gongoron was now listening more intently to his surroundings, his back was still turned. Ciela, under one of his hands, bobbed as though to tell him that now was his chance.

Briefly throwing caution to the wind, he jumped off of the ledge and tried to reach as far as possible, surprising even himself as he collided with Gongoron's form, the both of them falling to the ground.

Wind knocked out of him, Ciela floating over them worriedly, repeatedly asking if they were both alright, Link looked up at the dazed Goron and began to laugh.

At first, Link thought the other two seemed put off by the sound, but when he thought about the situation, it struck him as strangely funny. Gongoron and Ciela shared a nervous look at first, before joining his laughter.

After a minute or so, Link climbed off of the other Goron and offered him his hand. With a smile, he commented, "Caught ya."

–

The next day, Linebeck stared around him at the small group they had collected near the docks. Besides Link and Ciela, Biggoron, Gongoron and Girogoron had all come to say their last departing words. Although he was never one to get emotional over goodbyes, he had grown attached to the Goron's caring nature and knew he would miss their hospitality. In the back of his mind, he also felt indebted to them for their wonderful treatment of Link in his time of need when he had been to shaken to help the boy himself

While Link and Ciela were amiably talking with the Gorons, Linebeck felt awkward and out of place, unsure of who to approach first and what he could possibly say to sum up all of his feelings about the people of the island. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or nervous when Girogoron approached him and offered him a hand to shake. When he returned the gesture, he noted that the grip was firm, strong, and comforting, as though the Goron could sense his internal unease.

"Thank you so much," he said without realizing it, uncertain how else he could say goodbye.

Biggoron nodded his head before saying, "It was our pleasure, Linebeck," and he, too, asked for a handshake.

It was the first time he could recall the chieftain calling him by his first name and not by 'captain.' His name almost sounded strange to him as it rolled off the Goron's tongue. He smiled and reassured the man, "No, really, thank you. I don't think you realize how much I appreciate it. This entire experience has been... Eye-opening," he chose his words carefully, thinking of the revelations he had had not two nights earlier.

Girogoron and Biggoron seemed to share a knowing glance and it made him feel nervous. Even as they made smalltalk, Linebeck watched Gongoron, Link, and Ciela say goodbye to each other. The pair stood close together and spoke quietly, as though they didn't want to interrupt the adults talking. Still, he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"I will miss you when you're not here," Gongoron said wistfully, the sad tone of his voice apparent. "Who will I play with now that Gliscogoron is so big and you won't be here?"

"I'm sure you'll find something to do," Link said assuringly, hand on Gongoron's shoulder. "And hey, maybe I can convince Linebeck to visit you again. I don't find a lot of p

eople my age to hang out with on this journey."

"I wish you all the luck in the world, really, both of you," Gongoron said with a smile.

"Link doesn't need luck! He's the best fighter out there! He can beat anyone!" Ciela exclaimed boastfully, a smile in her voice.

"No, really!" Link protested with a laugh, "I can use all the luck I can get. Thank you, Gongoron."

Linebeck watched as Gongoron stuck his hand out, puffing up his chest as though he wanted to appear older than he really was. His voice deep and thick with a combination of bravado and emotion as he said, "It was good doing business with you."

It was almost laughable, but Linebeck kept silent, thankful that neither Girogoron nor Biggoron commented on his silence, talking amongst themselves so that he could quietly observe the children. Link looked at Gongoron's outstretched hand motionlessly before pushing it down and saying with a small grin, "Cut it out."

All three of them were surprised when Link enveloped Gongoron in a tight hug. Despite his previous action, Linebeck knew that Gongoron was much more comfortable and at ease hugging the boy than he was shaking his hand in a false and pretentious way. After recovering from the initial shock, Gongoron wrapped his arms around Link and held him closely while Ciela flew to rest n Gongoron's shoulder in her own kind of goodbye.

For several moments, the threesome stayed that way before they pulled away slowly. Even after this, Ciela remained on Gongoron's shoulder, offering him silent support at the thought of losing a good friend. Linebeck smiled at the sight, heart warming at the obviously display of friendly affection.

"I really will miss you," Gongoron said again, his eyes shining.

"And us you," Ciela chimed in from beside him.

"Don't push yourself too much, Brother. I know you are just as strong, if not stronger, than Ciela says but you are still only a person and a person is still subject to injury. So be careful, and don't make Linebeck worry so much."

Linebeck humphed inwardly, annoyed at the child's words although he knew the Goron meant well.

"I don't mean to," Link said honestly. "I really don't."

"Nah, how much he worries is not something you can control, Brother."

"Well," Biggoron said loudly, interrupting them. "I guess now is the best time for you three to depart. If you wait much longer, you won't get much distance before dark, and it would prove best you stay another night."

"Oh, please can we say goodbye just a _little_ bit longer?" Gongoron pleaded to the general group.

The adults chuckled and Link smiled. "I told you, we'll come to visit. Before you know it, we'll be back. You might even get sick of us!"

"Never!" Gongoron said, face aghast.

"I was only joking," Link said, moving closer to Linebeck. Linebeck placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly, returning the boy's smile. "C'mon, Ciela," and the spirit flew from Gongoron's shoulder to Link's. Linebeck could feel heat emanating from her small form, but her aura seemed distinctly sad. In a gesture he knew she would find uncharacteristic, he placed his hand over her and gave her a few pats he hoped she took to heart.

"Goodbye, Brother, I hope to see you again soon!" Gongoron said one last time as Link went to take his place on the cannon. Link gave a small wave and smile.

Linebeck went down to the engine room after raising the anchor. Although he was sad to leave the friendly island, he knew that they had to move on with their journey. Still, one thing bothered him and he couldn't help but murmur to himself, "Funny how Jolene never showed up..."


	13. Chapter 13

** Finality Ch. 13**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

When they pulled in at Harrow Island late that night and Linebeck commented that he knew there was treasure somewhere on the island, Link only gave a little smile and a tired stretch. Linebeck, hearing his limbs protest the action, added as an afterthought, "Which we can dig for tomorrow."

Link's smile widened appreciatively. His soft voice caressed his ears as he said, "I'm sleepy, I'm going to go rest, okay?"

"Sure thing, kid," Linebeck said, watching the boy enter the apartment, Ciela not far behind him, chatting with him quietly. Sighing gently, he slumped against the side of the boat, staring at the rapidly darkening sky whose edges were dotted with the trace of stars. Something about Link's behavior was depressed and sad, which he had expected after losing the Gorons' companionship, but it was a different kind of sadness. He had a feeling it went deeper than a momentarily lost friend.

He closed his eyes against the rocking of the sea. Strangely, tonight, Linebeck thought, the ocean both soothed him and made him feel ill. The rocking felt immense but the sound was like the pleasant sound of birds chirping in the morning. His brows furrowed as he thought more about Link.

Some days, the boy was just a boy, but other days, he had a profound effect on him. His senses became aware to his every movement and sound, something that had never happened before. When he became so aware, everything the child did seemed teasing, taunting, too much to bear.

Sighing again, he cast one last glance out to sea, walking into the apartment and seeing Link curled up on his bed, playing with something in his hands. As he walked over to the boy, he could see more clearly that he was tying and untying a spare cravat of his. When he sat on the bed, Link's motions stopped abruptly, as though he felt guilty for taking one of his things.

Not quite sure why, he placed a large hand on Link's waist, not missing how the boy inhaled sharply at the light touch. Smiling vaguely, he spoke softly, "You can keep it if you want."

Link jolted again and turned to face him, Linebeck's hand still on his side. "I couldn't. N-not while... We still know each other."

He quirked a curious brow. "And why not?"

Link practically threw the cravat at him, as though it burned his skin to touch. "It's too final," he said after a moment. "It's like I'm already saying goodbye."

Linebeck averted his eyes, choosing to look at Ciela's sleeping form instead of at Link's sorrowful eyes, the innocent words hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Although he had thought of what it would be like to leave Link at Goron Island, he hadn't realized what their goodbye would actually be like. Would it be awkward, or would the words come naturally? Would they say goodbye as friends or as enemies, with a handshake or a hug? Or would they say goodbye with a victorious smile and a gleeful laugh or with one injury too many, a stained tunic and a flood of tears?

"Linebeck?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Linebeck bit his lip, watching Link out of the corner of his eye. Lips parted, Linebeck felt Link's warm breath against his face, although he couldn't remember lowering himself to become eye to eye with the child. He was so close to the youth that he could see his blond lashes brushing against his cheeks as the adolescent stared at him through half-lidded eyes. Voice shaking slightly, words he wished he could've kept unspoken spilled out of his mouth. "What am I to you, kid?"

Link's breath caught. "I---I'm sorry?"

"What am I to you?" he repeated, this time his voice a little bit more certain. Still, he felt somewhat afraid of what the answer might be.

Link looked immediately perplexed. Brows knitted, lines marring his forehead, he seemed to think about the question tremendously and although he couldn't be sure why, Linebeck waited for his answer with bated breath. Slowly, so slowly it seemed like an eternity, Link's warm doe eyes met his, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hand moving to clasp together with Linebeck's larger one, Link entwined their fingers in a strong grip, as though he were never willing to let go. The motion was slow and deliberate, like he wanted Linebeck to truly understand the subliminal message he was trying to convey. Link gave Linebeck's hand a strong squeeze, a show of the strength of their hesitant emotional bond more than of just physical ability.

Ghost of a smile still on his lips he whispered, "Everything I could possibly need."

–

Later that night, Linebeck found that he was kept awake by Link's kind words. He had never been the center of attention nor had he ever been someone particularly special or been anyone's everything. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Link's warm gaze staring at him and felt something in his chest flutter, keeping him awake. A whisper so soft it seemed like the wind repeated that phrase over and over in his mind, tormenting him.

Resting on his side, facing Link, he watched the boy sleep peacefully. For someone who had lost so many friends in such a short amount of time and been forced to make decisions that people three times his age shouldn't have to make, Linebeck thought he seemed to be coping well, and that just made Link's words seem more truthful.

He never was a liar though, he continued to think. He's always been open with me and shared all his feelings with me. He's never pushed me out or hidden any of his troubles, unless he felt they would inconvenience me. He couldn't even recall a time when the boy might have told a white lie. He smiled slightly to himself, but then frowned.

I wish I could be as honest with him as he is with me, he pondered silently, his lips thinning, one of the only signs of his inner turmoil, but he doesn't understand the weight of his words, or if he does, he doesn't understand the underlying problems they cause. We could never be together and it doesn't matter, after the final battle against Bellum we'll part ways, and...

"I've gotten way too attached," he said to the silence of the room. "I should be able to go on without some little whin---kid," he couldn't even bring himself to insult the boy as he slept. He wasn't whiny, he had said so himself. He wasn't a complainer, he suffered in silence, alone, always trying to avoid placing burden on anyone else.

Growling in frustration, he threw the covers off of him and stood, walking around the small apartment and stretching, trying to lose his train of thought somewhere else in the room. He froze with surprise when Ciela's soft voice reached his ears saying, "It's not fair of you to deny yourself someone to care about."

"I don't care about him, not _that_ much."

"It sure didn't seem that way back at Goron Island. Linebeck," she said, her voice chastising, tired, as though she didn't want to say the words anymore, as if she thought he should have understood his feelings by now. Still, there was an underlying tone of kindness in her voice, a patience he hadn't noticed before, something about it which soothed him.

"You have to get it out of your head that caring is a bad thing. People find strength in unity, not the opposite. Link needs you and you need Link to support each other, and you just _have_ to stop denying it, because it's not something you _can_ deny. When it comes to that last battle, you can't just distance yourself. He needs you to be there for him. He loves you."

"Would you at least _not_ say that word?! And as if I'd leave him during the final battle!" he turned on her quickly.

"But he does love you," she said, her voice growing heavy with sleep once more. She hadn't even twitched from her position beside Link's head. "He dreams of you," she said after a moment of silence. "All the time. He doesn't want to lose you, hurt you. He doesn't have any," and she yawned, "bad intentions at all," she said as an afterthought.

"Well, I think you're pulling my leg."

"I know it's hard to believe that anyone would care about you at all, Linebeck," she said, only moments away from sleep, although Linebeck still detected the hint of teasing in her voice which kept the remark from being cruel. "But he really does, Linebeck. I mean it."

–

True to his word, they dug the next day.

As night approached, Linebeck slept fitfully, rest light and easily disturbed. Rising from bed stiffly and stretching tiredly, he risked a glance at Link and Ciela in the next bed, seeing that the two of them slept well. Rubbing at his eyes, he felt as though his face was thick with dirt and that he should bathe soon.

Well, he thought, now's as good a time as any. Frowning thoughtfully, he grabbed his night clothes and a towel and left the _S.S. Linebeck_'s apartment quietly, leaving the ship wordlessly. Walking down the dock, he placed his clothes and towel at the end of it, stripping quickly. Despite the fact no one was watching, he didn't want Link to catch him half naked.

The moon shone brightly on the dock, clearly illuminating his path. The water seemed to glow slightly, enticing him into the shore's depths. As he climbed down the ladder at the side of the dock, he shivered slightly at the cold water but despite it's coolness, it offered relief to his aching joints, and he half walked half swam towards the side of the island, closing his eyes and sinking against the side of Harrow Island. He knew the isle was thoroughly deserted and he was hardly worried of being interrupted.

Holding his breath, he ducked under the water and ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed his face, trying to get off some of the dirt. When he came back up, he felt substantially better and somewhat cleaner. Sighing in contentment, he sunk down into the water, submerging his entire body except for his head.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but after a while, he felt something moving in the water near him. His eyes snapped open in alarm and he jumped, giving a little shout as he saw Link swimming towards him.

"Kid!" he muttered sourly. "What are you doing up? And don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Linebeck," the boy said softly, wafting towards him, sitting beside him curly. Linebeck eyed his pale shoulders which protruded from the water warily, waiting for the rest of his answer. "I was thinking and couldn't sleep, and I heard you moving around the apartment and saw you weren't there, so I looked out and saw you out here and decided to join you."

"Wonderful," he muttered sarcastically, closing his eyes in irritation.

As the silence between them grew pregnant and long, Linebeck shifted uncomfortably. Trying to end the awkward tension growing between them, he asked quietly, "What were you thinking about, kid?"

Link sighed gently, and Linebeck glanced at him again. This time, his face was distinctly distressed, but Linebeck knew better than to try to sooth him. The boy would talk about his problems if he really wanted to. "What I said the other night to you," Link said after a moment more of silence. "You asked me what I am to you. A-and I heard you and Ciela talking after you thought I'd gone to sleep. You said you'd 'grown too attached.'"

Linebeck flushed deeply. Although he hadn't said anything too incriminating in the conversation, he still felt embarrassed that Link had overheard it. Glancing at the boy again, he saw how he averted his gaze from his own, eyes distanced, hurt. "Did you mean it?" Link asked gently. "L-Linebeck," and he caught his eyes once more. Linebeck felt trapped under the gaze. "Be honest like I was with you. What am I to _you_? Why don't you want to... Be with me?"

Linebeck felt like groaning, like sinking down in the water. He had been afraid Link would ask everything he did. But despite his initial reaction which was to be cold and gruff, he felt that he should be honest. This was what you said to yourself, Linebeck, he thought, you said you wished you were as honest as he was. Now is your chance to be as honest as he is.

"There are a lot of things I've been thinking about lately, kid---I mean, Link," he corrected. "About you and me, and what our 'relationship' really is. And it's been a rough thing to think about. Because I don't really know. I don't know what you are to me. In the beginning, and... I'll be totally honest. You were a pest, but a silent motivation. I liked you, but at the same time, you irritated me. Then we became friends at arms' length. But now..." Linebeck trailed off, but Link urged him to continue with his eyes.

"And now we're not just friends at arms' length, nor normal friends. When we k-ki---"

"Kissed," Link spoke for him.

"Yeah, when we did that, I... I felt something. But I don't know if I'm just all confused or if I really... And I could never be with you, kid! You're what, twelve? And I'm---well, I'm a lot older than twelve. I could be your dad! D-doesn't that bother you? We're... We're not meant to be like that. I can be your friend. But I can't... I can't go beyond that. People don't agree with relationships like ours."

"Of course it doesn't bother me!" Link exclaimed, voice rising slightly in what seemed to be anger. "I like you because you're _Linebeck_ and you're the only person whose _like_ you! How can you say we're not meant to be if you've never even given us a chance? Who cares what everyone else thinks!"

In his annoyance, Link had stood up. Linebeck averted his eyes from the boy's naked form, but still spoke sternly despite his embarrassment. Link sat, and Linebeck replied. "You are still young, Link. You just care openly and you don't think that there might be problems about it. You think, love is love, that's it. But it isn't. There are complications. There are problems."

"But people _create_ the problems! If people thought that love was just love, you wouldn't be saying no to me!"

"Kid, I don't even know if I want to say yes to you anyway."

"But you _would_! I know you would, Linebeck!"

"I'm not arguing this with you, kid!" He huffed in irritation but stopped himself from growing too aggravated. He continued, "I will finish answering your questions though. What I meant when I said I'd grown too attached was... I really didn't start this whole adventure of yours, of mine, of ours, whatever, to make friends, or more. We... We both know that. And yet, I seem to have gone in quite the opposite direction. Before, I just wanted treasure... But I've realized something, Link."

"What?" Link asked dismally, somewhat put out by Linebeck's earlier rejection.

Linebeck's hand itched to caress the boy's cheek gently. "The greatest treasure of all was with me this whole time."

–

The day after, they decided that they could advance northeast to the Isle of Frost. As Linebeck headed down to the engine room, Ciela spoke to Link. He paused as he heard her ask him, "What kind of monsters do you think you'll see at the Isle of Frost?"

"Nothing fun," Link replied solemnly. I hope it's not _too_ cold! I don't want get sick again!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ciela murmured.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Linebeck retreating to his place in the engine room. Sighing softly, he climbed to his usual post on the cannon and secured himself, pausing to look out to the ocean. Waters clear and calm, it almost relaxed him. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and Link wished Linebeck had stayed above deck to share the sight with him.

"Don't worry, Link," Ciela told him comfortingly.

Although he knew she didn't mean it concerning his actual thoughts, Link smiled at her appreciatively. He knew that whatever was on the next island, he could handle it. Scooping the small fairy closer to him, protecting her with his much larger form, he called down to Linebeck, "Start the engine!"

Feeling the _S.S. Linebeck_ lurch to life suddenly, Link tightened his grip on the warm metal of the cannon. Despite the fact that Ciela's words had indeed helped sooth his nerves, he couldn't help but feel both a rush of adrenaline at the idea of a new adventure and butterflies in his stomach from the thought of new challenges. What monsters will we face? He stared out at the sea thoughtfully.

Will the creatures on this island have a story? Will we be readily accepted, or will we have to fight for it? Will they have a chief much like the Gorons did, or will they be unorganized? I hope they have a leader, Link hoped silently. It will be harder to gain their trust if they are all divided.

"What are you thinking about?" Ciela asked him softly.

"The people on the Isle of Frost," Link told her plainly.

"They should be kind," she commented.

"You should _hope_ that they're kind."

"I'm sure you can handle anything that's thrown at you!"

Link bit his lip nervously but tried to hide the obvious action from the spirit. He could feel the other spirits emerging as well, sensing his disquieted thoughts. Knowing he couldn't hide his feelings from the three spirits all at once, he spoke almost in a whisper, "I'm not so sure what I'm capable of anymore. After what happened at Goron Island... I... I just got so _hurt_..."

"You won't get hurt!" Leaf said almost boisterously. "You've powered me up and we're stronger than ever!" Hearing Ciela clear her throat, he added quickly, "And you have Ciela and Neri, too!" He laughed anxiously at the thought of Ciela's anger.

"I---I know that, but you were powered up for that battle with that huge dongorongo, too. I don't think I've ever been hurt that bad. At least not since Cyclok. And when I was hurt, it was like I could hear everyone worrying about me, and I could hear Gongoron just hoping I would feel better, and it made me feel so guilty. And when he told me _he_ felt he was the reason I got hurt so badly, I felt even _worse_! I don't want to make the people around me suffer!"

"Link," Neri said quietly, her voice taking on a motherly tone. "The people around you worry because they care about you and love you, not because you're a burden to them or because you _make_ them suffer."

"But if I was more... If I was better, I could..."

"And that's why you have to keep pressing on!" Ciela said insistently. "You can't get better if you don't try!"

Neri continued to reason with him. "You can't let a bump in the road steer you off course, Link. You have to continue on your way to see where the road ends."

Link said distantly, "But what if I don't want to see the end?"

"You don't want Bellum to be defeated so the Ocean King can gain back his lost power?!" Leaf asked him incredulously, his small voice rising in disbelief. Link watched as Ciela moved promptly from her comfortable position to hurt the other spirit.

Watching on with slight amusement but hearing Leaf cry out in protest, he couldn't help but giggle, asking, "What did you do to him, Ciela?"

"I kicked him where it hurts," Ciela said, a decidedly pleased air about her, her tone satisfied. Link could practically see the spirit grinning in triumph. It almost made him forget about worrying in the first place.

Neri 'tsk'ed disapprovingly and went to comfort Leaf. "Ciela, you didn't have to kick him in the stomach, we all just ate not long ago. Are you okay?" she asked her fellow fairy, rubbing his sore stomach tenderly.

Leaf's entire demeanor changed. Slumped posture straightening, he pushed Neri's caring touch away and said with false strong front, "Of _course_ I'm fine!" but Link could sense he really was still in pain.

Casting a disappointed look towards Ciela, he chastised her. "That wasn't a very nice or mature thing to do, Ciela, even if Leaf said something you didn't like."

Ciela huffed angrily, insisting, "But he said you didn't want to defeat Bellum!"

"But we're all on the same team, and that's just how Leaf is."

Leaf interjected, asking Link, "Well, what _did_ you mean then when you said you didn't want to see the end?"

Neri spoke wisely, "Could it be you don't want to part ways with a certain captain?"

Link flushed deeply and averted his gaze, turning his face from the three spirits, but he knew once again that being honest would be the best route to take. "How can I not want to, Neri?"

Although he addressed only the Spirit of Wisdom, all three fairies gave them their undivided attention. "I know Linebeck cares about me. Gongoron even told me how depressed and angry he got when I wasn't awake, and how much he wanted to help me. I know he cares, and I get so angry that he won't admit it! I---I want to feel like he cares, not just know it in my heart."

"But that is Linebeck's way, Link," Neri consoled him, her voice still maintaining a motherly tone. "He is not good at openly expressing his feelings as you are, and when he's ready, he will tell you how much he cares. Leaf, Ciela and I all see it, and we know you do. Linebeck is only afraid of being hurt, rejected. After what he went through as a child, with his own family turning against him, he is struggling to decide whether to accept you for who you are, a genuinely good person, or to continue to tell himself that you will only hurt him in the end."

"But why doesn't he _trust_ me?! I've made all my feelings apparent, basically served myself on a silver platter and he just... Doesn't _do _anything about it!"

"That is why you need to keep being patient, Link. Linebeck will make the turn around, eventually."

Link sighed and didn't reply, returning his gaze to the sea, thankful for the lapse in sea monsters, not sure if he would've been able to react quickly enough so that the _S.S. Linebeck_ would remain undamaged. And a damaged _S.S. Linebeck_ means a grumpy Linebeck in general, he thought with a small smile.

–

As they approached the Isle of Frost and eyed the large ice wall surrounding it, Link groaned in frustration.

"Linebeck!" he practically whined, "Stop the engine!"

As the _S.S. Linebeck _ground to a halt, Link stared at the wall dismally, annoyed and aggravated. Night was already falling and he was cold, the chill of the island already apparent despite the fact they hadn't dropped anchor yet. He heard Linebeck's footsteps coming up the steps and could already imagine the captain's face distorted into a small but severe frown, ready to ask him what they were stopping for.

"Kid!" Linebeck's voice rang out, "What are we stopping---oh," he stopped mid-yell, staring at the large obstacles in front of them.

Ignoring his tone of voice and rubbing his temples gently, he asked Linebeck, "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, kid, but this is definitely a problem. Do you think it's around the _whole_ thing, or do you think there's a clear spot where the dock is?"

"My guess is it's all the way around, since it's probably just... How the island is. They don't call it the Isle of Frost for nothing."

"Hey!" Ciela said suddenly, perking up, "Why don't we try to fire at the ice to see if it will break? And if it works, we can clear all the ice around the island! Then, we can dock at the harbor," she concluded.

"That's stupid," Linebeck said gruffly, crossing his arms and staring up at the large blocks of ice. "But it's just stupid enough to work. Fire at the one in front of us, kid?"

Link nodded and did as the captain instructed, firing the cannon at the ice block, noting how the ice trembled from the force of the impact. "It'll take another hit or two," half talking to the spirits and Linebeck and half speaking just for himself. Just barely seeing Linebeck nod beside, he fired two more cannonballs at the ice wall, watching part of it crumble and fall, splashing into the water.

Ship bobbing up and down in protest from the series of waves that following the crashing ice, he gave a grin of triumph to the captain. "Just go around the island and we'll take care of the rest," he told the captain with a nod and a small smile.

He didn't know how long it took to go around the entire island and clear the ice, the near-constant disruptions from Sea Eyes slowing them down greatly. As they turned around the island and Link could count how many more cannonballs he'd have to fire, he started to relax. It was almost completely dark and it was growing harder to see where to fire properly.

Happy to see the ice wall gone, Link gave a little cry of victory, grinning at the spirits that had stayed above deck to keep him company. Sliding off the cannon, he shouted down to Linebeck, "We're ready to dock!"

After they had docked, Linebeck emerged from the engine room and gave a small nod to Link, gesturing him off of the boat. Link rubbed his arms, taking note of the cold, snow covered island. Legs freezing and hands already turning red from the chilly air, Ciela flew in between his hands, trying to keep him warm.

Link eyed the island nervously. It was probably too late to go out, although he didn't know what time it was. Waving to Linebeck, he took off in the snow, trying to keep it out of his boots.

Ciela successfully keeping his hands from freezing, he moved towards some of the strange creatures he saw earlier. The first pair he saw seemed to be chatting quietly among themselves and he approached them carefully, waiting for them to pause in conversation before talking to them. "Excuse me," he said, trying not to be too invasive, "Do you know where we could find either Azurine or Aquanine?"

The two creatures paused and looked at him squarely in the eyes. Unnerved by their unwavering gaze, he shifted on his feet nervously, completely taken aback when the two laughed at him. One leaned forward and said to him, "How could you possibly expect us to tell you anything about Azurine with a Yook running around!? Don't you know how awful those monsters are! Always lying!"

Link blinked. "Yooks?" he asked. "What's a Yook?" The name seemed foreign and strange on his tongue.

The two creatures looked back at each other once more before laughing again. The other, which had yet to speak to him, told him, "Why don't you go ask someone else, foolish boy?"

Insulted but trying not to show it, Link nodded mutely, his face passive as he went to search out another one of the strange people. "How rude!" Ciela fumed. "They can tell we're obviously not from around here, but they still laugh at us?! How terrible!"

"Now Ciela," he chided, "Don't be too quick to judge. Maybe something has happened with one of those Yook---things, so they're slow to trust or something. Kind of like Linebeck. But you grew to like him, so you never know, right?" he said with a smile.

"I guess..." Ciela spoke hesitantly. "Let's look for someone else."

Staring ahead, he walked around the cold isle for a couple more moments, trying to decide who to approach. Although he didn't like to think about it, he could feel he eyes of the creatures looking at him, watching his every move with distrust. Swallowing nervously, he walked up to one which seemed the least threatening and asked again, "Excuse me, hi. I'm Link. Do you know where we could find the pure metal, Azurine?"

The creature snorted at him. Ciela seemed ready to lash out again, annoyed from the cold, so Link clamped his hands closer around her, trying to silence her. "If you want to learn about the Azurine, go talk to the island chief, outsider. The Anouki are not in the mood to trust strangers."

Nodding, he loosened the grip on the spirit in his hand, apologizing, "I'm sorry Ciela, but I couldn't take the chance of you insulting the... Anouki. I guess that's what they are," he shrugged, glancing at Ciela quizzically. "Let's go find the chief, like that guy said."

They walked in silence. Link eyed the house at what seemed to be the center of the lower half of the island and figured that it was probably the chief's house. Entering it, he knocked gently on the ice wall to catch the Anouki's attention. The chief looked alarmed to see at first, but then seemed to calm himself. "Yes?" he asked kindly, his voice even, stricken with age, but Link found it comforting. It made him sound wise and it reminded him of Oshus.

"Hi," he said with a smile, extending his hand for the Anouki chief to shake. The Anouki did so readily, gesturing for him to sit, but Link declined. "It's too cold," he explained, his face flushing with color.

"Ah, yes," the Anouki chief nodded in understanding. "You're not fit for this kind of weather. Then perhaps we should make this meeting short for now. I assume you have just arrived as I saw no ships earlier today when surveying the island. May I inquire as to why you have visited this place? And you name?"

"Yes. My name is Link, and I'm on a journey to save my good friend, Tetra, who was turned to stone after being taken aboard the Ghost Ship. I learned that the only way for me to turn her back is to defeat Bellum, an evil---thing, that is the cause of the Ghost Ship and to do that, I need to collect the three pure metals, Crimsonine, Azurine and Aquanine. I thought the Azurine might be here?"

"Ah, you say your name is Link-aboo? Alright. But anyway, you are correct, young adventurer. I am sorry to hear of your friend." He nodded his head, closing his eyes in what seemed to be thought. Link waited patiently for him to continue speaking. "The Azurine is indeed on this island, and I have no problem giving it to you, except..." The Anouki chief turned away from him and crossed his hands behind his back. "In order to get it, you would have to get in between a centuries old conflict."

"It's actually just Link," Link tried to clarify.

"What do you mean 'a centuries old conflict'?" Ciela asked curiously.

"Oh, well, okay, Link it is. As for the current situation, well..." Link could see that the chief was trying to decide how to to explain the scanario. "I'll try to be somewhat simple. We are not the only creatures on this piece of land. On the east side of this isle, there are a mean bunch of creatures called the Yooks. Perhaps you have heard of them if you've spoken to anyone else on the island?"

"Yes, they said that they were a bunch of liars," Ciela told the chief.

"Well, that is very true. They are a warrior people, interested only in warfare and violence, savages in comparison to our timid race. Anoukis are people who value mental strength over physical strength. For centuries, the Yooks and Anouki fought for land before finally, an agreement was reached, and we decided to split the island. As I said, the Yooks reside on the east side of this island, while the Anouki reside here."

"So what's the problem?" Link asked.

The chief sighed, and Link could see sadness creep into his deep black eyes. Rubbing his beard thoughtfully, he took a moment to collect this thoughts and feelings before beginning.

"Recently, a Yook unsurprisingly broke the treaty we had reached. We were worried of rising tensions but did not want to point the metaphysical finger, afraid of prompting more trouble." The Anouki's hand tightened into a fist before he spoke with anger and conviction, "But this time they have gone too far! They have kidnapped one of our own out of their home and then dared to have the audacity to assume their identity!"

The chief calmed himself slowly, turning his back to Link. "We have no idea who they have captured, but the Anouki people are nervous. You will never be able to pass into Yook territory, where the Temple of Ice and Azurine are located. Undoubtedly, the guard will never let you pass, fearful that he is letting go the impostor Anouki. In their current stage, logic need not apply."

"Well, we are willing to help," Link offered meekly. "If we can find the impostor, can you guarantee our passage to the Temple of Ice?"

"Yes, although the Anouki would expect you to bring back our captured friend. Although finding the Yook will comfort the people and help you earn their trust, they will not be at total ease until our friend is returned to his rightful spot, among his own."

"I understand, I'm willing to do everything I can to save him. But how can we find out which Anouki is really just a Yook in disguise?"

"I suggest tomorrow that you consult with the Anoukis in the Anouki Estates up north. I'm sure that they should be able to provide you with information." The chief came closer to him and Link was surprised when he placed his hands on his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye. His face was easy to read, his gratitude apparent, eyes deep and sincere. He told him, "I really appreciate your help. What you will be doing will benefit the entire Anouki tribe on this island."

"Yeah," Link said, caught off guard. "It's not a problem."

"But for now, I think you should retire. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and I want you to be well rested. Go, young adventurer."

–

As Linebeck rested in bed for what he feared would be the first night of many at the Isle of Frost, he shivered slightly at the cool air in the ship. Normally, the cool air would be like a blessing to the usually tropical weather, but here, it was freezing him alive under the far too thin sheets. Pulling his jacket–which had worn to bed–tighter around him, he struggled to stay warm.

Creaking his eyes open, he blinked blearily at the dimly lit room, reaching for the candle on the bedside table. Across the room, he could just barely make out Link's outline and the soft glow from Ciela's sleeping form. If he squinted, he could even see the boy shivering as he cradled Ciela against his chest, desperate for warmth. We're both freezing, he realized. We weren't expecting weather like this, we came totally unprepared.

As he watched the small boy shiver, he felt bad for him, but he shook his head. No, he told himself, you're suffering just like he is, and you'll freeze to death if you give away any of your blankets. You don't have to give him your blankets.

Nodding his head as though reaffirm his thoughts, his heart couldn't help but still go out to Link. C'mon, part of his mind argued, the kid's been through enough sickness to not have to worry about getting sick again. And all you do when he gets sick is mope and worry more, so why do it to yourself?

Thinking about the situation selfishly made him feel even worse. Why did he always have to put himself before others? The more time he spent around Link and his kind heart, the more he wanted to be able to put others before himself, the more he wanted to do good things, right things. The more he was with the child, the more he wanted to just be a better person.

Sitting upright and kicking the blankets off of himself, he shivered as the cold night air made contact with his almost completely bare legs. Shifting out of bed, his feet tingled as they met the wood of the floor, and he grit his teeth to keep them from chattering. Staring at Link again, he bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

It's not that hard a choice, that same part of his brain told him. It's a clear choice. He's the fighter between you, he needs to be healthy to fight. And you need to be healthy steer the ship or the kid never gets off the island, the other part told him. He shook his head to clear it and stood, cursing softly at the loud creaking of the floors, once again protesting his weight.

A feeling of deja vu came over him as he realized that, once more, he was kept awake by thoughts of Link. Sighing in frustration, he glanced at the aforementioned boy before quickly averting his gaze, unwilling to notice how the candle light complemented his pale skin, giving him an ethereal glow. It's just like back at Mercay, he thought, after the Isle of Gust.

Walking over to the boy's bedside, he felt as though he had been there for ages, like he had done it a hundred times before, and he had. Although he liked to think he was indifferent, Linebeck knew that that was far from the case. After nearly every little excursion Link took, Linebeck could easily imagine himself beside him, caring for him and tending to his wounds. It almost came to him like second nature, like a father caring for their son, but something more. There was always that something extra to their peculiar relationship.

Hand reaching out to brush gently along the boy's porcelain skin, he noticed the rosiness of his cheeks, stained bright with color from the cold, and how it made him like a little doll.

And that's just what he's like, he thought. He's like an old doll that you originally toss away, thinking you don't need it, but then you always go back to it because it gives you security. It's like that little piece of home that you always carry with you.

Home was all he had ever wanted. How could he reject the few people he felt at ease with? Even though Link was still sleeping, Linebeck couldn't even imagine tossing the boy aside. As he closed his eyes and thought, he knew he had done it far too many times already. How many times can you toss a doll carelessly into the corner before it breaks? How many times before it's eyes begin to look dull and lifeless, before it's skin begins to crack and it's clothing becomes tattered and old?

How long could he do that to his little piece of home, his little doll? He shook his head again.

Shrugging his navy sea-jacket off, Linebeck laid it carefully over the boy's small form, giving a small smile as he saw him snuggle closer to it, pulling it tighter around him. Hand once more daring to caress the flawless skin, he retreated back to his bed and slept peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

–

**Finality Ch. 14**

** Written by: **

** PetPetAngel**

–

He was awake early the next morning, wanting to get out to the Anouki Estates as quickly as possible, wanting to leave the Isle of Frost's cold weather behind as soon as he could. When he woke, he was surprised to find Linebeck's sea jacket over him and even slightly embarrassed that he had snuggled so close to it. At the same time, he was touched by the gesture and knew that he would have to make it up to Linebeck later.

Standing up, he returned the jacket to it's rightful place near the captain, smiling and brushing a stray lock of hair from the man's face. Leaning over him, Link kissed Linebeck's forehead in gratitude, letting the kiss linger; Linebeck felt warm and Link yearned for the heat, but he pulled himself away, knowing that there were far more important things than he had to attend to.

Putting his feelings aside, he rubbed his arms weakly, waking Ciela, Neri and Leaf up after dressing, sure that more than one mind would be helpful in figuring out which Anouki was the wicked Yook in disguise. As he left the small apartment on the _S.S. Linebeck_, he headed up to the chief's house, wanting to let him know that he was beginning his search.

"Ask him if he has any jackets," Leaf said sourly, obviously cold.

"Of course they don't have jackets," Neri replied, "The Anouki have adapted to the cold so they don't need coats like we do. And obviously no one's been here in a while if an entire ice wall stood in our way. I am curious how they get their supplies for the store, though."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ciela commented.

Link shrugged and kept walking, popping his head into the chief's house as he approached it. He saw the Anouki chief with his back turned to him. Rapping his knuckles against the cold ice door frame of the small house, he smiled when the chief turned around. "We're going to see if we can find the Yook, now," he told the Anouki with a nod.

Something in the chief's eyes twinkled and he nodded appreciatively, letting him know, "If you do end up guessing incorrectly, be sure to come back here, and I will alert the Anoukis. If you don't come back, I can't guarantee that the people will take you very seriously. In this dark time, I can't even guarantee you their trust. But I have full confidence in you, young adventurer. Worry not."

Link smiled at the chief's kind words, thanking him quietly, exiting the home. Heading up north towards the Anouki Estates, he glanced at the small grouping of homes. "There's only six," he spoke aloud, nodding his head. It can't be too hard, he hoped.

Approaching the first of the Anouki homes, he entered it quietly, knocking. The Anouki jumped around, staring at him with wide eyes. Holding his hand over his heart, the Anouki apologized softly, telling him, "I'm so sorry, you just startled me. Are you the adventurer, Link, that the chief told us about the other night?"

"Yes," Leaf said, eying the Anouki suspiciously.

"The chief has been talking about Link's arrival?" Neri asked curiously.

"Ah, I sense your distrust," the Anouki said, giving a small smile, rosy cheeks still glowing. "Do not worry, spirits, adventurer. The chief has spoken only kindly of you. He told us that you would be coming to speak to us in order to find the Yook who assumed the identity of our friend. I really appreciate that. Sadly, I only have one thing to tell you about the whole ordeal."

"Yes?" Link asked.

"The Yooks are all liars. But Mazo's honest, I swear! That guy never lies!"

"Alright, I'll definitely keep that in mind. And you're name is..."

"Dobo. Mazo and I have been friends for a long time, and I know he's always been truthful. I promise."

Link smiled and nodded his head. "We'll be back to talk later if we find anything new out, okay?" Ciela told the others.

Without waiting for the Anouki's response, the foursome walked out of the small ice house. "Can we take his word for it's worth?" Leaf asked, "I mean, he could be lying for all we know!"

"I don't know," Link replied, face troubled. "Would the chief know how we could tell? I mean, I never really thought about how we're going to figure this all out, to be honest." Link''s face was flushed from both the cold and slight embarrassment at his ignorance. .

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Ciela asked, her voice dismissing his worries.

"But all the Anouki here are suspects. They might just tell us what doesn't point towards them as the Yook," Neri told them as they approached the middle house.

"Hey, kid," an Anouki came closer to him. "I think I know how to help you. You are Link, right?"

"Yes."

"Well..." The Anouki seemed to hesitate a big before speaking openly. "Since you're trying to figure out who the Yook is, if you pay me fifty rupees then I would be willing to give you a hint. Something to help you out, you know. I only ask for the money to make sure you are sincere in your intentions, not out of greed. I promise you this."

Link glanced at the spirits around him and shrugged. The Anouki continued, "I'm Hintobo. I've been part of this community for a very long time, and often times offer the chief advice. We... Have watched these Anoukis grow. I know these people like my children." Hintobo's tone was loving, like a father truly speaking of his own. Link thought if he listened carefully, he could even hear Hintobo's pride in the Anoukis.

Link took out his rupee satchel, handing Hintobo the rupees he wanted, smiling. Hintobo smiled back, accepting the rupees readily before telling him, "What I think can be used as a rule to help determine which Anouki is the Yook... The Anoukis who tell you that others are honest–they're the ones that are telling you the truth. Those who accuse others of lying are the ones lying."

"Hm," Link thought aloud, "So Dobo must be telling the truth, he said that Mazo was honest."

"Just make sure that you check to see that none of the statements made by someone who is lying contradicts someone who is honest. That's the only way I could see you figuring it out. Please... As a surrogate father to my fellow Anoukis, it pains to see them so frightened... I am too old to help them myself, so... Do well by my advice."

"Thank you so much," Link said gratefully, nodding sternly at the Anouki, turning around to enter the middle house he and Hintobo had been standing outside of. Reading the sign before going in, he knocked gently on the door frame and entered, regarding the Anouki kindly.

"Kumu," he said, "Hi."

Kumu lifted his gaze from the small chair he was sitting on. Standing, he said plainly, "I hear you're looking for the Yook, Link." He shifted his weight from foot to foot and his eyes darted around the room, Link noticed curiously. "Well, I don't know you very well, so I must admit I'm a little nervous. I would hate you to incriminate the wrong person!"

"Well, what we chose to do is to talk to the people up here in the Anouki Estates, to see what they suspected," he tried to explain. "How better to learn about the people then asking them themselves, right?"

"I suppose. So you'd like to know if I suspect anyone?" At Link's nod, he continued. "Well, let me tell you that the Yook you're looking for is a liar. My guess would be that either Mazo or Aroo is lying to you."

"Well, thanks, Kumu. We'll come back to tell you if we figure out anything." At Kumu's curt nod, Link left, giving a vague wave, sighing gently as he exited the igloo of a home. "This might take a little longer than I first thought," he said with great frustration already slipping into his tone.

–

"He is honest," Hintobo reported to the chief.

"I could have told you this," the chief replied gently, staring at Hintobo but not quite seeing him. "He tells a very sad story, Hintobo. One of great suffering and tragedy at a young age. I..." he paused. "I admit that my heart goes out to him in pity. It seems he has seen much fighting. He is like us, but younger, smaller, with more hopes and dreams."

"Oh?" Hintobo murmured. "So he has motivation other than his own personal gains? I wasn't aware of anything of the sort. You told me nothing of it."

"I thought you said he is honest," the chief chided Hintobo for his quick change in views. "I thought you had deemed him fit of helping us. He is good hearted, looking for his friend. In dark times, he refuses to abandon her. It is a respectable quality. He does not man the ship in our docks alone, there is another person with him."

"I apologize for my quick speech, I did not think," he spoke, truly apologetic. "And what of this man?" Hintobo inquired. "Has he any ill intentions?"

"It seems not. I was watching him earlier this morning from this very spot. He came out of his ship with a red face and a trembling figure. He is cold here, but I watched him and he did not retreat back into his ship. He seemed conflicted between talking to others to find his friend or to wait out the news of what he has accomplished or suffered."

"And he does not help the boy?"

"He is internally shaken, I believe. I may have read him incorrectly, but I don't believe his heart is made for true battle, although perhaps he is battling himself. He looks like a man of tremendous internal struggling. He seems to tremble just as much emotionally as he does physically, but I think he finds solace in the child. If the child is injured, the man will suffer as though the wounds were his own. The man has been worn down, but he is changing."

"That is a lot to assume of a person by one meager glance," Hintobo criticized the older Anouki's hasty judgment.

"I understand your displeasure at my words. I too, speak without thinking. I have been around many years, though, and we are old friends. Pardon me if I wrongfully believe we can speak openly. It is just a feeling, to be plain. May I ask how you found the boy to be honest?"

"You are not wrong to believe this, it was wrong of me to call you out. A feeling, you say? Your feelings are usually correct, although how can you tell he is changing, if at all? And in what way? As for how I found the child to be honest, I asked him to pay me for a way I thought would help him find the Yook. Without even a guarantee that my words would be of some help, he gave me the amount. I thought that if a man were truly searching for something merely because of his own greediness, he would be unwilling to sacrifice something of his own for it. I was given a positive first impression and thought I could see into his heart by this simple test."

"I looked and the man was stiff and tense. He looked around himself as though he were nervous that others were watching. Perhaps he is a man of instincts, as he may have felt my eyes on him. Despite his behavior, he stayed out. I believe this shows him to be hesitant only physically to care for the boy, but emotionally, he has already been won over," the chief answered the other's question. "And surely you will return his money to him? How much did you ask? Your strategy was risky," he chastised gently, "But I could not have you advised you better myself, Hintobo."

"That is interesting. The man, I mean," Hintobo clarified. "I asked of him fifty rupees. I didn't know how much he had saved, but his satchel seemed heavy at his waist. I hope I did not ask too much."

"No, I don't believe so. The boy's journey seems to have been long and hard so far. He seems wise. I would think he had saved his sums well."

Hintobo brows furrowed in concern and he placed his hand on the elder Anouki's in a friendly manner. There was no hesitance in the gesture at all, and Hintobo wanted the chief to realize it so he would understand they were speaking as equals now, not as a leader to their adviser. "There is something else," he nearly whispered, hoping it would be all he had to say to convey his point.

"What else?" the chief asked, his downcast eyes rising to meet his own.

The chief's brows were not furrowed but Hintobo could sense the distinct feeling of restlessness practically radiating off of the other. His demeanor was heavy with worry and his eyes discreetly sorrowful, and now more than ever Hintobo thought the chief looked old, too old to be governing an island and making peace talks with savages. His beard was stringy like wires as he pulled on it subconsciously.

"There is something else bothering you, old friend. Share your thoughts with me and I will help you carry the burden. You are too old for this trouble," he spoke his thoughts.

"Oh Hintobo," the chief said to him, his tone decidedly wistful. "You know that any imposition on my people is twice as trying for me as it is for them, and I mean that in earnest. I speak not just words but how I truly feel. I am so attached to them all, everyone here, and this terrible event... I don't know how I will ever gain the kidnapped Anouki's trust back. I have always deemed myself their watch guard, protecting them from harm, and now this. They say you should hope for the best but plan for the worst, is that not what they say?"

Hintobo nodded patiently.

"Now... I don't do either, I simply fear for the worst. What will happen next is entirely out of my own hands, instead placed into the hands of fate. Oh, she can be so kind and yet so cruel! How can I plan for it? The heavy sorrow of death is not something I think I could bear. Hintobo," he spoke with finality, "Go now. Check on the child, see his progress."

"Are you sure?" Hintobo asked, rising with the chief, his hand gripping the chief's arm comfortingly. His grip was firm, but not forceful. "I can stay here and keep you company. You need it."

"No. My heart is too heavy to converse any longer. Go."

–

After questioning all of the people in the Anouki Estates, Link sat sullenly outside the residences, thinking over his discoveries. Nervous of incriminating the wrong Anouki just as Kumu had told him, he talked it over with Ciela, Neri and Leaf extensively, trying to logically figure it out. The only conclusion I could come to, he thought as he stood outside the impostor's home, is Aroo.

Taking a deep breath, Link tried to calm his pounding heart. Although he knew that even if he did accuse the wrong Anouki he could clear up the confusion by talking to the island chief, he still felt tremendously pressured. Every wrong guess could mean less trust in me, he thought. If the Anouki don't trust me, I'll never be able to get the Azurine to save Tetra.

As though noticing his internal struggle, Neri said, "Don't worry Link, we're all positive this is the right one."

Taking a second deep breath, Link entered the igloo and met a surprisingly frigid stare, as though Aroo had been expecting him. It's almost suspicious, he thought. "Can I help you?" the Anouki murmured softly.

"I'm sorry," Link started, not sure what he was apologizing for, the words slipping out of his mouth instinctively. "I hate to tell you that... After all of my questioning, I think you're the Yook in disguise." Despite his nervousness, Link tried to speak with finality, not leaving the statement up for contest.

"Oh?" the Anouki exclaimed quietly, looking surprised. "What makes you think that?" Even though the creature's voice was gentle, Link thought he could sense an edge to it, as though the other was growing anxious.

"Well, if my friends and I figured this correctly, you are the only one here who is lying to us, and all the other Anouki have said that only Yooks are liars."

"Hey, I don't really like what you're implying!" the creature told him, his voice rising slightly, growing somewhat alarmed. "Look, I'll give you one chance to take back everything you're accusing me of, and we can leave this all behind us. Do you agree?!"

Link couldn't help but seriously consider the offer, but he could tell by the way the other was acting, something was obviously afoot. He wouldn't be so angry with me for accusing him if he wasn't the Yook, he decided, so he shook his head no and said, "No, I'm sticking with my accusation."

Suddenly, the creature's demeanor changed. Beady eyes narrowing, he said gruffly in a voice that was far different from his previous one, "And I thought my costume was a good one."

With a swift turn the supposed Anouki before him turned into a horrible Yook. In that first moment when he laid his eyes on him, Link thought he could tell why the Anouki was afraid of the presence of the Yook in their territory; with it's large frame, strange markings and glowing red eyes, the Yook seemed threatening to say the least. Backing up slightly, he was surprised when the Yook spoke to him with an almost eerie calm.

Voice deep and somewhat menacing despite it's lack of feeling, he spoke nastily, "Stay still, and I'll give you something."

Weary of the creature, Link stood still but kept a watchful eye on the Yook's every movement. Glancing at Leaf, Neri, and Ciela, he saw them each nod almost imperceptibly, motioning him to do as the Yook requested. Looking at the Yook, Link grew tense as he saw the other take a deep breath of air, surprised when the Yook quite literally blew him away.

He let out a small shout as he flew backwards, groaning and closing his eyes against the pain as he hit his head on the cold ice of the island.

When he opened his eyes next, he saw the clear blue sky of the Isle of Frost and the three spirits flying around him worriedly. Head aching and throbbing painfully, he sat up sorely, rubbing his back as it cracked in protest to his motions. "The Yook," Ciela said, "He ran away."

"He ran away?!" Hintobo interrupted Ciela, running up from a few houses down. Dark eyes seeming even darker than usual, he asked Link with great concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Link stood and spoke tersely, "I must go tell the island chief of what just happened. Hintobo," he regarded the Anouki, "Please try and keep this between us if you can. I don't want the other Anouki getting even more frightened or confused than they already are."

"I understand," Hintobo said in a voice that made Link think that he truly did understand. His voice made the Anouki sound tired and haggard, older than he really was. "Now go to the island chief quickly, before the news gets around. Relax your face for you look far too stressed, people will be suspicious. Go."

Nodding, Link cast a worried look over his shoulder at the Anouki with slumped shoulders before half walking and half running to the island chief's house, trying and failing to ignore the curious stares that he could feel on his back. He practically sprinted up the stairs to the chief's home.

As he entered the home, panting slightly, he was slightly taken aback to see the pained look on the Anouki's face, as though he had already been informed of what had happened. His eyes were closed and there were deep creases in his forehead, his lips set into a tight frown, hands closed in front of him as though he were praying. Before Link could open his mouth to speak, the chief said, "I know, child. I know."

"I'm sorry," he said, meaning it sincerely. "I didn't mean to let the Yook get away."

"No, no," the chief consoled him, opening his eyes. "It was not something that could be helped. Even if we had caught the Yook, he would've never given us the information we need." He seemed to pause to think before asking him lowly, "Would you like revenge?"

Link was taken aback by the words of the elder. He stuttered, "U-uh, well, I-I don't know if..."

"Sure!" Ciela answered for him. Although Neri was not in his line of vision, he could almost imagine her sighing into her hands in displeasure at Ciela's words. The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile.

The chief gave him a pleased but not surprised look, as though he knew that Ciela would immediately jump for the chance at revenge. The chief spoke, "I will open the gate that leads to the eastern part of the island, where the Yooks reside. If the Anouki guard there denies you entrance, merely tell him that I have given you permission. Now Link... Yooks are very dangerous creatures. You must consider this carefully before rushing in to face them," the chief warned.

"The Temple of Ice is on that side of the island though, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I must do it to save Tetra. I can't move on in my journey if I don't have the Azurine."

"You are noble. I wish you the best of luck."

–

As Link entered the cave leading to the Yook's territory, he was on high alert. His adrenaline starting to pump, especially after his first encounter with a Yook, he moved briskly, gripping his sword tightly in his hand. Taking notice of the stone tablet on the ground, Link leaned over to read it, furrowing his brows at the corroded text. "Bombs," he thought aloud, "The Yook disguised as Aroo inhaled air as part of his attack. If he inhaled a bomb, he could be stunned."

Before entering the territory where he knew the Yooks would be, Link stopped to think. "Neri, Ciela, or Leaf, can you guys help me try and decide which of you would be best to enter the temple with?"

"Leaf would be the best choice," Neri said quickly, as though she had already thought about it. She probably has been thinking about it, as she is a very strategic thinker. Neri elaborated on her idea, saying, "All the creatures here are adapted for the cold. Since Leaf is now powered up, he will light your sword on fire. Perhaps this would give you an advantage in the temple."

"That makes sense. Leaf," he regarded the spirit, "Would you mind? Is it hard for you to be out in the cold?"

"Of course not!" Leaf boasted. "I can handle anything you throw at me! I'll help you get through the temple, of course!"

Nodding his head wordlessly, Link dismissed the other two spirits with a smile, eyes shining in determination as he entered the Yook's territory, satisfied when his sword heated and flared with fire as Leaf's power took effect.

The first thing he noticed was the brutally cold gusts of wind which blew every so often and the barren landscape, devoid of homes. Eyes fastened ahead of him, he saw a Yook. He took note of the different appearance of this Yook, seeing the lighter fur and wondering whether this enemy would be stronger or weaker than the one who had blown him out of Aroo's hut.

Growing somewhat tense, more out of habit than out of true fear, he approached the monster, waiting for it to catch sight of him. Struck still by the glowing red eyes of the Yook, he just barely escaped what would have been an easy hit, shaking his head to clear it.

Leaf cried out for him to pay more attention, so he did. Eyes refocusing, he grabbed a bomb from the nearby bomb flower and waited until he could feel the pull of the Yook taking a deep breath, ignoring the loud pounding off the Yook's club on the ground. Throwing the bomb at the Yook, Leaf gave a low shout of triumph as the bomb stunned the creature. Attacking the Yook without hesitance, Link moved back as the creature disappeared in a swirl of purple mist.

Quickly getting his bomb bag ready, Link scoured the area for more Yooks, defeating them swiftly, pleased at the fact they soon became much less trouble to deal with. As he moved to destroy the last Yook, he was happy to see the small ice wall that restricted his way to the temple, knowing that ridding of the last Yook and clearing the are would break the ice.

Repeating his previous motions, he nodded as the ice wall cracked and broke, just as he predicted. As he entered the next area, he wasn't surprised when yet again, an ice wall flew up behind him. Careful not to touch the ice for fear of distracting himself with the cold, he turned to face the open expanse, catching sight of another Yook. This time, the Yook was dark colored, like the one who had attacked him before and although he couldn't place why, Link thought that this was the one he had already fought.

Leaping out of the way of the Yook's heavy club blows, he waited for the Yook to inhale before throwing a bomb at it, promptly slashing it until it dissipated. As the area cleared, Link entered the Temple of Ice.

Taking in the large room, Link advanced to where he saw a familiar pair of red blocks, and a switch to the side. Hitting the switch, he went to stand between the lowered red blocks and the raised blue blocks, using his boomerang to hit the crystal switch once more, moving onward. Equipping his bow and arrow, he quickly shot the blue chu down, moving on.

Approaching a bridge, he eyed the moving spikes wearily, moving across the bridge quickly, grimacing slightly as one of the spikes tore at his sleeve. Leaf looked at him questioningly, not seeing the event, so Link just nodded to him, gritting his teeth against the increasing cold which now filtered through his sleeve easily at the tear. Turning left, he stepped on the switch on the ground, opening the door in front of him.

Entering the next room, he noted the lowered blue blocks and the raised red ones. Standing in front of the blue blocks, he swiftly took out a bombchu and set it path to hit the switch. As it effectively lowered the red blocks, Link proceeded down the stairs.

Glancing all the pots, he did a spin attack to save time, collecting the goodies inside of them eagerly. Running ahead, he smashed those pots as well before heading up the stairs.

Gulping nervously as he glanced around this new floor, he felt himself grow anxious. The bridges now seemed to be made entirely of ice, severely limiting his movement. As though sensing his unease, Leaf looked back at him encouragingly, seeming to nod as though telling him to press on bravely. Hesitantly, he started moving on the ice, slowly gaining speed but grunting in protest when his feet did not stop when he wanted them to. I see, he thought. It impairs my stopping, so I have to remember to either stop short or just not run when on one of these.

Testing how quickly he could move with ease, he made his way across the narrow path, he noticed the raised platform and the peg in front of him. Climbing on it and struggling to maintain his balance, he haphazardly threw his boomerang at the crystal switch, giving a little cheer as he saw nearby ice melt quickly away.

Jumping off of the post, he quickly marched up the steps and came to a chest. Opening it, he was pleased to find a large green rupee and he stuffed it quickly into his money satchel. Turning back and looking at the room, he saw four levers. Groaning internally, he knew that he would have to pull them in a specific order and that it was never easy enough to just guess. Looking around him, he tried to figure out which way he should go first.

Deciding to go south, he passed a few lowered red blocks and jumped over a small gap, glancing at the stone tablet on the floor. Reading it, he saw that it told him that the lever directly due north of where he was standing was the last he needed to pull. Pulling out his map, he quickly marked the line and the lever as the fourth one that needed to be pulled.

Leaving the small pathway he was in, he headed back to the levers before moving left. As he kept moving, he caught sight of a stag beetle, an enemy he was mostly unfamiliar with. Noticing the heavy mask it wore on it's front, Link assumed that it would be immune to attacks from that direction. I have nothing to get rid of it's armor, he thought, so maybe I can just knock it off of the ledge if I'm lucky.

Moving forward, Link maneuvered himself so that he was behind the stag beetle, striking it quickly with his sword. I see, he realized, you either have to hit it from behind or knock it off a ledge. After killing the stag beetle, Link quickly moved over the small gaps after catching sight of yet another stone tablet, hoping it would give him another clue. Link took out his map as he read that the lever farthest to the left was the one he was to pull first.

Moving north, Link saw another stone tablet. Quickly making his way in that directly, he read the tablet silently, at first confused at what it meant. Pull the one in front of the tongue? He asked himself. Furrowing his brow, he made his way back to the main room with the four levers, the meaning of the tablet making itself obvious as he saw that only the only the lever on the far right had a tongue over it.

As he processed this information, he pulled the levers in order, the one on the far left first, then the one on the far right, then the one second from the right and lastly, the second from the left. After pulling the levers, Link could hear the door behind him opening and he passed through it swiftly, still cold in the frigid temple.

Climbing the steps to the upper level of the floor, he defeated the stag beetle he saw there by moving around it and hitting it's narrow behind. Seeing that the blocks to the left were obstructing his path, he made his way up the skinny, icy path instead, eyes scanning over the new enemies in sight. "Like the fiery skulls from before, except these are with ice..."

Eying his sword which was still ablaze, Link made a quick decision. Choosing to risk some health for a chance to rid himself of the nearby enemies more quickly, he immediately slashed the Ice Skulls instead of hitting them first with the boomerang or an arrow, pleased when they both disappeared silently. Catching sight of a few Ice Keese, he killed them skilfully as well. Moving past the next three platforms, he killed any Ice Keese or Ice Skulls in his way, staring over the side of the last platform dismally.

Leaf stopped and asked him, "What is it?"

"Switch for the blocks. I don't think I can hit it with my arrow," and he worried his lip briefly.

"Bomb it," Leaf spoke factually, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Link smiled at the spirit in thanks, internally wondering what he would do without their constant silent support and assistance. Taking out his bomb bag, he quickly threw the bomb over the side of the raised area, nodding when the switch was activated and the blue blocks lowered.

Jumping off of platform thoughtlessly, he moved to his left to open the chest he saw, pleased to see a Wisdom Gem inside of it. "Neri will be happy," he said more to himself than to Leaf, as the extended silences were often unnerving.

Looking around him, Link was unsure of how to proceed, so he decided to go back to the beginning. Crossing the room and going back up the stairs to reach the raised ground he had just jumped off of, he passed onto the narrow path of ice that had previously been unaccessible because of the blue blocks. As he headed west, his eyes grazed over another small stone tablet, and he ran to it eagerly, hoping it would provide him another clue as to how to continue in the large room.

Reading it over quickly, Link pulled out his map and marked the corresponding numbers to the four crystal switches in the room, moving back to the blue tile he had seen previously. Placing his map on the floor briefly and keeping it flat by stepping on it's edges, he glanced around him to make sure he could see where all of the switches were before equipping his boomerang and throwing it at them in the specified order. He grinned when a small key dropped from what seemed like nowhere onto the small raised ground to his left, and he threw his boomerang at it to bring it to him.

Thinking back, Link tried to remember where he could have needed the key. After several moments, it finally occurred to him that there was a locked door on the level that would undoubtedly lead up a floor or at least to an area that he had been unable to access before. Running over to the northern platform from where he remembered the door to be, he used the key on it quickly and moved down the steps.

Immediately when he entered the floor, he saw two Yooks, one with dark fur and one with light fur. First moving to get rid of the easier of the two, he equipped his bomb bag and threw it at the one Yook when he tried to inhale, slashing him quickly. Moving back to the dark-furred Yook, he tried to ignore the pounding of his club and waited for his chance to defeat the monster. When the opportunity came, Link seized it.

Eyes widening as a large chest appeared, Link sprung towards it at the chance of having a new weapon to battle his enemies with. As he opened it and saw a grappling hook inside, he grinned widely. Perfect, he thought. All those pegs, he thought, this is what I'll use this for. Glancing to his left, he saw a post and he gripped the grappling hook tightly in his hands as he threw it at the peg, satisfied when he he was pulled across the gap that he had unable to jump across before. Triumphantly, he walked back down the steps to return to the first floor.

Noting all the stag beetles, Link again gripped his grappling hook tightly in his hands before experimentally tossing it towards one of the many stag beetles, surprised when it pulled off the creature's protective mask in one swing. The stag beetle, alarmed and frightened, ran away from him, but Link didn't let him get far before slashing him to pieces. The rest of the stag beetles looked nervous as well, and Link quickly disposed of them as well as some green slime in the room.

Looking around him, Link looked carefully for things that he now though might be of use now that he had his new weapon. Looking at the strange tongue like statues that he had seen before, he noticed that the one in the middle was not pulled down like the two beside it. Moving back, he readied his grappling hook and flung it at the tongue, pulling down swiftly, surprised when it did as he suspected and also melted the ice wall which had been barring him from the left side of the room.

Heading over, he pulled himself over the gap using the grappling hook and quickly defeated the lone beetle in the room before hesitantly stepping on the switch to his right. Beside him, a door lowered slowly and he crossed through the archway which lead him back to the first room he had seen when entering the temple. Unlike his well thought through motions when he was first in the room, he moved swiftly to pull down on the two tongues across the room, passing the ice that melted consequently and going down into the basement of the temple.

Quickly seeing the cracked wall, Link tossed a bomb at it, covering his ears as it exploded and exposed a switch behind it. Stepping on it, a treasure chest appeared across the large gap and Link threw his grappling hook at the chest, stomach churning slightly as he was pulled across the gap. Although he knew he would never fall in, the idea of doing so scared him more than he liked to admit. Staring back at the gap, Link shuddered before opening the chest and taking out a much needed yellow potion. Adding it to the red potion he already had, he momentarily thought of how lucky he had been so far in the temple, then thinking of how hard the final battle in the temple might be to compensate for it. He shook his head, trying to rid it of negative thoughts.

Stepping on the switch next to him, a bridge appeared and he crossed it. As he continued on his way, he saw another blue tile on the ground, not unlike the one he saw before, and a strange crack in the wall near it. Nodding his head, he placed a bomb on the tile and turned his back on it, hearing more than seeing the wall crack and crumble behind him.

Glancing at the statue he saw, he threw his grappling hook at it, surprised once again when a strange voice met his ears, telling him about making use of the grappling hook to form a tightrope by joining two pegs together with it. Doing much as the statue had just told him to do, he created a tightrope between the two pegs he saw, one on each side of a nearby gap. Gulping, he climbed up onto the peg and crossed the gap with his arms outstretched to maintain his balance, constantly reminding himself not to look down in the seemingly never ending blackness below him.

Now on the other side, he saw yet another leveler statue and pulled on it's tongue with the grappling hook, seeing in the far distance a treasure chest that he could not yet reach. Sighing, he moved to a different part of the room, going left and defeating the two stag beetles he saw there before his eyes rested on another tongue statue. He pulled it down before running to the chest he had seen before, cursing softly when the ice that had lowered raised again, daring him to move faster.

Repeating the process, Link felt relieved when, the second time around, he managed to get to the chest and get the small key from within it. Looking behind him, he saw that the ice had risen once more so he went on with his journey instead of looking back, catching sight of a movable block and two switches. Moving the one block to cover one switch, he stood on the other, smiling when a bridge appeared across the gap before him. Running swiftly to the door he saw, he opened it with the key and took another Wisdom Gem out of the chest in beside it.

Seeing another crystal switch to lower and raise the nearby blue blocks, he stood behind them and threw his boomerang at the switch before passing through them and moving southwest to a statue, using the grappling hook to move across it. Creating a tightrope between the two pegs he saw, he stood shakily in the middle of it and hit all four switches he saw with his boomerang, satisfied when the ice blocking an eye switch lowered. Equipping his bow and arrow, he hit the switch squarely and crossed to the left platform.

Sighting the familiar blue tile and the crack in the wall, he bombed it swiftly before passing through the hole and seeing yet another statue with an extended tongue. Standing at the end of the room, he used his grappling hook to pull the tongue as far down as it could be pulled.

Clearly remembering his last encounter with one of the statues as being timed, he ran as fast as he could back out of the hole in the wall he had made, using his grappling hook to slide across to the northwest platform before doing it three more times, just barely tumbling through the door before it shut, panting heavily at the exertion.

Opening his eyes he saw that the final door, the boss door, was just to his left, and inside, he cheered loudly, more than relieved at the prospect that this would all be over soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finality Ch. 15**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

As he entered the chamber where he knew the final boss battle would take place in the Temple of Ice, Link had to admit he was very nervous and even somewhat afraid. Although he had been trying as hard as he could to ignore it, the cold was seeping into his bones like never before and it made him feel dizzy and unfocused. This sensation plagued him until he thought that surely, he couldn't fight whatever he was about to face.

He could hear the sounds of rushing water and could only assume that some great beast–his last challenge–was rising from below him.

When Gleeok, the two headed dragon appeared before him, Link internally trembled. The masks which each dragon wore reminded him of the masks of the Helmaroc King and he could already tell that he battle he was about to fight would not be pleasant. With an earsplitting cry, the large immobile dragon began it's oppositional role in the battle.

Link steeled himself against the monster, on as high alert as he could be given the circumstances. Gleeok's left head attacked first, spitting out a fireball at him. Link moved swiftly out of the way of the attack, calming slightly when he noted that the fireball did not target and follow him. Glancing at the four pegs around him, he thought back to the temple he had just finished, trying to think of what he could use them for.

A slingshot, the thought occurred to him suddenly, and Link dodged a second attack–this one from the right head–before testing out his plan. Already anticipating that the grappling hook would play a monumental role in the final battle, he had equipped it before entering the room. Assuming that Gleeok's red head would attack next, he waited for the red head to give a little wiggle–a sign of it's readiness to attack–before linking the two pegs that would help the attack bounce back at the opposite head.

Giving a little cheer as the blue head gave a cry of protest, he repeated the process, waiting patiently for the blue head to attack. He cried out and backed off though when the red head flew forward and bit off his rope, already adjusting to his strategy. The monsters themselves are becoming more clever, he thought with a vague sense of dread. He waited again for the head to attack.

After the blue head attacked for a second time, Link was surprised when Gleeok did not continue with this method of offense, instead diving underwater. Before he had a chance to even know what was coming or to jump on a peg to save himself, the impact of the dragon re-submerging itself created a tidal wave that quickly flooded the platform that Link was standing on.

Gasping and thrashing against the freezing water, Link tried to stay afloat in the water, but his head quickly went under and he flailed wildly to reach the surface, just barely missing a chunk of ice or two that had been directed at him in the attack.

As the wave recessed back into the water below, Link shivered wildly. Although there was no wind in the cavern, Link felt as though his bones were being frozen by merciless gales. Water seeped into his eyes and blinded him and he rubbed at them furiously until he could see. Thoroughly chilled to the bone, he tried to maintain focus and successfully managed to hit each head two more times, watching in triumph as the masks protecting the creatures' faces cracked and fell away.

Without it's mask, Gleeok reminded him. ridiculously enough, of a mean-spirited Valoo. Staring at the dragon in half awe and half distaste that it would dare mimic an old friend, Link was frozen in his place.

He was pulled from his reminiscent thoughts when the infuriated dragons bit off the front pegs. Link moaned in protest to this action, cursing the dragon in his mind. The left dragon head inhaled sharply–an action that reminded him of the nasty Yooks he had faced–and Link saw his hook like tongue which begged for his grappling hook's attention. Before he could equip the device properly, a gust of fire was directed at him and he ran from it desperately.

Now seeing where he had the advantage in this battle, Link was ready to bring down the two heads if not for more icicles–sharp like knives–that came flying at him, but this time he was prepared and he hit them back at the monster.

Waiting for the right head to open it's mouth and shoot him with a beam of ice, he smiled to himself as he was able to grab onto the dragon's tongue, pulling them down and smashing them into the icy platform. Swiftly moving forward, he struck the dragon's head as many times as he could, ignoring the cold. Although he didn't know why, he couldn't help but think that the dragon's other head seemed lost at what to do as it's counterpart was struck endlessly, almost as though they each had their own mind and had chosen to form a partnership, not just live as a singular creature.

Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts, he repeated the process as many times as needed before watching the dragon breathe out it's last struggling cry, both it's heads turning to stone before his eyes. Even though he couldn't say why, Link was almost sad to see the dragon go, and before collecting the Sand of Hours that the dragon provided for him, he whispered, "You were a formidable enemy, Gleeok."

–

When he left the temple it was almost dark. Although his spirits were lifted now that he had the Azurine Steel and his mind was racing with the Yook's supposed mind control, Aroo's true tale and the like, all he could focus on was getting back home–and back to Linebeck.

When he saw the man waiting outside the _S.S. Linebeck_, a thin layer of snow dusting his shoulders, Link forgot everything he had been thinking of, too touched to care about anything else. Although Leaf went forward to speak to Linebeck and tell him their adventures, it seemed to him that Linebeck was equally distracted as he ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders, roughly dragging him into the captain's ship. Although the motion was harsh, at the same time it seemed like it was loving.

As though it were only a memory, Link was aware of Linebeck ridding him of his soaking wet clothes (for which he was relieved, even if the captain's quarters were chilly), leaving him momentarily alone to get different clothes and then coming back, dressing him in another button up shirt of his. It was still miles too big, with sagging arms and the bottom of the shirt hitting his knees.

Link watched breathlessly as the captain, as an afterthought, took off his own sea jacket, brushed the snow from the shoulders and pulled his arms through the sleeves. It was still warm with Linebeck's body heat and Link somehow felt closer to the man when wearing his clothes than he ever had before. He's putting me before himself, he realized with wide eyes. He watched as Linebeck clumsily struggled to button his jacket with fumbling fingers.

Link looked down to where the captain was leaning before him, staring at his face, at the slowly falling confidence. If Link looked at Linebeck's eyes carefully, he thought he could see a kind of horror beginning to form as though he were berating himself for momentarily losing control of his feelings. Link intercepted Linebeck's trembling hands with his own, much steadier ones, buttoning the jacket easily.

Linebeck was deep in thought and Link bit his lip as the silence between them grew long and awkward. To break it, Link asked gently, "Were you waiting for me?"

Linebeck's hands, which had first been settled at his shoulders fell to his sides uselessly before he clenched them into loose fists. "Of course not," he spoke, but Link got the impression he didn't mean it at all. "Why would I be waiting for you?"

Link stood silently for a moment before lowering himself to meet Linebeck's averted gaze. Without thinking about it first, he gently kissed the man on the cheek, whispering a soft, "Thank you."

–

When the young adventurer who had saved Aroo entered his hut, the chief was surprised at his deeply perplexed face. "What is it, young one?" he asked carefully, trying to determine what could be troubling the boy from his body language alone..

"I needed to talk to you about some stuff I learned about the Yooks after I found Aroo, chief. It's very important."

The chief sat down in his seat, motioning for Link to do the same. When the boy did so, he looked at the boy with gravely serious eyes before commenting softly, "I owe you my life, dear boy."

The child looked surprised, replying gently, "You don't owe me anything, chief. I have the Azurine Steel now and that's all I really need from this island. I am sorry to have barged in so suddenly on your island, actually, so maybe I should be apologizing."

The chief smiled wisely in return. "I think you do not understand the importance of my statement. Adventurer, Link, you saved a member of my community with your selfless actions and pointed out the fake among us who was disturbing the peace. My people are my children and the fact you saved one of them for me... It makes me think quite highly of you. "

"It was nothing," the boy said with a flushed face. "I only wanted to help."

"Perhaps," and the chief gave a small smile. "You did a grand job of it. Now what is this talk of Yooks? This is a time of celebration! One should not have Yooks on the mind now."

"When I left the temple, chief, sir... The Yooks were no longer hostile or threatening. I even spoke openly to them. They said to me that they could not be more sorry for their previous actions. They told me that they had done it because they had been somehow mind controlled. They apologized for attacking me, personally and your people as a group."

"There s sincerity in your eyes, Link. I know you are not lying. How strange! Mind controlled for centuries? Perhaps it has to do with the Temple of Ice? What foes did you face there?"

"Well, it could have to do with the two headed dragon I faced. Maybe he had something to do with it? They really did seem to be telling me the truth, chief. I wanted to bring it up because I would assume that the Yooks might want to talk to you about new treaties or even just peace or something."

"This is something I fear my people will only accept with great skepticism... We have lost many to the Yooks' evil ways, it all seems so peculiar. I do appreciate you bringing this up to me, adventurer, for I would not have ventured to the Yooks' territory otherwise. Perhaps I shall send Hintobo in my stead... I am growing very old, Link."

"Chief, sir... If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

The chief gave a low laugh, eyes twinkling mysteriously. "My age shall remain a secret for now, Link, but to give you an idea, I was the one to name Hintobo, my oldest advisor and closest friend. We are separated by many years but not by much else, for he is a wise soul."

"Why did you decide to name him Hintobo, then?"

"A woman fortuneteller, the one they call Astrid, visited the isle after a terrible vision seized her. I'm not one for those fortunetellers, but how could I take the risk? She was so horrified by the vision she had that she sailed across the Great Sea to tell me of it. She warned us of great destruction and violence that was going to occur soon in the future. During this time of great despair, Hintobo was born."

"About Astrid's vision–did it come true?"

"It did. Fighting broke out between the Yooks and our people just days after she departed from our island. She told me before she left that she often went to other islands to warn people of danger, and that she hoped I would take her words to heart."

"What about Hintobo?"

"Ah, I apologize. Perhaps my mind is more feeble than I thought, I surely hope not!" He chuckled before continuing, "Hintobo was born during Astrid's stay here and she stated that he would become a great asset of our community, that he would always be the one on the brink of brilliance, the one to assist others in achieving greatness. After she told me this, I thought the name seemed suitable, and Hintobo's parents were thrilled at this prospect, readily agreeing on the name with me."

"That's neat. Linebeck and I saw Astrid a while ago. Her Island was the first we visited after leaving Mercay. She predicted that I would fight a great darkness and that Linebeck, although not very impressive at the beginning of our journey, would prove himself helpful." He added as an afterthought, "It seems like you've had quite a history with the Yooks."

"There have been many a year when the snow of our island has run red with blood, but this topic is too brutal to discuss now. Linebeck, is that the name of the captain of the ship you travel on?"

"Yes," Link replied smoothly.

"Where is he and the spirits you were traveling with yesterday?" the chief asked curiously.

"Oh, they're resting. I... I think Linebeck is sick, anyway, so I didn't want to wake him up. But I wanted to tell you about the Yooks as soon as possible and also wanted to explore the island again since there is more to see when you have a grappling hook. I met a strange Anouki by the name of Noabode outside the Anouki Estates before I came here."

"Ah, Noabode. Surely you have noticed the obvious meaning of his name?"

"Why is he named Noabode? Is there a reason why even when he was little, this name seemed to fit him?"

"It was not his birth name, Link. But his true name was given so long ago, so very long ago that even I do not remember it. Our tribe used to be much larger, Link. During our merciless fighting with the Yooks, we have lost many families. Noabode was born much later than Hintobo or I, but as I told you, the conflict is centuries old. During the first bout of violence in his time, when Noabode was only a infant not more than a year old, his parents were kidnapped by the Yooks and never seen again, his house destroyed."

"No wonder he seemed so... Sad."

"He is a very sad Anouki, perhaps the saddest on the island. He has never been satisfied with what he's been given, and how can one blame him? The cards fate dealt him were poor. I knew he had nowhere else to go, so, much like several other children on the island, I let him stay with me. I watched him grow up to be a bitter young Anouki."

"Young? How old is he? And if he first had a different name, how did he become known as Noabode?" There was an incredulous tone in his voice.

"He is both a child and an adult. He may have the face of an elder, but not all is as it seems. He suffers tremendously at the hands of both the Yooks and that mechanics of his own mind. He mourns with the sorrow and understanding of an adult but weeps with the heart of child abandoned," he spoke somberly. "When he was about twelve, he dubbed himself Noabode in commemoration of everything that was taken away from him and the home he never got the chance to call home."

"That's awful." and the chief could tell that the adventurer knew not what else to say. "I feel rotten for–"

"Don't waste time feeling rotten, you did not know," the chief comforted with a small smile. "Perhaps you should go check on Linebeck now," he suggested, "It is nearly midday and I imagine he would have woken up by now. He's probably worried. Soon, perhaps later, I will have an Anouki bring you some food. I know it can be hard to cook in this cold weather."

"I'll go, you're right. Thank you for this conversation, chief, and for the food, too."

"It is the least I can do."

–

Linebeck's eyes creaked open tiredly when he heard to the cabin shut and felt a cold gust of air sweep through the room. Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him and reached for his sea jacket, using it as another blanket, thinking of the irony of wanting to keep Link warm with it and consequently becoming sick.

It's what I get for giving the kid my jacket, what I get for being nice, he thought sourly, but he knew he didn't mean the comment in earnest.

As he paused and took a deep breath, coughing weakly, it took him a minute or two to gather his wits and to realize that Link was at his bedside. "Linebeck?" the boy asked softly.

Linebeck's brows furrowed. There's something wrong with the kid's voice, he thought, grimacing at the idea of the boy being injured. His own voice raspy, he asked sourly, "What up with you?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Linebeck frowned intently when he opened his eyes again to look at the boy, knowing exactly why his voice sounded peculiar the moment he laid his eyes on him. He said softly, "Kid, you don't have to get all teary. Stop being such a girl," he spoke without thinking. "I've just got a little cold is all, I'll be fine," he coughed again. Link looked tremendously unhappy and no less distraught, but Linebeck smiled at the concerned face watching him slowly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Link inquired miserably.

"Yeah, get me a rag and some cold water. I hate hot-cold flashes. I hate being _sick_," he mumbled. He watched as the boy again looked apologetic before backing out of the room quickly, grabbing a small bowl to fill with water.

Ciela was at his side when the boy left. She praised Link, "It sure is nice of Link to take care of you now that you're sick. I know I would never have the patience!"

Neri spoke up, "You may not realize it or think it now, Linebeck, but Link really appreciates you staying out for him last night. He will undoubtedly stay with you now that you're ill. It was a very sweet thing of you to do, Linebeck. I know you did it because you wanted to, but... I want to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?" he asked, voice straining to get the few syllables out.

"Link was unhappy," Leaf chimed in, seeming to appear at of nowhere just like his fellow spirits. "He was telling us about how he felt kind of ignored a while ago. And I mean, he really likes it when you do this nice stuff for him." Leaf seemed to grow slightly indignant as he spoke, "He doesn't ask for much, you know. It's stuff like what you did last night that makes him feel happy."

Linebeck wanted to reply but was cut short as Link reentered the cabin with cold water from the sea outside. Placing the bowl wordlessly on the table beside the bed, he went to fetch a cloth. "Thanks, kid," he murmured. He was about to reach from under the covers for the cloth Link had, but Link dipped it in the bowl of water before he could stop him, wringing out excess water silently.

"You don't have to," Linebeck told him softly.

"I want to."

Although he was very grateful to Link for caring for him and the almost frigid water felt heavenly to his overheated senses, he felt embarrassed to be showing this kind of weakness. As the boy patted his head gently to rid it of sweat, he closed his eyes to rid himself of any more thoughts and soon fell asleep.

–

Link sighed with relief when Linebeck, hours later, finally woke up. He had struggled to balance Linebeck's constantly changing temperature and had newfound respect for the man who had cared for him so attentively, even when the work became tedious. He leaned over the captain and asked him, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," he said grumpily before amending, "but better."

"Aroo came by earlier and dropped off some food. Do you want to try to eat something?" Link offered.

"Yeah, that would be good," Linebeck said, letting Link help him sit up in bed.

"I don't know how warm it is after sitting for a couple hours, but it smelled really good when it arrived. It's a good thing you woke up though, because I don't think I could've lasted much longer!" Link told the seaman with a light laugh.

He stood from the bedside and went over to retrieve two new bowls and a ladle, filling the bowls quickly with the fish soup given to the pair by Aroo. He handed one bowl to Linebeck, warning him, "Keep it in your lap, it's a lot hotter than I thought it would be."

They ate in companionable silence before Ciela said to Linebeck, "See, Neri was right. Link didn't move from your side even _once_ except to change the water in his bowl. I got so bored because he was so quiet and focused! He cares for you maybe even more than you care for him."

Link flushed at Ciela's obvious attempt to avoid further silence and also to make Linebeck feel either guilty or indebted to him. He waved the words away with a mild gesture, too embarrassed to speak poignantly.

Although Linebeck nodded in response to his nonchalance about the subject, his eating slowed down considerably until he simply stared blankly at his bowl.

"No good?" Link asked him kindly.

"Kid–Link," he corrected as he always did before trailing off, as if he hadn't planned to say anything besides his name.

There was something off about Linebeck's demeanor, something wrong with the way he was talking and sitting, Link noticed. Although the man had grown to be much more affectionate than when they had first met. Link thought he sensed a new level of honesty and love in his voice even though he had only said his name. He was ready to listen intently now, as the change of heart had him on full alert.

"You know I love you, right?"

Breath catching at the words, Link thought he may have imagined the phrase. The captain had said it so quietly and so suddenly, Link didn't know what to say. He slowly looked up from his own bowl, staring at Linebeck's serious face and unwavering green eyes, completely silent, as though waiting for some kind of rejection, as though steeling himself against imminent pain.

His first thought was as to why Linebeck would say it now. _Now._ But that answer came to him easily, more easily than he expected. Linebeck only ever did things because they just _seemed_ like the right things to do, and now, he must have thought this was the right thing to say. It's what he felt he needed to say when 'thank you' itself didn't seem like enough. _I love you._

His breathing seemed to grow louder and louder in his ears with every passing second, and he could see Linebeck visibly becoming uncomfortable. He knew the man had meant it as well as he knew his own name, but still he said, "You don't mean that."

"I do," Linebeck said sincerely.

Link's brain was struggling to piece his sense back together. His heart was pounding furiously and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He had wanted to hear the man say those three little words for what seemed like ages, for what seemed like eternity, but now that he had said them, he didn't know how to react. His mind raced as he tried to think of a response. He knew that even an 'I know' or better yet, an 'I love you too' would be more than sufficient, but the words died on his lips.

"L-Linebeck," he stuttered out finally.

Looking back at the man, who no longer looked at him but instead stared vacantly into the room, Link thought he looked regal and important with his high cheekbones and dark skin. He looked handsome even though ill. Although he wouldn't say it aloud, the fact Linebeck was no longer watching him made him feel more at ease, so he tried to relax himself and began again, this time more confidently.

"I can't–"

"Out!" Linebeck ordered, arm raising to gesture towards the door.

"L-Linebeck!"

"_OUT!_"

Once more, Link sat up stiffly at the brazen tone. Although Linebeck had appeared silent and patient, now he could clearly see that he was deeply hurt by his silence. When he thought about it, he realized that his quietness alone might have been more damaging than any words he could've possibly said.

His hands clung tightly to the sides of the chair seat, as though he wasn't willing to let go. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted the man to get the right idea and not the wrong message. He opened his mouth, but words failed him. The spirits were silent on the other side of Linebeck but their wings twittered nervously, as though they anticipated a great fight.

"Linebeck," he started again.

"Get out."

This time Linebeck's voice was eerily calm, but it hurt him worse than when the man had been shouting. He stood finally, arms itching to wrap themselves around the captain's waist, heart aching to find home in the captain's tender embrace, but he felt paralyzed. The gaze that had been just moments ago loving was now frosty, bitter, and injured. He tried to reach for Linebeck, tried to convey his point through touch, but the man scooted away harshly, as though the contact burned his skin. Link thought it was fortunate he hadn't Linebeck too much soup, as it would've spilled over and burned him at the swift motion.

"Get out..."

The voice was shakier now, like he was already starting to regret it. Link stood with his feet firmly planted on the ground, wondering if he could wait it out, wondering if Linebeck's current heartache would recede enough that he would become approachable again. He stood and took a step closer to the bed, and then another, until he was right next to it. "Linebeck," he whispered gently, arm again outstretched, "I–"

"_GET... OUT!_"

Link took several steps back. The three spirits on the other side of Linebeck flew up suddenly around his arms, tugging on his sleeve insistently, urging him to move. His heart felt thoroughly frozen, like he was back in the Temple of Ice all over again. He was without words, without confidence and without strength, because the green eyes staring at him were chilling and spiteful, ill-wishing and full of contempt.

Staring at him evenly, Linebeck's chilly gaze forced him to take one step back after another, until he was backed against the door of the apartment with three jittery spirits at his side. Even from across the room he could see Linebeck trembling miserably, and he was torn between going to help Linebeck or staying away and giving him space and time to recover. Eyes locked on the sulky figure, his hands clumsily groped for the doorknob before turning it quickly and practically tumbling out of the room backwards.

Face red and heart heavy, he looked at the spirits floating around him with dismay. "Well," he whispered, "That didn't go quite as well as I planned."

–

He had never thought it would be so difficult to breath.

Linebeck sat somberly in his bed, staring blankly at his hands. He had done it. He had _done_ it.

And had been turned down.

Boy, had he done it.

His mind raced faster than even his pounding heart, trying to understand, trying to grasp what this all meant. When he lifted his hand over his chest to try and calm himself, he could feel his heart thumping rapidly and irregularly against his touch. He didn't know if he was more amazed at the fact that it could still beat after being shattered so suddenly or at the fact that he wasn't as surprised by Link's rejection as he thought he would be, or should be.

He had never been more terrified than when he had said those three little words, but perhaps that was a lie. He had been more terrified at the quiet, at the strangling silence and stillness in the air that had followed those three little words.

Maybe terror was not quite the right emotion to focus on. A sense of impending doom had come over him when silence met his ears. He had been deceived by Link!–Or had he deceived himself? He had known in the beginning that this had been what he was setting himself up for, for this hurt, for this torment, for this pain and disappointment, but he still hadn't been prepared for it.

How does one prepare for heartache? He felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. Never before had he felt this kind of pain, this kind of all over pain, this emptiness. If Linebeck admitted it, it frightened him that he could feel so strongly about or as a result of any one event in his life.

This had been all of his own fault. He couldn't blame Link for any of this pain in his chest, for the ill feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his actual sickness. The boy had never forced him into any relationship that he hadn't reciprocated at least somewhat.

He had been more a guiding light in the forest than he had an insistently tugging hand in the darkness. Link hadn't lead him there, he had taken himself there. Despite tripping and faltering along the way, he had chased that light in his life as vigorously as he could while still trying to maintain his sanity and his morals. Now, he felt as though he didn't have either of those. As he thought, his breath came in short, spastic gasps, like he had run a marathon.

And he felt that he had.

His whole life had been an emotional marathon, one with both happiness and sadness, triumph and defeat, love and loss. He was at wit's end now; he had never felt so old in his entire life, although he knew he had thought the same thing before. But now, looking at himself, imagining himself and what he looked like in the bed, he felt disgusted with himself for having such hope.

Link had made him weak, stripped him of all his protective barriers, and left him with a defenseless heart.

Staring at his hands again, he flexed his fingers experimentally. He didn't know whether it was his heart or head that made it so, but he thought his bones felt even older than he did. He asked himself quietly, "How could I think for even a second that Link would want... this?"

His hands began shaking, so he put them under his blankets. He didn't want to see this weakness of his, this fault. It had taken him weeks to put his trust in Link, but all of that had been undone in less than a minute's time. The relationship had deteriorated so quickly that Linebeck felt like he was trying to hold onto grains of shore sand that were slipping through his fingers, years of experience faltering as though he had never known the pain of age.

He had been so certain that Link had felt the same way... Hadn't that been what the boy was trying to convey for the better part of their journey so far? What had changed? Had Link's feelings changed? Now, _now_ they had changed, now that he had been ready? Or had he been the one that changed? Had Link deceived him–or had he deceived himself?

"I was a fool."

-

The noise of someone knocking on the frozen door frame of his igloo interrupted his deep sleep. Eyes wearily blinking open, the chief sat up, hands rubbing at his eyes as they struggled to adjust to the dark night. Picking up the candle at his side, he stood and walked to the door, surprised to see Link standing before him, looking heartbroken and distressed.

"What is it, young one?" he asked, leaning down to the boy's level, concern evident in his voice.

"Y-you said you let Noabode stay here when he was orphaned... For the night..." he stopped, and even in the pale light he saw the boy's face grow dark with color. "For the night, can I stay here? I don't know what to do. Linebeck locked the apartment and I can't get back in, and I tried knocking and shouting, but it's like he's not even there. I don't know what to do. Please, chief, help me."

"Of course, come in."

"I'm so sorry," Link spoke apologetically, voice laced with shame. "I didn't know who to go to, I mean, I don't really know anyone on the island. I'm so sorry. It's so late."

"Don't worry about it," the chief replied soothingly, handing the candle to Link and gesturing him forward as he rummaged through a closet. "I'm sorry to say you will probably still be somewhat cold, but I have plenty of blankets to try and help."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the child's eyebrows raise in curiosity. "Hm, how to explain this," he continued. "When Anouki's are born, they're not yet adapted for the cold. It can take anywhere from one month to six, and if the Anouki is ill, perhaps even a year for them to adjust and adapt. Until then, they are unable to keep themselves warm and at are high risk of freezing to death. It's really not different from a regular child."

The chief turned around to face the boy, at least a dozen blankets in his arms. He smiled when Link put the lamp down and quickly went to help him, grabbing the blankets from him. "There, on the bed," he gestured.

"I couldn't!" the boy refused. "Where would you stay?"

"I have business to attend to. I don't know if you saw, but up north there are still candles lit. People are still awake. I shall make rounds. Do not worry, little one."

"You'll make rounds for the whole night? I can't take your bed, chief."

"You are taking nothing. You are accepting my offer. It will ease my heart to know you are at least somewhat comfortable while away from home, and I do not want you to fall ill like the man. It is beginning to snow and you will be better protected from the elements if you sleep there, and not on the floor."

"But chief..." Link protested.

"You and your spirits will do better on the bed. I promise you. Let me help you, and then I will take my leave."

He saw that the other was ready to deny his request once more, but he did not give him a chance. Picking up a blanket, he laid it out over the frigid bed and gestured for Link to do the same. Begrudgingly, he did so, and they took turns layering the covers until the chief was satisfied. "This should help keep you dry from the ice," he said, "And there are still a couple blankets to cover you with."

"Sir..."

"I could not sleep in that heat if wanted to, adventurer. It would be like sleeping in a desert for me. I could not freeze here if I stayed out in a blizzard for days, I am old and my skin is thick. Now, please, lie down."

"But..."

"Please."

The chief watched as the child obediently–albeit a bit hesitantly–laid down. Reaching for the remaining blankets, he laid them over the youth as Link kicked off his boots, tucking the covers around him and pulling them up to his chin. The chief squeezed Link's shoulder gently, asking, "What happened?"

"Linebeck hates me."

"I find that highly unlikely, Link. That man couldn't hate you if every bone in his body were possessed. He did not wait for you to return from the Temple of Ice out of hatred. He cares for you."

"Not anymore he doesn't," Link told the chief, staring at the ceiling sadly. "I told him I couldn't let him get attached to me, except the only part he really heard was the 'no' of it. He told me to get out before I could even _try_ to explain myself. Now he probably thinks I hate him or something."

"And see, you are no different than him. I am certain you don't hate him, am I right? He doesn't hate you either. I'm sure he'll cool off by morn and you'll be able to explain yourself to him, hm?" the chief consoled, squeezing Link's shoulder again. "Do not worry. Stay strong!"

"How long can a kid endure for, chief?"

"You are a warrior. I have no doubt in your internal strength. Right now both you and your captain are heavily conflicted, but know and _remember_ that only you are your own biggest obstacle in finding happiness, and the same is true of your captain. This is because you are the one who is the most afraid. In fear, unite, don't shrink away. I have learned this the hard way. I have seen much suffering as well."

"Chief..."

"When you speak with the captain tomorrow, be open. There is a time for being poignant and time for being plain, and now is not a time for trickery. Do not try to hide your meaning in flowery words."

"But what if I can't even approach him?"

"You will find the courage. You must simply look deep enough within yourself. Reflect. When I became chief many, many years ago, I was scared as well, much like you are now. What I am telling you now is what my father told me. Now, I have grown older and hopefully wiser, so I should only pray that this advice does you well as it did for me."

"But I can't help but think that..."

"You are _young,_ Link. Life is too short for empty worries. When you are older, you will have time to worry. Now is the time to live."

let you say those kinds of things anymore, Linebeck."

The captain's posture stiffened noticeably, but he didn't interrupt.

"I know how you feel," he said honestly. "But every day we come closer to my final fight. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to feel bad if something happens to me in the final battle, if I die or something. I-I mean, I'm really glad you said it and all, but I'm starting to think it might be too late. I mean, I just don't want you to be sad if something happens to me in my final battle against Bellum."

The silence that grew between them was strangling, so strangling


	16. Chapter 16

**Finality Ch. 16**

** Written by: **

** PetPetAngel**

The next morning when Link woke up, he felt sore and chilly.

Forcing his eyes open tiredly, he looked out from the chief's small hut, gaze wandering over the elderly Anouki's form on the floor. He frowned, sitting up in bed and staring out to the lightening sky, pushing the blankets off of him and flinging his feet over the side of the bed. As he stood, his legs felt numb and he took a few practicing steps before trusting his body to maintain his weight.

Linebeck.

Was the apartment still locked? If it was, how long would it stay that way? For some reason, he couldn't stand not knowing what Linebeck was doing, not knowing whether he was properly caring for himself now that he was sick, not knowing if he was_ emotionally_ caring for himself_. _He worried his lip briefly before laying the blankets over the three spirits on his pillow, leaving the igloo as quietly as he could.

Snow was falling lightly outside, the sky dark, cloudy, and ominous. Torches lit the dim road, guiding his path and moving his eyes towards the ship at the dock. The pale light illuminated everything in an almost ethereal fashion, reflecting off of the snow on the ground. "I hope there isn't a blizzard," he spoke to himself quietly, walking towards the familiar boat in the distance.

The ship looked strange with snow on the deck. Fondly, he thought of the race that he had had with Linebeck, swabbing the deck together, laughing regardless of their victory or loss, just enjoying one another's company. He smiled sadly, thinking of how much Linebeck had changed during their epic journey together.

The man he had been with last night was like a new person compared to who he had met at Mercay months or weeks or days ago. The time seemed to have flown by so quickly in retrospect, rushing past him without him being able to truly grasp the importance of everything that happened. A long talk here and a glance there, did it all mean nothing? Their relationship had been improving so much–but what now? His hands shook but not from the cold.

Had he thrown away all of their progress with his silence? Had he destroyed all the chances he had of being with the man? He had been waiting so long for Linebeck to say what he had said, so why did he have to be the one who put Linebeck's needs first? He still believed that what he had done had been the right thing to do. So why did he want to be so selfish _so_ badly and take all those things back?

Had he made the wrong decision?

Shaking his head, he went over to the door of the apartment and placed his hand on the knob, trying to turn it. He had been hoping futilely that the captain would forgive him overnight, that he wouldn't do this to him, but he knew it had been hopeless. How could he have thought that he would gain Linebeck's favor back so easily, so quickly? What was Linebeck doing now? He leaned against the door, trying to hear into the room, but there was only silence.

"Linebeck?" he called gently, his voice surprisingly rough from disuse. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Linebeck, are you okay?"

There was no response to his plea. Biting his lip again, he leaned further into the door, pressing his ear against the splintery wood. If he listened intently enough, he thought he could hear footsteps from inside, but nothing else. Was Linebeck pacing, trying to decide whether to let him in?

Frustrated, he moved away from the door and turned to look at the seemingly glowing Isle of Frost, sighing to himself. How could such a little misunderstanding bring such catastrophic results? His heart both rose and fell as he thought back to Linebeck's words. It had all gone wrong so–so _quickly_ that he could have never anticipated it.

He spoke to the howling wind, "I never meant to hurt you, Linebeck."

–

When he woke up hours later, Linebeck still felt heartsick.

Sitting up tensely in bed, he rubbed at his eyes and tried to stretch, back cracking satisfactorily as he did so. His heart was still aching, but for a few moments, he was so tired that he couldn't even remember why.

And then it came back to him.

His confession and his rejection, his willingness to for once expose himself and how it had taught him that it wasn't worth it. He bit his lip and felt despair bubble in his chest as he thought, what was the point of trying to be kind if it only hurt him? Yes, Link had almost always returned his feelings of affection but last night... He hadn't. He had stayed silent despite every hint that Linebeck had been trying to keep track of, trying to hold onto to convince himself he wouldn't be struck down.

And yet he had.

What had brought this change about? Why should he care? He clenched his fists tightly in the sea of sheets he was under, looking around the room, looking for Link before he finally remembered that he had thrown him out.

And although he wanted to be angry, part of him troubled, did he stay out in the cold all night long? He squashed the feeling violently. How could he possibly still be caring about Link after he had been hurt so deeply? This emotion he was experiencing, this terrible dread in the pit of his stomach, wasn't that caused by Link? So why couldn't he be angry?

Or was he angry and just struggling to choose between worrying himself and the easier option, simply being mad? Which did he want more? Would he rather ignore the boy or care about him, despite all the pain it caused?

What had he expected Link to do? Throw his arms around him and kiss---no, no. Link would never do things like that. So why was he so ready to believe it? Why was he so eager to imagine it happening, so anxious to express his feelings and pray they were returned? He wanted it so badly, to be able to share himself openly with others. He wanted it so badly that––

No! He wouldn't do this to himself. Link had already deceived him–he wouldn't deceive himself. He was better than this, better than trying to trick himself into believe falsities like this. He knew what was at the end of this journey with Link–himself, brokenhearted, crushed, and Link untouched and young as though he'd never met him. Link would go on, live a happy life, while he withered in surplus years that only added to his distraught mentality.

So why was he still thinking about this? Why was he unable to let it go?

Why couldn't he just hate Link? In the beginning, he thought, it would be so easy. In the beginning, he would've done it without a thought, without struggle and without complaint, but now, how could he somehow forge his previous aloof nature? Before it would've so easy. Before Link had held his hand, before he had pressed his lips to the younger boy's–but was he more than just a boy?

Yes, he was more than just a boy. A mere boy wouldn't have his determination, his steadfastness, his ability to always look forward despite a daunting past–to create trust where there was none. He had worked his entire life to try and be that way and he was no closer now than the day he was born–perhaps, he might even say, he had been closer when he was born.

Why did he keep complimenting the boy? He'd never say any of these things aloud, no, he was ashamed of these thoughts. He was the older of the pair, he was the one that Link was supposed to be able to look up to, not the other way around! So why was the adventurer so much better than him? Why couldn't he throw around careless angry phrases, taunting nicknames, like he would've been able to do before?

Why was he still in love with him?

–

"Adventurer," he spoke kindly.

The crunching noise of the boy's approaching footsteps ceased momentarily. "Noabode," Link replied.

"What brings you here?" he asked noncommittally, turning to look the boy in the eyes. The adventurer He was alone, without the companionship of his three spirits, his nose red with the cold weather and his hands tucked into his sleeves. He gave a small, apologetic smile.

Link seemed hesitant to say anything but finally he told him, "I spoke to the chief... I heard your story."

The smile faltered slightly, but he responded, "You stayed with him, I heard."

"How did you find out?"

Noabode gave another kind of smile, this one sadder than his first. "The chief told me that Linebeck has locked you out... I am sorry. He will come to his senses."

The boy moved closer to him but refused to meet his gaze, staring at the houses he could see from atop his current perch. The cliff gave him a magnificent view of the people who had shut him out, a painful yet touching reminder that he was lonesome without having to be alone. "It is beautiful, is it not?" he inquired.

"You should be there, Noabode," Link told him firmly.

Noabode shook his head slowly, brows furrowing and lines forming around his eyes. "It is not my place to be. I have spent too long away from them. I have neglected the kindness given to me and now I am suffering because of it. I am an unknown in a small town that has a mind to match. Where would I live? Who would I speak to? Who have I not lost to the Yooks? There is a lingering threat to anyone who I come in contact with, is there not? Is it not better for both of us?"

"You would find a way," Link assured him softly. "The chief said you are still young. Even if you were old there would be a way."

He gave a short and bitter laugh, although he didn't mean for it to come out as such. "I am young in body only, adventurer. I have seen too much; I am displeased with all that I see. I look at youth and feel envy and I look at the elderly and I feel pity and anger. I have nothing but my own loneliness for companionship."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Link insisted. "You can start fresh. Our experiences decide who we are as people and I'm not saying you have to forget or remember the hard times of your life, you just have to move on."

"Link," Noabode tried the name out on his lips for the first time, "Do not let go of what you have. Remember that although you are not allowed on your ship now, it is still yours and you may always return to it. My memories of the people I never knew are all I have and I will never be able to return to them again. When the chief comes to me, he tells me of my parents, of Anouki with blank faces holding an innocent child. I cling onto that memory. Now, I know you are going through a hard time, but you must not let go of what you have."

"I don't have what I want. I have made a mistake." The boy corrected, "No, what's worse I don't even know if I made a mistake."

"Have you? Beautiful sculptures do not start out as a work of art but instead as a regular lump of clay. It takes a visionary attitude to see potential. Will you let that potential slip out of your grasp? Don't you see what that man could become if you led him along the right path? Don't you like the idea... The idea that you could both be happy? The worst thing you could do is to be passive, apathetic, now that this sorrowful event has struck."

"But what if it's not in my hands?"

"'Fate' or 'destiny' are only guiding forces. In the end, it is still the person who decides what they do with their life. Do not be foolish... Do not be like me," Noabode chastised him gently. "I gave in to fate and destiny and this is where it put me, on this cliff with this peg, yes, but without people and without friendship and without love. I looked into my future and saw that this was what I was destined to become and I accepted it, perhaps the greatest mistake I ever made. This is no way to live a life, just a meaningless existence that is empty and void. Please... Do not be like me."

"I hurt him, Noabode. I hurt him a lot," the boy's tone begged him to understand.

"Do not be like me, Link," he pleaded back tenderly, and he said it like it was the last thing he had to say. "Do not be like me."

–

His first instinct when he heard knocking at his door was to immediately yell, "Go away!"

But this knocking wasn't the knocking of the boy who had come back to the apartment several times during the day; this knocking was calm, patient, the complete opposite of Link's. Linebeck sat up stiffly in bed, listening intently, trying to figure out who could possibly be bothering him at a time like this.

"Linebeck," came an unfamiliar voice. "I want to talk to you."

"Go away!" he shouted his earlier thoughts. "I want to be left alone," he quieted, hoping that his tone held the sound of finality. He did not want to talk to anyone, did not want to feel anything beyond the numbing pain in his heart, did not want to think that anyone could care after he was so plainly rejected by the only person he felt mattered.

"No, that won't do," the voice told him sternly. "I want to help you with your current situation."

"Who are you?" he called to the door. The people on the island seemed generally friendly so he chose to take a stance between overly-cautious and overly-aggressive, also keeping in mind that the people were indebted to Link who had helped them save one of their own. Was he not also indebted to Link for opening his heart, or did Link deserve a punishment for weakening him?

There was a slight pause before finally a response came. "I am a friend. I come only to show you the truth of the current situation. Please, Linebeck."

Linebeck grumbled softly, throwing his feet over the side of the bed. His throat hurt again from yelling, but he ignored it as well as the fever that had been skyrocketing for the last hour. He had rid himself of his jacket, waistcoat and ascot, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt in hopes of lessening the effect of his sickness, but nothing had helped as much as Link's care-taking.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I told you, I am a friend," the voice replied back once more.

"And my friend can't have a name?" he asked irritably, not in the mood to play games. He stood right next to the door, leaning his body weight against it, his feet feeling heavy like lead and his muscles aching from tension and illness. He shifted uneasily, not sure if this was the conversation he needed to be having right now when he was still trying–and failing, he might add–to recover, both emotionally and physically.

"I can have a name if you let me inside, Linebeck."

"Well, if you really want to talk to me then you'll tell me who you are and _then_ you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me!"

"No, I won't do that. If you won't let me in, I'll just speak to you from out here. Linebeck, what you're doing now isn't helping you nor Link. You are only hurting each other by being apart. I am certain that if you let him back into the apartment, you will see this for yourself. Please."

He scoffed almost inaudibly. How was a faceless voice going to make him let Link back into the apartment? And even if he let him back into the apartment, it didn't mean that the boy would be quickly welcomed back into his heart. His chest still ached with a dull pain that was just enough to bother him constantly although he wanted to pretend he was better than that.

"Linebeck, Link loves---"

"I don't want to _hear _it!" he shouted desperately, because he truly didn't. How could he believe what the Anouki was about to say? What a joke! Who was this Anouki trying to be, trying to impress, especially when he was spreading all these lies?

The tone of the Anouki's voice grew more forceful as he repeated, "Linebeck, Link loves you!"

He wrenched the door open to look the speaker in the eye, yelling, "Stop _lying _to me!"

The Anouki looking up at him seemed elderly and wise, and as Linebeck caught sight of him, he felt guilty. Knowledgeable eyes looked up at him imploringly, asking him to say more when they were both aware that there was nothing else he could say. But all the falsities, all the untrue things, how could he just accept what the other was saying?

Linebeck felt his face color with embarrassment. He mumbled softly, "I'm sorry, I- I didn't realize that..."

"May I come in?"

Linebeck felt obligated to meet the request, so he moved aside and made a sweeping motion into the apartment. The Anouki walked in slowly, patiently, just like how he knocked on his door not minutes ago, and Linebeck could tell that this was part of his personality. Linebeck asked him gently, "What is your name?"

"Ah," and the Anouki turned around to face him, a smile on his face. Linebeck was momentarily taken aback at the sudden change, but he didn't have time to muse on it as the other said, "I am Hintobo, advisor to the chief of the island."

"You must be pretty smart if your giving that guy advice," he said with a sheepish smile, trying to lighten the mood, although it didn't seem to work.

The Anouki, now named Hintobo replied seriously, "No, it is not so. I am still learning. Such is life. You are still learning, too, Linebeck," and the smile returned, this time kindly but pleading. "I beg of you, let Link back in here. He is truly miserable. He thinks you hate him, but I know this is not so either. I know."

"I do," he said haughtily, arrogant mask slipping back into place, but not as smoothly or as imperceptibly as before. He wanted retain some air of dignity after this incident, but he felt that it was only a facade that he was having more and more trouble with maintaining every day. He couldn't help but still feel a little broken inside, and he knew it showed on his face, in his eyes, and he knew that Hintobo could read him like a book. The words came without thought, "He is a fool."

"Is he?" Hintobo asked, skillfully keeping his face passive. "Do you really believe that Link could have such harmful intentions towards you? What if it was all a misunderstanding?"

"It didn't seem like much a misunderstanding last night," Linebeck replied, brows furrowing again in irritation. "Look, are you trying to say it was _my_ fault? Are you blaming _me_ for this?!"

"No, I'm not," Hintobo said defensively, and Linebeck believed him because his voice was not accusatory. "I'm just saying, what if you both made a mistake? You were too quick to throw him out and Link was too slow to explain the true meaning of his silence?"

Linebeck made a motion to speak again, but the Anouki stopped him with a raised hand. "No, I am not asking for commentary. There is a blizzard coming, a terrible storm, and there is no guarantee that Link will survive it in his thin garb. You come from a tropical climate. Not for his feelings but for his health, do not make him stay with the chief another night."

He asked Hintobo helplessly, "But what am I supposed to say to him?!"

"I don't know," and Hintobo smiled. "Your words must now be your own."

–

He had traveled lazily about the town all day.

Noabode's words still clear in his mind, Link sighed softly. How could he face the man if he had yet to face himself? Far too easily he could imagine the captain still sitting sullenly on his bed, staring blankly at his hands. Had he made the wrong decision?

Now more than ever before he wished he had Linebeck's cravat. It was a silly thought, a thought about something that hardly even mattered now, but he wondered if they'd ever look at each other the same way. Had he deceived Linebeck? Should he have left the night before? Would Linebeck ever offer his cravat–no, anything to him ever again? What about his heart? He worried his cracked and dry lips, wincing at the pain he felt at the motion. What was the right choice to make?

He stared up at the ever darkening sky. The time had passed by quickly and as he wandered aimlessly, the threat of a storm became more apparent than ever.

He had gone to the apartment a good five or six times since this morning, but the door was locked every time. While part of him said that this was a very bad sign, another part of him said that if Linebeck really wanted to be rid of him he would sail out from the harbor. Was that true, or was he just assuming that he was right again? When he thought back on his actions, he felt he had been rather unfair. His mind raced, should I blame him for not letting me explain myself or should I blame myself for not doing it without his permission?

Why had he not tried harder? Why had the words refused to come? He had had so many things he thought he could say, but none of them seemed to suffice. He felt entirely inadequate at understanding his feelings. Had it always been this complicated?

What about Tetra? His mind asked suddenly. How can you save her if you have nowhere to go? No ship to travel in and no captain to run the engine? Was he really stranded here on this frozen island? For just a split second, an irrational fear claimed his heart before he pushed it down forcefully.

Would Linebeck abandon him? Or had he abandoned the captain first? Was the right decision to actually be there with him, pleading with him now? Or was it better to just let the man think out his problems? His fists clenched and unclenched angrily at his sides, annoyed at his inability to come to a decision.

"Do not think so much, little one," Hintobo's voice met his ears.

Link jumped in spite of himself, turning to face the Anouki. He felt his mood almost instantly shift as he laughed lightly, commenting, "You startled me!"

"Only because you were thinking too much!"Hintobo gave a friendly nod in his direction before teasing him, "You shouldn't do that too often. It isn't good for you."

They stood in the expanse before the entrance to the Anouki Estates silently for a moment before Link said mournfully, "You know the situation."

"Yes, I do," and Hintobo nodded. "I went to talk to Linebeck in hopes of convincing him that he should let you back in, but he wouldn't tell me that he would let you back in. I told him that we would have to cut your arms off soon because you were so cold, but he didn't believe me. I've got a saw!" the Anouki joked, trying to better his current negative disposition.

Link laughed again. "Thank you, Hintobo, I mean, for speaking to him. I don't know what to do, honestly. I feel like a complete idiot because of what happened and I feel like I made a terrible mistake even though I only wanted to do what was best for Linebeck. Really! I keep thinking it'll be impossible to gain his trust back after what... After what happened between us."

"Link," and Hintobo smiled at him warmly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. "Did you know that some of the greatest feats in history were accomplished by people who were simply too foolish to know that they were impossible?"

"But what if I do know it's impossible...?" Link mumbled softly, avoiding Hintobo's eyes.

"Nothing is known positively, Link," Hintobo said, squeezing his arm again. Link looked at the other and smiled at the loving gaze fixed on him. Hintobo's small eyes were shining with compassion and benevolence, expressing anything he was unable to say in words. Hintobo continued, "You will only know if you try, adventurer. Please, do not surrender to fate so readily. Only you can decide your path in life."

Hintobo embraced him briefly. Although he couldn't say why, the motion was extremely touching and Link smiled at the Anouki widely. Somehow, he felt as though his spirit had been lifted in that one action–in that one meeting of the minds and with renewed confidence he murmured, "Thank you so much, Hintobo."

–

The sky was dark from the night and the brewing storm, and Link looked up at the quickly falling snow worriedly. The snow was falling so heavily and so quickly now that he couldn't see more than fifteen feet in front of him very well, and the wind blew harshly and chilled his bones. He kneaded his hands against his tunic, trying to regain some feeling in them, but they were red and raw and numb with cold.

He glanced at the chief's hut behind him and out to the _S.S. Linebeck_, trying to decide whether he should just skip checking in again on Linebeck or keep trying to reach the captain. The chief behind him spoke, "Go home."

His eyes shifted to the hut behind him and then back to the _S.S. Linebeck_. As though understanding what he was thinking, the chief said, "I see what you do not, Link. Your heart is still with him. Now go home."

Link turned and gave the chief a sad smile. "I'm still not sure if what everyone has been saying is true. What if they are wrong? What if they are just saying things to make me feel better? Somehow, I find it hard to believe that..."

"That he still cares for you?" the chief's eyes twinkled in the dim lighting.

"I don't want him to just care for me," Link tried to explain without embarrassing himself. "Is it wrong to ask for more from him, chief? Especially when he's already so..."

"Is it selfish to ask for happiness?" the chief questioned back. "I think not. You must try, Link, just try. It is all I ask of you. My hut is always open to you, but I truly believe you will not need it another night."

"How can you be so certain?!" Link turned to the chief irritably, although he didn't mean to be so annoyed. "Why is everyone so _certain_? Am I missing something? Is that why I'm the only one can't see that it's going to work out?!"

"You are young, yet, Link. When you are young, your feelings are so much more intense than when you grow older. You don't know how to control them and often times they seem so much bigger than you are. That is a process people may spend entire lives learning or unlearning. You are still so small, Link. You cannot see these things."

"Haven't I been patient enough yet?! Don't _I_ deserve to _know_?"

The chief smiled again, but Link saw something strange in it. Something beyond empathy or sympathy or understanding or love or caring, something that he couldn't place. It both unnerved him and comforted him, and for what felt like the first time he looked at the chief and saw his true age; for the first time he saw all his years of wisdom and hurt and comfort and strength and weakness.

In a whisper, the chief told him again, "Go home, adventurer."

"I'm not ready to," Link replied hopelessly, the chief's gentle tone of voice calming him. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Don't be. You are human. You have a heart. That is why you are like this, and that is how you are meant to be. Angry and sad and frustrated and impulsive yet skillful, but do not forget that the night is darkest before the dawn. There can still be love and happiness and a future. They are still available to you, still within your grasp. Now go home; look beyond the past and look instead towards the future you can build–in the end, it is in your hands only."

"I'm not ready," Link repeated again.

"You are, Link, I know you are," and the chief placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You are a strong person both inside and out. Linebeck needs you now more than ever and if you continue to refuse him he will feel as though you have left him for good. Your home now is at his side."

The chief gave him another smile, this one supportive, and Link left.

–

Three spirits at his side, Link struggled to calm his rapidly beating heart. Somehow, standing here in front of the apartment door was much more scary than facing many of his previous foes, be it Blaaz,Cyclok, or even the formidable and respectable Gleeok. "You can do it!" Leaf encouraged him.

"You'll never know if you don't try, Link," Neri reasoned with him.

"And once we get in I'm going to whack Linebeck over the head like you can't even imagine!" Ciela added as an afterthought, her small form fuming.

Link smiled at them appreciatively, knocking on the apartment door gently before he could change his mind and run back to the chief's house, claiming that Linebeck had refused him once more. It wasn't that big of a lie, but he already knew he would feel bad about it. How could he lie to the chief when he had been so patient and offered such good counsel? The same response as before tore him from his reverie: "Go away!"

He leaned against the door, rubbing his knuckles that had grown even more painful as the night went on, knocking against the hard, splintery wood. "Linebeck, it's me, Link," he started awkwardly, unsure of what to say. What was the right way of reasoning with the crestfallen captain?

"Go _away_!" This time, the phrase was repeated with more force and Link cringed, his heart fluttering in worry as he heard a strong coughing fit seize the captain. He bit his lip nervously, glancing at the dark window of the apartment.

Did he even want to be back with Linebeck if he was in so foul a mood? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay with Linebeck in good times and in bad times; he had to return the favor that the captain had either consciously or unconsciously been doing for him, always caring for him when he was beaten, bloody and unpleasant. I have to help him, he thought. He's suffering maybe even more than I am and without anyone to take care of him, he can only get worse.

"Please, Linebeck! I just want to come in," and it was mostly the truth. "We don't have to talk about anything. You don't have to pretend to be happy with me. I just want to come in."

"I _said_ go _away_!"

Although he didn't know why, he felt like he was making progress. More words, more feelings. He had to get it all out in the open because he knew that if Linebeck denied his pain–it would only hurt him worse in the end. If only he could get Linebeck to speak to him freely, it would be so much easier to communicate his point. If only he could get a rise out of him, make him angry enough, he would open the door and they could talk face to face. It was so hard to imagine what Linebeck looked like now. If only he could see him, he would be able to tell how to handle the man. Now, it was all guesswork, him just knowing Linebeck and trying to figure it out..

Again he thought, I didn't do anything to intentionally hurt Linebeck. He had never meant to step on his heart. If only he hadn't been so careless. If only, if only.

"Linebeck, _please,_" he begged, trying a new tactic. "It's late and I'm cold and tired. I just want to sleep. That's all, honest."

There was absolute silence and Link held his breath, hoping beyond hope that Linebeck would make up his mind, that he would, out of kindness and courtesy, but not necessarily out of love, let him back in. He wanted that progress so badly, to come inside, because right now it felt as though there was a wrench stuck in the gears of their relationship. He thought fondly, if the mechanic were here he would know what to do. He would help me. But maybe right now I am better doing this on my own.

What he said was the truth. He was tired and achy and he felt like he'd just gone through the Temple of Ice for a second time. Right now he didn't want Linebeck's approval or the chief's comfort or Noabode's wise words. He wanted to go to sleep and try and pretend that this never happened.

The silence went on and Link sighed and pressed his back against the door. He had never wanted it to be like this, with this awkwardness between them. It was as though the door behind him was a symbol of the wall between their hearts–although it sounded ridiculously sappy, it seemed true nonetheless. What else was standing between them and happiness?

The world, perhaps, but for some reason, it all seemed like the door to the apartment was so much bigger a problem than the rest of the world was. Or had the chief been right when he said that the biggest obstacle between him and his own happiness was himself? Was he wrong for trying to do what he felt was right for Linebeck? He had never wanted it to be this way.

Ciela floated by him, saying gently, "Do you want to go back to the chief? It's starting to snow pretty hard. You'll get sick."

"No," he said back miserably. "I... I can't leave him."

"Link..." Neri spoke softly, her tone warning but still affectionate. "Linebeck will come to his senses. Maybe not tonight. It's not worth risking your health for something that may be accomplished with just a little more patience."

Link moved beside the door and slid down the side of the apartment, sighing gently and pulling his cap off of his head, running his hands nervously through his hair. "I can't leave him. If I need to take the first step again to fixing this, I'm willing to do it. I don't want to risk the chance that he may never do it himself."

"Link, you have to do more than take a step forward!" Leaf told him sternly. "Sometimes you gotta bash the door down to get in!" He grumbled, "Maybe literally, even."

Link gave a small smile but shook his head no. "I'll stick with waiting. Will you wait with me?"

"Of course," Neri told him, flying to rest on his shoulder, the rest of the spirits following suit.

"Linebeck," he murmured to the night sky, "I want to come home."

–

He didn't know how much time had passed. But Link awoke to the feeling of being lifted into the air. Although his first instinct was to strike the one carrying him, his heart told him not to. Staying still and as lifeless as possible so as not to alert the other person he was awake, he calmed himself when he felt that this person's touch was deliberately careful.

Linebeck, he thought instantly, although for some reason he found it hard to believe that he was right. He had thought Linebeck would come get him, but why? He felt Leaf, Neri and Ciela all stirring and moving away from him, and heard Linebeck say, "Shhhh!"

Why was Linebeck doing this? His heart soared a little at the possibility that they would be able to work this out. There's still a chance, he thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciela asked Linebeck, her tone frustrated and accusing. "IT seemed like you didn't care for him at all not even a couple hours ago!"

He could feel Linebeck fumbling with the door and heard him quietly push it open with his foot, letting the three spirits fly in first before closing it with his foot once more. The apartment was warmer than outside–and although the change wasn't terribly significant, it felt terrific to his frozen bones. His face, hands, and legs all tingled pleasantly as feeling returned to them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ciela asked again, angrier than before.

"Would you shut it, Sparkles?" Linebeck hissed, "You'll wake him up."

Linebeck's voice was cold and detached and it worried him. If he was like this to Ciela, how would he be towards him? He forced down a shiver. As though she could tell what he was thinking, Neri chimed in with a question as well. "What will tomorrow be like?"

Linebeck set him down on the bed silently after pulling back the covers and gingerly took off his boots. If he hadn't already been awake, Link wasn't sure he would be able to tell Linebeck was doing anything. Inside he was so mixed up, worried and happy and confused and hurt and touched and sad. Why was Linebeck doing this? Was this supposed to be a sign of peacemaking? What else could be driving him to be so kind?

Of course he doesn't know I'm awake, he thought. Would he do this if he knew I was?

Linebeck paused briefly to cough and Link had to push down the urge to ask him if he was okay. That, too, had become instinctual. What would he do if something happened to Linebeck? Remaining completely still, he felt Linebeck pull the covers over him and through his eyelids could see the light of Neri, Leaf, and Ciela coming to rest near him.

Linebeck's footsteps retreated to the other side of the room and Link thought that he had gone to sleep but a few moments later, he felt Linebeck's warm coat coming to rest over him again. Without even thinking he immediately brought it closer to him and buried his face into it, sighing contently.

He thought he heard Linebeck chuckle, but he couldn't be sure.

A gentle caress moved a stray lock of hair from his closed eyes.

"Tomorrow will be what tomorrow will be," Linebeck whispered softly. "Let it somehow be good for us both, Link."


	17. Chapter 17

**Finality Ch. 17**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

Link was the first to wake up the next morning. Getting up slowly and sorely, he stretched stiffly before his eyes wandered over Linebeck's ill form, his heart fluttering anxiously as he noted that he captain was pale as a ghost but still flushed, his face drawn and his brows furrowed in discomfort.

The events of last night, as well as Linebeck's last words, ignited hope in his heart. Even though he was alone, he didn't want to get too excited, afraid of being disappointed if Linebeck was still angry. He hurriedly went to fetch a bowl and a cloth to care for Linebeck, praying that somehow, he could start them off on the right foot. He quickly shoved his feet into his boots and opened the apartment door slowly, although it creaked anyway and he looked back at Linebeck nervously, but the captain slept heavily and snored slightly.

He had to lead today, had to be the one that made all the right choices and overlooked Linebeck's fumbles or faults–I have to be the strong one. I have to be the one to make up for my mistakes. If I blame Linebeck, he'll only get angrier at me. Let it work out for us, he thought. Let today somehow be good for us both. Linebeck, I swear I never meant to hurt you.

It was still reasonably dark out but the horizon was beautiful, hazy purple hues contrasting with bright orange clouds. The sun glimmered low in the sky and hindered his vision although he couldn't help but look at it briefly. The snow was high on the ground, past his knees even, and he treaded through it slowly but steadily.

The shoreline was close but it seemed to take ages to get there and the water was frigid. He quickly refilled the bowl and hurried back to the apartment, stamping his feet as quietly as he could on the wooden deck and brushing the snow hastily from his tunic and tights to rid of it. Just as silently as he had left, he entered the apartment once more, and the scene was unchanged.

Placing the bowl down on the bedside table by Linebeck, he quickly grabbed the chair from the desk across the room and carried it next to the bed. Before sitting down, he turned on his heel and grabbed Linebeck's coat, draping it over the captain much like he had done for him the night before.

He stood there for a moment watching Linebeck sleep before reaching his hand out and caressing Linebeck's cheek. It was burning hot and Linebeck groaned softly and leaned into his touch, startling him, but he smiled nonetheless as Linebeck's face relaxed slightly.

Retracting his hand, he grabbed the small cloth he had gotten out before and dipped it a couple of times into the cool water, wringing it out before carefully placing it on Linebeck's forehead. The captain hardly stirred, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a half-smile and his tense shoulders relaxed slightly in his sleep.

Link's small smile widened and he pondered aloud, his tone loving if not a little bittersweet, "Would you really be smiling if you knew it was me caring for you?"

–

When he awoke, Linebeck felt an easing cold on his forward but also felt tremendous heat. As his senses registered his surroundings, he noticed that he was sweating, although not terribly. He shifted slightly in discomfort as he noticed that there were voices–the kid's? The spirits?–talking beside him, but in muffled whispers. He kept his eyes shut forced his mind to focus, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"You have to tell him," came Neri's voice. "It would be unwise to lead him on blindly."

"That's the thing," Link returned, "I don't want to lead him on at all. I want him to just be friends now. I can't risk... I can't risk anything now."

"Are you afraid?" came Leaf's voice. It was a tone that Linebeck was mostly unfamiliar with; it was not boasting or loud, nor depressed and moody, but not quite any other emotion that he could easily pinpoint.

"Yes, but..."

"But?" Ciela questioned.

"I don't know what I'm afraid of. I feel like I'm afraid of nothing and everything at the same time. I feel like I can't face any new enemies or even move on in this quest right now, no matter how badly I want to save Tetra. I want Linebeck not to hate me anymore. I want our friendship back. Maybe..." he pondered aloud, "Maybe this is just another part of... being in love or something?"

He could well imagine the three spirits looking at him strangely, and he couldn't blame them. The words seemed very out of place coming from Link, and he wondered how he would justify his comment. As if sensing the growing tension, Link went on, "Linebeck said it's something indescribable, love. I asked him after we came back from the Ghost Ship and that's what he said it was like. Isn't that what I'm like now?"

He heard Link sigh deeply and could tell that the three spirits weren't sure of what to say.

"I wonder if he feels as mixed up inside as I do..."

–

He had been sitting at Linebeck's bedside for several hours before the man woke up, and the silence hadn't been good for him. Brooding and quiet, he had been left to his thoughts by the three spirits, who napped lazily on Linebeck's other side. With a brief smile he wondered, what would Linebeck say if he knew Ciela was worried about him now, just like I am?

With nothing else to do, he watched the man sleep, occasionally replacing the water in the bowl and the washcloth on his forehead. Hours later, he looked somewhat better and more relaxed, and he could only hope that Linebeck was on the road to recovery. His eyes flickered over the calm face that had been contorted into a face of distress not so long ago and he wished that Linebeck would look like that around him while awake.

What is to become of us? he thought wistfully. Linebeck, was I really wrong for rejecting you, for going against what I really wanted? I only wanted to do what was best for you. How could I have known that things would turn out so badly?

Absently, his hand reached out to wipe a stray lock of hair from the captain's forehead, pushing it aside.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, retracting his hand quickly, not expecting Linebeck to speak. "N-nothing," he murmured, sitting back in his chair, shrinking back from Linebeck. He watched the man from the corner of his eye, hurt by the tone of his voice but not totally surprised by it, either. He had had a feeling that Linebeck would react this way to him, although he had prayed he wouldn't.

"It didn't seem like nothing," and Linebeck's voice seemed clipped and strained to him. He bit his lip, wishing he could see the captain's face, but he was turned away and refused to look at him.

"Linebeck, look at me."

"Why?"

"Please."

"I won't."

Link went quiet once more. Somehow, he had hoped it would be easier than this. There was a new coldness between them, a new separation that could not simply be pushed away. Was this how they were destined to turn out? Again, he felt that feeling of being afraid of everything and nothing at the same time, and his stomached churned in response.

Staring at his feet, he asked quietly, "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," came the short reply.

"You haven't been eating. You should eat or you won't get better," he pleaded gently, trying not to provoke Linebeck's wrath.

"Like you care."

"I do!" Link said irritably, glaring at the back of the captain's head, willing him to look back at him, to face him and let him see the truth; was it truly hate that was driving his actions or was he just frustrated?

To his surprise, Linebeck made a motion to stand up and he rose quickly to reach for the man when he saw him swaying on his feet.

Seating him back down on the bed carefully, he pushed him down so his head rested on the pillow. Linebeck looked up at him with hazy, unfocused eyes and Link felt as though he had never before seen what the captain really looked like. Whether it was because he was ill or because he was actually feeling that way, Linebeck looked emotionally vulnerable and weak, the green eyes shining with an uncertainty that was beyond anything he had ever seen Linebeck express before.

He was in pain. He was distressed. He was sad; he was upset and he was tried and tired. Link thought, had this all happened because of what he had done? Had his choice to reject Linebeck caused him to be this way. He looked so unhappy and miserable that he felt absolutely rotten, although he had never meant to hurt Linebeck.

"I didn't want to do this to you, Linebeck," he spoke his mind, watching the other through guilt-stricken eyes.

"Well, you did, and this is where we are, and this is where we're stuck," Linebeck spoke crossly towards him, turning away and closing the discussion.

–

They had spent hours in silence after he had rejected any future conversation, but the quiet was growing to be too much to maintain. Link constantly watched him, whether blatantly or from the corner of his eyes, his doe orbs shining in discontented concern, his body constantly shifting as though he felt he should be doing something more than just looking on. As Linebeck imagined being in his position, he realized that Link must have felt reasonably useless or helpless, things he was certain the boy hated feeling.

The boy stood and reached for the washcloth on his forehead, wringing it out gently over the bowl before wiping his face of sweat tenderly, murmuring, "I'll have to go back out soon to get more water."

The fact that the child was so patient and so caring both infuriated him and made his heart well with guilt. Every time he wanted to make Link stumble, to see some ugly part of him that he knew–or did he just wish?–existed. He wanted to see Link struggle, he wanted to see him be angry and uncaring and unfeeling; he wanted to see him be like him. He wanted to see him not be perfect.

And no matter how much he hated that Link couldn't be flawed, couldn't he like him, as Link looked at him with his eyes filled with worry, he couldn't help but move forward and press their foreheads together without really knowing why. The action was subconscious–him doing it without even really having a motive or reason–and Linebeck could feel Link's breath on his face, wispy and short, like he was growing excited, anticipating something. Was he?

There was an ache in his heart and in the pit of his belly as he looked at Link through half-lidded eyes, hands groping blindly for his shoulders, holding tightly, neither pulling him closer nor pushing him away.

They both moved their heads, tilting, leaning back and forth, pressing against each other but then pulling away, their lips never making contact, as though each were afraid to be the first one to initiate the kiss, afraid to be the first one to push the other into something he didn't want. Linebeck's breath grew ragged as Link's head lowered and their faces met awkwardly, his nose barely touching Link's ear.

Why were they both breathing so heavily? Why was he holding Link so tightly? He was still angry at him somewhere in the back of his mind, but this feeling he had, this desire, was overwhelmingly powerful. What was driving this emotion?

"Linebeck, I..." Link whispered into the crook of his neck, his breath tickling the exposed skin, and he didn't continue any further.

He couldn't say anything back. Now, even if he had thought of something to say, he felt as though the words would never form on his lips; although he could already guess what the boy was going to say, he couldn't get past his initial rejection. How could he respond? Was it the right thing to say anymore?

He bit his lip and the game started again, moving without really touching until they both realized what they were doing. He didn't know which of them pulled away first, but what mattered was that they were finally apart.

Short of breath although he didn't want to think of the why, Linebeck looked up at Link who had come to rest over him. He flushed in both shame and anger as he realized what kind of position they were in, arm grabbing Link's quickly, he pushed the boy off him swiftly. Even that brief contact sent a ripple of need dancing through his mind, so he feigned irritated muttering to keep the boy away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Link presume his position beside the bed. Sighing, in the back of his mind he thought that it was terribly unfair to ever want a single person he could never have so badly.

–

"You know, I never meant to hurt you, Linebeck," Link told him in the midst of one of their awkward silences that had become routine.

He glanced at Link from the corner of his eyes and saw sincerity, but he wasn't so quick to believe it. He's deceiving you!–it seemed as though the thought never left his mind; it was like a reflex now, something that just happened as a way of nature. He needed to protect himself from harmful people–but how harmful could Link possibly be? And what had happened earlier–what was that?

The captain frowned thoughtfully before scoffing disbelievingly. "Yeah, you really came off that way."

"I mean it," Link told him, his tone pleading with him to understand.

Sarcasm dripped venomously from his words, "Yeah, I know. You were really caring as you rejected me. That was so kind of you. Thanks for letting me down so gently!"

"You never gave me a chance to explain!" Link accused him, and he jumped to the defense immediately, moving to sit up in bed and glare angrily at Link.

"What do you mean _I_ never gave you a chance to explain?! I remember quite a lengthy silence that acted as your cue! But no–you kept silent! I–I don't understand you at all, you know that kid?! You spend all our time trying to convince me you care, and then when I do anything like that myself, I get rejected right away!" He asked derisively, "What's with the mixed messages?!"

"Linebeck, I..." Link paused uncomfortably, swallowing as he said, "I can't let you say those kinds of things anymore."

"Why? Because now it isn't suitable for you? _I'm_ not suitable for you? Oh, yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Why couldn't I see that one coming? Friends but only in good company, I get it. I don't want to, but I get it. Kid, you can't even explain yourself to me! Did you do it because you thought it would be funny to see me suffer?! Was it all just one childish joke to you?"

He realized he wasn't being reasonable, but the words tumbled from his mouth as though he were meant to say them. With every utterance he felt as though he were driving a wedge between them, widening the gap between their hearts.

This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to push Link away. He wanted a second chance, to give Link a second chance. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms–he couldn't help but think that now, even the embarrassing act of Link braiding his hair would be the greatest comfort to him; anything besides this, what was happening now to them.

He thought sardonically, f_riends but only in good company–_isn't that what he had been to Link? He would befriend Link once he was hurt and it was too late, but in a dungeon–no, he couldn't rationalize this way. He wouldn't be able to accuse the boy of anything if he couldn't even justify what he was saying.

The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. He's doing it again, he thought. He's making me this _way_ that I can't describe. Why is he trying to take it so gracefully? Link, he thought, your anger I can handle, but your sympathy is too much. Please, just take your anger out on me–it's not that I want to have you, it's more that I want to _deserve_ you.

As though trying to back out of a corner and make one last attempt at assault, he said again, "You just felt like a good laugh, right?"

"Linebeck, stop it," Link said, his voice warning anger.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the three spirits move away from Link hurriedly, as though they could sense what he just had himself. Still, he couldn't help but thinking that he was closer to getting Link's true feelings out, closer to the truth. The truth was what he wanted, right? He tried once more, "You just felt like playing a good joke, right?"

The slap came so suddenly that he had no time to anticipate it. His head turned sharply to the side and the sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to echo throughout the room without end. He heard Neri saying sharply, "Link!" but her voice seemed muffled and far away. He felt like time had frozen and that it was just he and Link now; just he and Link in the world and he could feel the skin on his face turning raw and sore from Link's harsh touch. He had never anticipated the boy would ever lay a hand on him physically.

"I did it because I wanted to _protect_ you!" Link said suddenly, his voice both angry and defeated, rising with every word.

His mind had stalled at the word 'protect'. Was that possible? That even now, even now when he was being a pain, when he was being cold and trying to be emotionally detached, Link was hurting him now to protect him later? Death, dying; these were things that that he couldn't bring himself to equate with Link. How could the boy ever die when he seemed ever so invincible? Even after the Ghost Ship and finding Tetra, even after the scare on Goron Island, Link was still going. He didn't want to believe it, but was it possible?

Link continued, "I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't want you to have to experience anyone you care about dying! I---I... I never meant to hurt you Linebeck. I never meant to hurt you."

Link went on hastily, as if now that he had started talking he couldn't stop, as if he wasn't sure he could ever get the words out again. His voice was strained, like it hurt him to speak. "I never meant to do this to you, to make it like this. To make you feel like you did when you were a kid. I never wanted to make you feel abandoned and alone. Linebeck, don't you realize..."

He paused, taking a deep breath as though he were tiring out. But instead kept speaking, saying, "Don't you realize I could die? If something bad happens to me in the final battle..."

No, he hadn't realized it. Linebeck recoiled instinctively, the new ideas shocking him; they were too grotesque and unfair to think of as a reality. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, feeling like the proverbial kicked puppy and turning away from Link; from his unending kindness, his empathy, his sympathy, his love. He was too overwhelmed to deal with this, this, this... This thing that had come between them, this thing that he had _put_ between them.

"Linebeck, I'm so sorry."

His thoughts raced endlessly, repeating themselves until they didn't even seem to be composed of words. Death, dying; how could Link come to such a tragic end? It was too wrong–the whole idea was wrong, miswritten, a big mistake. The hero was always supposed to win at the end, save the girl and move on; the classic fairytale ending.

"Link..." The name was murmured with a sense of hopelessness ringing in his tone.

How long had the boy been thinking about this? How he always expected these three words, always known he would have to answer this way? Suddenly, he felt as though they had switched roles. He, who had always been the one to reject their growing relationship, was now the one grasping at strings, wishing it would hold together. Link, who had always condoned it, was now trying to be the realistic one, facing the world with a determined face.

But it was two much, this role reversal.

"Linebeck, I'm so sorry. I---I guess I'll... I guess I'll go now."

He wanted to reach out, pull the boy to him, tell him to stay. That was where Link was meant to be!–right there at his side, but now he was about to abandon his post. Hadn't he expected this from the start? That Link would do something like this? But it was like death; one could prepare for it as much as one wanted but one was never truly ready for it.

"Link..."

None of the other words he thought to say would come out of his mouth and he watched helplessly as the boy closed the door fervently behind him, rushing away hurriedly.

–

He had done what was right and he had done what he wanted, so why did he feel so awful?

He had told Linebeck why he had rejected him, why he had cast him away, why he had caused him so much pain and he had expected to finally feel some sense of closure on the issue, but he didn't. Instead he only felt worse, as though even though he had tried to rectify what he believed to be his initial mistake, he had only made another one.

Was it wrong to tell Linebeck he wanted them to be together? He still couldn't help but think that they both wanted the same thing, to be together, to return to how things used to be, to be happy and carefree around one another, so what kept pushing them apart? Did he push Linebeck away or did Linebeck push him away? What he had done now, had it made the situation worse or better?

Over and over he replayed the moment when he slapped Linebeck. When had that happened? _Why_ had that happened? He had always believed he could solve personal matters with friends without violence, and he had been taught to do it that way. So why had he done it?

Blindly his feet led him to a place he hoped he could get answers. He felt somewhat numb inside–had he destroyed their friendship with that slap? Had more good or harm come from the truth? His shook his head furiously, knowing that this was not what he was supposed to be thinking about. In the back of his mind, guilt overwhelmed him; Tetra was still suffering, and yet all he could focus on were his own problems.

He paused outside the chief's hut, hearing voices speaking from inside. Immediately he recognized it as Hintobo and the chief speaking, and his heart sped up a bit. Would he see him as weak for always running to others about his problems? Was it wrong to seek out help for something like this? He bit his lip and considered going back, but then his mind asked, back to where? Could he really face Linebeck so soon after he had hurt him again?

"Link?"

He jumped, startled, his eyes rising to look at Hintobo, who peered at him curiously from the igloo's opening.

"Would you like to come in?" and the elderly Anouki smiled warmly at him.

Fears melting away in the friendly eyes that reminded him of home, Link nodded and walked in.

–

Not an hour later, Linebeck found himself scuffling hurriedly out of the apartment in search of Link. As he looked out from the deck of _S.S. Linebeck_, he realized, ironically, the romanticism of the island. While he and Link had been feuding, outside there had been an island of good intention and positive feeling.

It was truly as if they were an obtrusive force that the island had made to accept, and he realized now how thankful he was to the people of the island who had kept Link at peace with him when he himself could not.

Silently but graciously, he praised the wise Anouki named Hintobo who had come to see him when he refused any other visitors. Although they were both strangers to one another, Hintobo had fought for his greater good and convinced him to bring Link in when he was so strongly against it. If it hadn't been for the elder figure, he wasn't sure whether Link would have ever told him why he had rejected him, or whether he would've even given him the opportunity.

Link.... His mind touched on the subject briefly but it was as though he couldn't bring himself to think of anything but the boy's name. How could he go beyond that? Was he angry at Link for protecting him? Or flattered?

No, he wasn't angry at Link for protecting him, he was angry at Link for being so selfless. Every idea that he had had of the boy in the beginning, of him being selfish, immature and unsympathetic had been proven entirely untrue, and now this. Again came the thought, I don't want to have him, I want to deserve him.

Link's confession of protectiveness only made his goal of deserving him that much further away; how could he ever deserve the child who had always put him first when he had spent his whole life being self-serving? He thought back when he had told Link about his childhood, about how he had become the the thing that he hated most; he had become like his brother.

But the real question was, was he still like that? Had he changed? He bit his lip and nodded to himself, leaning against the railing of his ship, staring out in the surreal beauty of the island and the innocent people who lived on it. He hadn't changed of his own free will, but–but Link had certainly changed him, and for the better.

Although he couldn't say exactly how, he felt as though he had gradually been growing on this epic journey with Link; Link had his own quest and he had one that was intertwined with it. He had grown, but at what cost? Had he used Link as a footstool one too many times? If that was true, how could he ever truly deserve the other?

And when had his growth proven helpful on the journey? When had _he_ proven helpful on their quest? Always lingering behind while Link went to fight on the front lines, what had he done all that time? On the Ghost Ship he had cowered on the top floor while Link fought endlessly and then hurt him terribly by ignoring his pain when he had found Tetra, his best friend–or were they more?–turned to stone. He had counted on Link for protection from Jolene and used to the boy to become more wealthy–but when had he helped Link?

Yes, he had cared for Link when he was injured, but if he had been more useful, perhaps he could've prevented the injury he was trying to heal. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was not born a fighter and that it was highly unlikely that he would ever be able to learn how to wield a sword, but then he thought, children are not born fighters. They are born peacemakers and yet Link learned how to fight.

He thought sullenly of all that Link had been through with him and how he had been little but a bystander in all of the hero's crucial moments. When he should have been strong, he was weak, and when he should have allowed himself to show weakness, he made himself emotionally unaccessible. He had always made it difficult for Link, always been the one who felt that his needs superseded Link's.

Feeling miserable, he searched out the kind Anouki who had helped him earlier, wondering how he was ever going to pay back his debt.

–

When the sea captain came to him so close to night, Hintobo already knew what they would be talking about. Fleetingly, the mental image of Link coming to both he and the chief for advice flashed in his mind.

As he watched the man approach him from the corner of his eye, he tactfully ended his conversation with Aroo, knowing that the other would want to speak to him with some semblance of privacy amidst the darkening streets.

"Linebeck," he spoke the man's name when he came close enough.

"Hintobo," Linebeck replied. "I..."

"You need counsel on how to handle Link in his fragile emotional state," the Anouki spoke wisely, watching as Linebeck's head lowered in shame and he looked. "Do not be afraid to face me," he spoke again, "You are human, entitled to making mistakes. Perfection cannot be asked of anyone in this life."

"But that is part of the problem," the captain tried to explain to him, although he wasn't sure if he could grasp the true meaning behind the words yet. Linebeck clarified for him, "I can't find anything wrong with him. He has been nothing but selfless and kind, and I have only taken things away from him. How could I ever deserve him when I can't even find one flaw?"

"That is not true, captain," and he smiled fondly at Linebeck. "You are just in love, whether or not you will admit it. One in love is often most blind to what is in front of them. You cannot see it yet. You are still trying to wade through your unnecessary guilt. But once you find your way out of the darkness, you'll see that Link is the light at the end of your tunnel."

"But I feel like I'm going backwards, not making progress. I feel... I feel like I don't deserve him, Hintobo."

"And why wouldn't you deserve him?" he asked the man in earnest. "Why is he such an unattainable thing? You can aspire to be like someone while still being with them, captain."

"But he..." Hintobo watched as the other stumbled over his words, wanting to get his point across without running the risk of being attacked. Hintobo smiled to himself. He thought to himself, Linebeck, sometimes you are much like a child. Link is the only one you have shared your heart with and now you are flustered trying to be honest with me.

"You may be truthful with me, Linebeck. I will not criticize you. I know being open is still something you struggle with. You are a man who is indecisive, trying to figure whether or not you should run towards the window of opportunity that will allow you to speak freely and risk judgment or stay back, unwilling to take that risk. I respect this fear for it is understandable. Please... Be truthful with me, Linebeck, if not anyone else. I will not hurt you."

He observed wordlessly as Linebeck looked away silently, biting his lip. His ears turned a violent red as he spoke, "He is my crutch, Hintobo. I'm not sure if one day I will be able to walk without him."

"And why do you think you are so dependent on him? So much so that you would be unable to function normally if he was not with you?" Hintobo tried to speak plainly but without seeming harsh and uncaring. He did not want to frighten Linebeck off when he knew that he was just as fragile emotionally as Link was. He thought back to when he had first spoken with the chief and said that the man trembled emotionally, and again, he thought that this was true.

Linebeck spoke bashfully to him, eyes on his feet as he mumbled worriedly, "H-he said these things... These things that scared me. Things that a child should never have to think about. And sometimes, I forget that he's really so young, Hintobo. He's so serious and somber, and I think about how unfair it is that he is forced to lead a life he doesn't want. He does not take compliments well, doesn't bask in the glory of the title of adventurer. He is shy and quiet most of the time."

Hintobo rubbed Linebeck's back encouragingly as he rambled. He knew that Linebeck needed to get this out, needed to tell someone, because Link was currently unavailable to him. "What else?" he urged the man on.

"He said these things... About dying. About failing in this quest of his. Hintobo, I... I don't know what I would do without him. I can't lose him. When he left all I could think about was what I would do if he died."

"Why think so negatively?" Hintobo asked firstly. "And even so, you are strong, too, Linebeck. You are strong like Link."

"Don't say that!" Linebeck seemed to chastise him. "It's so untrue. I am who I am because of him. I am mildly tolerant and tolerable because of him, because I think, 'What would Link say if he knew what I was doing?' And now the answer to that is that he would think I was weak. The adult seeking help." Linebeck scoffed, but the action wasn't entirely arrogant, and Hintobo was surprised when Linebeck admitted to him, "I am no better than Link. He is better than I am."

"Do not think so lowly of yourself! Linebeck, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are strong too, but in different ways. Link has grown up in a life where he needs to try and be as emotionally impassive as he can, whereas you are a very emotionally intense person. You are slow to grow close to others but you are, truthfully, a very empathetic person. This is part of your strength."

"I... I don't understand."

"You have felt both intense sorrow and intense happiness in your life and you are will aware of many emotions that lie in between both extremes on the spectrum. You understand other people because you are knowledgeable and experienced because you can be analytical when needed. You are strong."

"It is so easy to lie to one's self," and Linebeck looked up at him from where he had been looking at the floor. "I have always wanted to see myself as the knowledgeable person you claim me as, but I have never been able to. And now more than ever, I feel left in the dark. This feeling I feel now... It is like nothing I have ever felt before."

"Then maybe that is the key to knowing what it is."

He watched as emotions flew across Linebeck's face rapidly before returning to a look of helplessness. The other asked him softly, "So what do I do now?"

"Link needs you."

"But... I am of so little help."

"Do what you feel is right in your heart. Now is not the time to utilize your strength of analyzing with the mind. Now you must simply follow your heart. Where does it guide you? Where is your place in life? Many spend lifetimes trying to figure it out, but you don't need to know for life, yet. Right now, where does your heart tell you you need to be?"

–

He walked slowly up to the cliff where Hintobo told him Link would be, glancing around him nervously at the nearby Anoukis. Although he knew it was unlikely, he felt as though they were all watching him with their beady, knowing eyes, and he felt even more tense than before. As he looked into the distance and the setting sun, he could see Link's silhouette contrasting sharply against the light sky. He was hunched over, his posture slumped and defeated.

His feet crunched unnecessarily loudly in the icy snow and he cringed. How could the boy sit in it? His legs were already cold from pushing aside snow, but he supposed it was easier when the snow was packed down and he knew that Link was elsewhere in his mind. He had seen an Anouki retreating from this area before he had arrived, and assumed that he spent much of his time here, most likely brooding as Link now was.

As he approached, Link said nothing, although Linebeck knew he was well aware of his presence. Instead of trying to speak when words now failed him so frequently, he sat down in the snow next to the boy, using his jacket as a blanket to block out cold.

Neither of them said anything, just sitting there and looking at one another from the corner of an eye, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. Although he had thought this moment out what seemed to be countless times in his mind as he walked to this very spot, he felt like a stumbling youth in the midst of Link's adult-like seriousness. He had never wanted to feel this way again, this exposed, but it seemed to be becoming common when he was around Link.

I swore after Jolene I would never have my heart stolen again, he thought to himself, watching the solemn boy vaguely. I swore after I was abandoned I would never put myself at risk again, because it wasn't worth the pain. So why now? Why for this boy? Why was he so willing and why was it so easy, and why did he want it? But it seemed like the real question was, did he actually have a choice? Or was it simply a thing that was already decided by fate?

And then all of a sudden, he heard it: a whimper.

Although it was only the two of them alone, Linebeck felt like whirling his head around to see if it could have been anyone but Link who had made that sound. Had his mere presence upset him that badly? His eyes were locked steadfastly on Link's stock-still form, watching him closely, and then he saw it.

A tear.

His eyes surveyed Link's face carefully, seeing that the boy was just as surprised as he was. Link looked at the tear on his hand as though he had no idea where it had come from, as if he, too, thought it couldn't possibly have come from him. Although Link had cried in the past when sorrowfully remembering his loving grandmother and his supportive sister, Aryll, Linebeck had never thought the boy would shed such tears over him, over his decision to reject him. But who had rejected who?

His hands twitched momentarily at his sides, but after less than a moment's consideration, for once, he felt that he knew what he had to do.

Inching slowly closer to the boy, his arm wrapped tenderly about Link's shoulders, not wanting to startle him. Pulling him closer so that he was in both his arms' reach, he brought Link to him until the other's face rested in his chest. After only a second, the rest of the adventurer followed suit, until he was cradled in the captain's arms. Although he had always thought that comforting Link would awkward and uncomfortable, at the time it just seemed right, and he placed his chin on the top of the boy's head, closing his eyes as he felt more than saw Link's shoulders trembling with turmoil.

The small sobs the boy emitted tore painfully at his heart, and he tightened his grip protectively. Their relationship wasn't fixed yet, but he knew that this maybe a crucial first step.

All of a sudden, the adult that Link had always been changed into the child he really was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finality Ch. 18**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

That night he hardly slept.

Tossing and turning uneasily in his bed, he glanced frequently to where Link slept. Link was silent and almost completely motionless, although Ciela, Neri and Leaf's soft glow illuminated the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Even in the darkness of the cold apartment, Linebeck thought that he could see the resulting puff of smoke from Link's every breath, and the sight comforted him somewhat, giving a steady rhythm to his chaotic and frustrating life.

Under the thin sheets, Link shivered slightly, his cheeks flushed and rosy, a sharp contrast to his own pallid, sickly complexion. Whereas he was lazy and unwell, Link was lively and healthy. He eyed Link's muscular form and felt something in his heart twitch with compassion: Link was a warrior and a fighter, he was strong and athletic, he was powerful and experienced.

But he was supposed to be a child. Being carefree and innocent, when did Link ever have time to do that? He was constantly bogged down with responsibilities and

He thought bitterly, so many would dream of being a courageous hero, but they don't know what the truth is behind the mirage of glamor. They are all so foolish. How many would still wish to be the hero if they knew that it meant losing the people you cared about, risking life and limb for what should be rightfully yours but isn't? Beside the glory and sense of achievement is a puddle of blood, sweat, and tears, he thought with a scowl.

He saw it in abstract lines in the boy's face, in the maturity that children twice his age didn't have, in the dimming of his eyes as instinct warned him of an ill-fated future. Link was very serious and sometimes stoic, an ability with startled him at times. He was so good at not feeling–so how had he come to terms with everything so easily? Again he thought, I've yet to find something wrong with him; he'll never be mine.

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and face, sighing heavily and sinking deeper into the mattress of his bed.

He hadn't slept peacefully the whole night, after returning from the cliff edge with Link. Constantly, images of death and gore, a mangled corpse and a bloody body plagued him behind closed eyes and kept him wide awake. He was acutely aware of the child across from him. Death, dying. His mind could hardly comprehend what the words meant even now. The shock of knowing that this was what Link spent his time thinking about had yet to wear off.

As he had slept, he had dreamed of Link battling and unforeseeable evil, a force so great and terrible that even he could not conquer it. No matter how his tests and trials had prepared him, Link always ended up in some horrific predicament. Even the resulting second of darkness that came from blinking was long enough for the image to flash in his mind and keep him in a state of perpetual unease. He felt a sudden sensation of claustrophobia, as though the room were suddenly too small for them all to stay inside.

Sighing once more, he stood and shuffled quietly out of bed. Glancing nervously behind him, he gave a small noise of relief when he saw that no one had even stirred. Grabbing his sea jacket from the back of his desk chair, he shoved his boots on hastily and walked outside.

It was freezing, but it calmed him. He felt anxious and warm, and the cold breeze of the island soothed him like the sea's waves crashing gently against the shore. He breathed deeply and determinedly, trying to expel the almost painful feeling of constriction in his chest. He asked himself, what is this? But it was something a rhetorical question: he instantly recognized the sentiment.

It was a feeling of loss and hopelessness, unlike anything he felt before. Even the panic he had felt on Goron Island as Link lay dying did not quite measure up to it. He hadn't felt this kind of internal pain since his brother had left him for naught but the ocean and a boat to travel in alone. Alone, he was a static character he never made progress. How much had he really changed since his brother's abandonment? This feeling was like a flashback to his childhood, and again he thought, I swore I would never relive how I felt then.

Trembling slightly, he pulled his coat tightly around himself, pretending that it was actually the weather that made him quake in his boots, not his feelings. The cold he could handle, but not the worry eating at him from the inside out. He bit his lip as he thought, if Link were here, he would see me as weak. If Link were in my place, he would fit perfectly into his usual role of silent martyr; but not me. I am not that good.

What would he do if Link died? How could he go on? He shook his head, trying to tell himself that he would be fine, that he would move on, but he knew it was just a huge lie, maybe the biggest lie he'd ever told himself. He wouldn't move on easily, wouldn't settle swiftly back into his old ways–could he even access that persona anymore? Could he be uncaring and cold, aloof even though he didn't meant to be?

Swallowing, he stared longingly out to the sea, wishing that it could free him of this emotional turmoil. But even the sea was different now–or was it he who was different? The freedom he had loved as a child while out in the open ocean had been both limited and enhanced by Link's presence, all depending on whether or not they were at peace with one another.

Sighing, he turned away from the strange comfort, staring at the soft glow of torches throughout the Isle of Frost. The way the island was illuminated was again magical, and he hadn't even had time to notice it. The warmth and friendliness of it all was shocking, and he wondered how an island that had so completely torn apart by war could be so kind and nonjudgmental.

Leaning against the ropes of the railing on the ship, he gave a soft smile as an idea came to him.

–

The next day, Linebeck knew that they would be leaving. Business mostly dealt with, the only thing left to do was to go say goodbye. Although he had grown close with the people of Goron Island, the dull ache in his chest was magnified ten fold as he thought of leaving the Isle of Frost. He thought to himself, Hintobo, I will never be able to repay my debt to you.

He thought sullenly, now we will move on. Will Link forget the progress we have made? From the deck of his ship, he gazed at the island wordlessly, trying to drink it all in one last time. His eyes flickered over the chief's hut, where he saw Hintobo and the chief exit. They were coming to bid their farewells.

Shuffling towards the apartment, rubbing his arms subconsciously, he creaked the door open and looked inwards. Link was at the small window of the apartment, looking at the island just as he was moments ago. He rapped his knuckles against the door, trying not to startle the boy, but Link turned and jumped regardless. He spoke quietly, "The chief and Hintobo are coming to say goodbye. There may... be more coming."

Link sighed quietly, not saying anything. He nodded his head, letting him know that he had heard the message, but it wasn't enough. Linebeck bit his lip. After Link's breakdown last night, the boy hadn't spoken with him. Desperate to work something out and to ease the ill feeling he had, he had hoped futilely for open communication, but Link was resistant. Was this what he was like?

He asked Link, "Are you ready to go?"

He didn't mean if the boy had packed all of his things, and Link knew that. "Yes," he murmured morosely, so gently that Linebeck struggled to hear him. The spirits at his side watched their conversation silently, but Linebeck ignored their presence.

"We can stay another day if you like," he offered kindly.

Link shook his head and turned away from him, taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly. The boy told him, "I'll be out in a minute... I just need to collect myself."

He nodded and ducked out, worrying his bottom lip for a third time. He struggled to come to turns with Link's shortness with him, although he knew he deserved it. He asked himself the question, is Link afraid of being honest with me? How much did our conflicts affect him? He frowned intensely, thinking, have I hurt him once again?

He heard Link's boots thudding dully against and the deck, and Link came to lean next to him against the railing. Although in reality he was only inches away, the distance seemed like miles and miles. There was a unfocused look in the boy's eyes as he stared out at the island; he was looking but not seeing, deep in thought and immersed in the past. Cautiously, he tested the ground between them again, "Honestly, we can stay longer if you like, 'I really don't mind."

"Why attempt to hinder the inevitable?" Link asked him forlornly, his tone lost.

"Inevitable is a strong word," he mumbled.

"Isn't separation inevitable?"

He thought of saying, 'not if we don't want it to be', but the words wouldn't form on his lips. Was he speaking of their departure from the island or of their own relationship? Thousands of thoughts swirled in his mind, so many of which he wished to express but could not. What was he afraid of? Being hurt? His heart had already been ripped to shreds and then stepped upon; now it was fragilely put back together. Instead of speaking freely as he wished, he accused Link, "You've changed."

Link returned coldly, "Then I am a stranger to us both."

He did not understand the need for Link's cryptic messages; they were difficult to decode and particularly unwanted at this time. His mind scrambled to process them all, but it was a hard task. He wanted the plain speaking Link who was accidentally poignant; he wanted the kindhearted Link who was accidentally perfect. He could never deserve him. This person beside him, it was like looking at an entirely different individual, a person who was a mere shadow of the boy he had learned to care for.

He thought, I made him this way. I tainted his goodness. He wondered vaguely, have I broken my doll? As breakable as glass, had he shattered Link's heart? My piece of home, gone, vanished before I could truly enjoy it? Link's eyes remained averted from his own and he swallowed thickly. I am a terrible person.

"It's the chief!" Leaf announced.

"And Hintobo!" Ciela added.

His eyes rose to see Hintobo and the chief arriving, pleasant smiles on their faces. Both he and Link sprang up to greet them, and vaguely he wondered if that pair would miss them as much as he thought they would miss them. Link embraced the chief and Hintobo, speaking hurriedly with them, a smile on his face. Linebeck instinctively fell back, remaining silent. All of the sudden, he felt terribly out of place.

Hintobo separated himself to talk to him. Linebeck looked up at him with adoring eyes as the Anouki said to him, "So this is goodbye, I suppose?"

"No, more of a 'to be continued', I would hope," he replied with a small smile. Before the other could respond, Linebeck said, "I am in your debt for how you helped me. I am not sure where Link and I stand now, but our names could not be spoken in even the same breath if not for you." He spoke earnestly, "There is no way for me to properly express my gratitude."

"You don't need to say any more," Hintobo almost chided him. "You are so different, and so strong now. And you will only get stronger. There is a look in your eyes; an ocean of courage which you could never before tap into."

Thoughtlessly, he murmured, "But there is something else, too."

"His words," Hintobo said. "They worry you."

"Yes, I feel no different than the other day. Even confronting him was not enough. Now, now he is cold, and removed. Now... Now he is like me, Hintobo, and this is scarier to me than it was not knowing why he didn't want me. I don't want to have to live with the fact I've ruined him."

"You have not ruined him in any sense, Linebeck. You are seeing what he saw in you, and now... Link... I sense that he is sad. But you must play the role of the peacemaker; you must be the one to mend his wounds. It is never too late to do good. This is your place now."

Internally, Linebeck was conflicted. Vaguely, he wondered if the trouble was apparent in his eyes, because Hintobo repeated, "You are so strong. Forget not what the chief said; you are the greatest obstacle when trying to obtain your own happiness. Your heart is now a better leader than your mind, and you must use this wisdom to again find favor in Link's eyes. I do not doubt that you will be able to accomplish.

"Remember that I told you that you are analytical, and before I told you not to use that part of you? You had to follow you heart then. But you must be strategic before emotional to help Link now. Be passionate about what you do, but do not let passion cloud your objectives and your mind."

–

When Jolene boarded the _S.S. Linebeck_, she anticipated a fight, she anticipated seeing Link, but she did not anticipate seeing him the way he was.

She knew with almost absolute certainty that Link would defend her ex-love, but she could not possibly predict the look in his eyes as he approached her cautiously.  
"Boy," she barked, her tone scalding, because she was unsure of what he would do.

"Jolene," and his voice was haunting and quiet; he was like a mere ghost of himself, a shadow of what he had once been. There was a look in his eyes that went against his natural instinct; he wanted to fight, but he wanted to give up. He wanted to be defeated. Could she grant his wish? Could she truly defeat him to get to Linebeck–yes, she would do anything to get her revenge on Linebeck–no, she would never strike down a child as a result of Linebeck's buffoonery and ignorance.

She circled him hesitantly, looking him over. He was the same, but he was immeasurably different. He was tired and older, worn but muscular, powerful but reluctant. She saw muscles all over, muscles she hadn't noticed before, in his arms and neck and legs and shoulders; he was a growing boy being restricted by a selfish captain.

She asked the young boy softly, her maternal edge winning over momentarily, "Do you still wish to fight in Linebeck's stead?"

Link's intense expression faltered, and he looked at her and looked away, ashamed. For one moment, he looked completely submissive, as though she had no more work left to do although she had yet to raise her sword offensively. Link replied in a voice that was just as gentle as her own, "I don't, but I can't abandon him. I can't be like everyone else."

She was puzzled and troubled by his words. Firstly, the boy was anything but ordinary; he could not be compared to his peers in any way, unless to say how different he was from them. Did Linebeck honestly think that she had abandoned him? Had that been what he had told Link? Rage erupted in her mind and kept her from thinking rationally , before she calmed herself to think over the other possibilities.

She was torn inside. Abandonment in association with Linebeck, could it mean that Link knew something she did not? She had always thought that Linebeck had been truthful, honest and open with her while their relationship blossomed and flourished, but was there still some dark secret that he had kept from her? Some mysterious past that she was never informed of?

How had Link seen Linebeck in a way she had not? Was this secret that he knew, was this why he refused to let the man go, why he refused to let her hurt him? Did Link fear that she would emotionally scar Linebeck in a way that would change the man forever? Was there a deeper level of sensitivity within Linebeck that she had been unable to access? She felt inadequate and unequal; she had been bested by a mere child.

Her heart was engulfed in jealousy, and she struck him.

–

After an encounter with Jolene only a few miles offshore of Mercay Island, Link was eager to feel some sense of home. As they docked at the island, he did not even care that it would mean he would have to face all the things he didn't want to; he did not even care that he would probably be hurt again; whether by man or monster.

As he jumped onto the solid wood of Mercay Island's harbor and saw the mechanic standing there with a large grin on his face, Link felt as though he were completely at peace. His shoulders relaxed and he ran forth, wrapping his arms around the man's neck neck carelessly. Somehow, it felt as though it had been ages since he had seen the mechanic, and he found new comfort back with him. He could hear Linebeck's hesitant footsteps behind and he released the mechanic, who smiled warmly at him.

Linebeck came up from behind him and shook the mechanic's hand, and the corners of his lips turned up in a hesitant gesture.

The mechanic nodded at him, and Link glanced between the two adults, feeling slightly out of place. Feeling almost nervous, he watched as the mechanic looked over Linebeck and himself almost calculatingly, and he shook his head. He knew what the mechanic was trying to see; although he was sad, he didn't want the older man to know of it yet. Still, he could not help but avert his eyes from Linebeck's appreciative gaze.

"We you waiting for us?" Link asked him shyly; he was not used to such attention.

"Only a lil'," and the mechanic gave his familiar soothing laugh. "I've been waitin' fer ya fer a coupla days now, wonderin' wot you've been up ta so far away from home. But ya certainly managed ta keep yaself busy, huh? Hey, wot kinda work will ya be havin' done today?"

"We just got hit by a torpedo, and we hit a sea monster on the way home, so the hull is a little damaged," Link said, feeling guilty that he had been so distracted on the way home. Taking out his satchel of rupees, he was surprised when Linebeck placed a firm on his shoulder, shaking his head no in his peripheral vision.

The day was getting old, so Linebeck said to the mechanic, "I'll pay for it, but we're not going anywhere for a while. You don't need to do the work tonight. "

The mechanic quirked an eyebrow but nodded his head, his glance still scrutinizing.

The mechanic spoke only to him as he said, "I knew you were on Goron Island, but wut in the heck happened ta ya afta' dat? I sent another letta', but the mailman came back an' said ya had a'ready left. Gorons said ya had left a while ago even, but dat ya was hurtin' real bad back dere. Is idat true?"

"Yeah," Link confirmed, his eyes averted again. "I was badly hurt, but I recovered... Thanks to Linebeck."

Link watched as the mechanic's eyes flickered to Linebeck, and he trembled slightly as the sailor told the man, "He is strong," and the other nodded.

"He's stronga den us all, maybe."

"Cut it out," Link protested weakly. "To be honest, I'm just glad to be home. I... I really missed this place... You," he told the mechanic with another timid glance.

Another hearty laugh met his ears, and he flushed deeply.

"I missed ya too, kid."

–

Hours later, the mechanic was tired of waiting. He came up behind Link and appraised his mood silently before tapping the boy on the shoulder. Link stiffened but turned around, relaxing when he saw him. He smiled friendly and asked, "What is it?"

The mechanic gestured outside the hut to the dark streets lit by torches. "I wanted ta talk ta ya."

He was not unaware of the tightening around Link's eyes, or the way his frown deepened slightly. The boy looked away as he said, "Is there anything really to discuss?" Link's unwillingness to talk was written all over his expression, and the mechanic was vaguely flattered by his openness. He knew now at least that the boy was going to be honest with him; they both knew how needless and translucent a facade would be after the conversation had already started.

"Ya haven't said not one word ta da captain since ya got back. Yer ignoring 'im 'cause ya got inta an argument. I ain't blind, I can see somethin' happened. Now, ya can tell me straight or I can drag eet outta ya da hard an' painful way. Yer pick, kid."

Link continued to look away before he spoke so softly, the mechanic could hardly hear him. "No, I don't want to talk about it. We got into an argument, yes, but that's all it was. We're both over it now. It was a stupid argument. It was his fault, but it was my fault too, and we both know that, so there's no finger-pointing or anything, it's just us dealing with this problem. But it isn't really a problem, because all it was was a dumb argument, and it doesn't mean anything. It was a stupid fight, no, it wasn't even a fight. It was a stupid misunderstanding between us."

"Yer so full a junk, kid. C'mon, get yer butt outta here an' talk ta me."

The mechanic watched as Link smashed his lips together into a thin line, but the boy didn't say anything further. Link walked tensely outside, his own hand guiding the boy's path near the badly patched bridge. It was late and no one was moving across town; they were alone. Even in the darkness, he could see Link's illuminated face in the moonlight. Link sat on the edge of the bridge, his feet dangling over the water.

"So?"

"I told him the wrong things. I thought I was doing what was right, by pushing him away. But I wasn't." There was a mournful tone to the boy's voice.

"Why did ya push 'im away?"

"_Because_. I have this bad feeling that I'm going to die in the final battle, and I wanted him to be prepared for it. You know what I told Jolene, that pirate you warned us was chasing after Linebeck? Well, we ran into her on the way here, and I told her that I wouldn't be to Linebeck what everyone else was; I would never abandon him."

The mechanic surveyed Link silently as he took a deep breath and he internally battled his raging emotions. His voice was broken and desperate to believe his own words as he spoke, "But now I'm starting to think that that kind of thing is out of my control, and that the best I could do would be to tell Linebeck that I couldn't love him, and he couldn't love me. We could be separate but together, and enjoy friendship without the spoiling elements of love–––"

"Whoa! Whoa!" the mechanic cried out quickly. "Love is a big word ta throw 'round like dat. You dun wanna be too careless 'bout it."

Link looked at him through half-lidded, heartbroken eyes. "I'm afraid it's a little late for that, don't you think? I hate this," Link told him. "I hate this not knowing what's going to happen next, this feeling of not being able to do anything. I don't know what to say to Linebeck anymore."

"So dat jerk hurt ya again?"

"No, I hurt him first, so I deserved it; I betrayed him, and so he rejected me in return. I deserved it, honest. It was only a little while until we tried to touch bases again, and he came to me and tried to patch everything up."

"Da real question is, did it work?"

"No, no really," Link told him, his voice pointedly detached and far away. The mechanic glanced at him sharply and frowned intensely. He could see that the usually composed adventurer was beginning to close up; he was growing hesitant to share more because their talk was taking a too personal turn. Although people always said that words could never hurt you, the mechanic could clearly see that those words did not apply in the current scenario. Link's entire demeanor was changing; old wounds were being reopened because of this conversation.

Inside, he felt a growing anger take form, although he wasn't sure who to direct his anger at first. He was frustrated with Link for growing so attached to Linebeck, who even now he felt was a bad influence, But he was also frustrated with Linebeck for allowing it. He had seen the relationship forming, and knew that Linebeck could not have been caught completely unawares by Link's attraction to him. How could the man support the child having a serious relationship with him? Had he actually expected it to work out well in the end?

First and foremost, he was angry at himself. He had seen the love blossoming, the sheer admiration, the desire to protect Linebeck that Link had, but he had never warned him fully of the possible repercussions of his actions. He had seen it all so clearly, but had never thought to tell Link that it might not end the way he had planned, the way he wanted.

Sighing, he sat down next to the boy, his shoulders slumping until his posture matched Link's. He couldn't bear to see the boy hurt like this, but he was unsure of how to advise him. He knew well at that Linebeck and Link's actual relationship earned much more speculation than it got; no one would speak ill of Link. Still, he knew that the near-scandal wasn't nearly as unnoticed as either of the pair might like, and knew the sensitivity of the subject. Could he still tell Link to simply follow his heart? Be careful? He pinched the brow of his nose with his hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in unison, and in unison they glanced at each other quizzically.

"Why would you say that?" Link asked before he could.

He spoke with a halfhearted laugh in his voice, "An' I could ask da same of you, eh?"

"I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems," Link explained to him, and he looked ashamed.

The mechanic was conflicted. Should he be annoyed or touched? He couldn't believe that Link was trying to pass blame onto himself for acting human; for seeking help when he was in trouble. But instead of babbling endlessly to prove his point, he simply said, "Don't be."

Link refused to look at him, but asked, "What are you so sorry about then?"

The mechanic took a deep, steadying breath, trying to run over his words in his mind before he spoke them aloud. "Da thing is, Link... I dunno what ta tell ya 'bout this here situation. I tol' ya once it was enough jus' ta be careful an' all 'bout yer words, how ya feel an' all, but now I ain't so sure dat dat's enough. 'Cause now I have two different ways ta look at dis."

"And what do you say?" Link asked him, seeming breathless.

The mechanic took another breath in, trying to buy more time to think. "Link, I use' ta always think dat when kids were young, well, they never could tell when they were in love an' all. But now I ain't so sure 'bout them facts. I mean, yer... Yer so mature, an' if anyone knew wot they were feelin', I would think it was you. I could tell ya again I think yer just admirin' the wrong kinda guy–you know dat captain of yers ain't no favorite of mine–but I dun think admiration is all it is anymore."

He waited for response or interjection from Link, but none came. He went on hesitantly, "Ya should know pretty well why yer relationship wit' da captain–it's a lil' taboo, right? Da age difference is pretty significant, by looks alone, I mean. But I ain't even so sure you'd listen to me if I told ya ta try and stop da way you feel, 'cause ya can't control yer feelings, just yer actions."

His next words made him nervous; he wasn't sure yet how Link would react to them. Defensively, with anger? Or would it bring upon him some kind of realization, and even then, would it be damaging or helpful? Finally, he decided just to come out with his ideas. He murmured into his dangling feet, "But I'm tryin' ta figure, is it safer to let society hurt'cha, or let him possibly hurt'cha?"

He didn't miss Link's sharp gasp, and he steeled himself against any coming words, but again there were none. Growing anxious once more, he risked a glance out of the corner of his eye at Link and saw that the boy's face was stony, but like a cracking mask. Slowly, tears gathered in Link's eyes and he blinked them away furiously, taking a shaky breath to relax himself.

Finally, he stood and said, "I don't know either."

The mechanic reached for his arm quickly from his sitting position, looking up at Link apologetically. He said hurriedly, "I don't mean nothin' by it, kid. Don't get upset on me now."

Link replied, "I know you don't. I know you don't," he repeated, sighing.

"Kid," the mechanic continued hastily, "Do wot ya think ya should do, yer da only really good judge a dat. Only you know what will make ya happy, an' in da end, dat's all dat will really matter, I guess. But be careful, an' watch yaself. Dere are always people out dere in da world dat wanna bring ya down, but I know you. Yer stronger dan they are."

And Link walked away.

–

Linebeck ran to the shipyard as fast as he could..

While he doubted the mechanic had noticed during his visit, he had been watching Link from the corner of his eye, surveying him acutely, tremendously aware of every flicker of emotion that crossed his face. It was strange to him how now that Link was further away from him emotionally than ever before, he was so much easier to read.

He wanted to revel in the fact, but couldn't, knowing that if Link was at all well, he would at least be able to slip the hero's mask on once more. The fact he could see his feelings so clearly only worried him more; something was seriously wrong with the boy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, although the night wasn't particularly cool, .He was nervous.

He banged on the door of the shipyard's shed obnoxiously, not unaware of the glances and stares he was receiving. He stood back as the mechanic opened the door swiftly, glaring at him evenly.

"What?" the mechanic asked, irritation apparent in his voice.

Linebeck ignored him, his eyes trying to see into the small room behind the bigger man. Absent of Link, he noted with a scowl, frown deepening in distaste. He knew that the mechanic's interference in their problem could only worsen the situation, and his eyes settled on the stout man for the first time that night.

"What?" the mechanic repeated, tone less angry now, although it was hardly patient.

"Link isn't with you," Linebeck stated plainly, heart pounding so loudly in his chest he thought it might burst. He was struck again with a sense of role reversal, a time when he had been the one inside the door frame and the mechanic had been outside, looking for Link. His mind was racing, trying to figure out where the boy might go in a time of stress or anxiousness, and then the realization impacted him like a ton of bricks.

"I have to go," he spoke urgently, turning on his heel to leave, but the mechanic's hand clamped down harshly on his shoulder.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, cap'n," the mechanic spoke in a low voice. Linebeck turned his head to look at the man with narrowed eyes. The mechanic's gaze did not waver, but Linebeck was unimpressed. "I did talk ta Link before he ran off ta wherever," and the mechanic's voice was emotionless. The grip on his shoulder tightened, anticipating he might run off.

"Yeah, I figured," Linebeck said with a frown. "Look, I need to _go_! Link is probably–––"

"Wot did you _do_?"

His voice was accusatory, blaming him. Everyone was always blaming him!–his emotions surged, nervousness, anxiety and anger growing to be too much. He ducked under the mechanic's hand, punching him as quickly and effectively as he could, running with all his might towards the Temple of the Ocean King, well remembering how Link had gone off after the last time he had been struggling to deal with their relationship.

He half expected the mechanic to come after him and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he looked behind him. The mechanic was massaging a sore and bloody nose and part of him swelled with pride that he'd been able to land one on the other, but he knew that Link would have disapproved. He turned his face away, still upset and conflicted, he continued his run.

As he stood outside the Temple of the Ocean King, he felt the same swell of fear as the first time he had stood outside it's intimidating stone building. He stalled in his motions, thinking, I don't have the Hourglass. If Link has already gone too far, then I could die trying to find him. Then he thought, Link is inside there. If I don't go after him, he might die trying to run away from me.

Sprinting into the entrance hall, he saw the one he was looking for. Silently, he thanked heaven above that Link had taken his time getting here, and had probably stalled along the way. He yelled sharply, "Link!"

Just as he had hoped, Link stilled in his motions. Linebeck looked at him, and Link turned to return his stare. Behind the adventurer was a portal, glowing yellow, and Linebeck knew better than to let Link step into it. He would not let the boy escape. He said softly, knowing Link would hear it, "Stop being this way. You'll get yourself killed."

Link's eyes were now averted. He spoke back in that same quiet voice, "It does not matter."

Linebeck stiffened at Link's formal way of speaking. He was detached still, something that bothered him tremendously. Trying to coax the boy into comfort, Linebeck strode over to him carefully and slowly, like a man approaching a small, frightened animal, not wanting to frighten it further. Link did not move as he came closer, but he flinched as grasped his wrist gently.

He spoke soothingly, his voice deeper than usual, "It matters to me."

Link made another attempt to pull away, to run head first into danger, but Linebeck's grip tightened and did not relent. "Don't do this," Linebeck said as authoritatively as his surging emotions would allow.

Link looked at him, and all the feelings he wished he could convey in words but could not were easily seen in his heartbroken eyes. Linebeck spoke again without waiting for a reply, "I don't like this you. You are not meant to be broken like this," and his face flushing with shame, the captain added, "You are not meant to be treated this way by anyone... By me. I have been... unfair to you, Link."

Linebeck watched from his averted gaze as Link took a step away from the portal, turning to face him. Hands reaching out to settle against his heart, Link spoke in a voice that reminded him of what the boy was like before his breakdown, saying, "I'll always forgive you."

Muscles tensing up from the sentimental and personal turn the conversation had taken, he stiffly moved Link's hand off of his heart. He saw clearly the rejection that he knew had once been written on his own face not so long ago, and he knew he had made a mistake. Clumsily, before he could ruin the moment as per usual, he said, "I am not rejecting you! I'm not rejecting your kindness... I..."

Link's voice was stony again, the change in attitude immediate. "So what are you rejecting?"

Linebeck's mouth opened and closed helplessly. Over and over again, he said the words in his mind: I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve your admiration. I don't deserve your company. I don't deserve your love, Link. I don't deserve you. I'll never deserve your forgiveness.

Link's hand pulled away from his gentle hold. Almost like from a distance, he heard Link sheath his sword and heard the soft click of his boots against the cold stone floor.

Linebeck stood alone in the Temple of the Ocean King and waited for the pain in his heart to subside.

–

Oshus looked on curiously as Link stormed into his hut, thudding up the ladder noisily.

Sighing softly, he shook his head in disbelief and disapproval. He had no idea what had just transpired between Linebeck and Link, but if Link's frosty mood was any indication, it had not been anything good.

Silently, he debated whether or not to confront Link, the spirits around him buzzing with activity, urging him not to leave Link by himself. He thought, why? No more harm can be done than what is already done: no physical pain will matter, anymore. Link, I see what you are trying to do and I know it will not work. You are trying to run away from fate, but you cannot. Some people are simply destined for great things.

Letting his breath out sharply, he placed the bowl he had been cleaning back down on the wooden table and started his way up the ladder, mentally preparing himself for anything he thought he might see. As his feet landed soundlessly on the old wooden floor, he approached the bed where Link sat restlessly, turned away from him and turned away from the world.

Before he could speak, Link told him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't," Oshus soothed, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to the clearly distraught boy. "But it might help. I know what you were trying to do, Link. You can't always run from your problems."

"I am not ready," Link said suddenly. "I am not good enough for him."

Oshus' hand went out to stroke the young adventurer's hair. "I don't think you two would be of the same opinion, Link. I realize there is still a lot that is hard to read about Linebeck, and that when one is emotional, this difficulty only increases... But you must look carefully the next time you see him," Oshus advised Link. "Look not into his face or into his uncertain motions, but look into his heart. Look even into his soul, Link. Within Linebeck lies a noble man."

"I don't doubt that," Link said. "I am... I am so..."

Oshus shushed the boy gently. "It is late, and you are tired. Link, you must only remember how strong you are. Your potential is beyond comprehension; if anyone can change Linebeck, it would be you. I have looked into your heart and into your soul and see only good intentions... You wish so well for your captain," and Oshus couldn't help but smile fondly.

"I want him to be happy, Oshus," and Link heaved a great sigh of pain and longing. "But now I do not know... Is that happiness with me?" Link looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes begging for a truthful answer.

Oshus' hand traveled to stroke Link's face lightly. "There is still so much fate has in store for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Finality Ch. 19**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

They had avoided each other all morning, and Linebeck was growing tired of it.

Oshus had not been the mediator he had hoped for, and Leaf, Neri and Ciela stayed passively by Link's side, not daring to tread into unsafe territory. Smashing his lips together in irritation, he ate his breakfast halfheartedly while risking frequent glances in Link's direction. He was still easy to read, and it was clear to Linebeck that he was still hurting inside.

Wordlessly, Link rose and grabbed his sword and shield from the corner of the room. He looked at everyone but somehow managed to keep their own eyes from meeting. He said, "I'm going to the Temple of the Ocean King. Gonna try and get the next sea chart. I only need one of you," and he gestured to Leaf, Ciela and Neri.

Leaf seemed to glance around him at all the people in the room, and he volunteered himself, "I'll keep you strong," and Linebeck saw deeper meaning in the words than were actually necessary.

Link nodded and silently left, waving a halfhearted goodbye to Ciela, Neri and Oshus, and Linebeck felt that the goodbye was not for him. They had already parted the night before, perhaps even before then, and Linebeck hoped futilely, think of me as you fight. In disgust, in sadness, in regret, I do not care. Just think of me and let me know you know I'm still here.

Words formed on his lips and he whispered them more to himself than to the remaining occupants of the room, "Let me know that you have not given up on me like everyone else."

He sighed gently. All last night, he had been beating himself up for being so foolish. Link was so sensitive now, and he should have known to think over his every action before proceeding. But instead of doing as he should have, he had been quick to act before thinking, and now their situation had taken yet another turn for the worse. He again felt that crushing pain of loneliness in his chest, so strong that he struggled to catch his breath for a second.

Burying his head into his hands and biting his lip nervously, he thought, Link hasn't even seen what I did to the mechanic. Guilt, both his own for hurting the other man in the first place and guilt for disappointing Link once again crashed over him in waves, and Linebeck's knuckles gripped into tight fists. It was only as he noticed Neri's soothing warmth and calmness moments later that he saw the small but deep crescent-shaped nail marks marking the palm of his hand.

Frowning intensely at them, he repeated his previous motion and distracted himself with physical pain as he tried to ignore the need to sort through his own emotional pain.

Again, he had not slept the past night and again he found himself irritable. He knew that his lack of sleep was something that could only threaten Link's fragile state further, and he knew that his constant worrying would both frustrate himself and pester the adventurer, but he couldn't help it. Again, Link's irrevocably injured body stood pronounced in the midsts of a gory final battle, and again he saw the image over and over again in his mind as he closed his eyes and prayed for peace.

Death, dying, these were things that he simply could not equate with Link. He had lived for such a short amount of time, and his quest was a constant burden. With self-aimed anger he thought, I am a constant burden. So why am I not strong enough to leave him?

Neri, who had retreated from him, moved forward again, and Ciela joined her soon after. From where his face was furrowed into his hands, he thought of the strangeness of the scene and how it was so unlike Ciela and Neri to comfort him instead of Link. Again, the theme of role reversal came to him, and he groaned.

He asked softly, although nothing needed to be said or asked, "Why?"

And Neri answered, "Because you're hurting."

–

When Link saw the mechanic, his eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion.

Although his own forehead was bleeding, he carefully moved his hair to cover his wound despite Leaf's protests and approached the man who was working on the _S.S. Linebeck_. Link looked around for the ship's captain but did not see him, so he came closer and made his presence known.

The mechanic turned quickly and looked at him, his brows furrowing. He asked quickly, "Kid, you okay?"

Up close, the mechanic's nose looked even worse. It was swollen, red and puffy, and it looked crooked to his keen eyes. Anger swelled in him but he pushed it aside, asking, "What happened to your nose?"

The mechanic's caring expression faltered and he looked away. Link came closer to him and gingerly touched the injured bone, retracting his hand sharply when the mechanic winced under his light touch.

He had never seen the mechanic in pain and the idea tormented him. Although he'd never really thought of it, he realized now that the mechanic was the one unwavering factor in his life that had always been there to offer support, and to see him shaken now was strange and frightening.

He thought, Linebeck, this is all your doing. You are shaking my main supports, pulling the rug from out beneath me. When will you finally make me fall? This facade of detachment, how long can I maintain it when you are stripping me of all my resources? Rage now rose in him but again he pushed it aside, commanding, "Look at me."

The mechanic complied, and his face was contorted into an expression of pain. The question slipped from Link's lips involuntarily, "How much pain are you in?"

The mechanic repeated his words from the night before. "I could ask da same a' you." At this comment, Leaf bobbed appreciatively but Link wasn't so sure that the mechanic was speaking solely of his physical condition.

He ground the words out, "Did Linebeck do this to you?" He spoke the man's name like a curse and thought it was awful how he did it, and his insides twisted as if the his heart knew the man never deserved such a forceful tone. It was how Jolene had said Linebeck's name, and he realized, if I hurt Linebeck because of this, I am going back on my promise. I cannot abandon him yet. But this is too much, he's gone too far. Before the mechanic could respond Link said, "He had no right to do this to you."

The mechanic replied, "He did. Honest, kid."

"No!" Link returned fiercely. "Don't call me that, don't say that," and all of the sudden he saw Linebeck in the other man's guilty expression. He gripped the mechanic's arms as though in a frenzy, and the worker's eyes showed understanding and compassion. He was forced to tear his eyes from the misshapen face. Link couldn't stand to hear the mechanic justify Linebeck's wrongful actions, saying he had a right to hurt those he cared about. "I can't allow this," and he was so upset that he felt his stomach churn as though he were ill. "I can't allow this."

The mechanic removed his hands from his arms. "Was da captain da one dat foun' ya las' night?"

Link was thrown off, and he looked at the mechanic in confusion before saying, "Y-yes. I was at the temple and he stopped me before I went in."

"Den I earned it. I wuz in his way, and he wuz jus' tryin' ta help ya. He knows ya."

He didn't know which part of the mechanic's statement made him more frustrated, the idea that the mechanic still thought he deserved to have his nose broken or the idea that Linebeck understood him so well as to be able to find him on such short notice when he had purposefully told no one where he was going.

Link's thoughts were all in a jumble. He tried to convince himself, he doesn't know me! He doesn't know me at all. He can't read me and he doesn't know how I'm affected by him. He doesn't know me and he has no right to hurt people around me. I cannot allow this to go on any longer. He looked up at the mechanic in sudden nervousness. He asked anxiously, "Are you mad at me?"

The mechanic's eyes widened. "Wot? No! Why would I be mad at'cha?"

This is my fault, but he'll never say it, Link assumed. "If I hadn't been so quick to run off, Linebeck wouldn't have come here looking for me and punched you. You wouldn't be hurt."

The mechanic laughed slightly, but his expression changed quickly afterwards. Link felt guilt come crashing into him like a tidal wave, even as the mechanic insisted, "Dis is nothin'. I know how ta take a punch."

"With a potion?"

The mechanic smiled at him and ruffled his hair gently with a free hand. "I'm stayin' busy workin' ta keep my mind off da pain. Ship's a lil' beat up, an' I ain't chargin' ya fer it. I'm doin' it 'cause I know dat da captain earned it. He mighta saved yer life last night, since ya were so... " The man's words stopped as he reflected on their conversation last night.

"He punches you and you repair his ship for free? Not much logic there," and Link's words were biting because he couldn't stand to hear the mechanic defend the only person he wanted to be angry with right now. It's funny how I used to be the one to defend him, he thought, and yet now it is the mechanic who jumps to his aid since I am unwilling. Am I betraying Linebeck? Am I breaking my promise to him?

Have I wronged Linebeck? Have I hated him for the wrong reasons?

"Link," Leaf said suddenly, "Please, you're still hurt. Finish talking about how people don't make sense _later_, like when you _aren't_ still _bleeding_."

Link laughed, but he knew there was still pain in his eyes as he parted from the mechanic's company. However, he knew who he was going to face before getting home to Oshus' hut.

–

Later that day, Link approached him, stomping towards him, and Linebeck turned away so that he would not have to see Link's revolted face. Before he even spoke, Linebeck anticipated the words Link would say, and despite his best effort he still winced at them. "Why did you do that to him?!"

He shrugged, although he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He was walking on eggshells already and he knew not to push it, but he didn't know how to defend himself and he thought, the best defense is a good offense. He murmured, "He was in my way. I knew you went to the temple last night, and he was slowing me down. I didn't want you to get too far before I could stop you, so I punched him."

"That's a terrible excuse," Link accused, and the distaste was written clearly all over his face. "You had no right to hurt him like that. You had no right to even lay a hand on him. He didn't do anything to you."

"I know, and I feel guilty about doing it," he admitted honestly, trying to recover from his previous blunder. "I didn't want to hit him. I wanted to feel satisfied, but I didn't. I just felt guilty."

"I'm sure," Link spoke sarcastically, fuming silently behind him. For the first time, Linebeck turned around and looked at the boy to look him over. Although he had intended his expression to be be analytical and calculating, his mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the gash on Link's forehead. The cut was still bleeding and was caking in Link's hair, making him look more injured than he probably was. His usual golden locks were a murky brown, dirty.

There was a moment of silence before his hand subconsciously went to stroke the sensitive area and Link flinched away from his tender touch. His hand came away stained with the child's blood, and Linebeck paled slightly before his eyes grew observational, trying to search the adventurer for other injuries. He again spoke quietly, asking, "Did you get this in the temple?"

Link's anger momentarily dissipated at the caring gesture. "Yes," and he looked at Linebeck scrutinizingly out of the corner of his eye like an animal waiting to be attacked. The psychological blow hurt him; not being trusted by the one who had always trusted him, but he chose to hide it and try to make an opportunity for him to fix this.

Linebeck offered, "I can take care of you, if you like?" Purposefully, he left the decision up to Link in hopes of figuring out whether or not he was making progress with the boy. Link bit his lip and nodded after a moment, but his face became guarded and his motions were hesitant. Linebeck did not dare attempt to reach out for him again, afraid that he would recoil at his advance, afraid he would shatter their fragile, temporary truce.

As they walked into the hut and made their motions to go upstairs, Linebeck prepared to tend to Link. His thoughts raced as he struggled to collect himself, and he thought, this is my chance. This is my chance to win him over, to get him to forgive me, to be proactive, to make the right choice. I can't make a mistake now. If I make another mistake, it may be one mistake too many. He is so hurt now, I can see it. I can't allow myself another error.

His hands were trembling and he tried to steady them. He asked himself, why am I so afraid right now? Why am I so nervous? He stared down at his shaking hands in dismay and clenched them into tight fists. Neri and Ciela had gone with Oshus, out, and Leaf had departed once seeing their conflict. No one was there to stop him from reopening the old wounds on his hands and his fingers dug harshly into the skin as he tried to release his pent up emotions. He thought frustratingly, again I am weak in the face of a challenge.

But his heart didn't cry out weakness, it cried out fear. Fear of what? But the answer was obvious to him: now more than ever: Link and he were separated. Link was slipping through his grasp uncontrollably, breaking at a pace too quickly for him to be able to pick up the pieces. Linebeck already felt like it was too late; he knew this loss too well. I have known pain like this before, so why am I so afraid?

He stood silently, grabbing the first aid kit. His hands still shook, but less noticeably.

As he stepped up the ladder he thought, let love give me enough courage for a cowardly man like me to face his foes.

–

Link sat quietly on the bed, waiting for Linebeck's arrival.

Although he could hear the man shuffling downstairs, he wished that he had had to go out or could give him some time to compose his wits. His mind was working furiously to figure out how to behave now; should he remain detached, or should he try and recreate their previous boundaries? He didn't want to throw Linebeck even further off balance, driving him to any kind of awkward extremes. He didn't want to convey hatred or love. He wanted to convey stability, sturdiness, trustworthiness.

He could not tell what was appropriate without first knowing what Linebeck would do, but he hadn't been watching the man closely enough to tell. He had been too worried about talking with him, too worried about saying too much or too little, too busy trying to figure out the proper etiquette to see how Linebeck was doing. He almost felt guilty about it.

As he heard Linebeck's padded footsteps climb up the ladder to the room, his breath quickened momentarily before he could control it. From the corner of his eye he watched Linebeck brought the first aid kit over to the bed and then instructed, "Strip."

Link looked up feeling an intense sense of deja vu. This was just like the time at the Isle of Gust, and he vaguely wondered if Linebeck realized that as well. As he looked up with wide eyes he saw that Linebeck had turned his back on him, giving him privacy. He stood and undressed quickly, remembering fondly how it used to be such a big deal.

But they both knew what the other looked like, and Link remembered when he had swam with Linebeck, twice. The man had supported him in the water, allowed him to use his shoulders for leverage before they kissed. Would Linebeck do that again for him, be his support? They were obviously not physically in the water now, and Linebeck would have to maintain both the weight of his own burdens and Link's if he were to let their relationship grow again. Even when speaking of the situation symbolically, Link couldn't help but wonder, is Linebeck strong enough?

He pulled off his tunic, shirt, boots and tights quickly, coughing quietly to gain Linebeck's attention. The man turned around and looked at him and smiled, but it was a sad smile. He thought, have I already done too much damage? Do I make you sad, Linebeck? He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Linebeck, but it seemed so inevitable now. Thinking of his own death, seeing how Linebeck had reacted to the news, he wasn't blind to all of the effects it had had on them both. He knew what he had done.

Linebeck pushed him down on the bed and sat beside him, hunching determinedly over the first aid kit before turning to face him. Linebeck smiled that same sad, apologetic smile as he wiped away the caked blood on his forehead, cleaning the wound. It hurt, but Linebeck's hands were gentle, like the caress of a lover, and in the back of his mind, Link wished that Linebeck would touch him this way out of desire, not out of duty. Linebeck's eyes were averted from his own, focused but far away.

He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to start talking or whether Linebeck was, or whether silence was actually the best thing. As he sat there and let Linebeck tend to his injuries, he felt guilty for snapping at the captain earlier.

Linebeck finally spoke, "Why do you go to the temple whenever you're upset? Do you like the thrill of running into danger?"

The question wasn't criticizing, but curious. Link bit his lip as he watched Linebeck work, his hands calloused but from what work he didn't know. Link thought about it before he answered, and even after thinking about it he was sure his answered sounded silly.

"It's not the danger, that's not why I go there. It has nothing to do with defeating anything, or fighting. Violence doesn't make me feel better, it makes me feel like I'm wasting my time. The reason I go there is because... it's a _place_. It's a temple. I know it's cursed," and his voice grew soft and solemn. "I know Bellum has corrupted it, but it was a beautiful place once. Where there was life and goodness. That was there for all these people to enjoy, and even though it doesn't seem like that goodness is still there, I _feel_ it."

Linebeck spoke to him honestly, saying, "I don't understand." His hands wandered distractingly onto his chest, fingers pressing clinically against bruises and cuts there, but Link tried to ignore him as he continued.

"Now there's only darkness and a draining experience. But when I stand outside the temple or go into a safe zone, I feel better. I feel like there's a place where I need to be in the world and all of the sudden that I'm in that place. I feel the strength of the Ocean King and I feel at peace." He reiterated, "Even if it's cursed now, it was holy once. People went there when they needed courage or when they needed a support. I still see that in there somewhere."

Linebeck didn't reply at first, and Link returned to his thoughts. He wanted to say to Linebeck but couldn't, the temple reminds me of you. You are cursed now, broken, defeated, struggling, but you were good once. You were a place of comfort, and Jolene found strength in you. I saw this in you when I met you, and I see it even more now. But you are cursed by knowing me; everyone I love gets taken away.

His thoughts were filtered by depression; I will never see you restored to your former glory, to before you were hurt by your family. I will never see you beautiful and new, because you can never be that way until I leave. I am a burden, though you may call me a driving force. I cause you pain, and like like the Temple of the Ocean King, by the time you are new once more, we will have parted and I'll never see you again. You will not be mine.

He thought glumly, but were you ever mine?

"That makes sense," Linebeck said finally, and Link could tell he was talking to try and keep his mind off of the pain he was in. The cut he was treating was nasty and still bleeding somewhat, but Linebeck was ever so patient. "I never found comfort in stuff like that. I don't know if I ever found comfort at all." He seemed to hesitate before his next words, saying, "And I met you, and now I believe in something bigger than me, and it doesn't scare me."

He repeated Linebeck's earlier words. "I don't understand."

"I used to feel so small in the world. The world is so big, and it just gets bigger every day. When I was a kid and I was trying to find purpose in life, I couldn't. I'd look at the sky and be scared, and at night I'd look at the stars and think that they were far away, like how I was to my family. I'd look at the sunset and say, 'Who made that?' It was so beautiful, but it was always so unreachable. The world was so vast, and I was so insignificant."

"And you don't feel that way now?" Link prompted. He wondered if he was pushing into that unvisited territory that would make Linebeck upset and he wondered why he was daring to be so open with Linebeck after what had happened between them. He shouldn't have led Linebeck on like this.

Linebeck went on, not looking at him. "No, I still feel really small. I meet new people all the time now that are different from me, but I'm not so frightened of these new things anymore." His voice became low and husky, sincere and intense but hoarse and thick with an unsettling amount of emotion. "I met you, kid. I met you and you guided me in the right direction, far away enough for me to grow but close enough that if I needed you, you were still there for me. I was at least semi-independent without that feeling of abandonment."

Linebeck looked up at him and his eyes were blazing with feelings, and Link struggled with the naked passion in Linebeck's eyes. His gaze and voice were unwavering as the captain told him, "But now... Right now, it's different than that."

Link's voice seemed especially small, even to himself, in comparison to Linebeck's deep baritone. "What do you mean?"

Link was not unaware of Linebeck's hand on his knee. The gesture was not sexually provocative, but tender, worried. Linebeck's knuckles were white and his face drawn with nervousness, something that Link had failed to notice. He saw the lines and wrinkles on Linebeck's face, saw the age and the experience, and felt as though he had never before seen the captain. He asked himself, did I put those lines there? There was a sudden emptiness in Linebeck's gaze and it was new and unreal to him.

"I mean you're like me, now. This change in me, it isn't worth this change in you."

Link watched Linebeck blankly. He couldn't register what the man was saying because it didn't seem like words, like the right language. Was Linebeck apologizing for being a good man? To fill the awkward silence, Linebeck kept talking.

"After this quest of yours, ours, is over, you will go on and change more people like me, do better. But me," and the grip on his bare knee tightened, the broken eyes looking even more hurt, "Me, I won't do that. I'll wander with purpose, but it's still just wandering. I won't change others for the better like you will, I won't put the wellbeing of others before my own. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. I don't want to have to sacrifice your good nature for my own."

Link pleaded softly, "Don't say that," and his hands were firm and heavy on Linebeck's shoulders. He couldn't stand to hear Linebeck talking this way, in this unfamiliar, foreign way. It was like listening to him speak another language, a dialect entirely his own which was indecipherable. "That's not true. We can both be good. We can both be human and both express our feelings. I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself, like you need to hide."

Linebeck's tone was only slightly biting, but mostly confused. "Then why are you feeling that way?" Why won't you tell me why you're acting like this?"

Link turned his eyes away, not ready to face the faltering trust in Linebeck's eyes, the accusation of hypocrisy. Instead he said, "You wouldn't understand," and they lapsed into a dejected silence.

"I'm sorry," he told the man.

"No you're not."

The quiet pause grew pregnant, and he couldn't take it. He hated the contrast between the atmosphere between them and Linebeck's hands which were still patient, warm, soothing. Link looked down at the long fingers to avoid having to stare into the man's eyes, watching as his hands worked nimbly to treat his wounds, practiced, efficient. His hands conveyed a different sentiment than his posture, which was slumped, self-conscious and conveyed a sense of oppression.

Linebeck stood and Link watched him go. He walked over to the other side of the room and reached for a red potion, which he handed to Link wordlessly. Link drank it, hoping it would ease away his pain, but the ache in his heart did not lessen.

Linebeck returned to his work, and he was too kind. His hands practically burned with goodness, and Link wanted to move away from the healing touch. He did not deserve this. Anger at himself filled him, and finally, his hands grabbed Linebeck's wrists and stilled them. Linebeck was facing his stomach, and he didn't look at Link fully.

"What?" he asked in a morose tone. He was calm, but there was something else in his voice that belittled it, leading Link to think that the captain was ill at ease.

"I want you to stop taking care of me."

"What? No!" Linebeck scoffed at his words and they cut him like a dagger. Perhaps Linebeck is more blind than I realized, he thought, unable to see my faults. The idea made him angrier, not more reassured, and his hands held onto Linebeck more tightly until the man stopped moving all together. His eyes were mocking and questioning at the same time, pushing all the wrong buttons.

"I want you to stop treating me this way," and it was not a request, it was a demand. Linebeck's eyes glittered with confusion, not foreseeing this sudden change in his mood, and it was plain to see that the man was taken aback by this verbal assault.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Stop treating me this _WAY_!" His voice was furious, all his pent up emotions building into a familiar one which his exhausted mind could comprehend: rage. He pushed Linebeck back, away from him, where neither of them could do any more damage to one another. Linebeck's face was strange looking in his anguish but it was also cross, and he glared at Link without saying anything.

There were no more attempts at subtlety as Linebeck half-shouted, "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Link stared at him with an unwavering gaze that he hoped would drive the man away. He couldn't stand to look at him anymore, couldn't stand to see him there with his eyes full of emotions that shouldn't be there when looking at him. Look at Jolene with love, he all but pleaded in his mind. Look at anyone but me with that love written on your face, I can't stand being this way with you anymore. It wasn't meant to be this way, why couldn't we have just stayed friends?

Convenience, he thought, I wish this was more convenient.

Even his thoughts were quick, racing in tune with his heart. His face felt hot, but he wasn't sure with what feeling.

Linebeck stood but didn't move away. Instead, he looked at Link with a tortured expression that Link couldn't figure out. This face scared him, even more than before, and his eyes flickered over Linebeck's form as though trying to commit him to memory, as if he though this would be the last time they would ever look upon each other this way. There was a plethora of emotions that he knew each of them wanted to express but couldn't, and he and Linebeck were joined in their suffering.

Linebeck finally backed off, and the aloneness didn't feel as gratifying as Link had anticipated.

–

The bartender and the old man both looked up when the door slammed open.

"Linebeck," he breathed, putting down his glass and waiting for the other man to take a seat. He glanced at the old man and they silently made the same promise as last time, and the old man patted Linebeck's shoulder as they passed, but Linebeck's posture was so dejected that it looked to him more like a mid-back pat.

Linebeck sat, but he didn't say anything. The bartender looked at him closely, waiting for a plea of some kind, hands tingling and already ready to reach for anything the captain might ask for, but no words emerged from the silently brooding man. Strange, he thought.

Coaxingly, he pushed the newly cleaned shot glass towards him and watched as Linebeck's fingers curled around it. He realized and knew all too well that this was bad for Linebeck, but the other seemed so pained that he was willing to make this sacrifice even though it was not in the man's best future interest. For what felt like hours, Linebeck's hand ran over the shot glass, and there was a small, bittersweet smile on his face like it reminded him of home.

The bartender watched him without saying anything, waiting, trying to read Linebeck's body language, but all he sensed was defeat, longing, but the actual emotions seemed to run deeper than that. He was used to consoling those who had had a bad day, a minor loss, but Linebeck looked as though he was shouldering a lifetime of grief that could not be whisked away by a few well said words. He surveyed silently as Linebeck's long fingers continued to swipe over the glass.

All of the sudden, he pushed it away, and his head fell into his arm, hiding his face. The bartender saw Linebeck's ears go red, and he couldn't be sure whether it was from anger, guilt, embarrassment or a complex combination of the three. He was so unlike the man who he had known before, a simple man driven by greed and natural human motives, that the bartender didn't know how to read him anymore.

"Linebeck?" His voice was questioning, because he didn't know what to tell the other in this time of pain.

"Help me," and Linebeck's tone was begging, a child lost in a new, big place.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even although this new Linebeck, almost frightened Linebeck was rather startling. Unpredictable, this stranger kept him on the edge of his seat, completely unsure of how he would react to things. Just like with any newcomer of the bar, the bartender was forced to try and look at Linebeck objectively, to try and see if he would be violent or angry or happy or sad when drunk.

"I need a place to stay tonight," and he didn't clarify the statement further. The bartender cleared his throat, urging Linebeck on, and Linebeck said, "I can't stay with Link right now. I can't even look at him. He and I are... arguing."

In the back of his mind, the bartender wondered how convoluted that statement was. He remembered his last conversation with Linebeck as though it were just yesterday, and remembered Linebeck telling him how Link had fallen in love with him. Had Link's feelings persisted and driven the two apart, or had Linebeck declined the boy's affections? What was happening between them? Instead of mulling on the subject, he pushed it aside to think about later and asked quietly, "What happened?"

"A lot," and this time Linebeck wouldn't be urged to say more.

The bartender sighed internally, but his heart did hurt for the hurting man. Linebeck had been doing so well, and the boy who had helped him progress had ironically been the one to push him back to his undesirable old habits. Progress and regression, what funny things. He wondered, should I talk to Link? Or perhaps I should have the mechanic talk to him, they are very close. He scrambled to collect his thoughts before finally, he spoke.

"I'm sure that the little old lady outside the bar would not mind lending a place to stay for a night or two. I'm pretty sure that she has a second bed for when family visits."

He tried to keep a smile in his voice, but to no avail. Linebeck's face was still sullen and depressed.

Linebeck nodded, his hands again fingering the shot glass as he looked at it thoughtfully. "Would it really help?" he asked himself aloud, and the statement did not need to be explained.

"No, probably not," he spoke truthfully, although he thought that maybe the question had been a rhetorical one.

They lulled into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. The bartender tried to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say to the man which was appropriate to the situation, and he stared at Linebeck unwaveringly, trying to figure out the complicated individual, but with no success. What conflicts was the man facing now?

His breath hitched as Linebeck hurled the shot glass across the room, hand instinctively pulling the man back against the bar before he could do any more damage. His nerves shot by the intense tension which had existed between them, he murmured gently, "Linebeck, calm down." He did his best to keep his paternal voice, hoping that it would succeed with Linebeck as it had in the past. No matter how objective he wanted to be, he could still easily imagine Linebeck in his youth, a sad individual who by the means of fate pushed everyone away from him.

Let him in, the bartender thought suddenly. Let Link in. I don't care how old he is, but you can't be like this. He almost hoped that Linebeck could sense the affectionate protectiveness that he was feeling now, because he thought it would be of some help.

The man turned on him, but didn't say anything. Finally, his facade crumbled and he apologized profusely, quickly going over to pick up the pieces of glass, cursing softly as the shattered polished glass cut his finger. The bartender watched with deep pity in his eyes as Linebeck struggled to clean up the mess, and his heart ached so much to see the man in pain that he said, "Linebeck, stop."

Linebeck looked at him oddly. Haphazardly, the bartender threw a cloth at him with which to cover his cut, and the captain nodded in thanks. He said, "I'll pay for the glass. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"No, don't pay for it," and his next words slipped carelessly from his lips. "You've paid enough."

–

His hands trembled as they rapped gently against the splintery wood of the old woman's door, and her caring, sympathetic eyes were hard for him to look at. Her eyes glittered with empathy, and he didn't want to know how much the elderly woman was aware. To think that she knew so much of his weakness was an unpleasant thought, and he had enough of those already.

Working up the courage to confront the woman in the first place was extremely difficult, but to get the right words to form on his lips seemed like an impossible feat. However, before he even spoke, the lady gestured him into her house, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

As he sat at the would-be dining room table, he watched the woman as she prepared him a drink. He wanted to decline but his throat was dry and scratchy from his emotional outburst, and he wasn't sure how well he could control his own voice at this moment.

As the woman pushed the mug towards him, he drank it greedily. When he was done, he placed the glass down slowly and felt the reality of his situation sink in as he confronted others for help. All of the sudden, he felt ashamed, although for what he wasn't sure. Ashamed for hurting Link? For losing his cool again? Ashamed for not being a man? Ashamed for burdening others because of his own fear?

The old woman's eyes twinkled with knowledge as she observed him, and he wasn't sure whether he was comforted by it or not? Did she know things that she could use against him, or was it the sparkle of wisdom in her eyes he saw, like he had seen with Hintobo and the chief on the Isle of Frost?

All of the sudden the elderly lady's cold hand was on his own, and he felt his breath hitch at the kind gesture. It was such a simple, fluid motion but in that moment it meant the world to him. A source of comfort, support, help, advice, this was what he needed, not troublesome relationships to taunt him. Losing Link, this was something he couldn't handle well and wasn't handling well; he wasn't blind and he knew his own shortcomings.

If the old woman saw those same shortcomings, he couldn't be sure, because in her eyes all there was was an expression of love, attachment, and the desire to nurse and care for him. This look was different than Link's loving look; the woman's was motherly, tender in a platonic way, as if she was trying to compensate for his less-than-perfect childhood.

He was so overcome with feeling that he gaped at her for several seconds until his frazzled mind pieced together that she wanted to help him. The gratitude he felt was truly immeasurable, and he hoped that somehow, the woman could see that in him too. He wanted to say something, something to be humble, something to show how much he appreciated the gesture, but he was too moved.

He looked up vaguely to the sky and his heart hammered in his chest. His tongue felt big and swollen as he tried to talk, and the other smiled faintly at him. To him, it looked beautiful, no matter how the wrinkles showed on the aged woman's face. If anything, it made the gesture more endearing, more comforting. He wanted home so badly although he'd never say it, but this woman understood.

He wondered, how? He had always thought that these kind of displays would be unlike her, but he felt wrong thinking such a thing. Know yourself before you make assumptions of others, he thought disdainfully of himself.

As if sensing his troubled train of thought, the old woman said affectionately, "Linebeck, you are a great

man," and in a few words she spoke volumes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Finality Ch. 20**

** Written by:**

** PetPetAngel**

Fate is a strange thing, Link thought that night as he stared up at the ceiling from his makeshift cot in Oshus' hut.

His mind raged in turmoil as he wondered where Linebeck had decided to stay for the night. He had searched all over town in hopes of just seeing the man without him noticing his presence, but no such thing had occurred. He had checked the _S.S. Linebeck_, where he could recall many a time when Linebeck had run there to nurse his hurt heart, but to no avail. The mechanic had not seen him, and the other occupants of the town had refused to give him any further knowledge.

For all his anger, he was still worried, and for all his worry, he was still angry.

He asked himself, how have we managed to push ourselves so far apart? His heart hammered inside his chest so noisily he thought that Oshus must have been able to hear it even from across the room. He could hardly remember the words he and Linebeck had exchanged just hours earlier, and could not remember insulting the man so deeply he would run away.

What have I done?

Had he really been so self-absorbed to have pushed Linebeck away so convincingly? This had not been what he wanted; this pain in his chest, this shortness of breath, this sensation of numbness in his mind. Was Linebeck feeling this way as well? He felt suddenly so alone in the world, and so small, just as Linebeck had described not so long ago. He stood quietly and rose from the bed, making sure not to disturb the spirits resting at his side or Oshus just feet away, unable to remain in the place where he and Linebeck and fought so heatedly, so needlessly. Silently, he left the house.

Looking up at the stars and the black sky, he understood Linebeck's words and understood what he had been trying to say. For all of the smallness he felt, he also felt the shock of revelation. For a moment, he felt as the evil force he had been trying so hard to conquer was not Bellum, but himself and his own ignorance, and Linebeck's words struck a deep chord within him. He felt as though he knew everything Linebeck had experienced in life and as though he knew the pain of age, the pain of abandonment.

Linebeck, have I ever seen you before? His hand grasped the fabric over his heart tightly, as though he thought he could squeeze the pain out with this motion. Is this what you felt–no, what you feel, when you think of me dying? He had never before thought of his death, what it would be like, but for the shortest second he felt what he thought the appropriate emotion: unwavering fear.

So long had he pushed aside this impending reality that facing it was hard, but strangely comforting, like taking a heavy burden off of his shoulders. He knew his obligation to his friend, to Tetra, and the price it might require of him. He was not afraid of death, only of broken promises. He had always known the cost, but now, facing it with this new vulnerability, without Linebeck at his side, it was strange and unfamiliar to him. For once, he felt out of his element; like there was a great danger he could never protect himself from, even if he slept with one eye open.

How could I have promised him I would not abandon him? How could I have done that to him when I should have known my place, the martyr dying for my cause. Was I wrong for being human? He felt guilty for feeling these softer emotions although he knew he could not be the hero without them. I have no regrets in giving my life for Tetra, only regrets for leaving Linebeck behind. I have always accepted my role and known it to be unavoidable. But even if I live, what will follow? I made a promise to Tetra as well, to find the new Hyrule. But to do this I will have to betray Linebeck, an inexcusable thing.

His own honor, despite his age, prevented him from going against his word, but it seemed like an impossibility for him to be able to maintain both oaths of loyalty. The stars twinkled at him cheerily, almost mockingly, and he scowled at them for their care free nature. While Linebeck saw them as unattainable, unreachable things, he had always thought them more as faraway allies waiting to aid him in his darkest hour.

But now, they seemed like traitors; like what he himself was. He needed the guidance of those from above, but his loneliness did not recede in the presence of nature. If he could have, he would have taken down the sky and accepted a colorless distance, an absolute blackness, an emptiness filled with the absence of color; a true reflection of his own heart. He had all these thoughts in a matter of milliseconds before his mind moved on, not prepared to think of the honest answer.

Is this what you felt when I rejected you? How long have we been standing before one another, seeing things but not realizing the truth that we were each trying to convey? How long have I looked at you and seen the wrong things?

He felt as though he had loved Linebeck for a lifetime and lost him in his final moments. On his deathbed, Linebeck had pulled away from his embrace. Was he a good force or a bad force in the captain's life? Before he had been so certain that he had always been positive, guiding Linebeck down the true path, but now he felt like a fraud. He felt like the hero turned traitor who had been stabbed in the back; the good man gone wrong who had been served with his final punishment.

He felt so removed from the present that he couldn't help but feel helpless like the child he was, reminding him of his painful struggle back at the Island of Frost. For all the comfort Linebeck's embrace had offered him in the moment, it was not enough to erase the past words spoken between them. This weakness, it was embarrassing, and his face burned with the nakedness of his emotions.

He could not bear the thought of going back inside to face the facts of his hypocrisy, to face what seemed like his final march. To see Oshus at peace, and the spirits sleeping undisturbed, he knew he would feel like a great burden upon them, like a malicious thing invading upon a happy time, like the first dark clouds to appear in the midst of a cloudless day. He felt like how he thought Linebeck must have after he had rejected him; undesirable, unwanted.

Sighing gently, he sat down beside the hut and pressed his back against the hard wood exterior, staring up at the dark sky and wishing resentfully that he could change what had happened. He thought, Linebeck, I have learned what you wanted me to understand. But I am afraid I don't know what to do about it.

–

He awoke the next morning feeling groggy and unaware, an increasingly familiar sentiment that he seemed to experience every time he woke now. Being away from Link, and sleeping in the old woman's hut had done him some good, and his dreams had not been as unpleasant as before. They were only vaguely foreboding, and he had managed a full night's sleep. Downstairs, he could hear quiet speaking, and so he stayed in bed and listened to the voices.

The old woman's voice said from below, "Link did not sleep in the hut?"

"No, the mechanic went out for a drink late last night and saw him, but would not let him sleep outside," came her husband's soft reply. "Took him to the shipyard. Let him sleep in his bed."

His heart twinged in his chest, but regarding which part of the man's statement he wasn't sure. He felt guilty for Link's suffering, although he knew he had not directly caused Link to sleep outside. His brow furrowed over his closed eyes as he thought, how frequently will this happen to us? That we do not stay together, that we sleep in different houses? He was grateful that they were no longer in the frigid climate of the Isle of Frost because then they could never have been able to achieve this somewhat painfully necessary separation.

He was also angry at himself. He was supposed to be the adult in the situation, the level-headed one, the one who made the right decisions. They were caught in a constant game of cat and mouse, their actions no longer reflecting their true feelings but instead just being a reaction to one another's actions. No longer was the truth being spoken.

Aggravated, he put his arms over his eyes to block out the sunniness of the outside world. It was as though the sun was mocking him or encouraging him–with his current disposition, he couldn't decide.

How could he face Link now? What were they going to do? Right now, it seemed as though the whole world was unmoving, as if there was no progress that could possibly be made. They were both just figurines in some twisted plot, both victims of a greater and more powerful force, courageous people who had been humbled in the face of nature's course. What could he say to Link? Would Link want to stay with him to save Tetra? He knew the adventurer was short on options, but Link was resourceful and well-liked, and he had friends in higher places.

He felt so confused, not knowing which way he was supposed to feel. His heart was still heavy with Link's words, and he felt as though he had been suffering for ages at the hands of an unbeatable enemy. Oh, what irony there was that he felt he was now being defeated by the same black future that Link faced, and yet he saw a deeper meaning in this unpleasant vision. Alone, they could not defeat what was to come, but together they had strength.

It was still early, but his head throbbed with the intensity of his feelings. He sincerely wished that he could spend the rest of the day, his life even, wrapped up in this cocoon of the old lady's kindness, her maternal instincts and her need to nurse him. It was like everything he'd never had and he wanted it so badly, but knew it was not his place or his to even ask for.

Was his place truly by Link's side? He reeled at the sheer number of times that he had found himself thinking these thoughts. The true adventurer in him said that he could never be rooted to one person in such a fashion, but he also knew the futility of denying an absolute truth. If it was simply meant to be it would be.

Slowly, he moved himself out of the bed and tossed the thin sheets off of himself. He could hardly bear the thought of being near people, but he knew he had to go see the mechanic now and learn what he could of Link's current state. He was about to move when he heard the old man's voice from downstairs once again.

"They're in love, aren't they."

The old woman seemed to shift things around in her kitchen for several minutes until she spoke in reply, "Yes, yes they are."

To hear the words from another person's lips, and to hear the honesty of the word love coming from another individual, it worried him. The elderly man downstairs was simply not the most astute of individuals and hardly one for keen observation. He knew there were certainly members of Mercay Island who were involved in their affair, but he had no idea that it was spreading. Suddenly, he felt intense fear, like he would become the scapegoat of the hero's problems. They would blame him, he knew, if anything happened to Link.

Both motivated and angry he stood but took a moment to collect himself. He knew that there was no use in going to Link charged with emotions, and he realized that for all the pain lingering in the air between them, he was still learning from Link, learning to be a better person and Link's expense. Thinking before acting, putting others before himself, all at Link's expense.

He grateful and ashamed at Link's selflessness and left the hut–his heart pounding in his chest, mind scrambling for the right words.

–

When he awoke in an unfamiliar place, Link grew tense and alert, his eyes shooting open as he observed his surroundings.

Even as he grew more aware, he did not recognize where he was, and his instincts awoke. He was without companions, which could be a good thing or a bad thing; no guidance, but no hindrance. He knew he could not have been taken far because the jostling would have woken him much earlier than the light outside indicated. As he glanced outside the window across from his bed and saw the ocean, he frowned. Listening closely, he heard nothing from the floor below, and moved towards the only door leading from the room, drawing his sword from it's sheath and holding it defensively in front of him.

As he came down into the living space downstairs, he felt silly. He was at the mechanic's house, and there, just feet in front of him but with his back turned away, the mechanic sat, calmly eating lunch.

Returning his sword to it's proper place, exaggerated his second entrance into the room so that the mechanic would know he was there and not be surprised. But when the man turned around, he thought he had already seen his ridiculous display, for his eyes did not shine when he smiled, but instead were worried and searching. He tried to clear his mind which seemed to be clogged with nothing and smiled in return, his own eyes searching the man's face questioningly.

He walked and sat across from the mechanic, asking casually but not insincerely, "How is your nose?"

The appendage was truly a horrid sight, but Link gave an honest effort in trying to cool his boiling blood. The mechanic could see this in him, too, for he smiled and shook his head, and Link could see how his arm itched to wrap itself around his shoulders. The mechanic was being cautious with him, and he felt guilty again.

"My nose is fine," the mechanic said finally, after they seemed to spend hours looking at one another. "I might wanna ask you the same thing, 'cuz ya look like ya took a good few punches or somethin' in that Temple."

"Oh, I'm fine, Linebeck, he patched me up like he usually does." Immediately after he said the words, his mind grew quick with questions, and he looked at the mechanic with open eyes, trying to draw an answer from him without actually asking, but the mechanic was unwilling and averted his gaze. There was an uncomfortable silence that grew pregnant, until finally the mechanic spoke.

"How long do you think it will be like this?"

Without the mechanic even saying anything, Link knew what he was talking about. It was simply _it_, there were no other words to describe what was happening between he and Linebeck. He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and looked away as well, speaking softly, "I don't know, maybe forever."

It could have been funny to him in any other circumstance to hear himself speaking this way, like such a child, but it honestly felt as though he and Linebeck had been at war with one another forever. Linebeck seemed cold, stoic, like a statue stuck in one place that he could never move without damaging him. They had been so close before, but now they were both drawn away. Fondly, he remembered a time when Linebeck had been there to comfort him and support him, like back at Bannan Island when they had gazed at the clouds together. What had happened to that Linebeck? Had he changed him that much, or was it Linebeck's fault?

No, it wasn't Linebeck's fault, it was his own. Every time now that he tried to do what he thought was best for Linebeck, he ended up hurting him. But he had never meant to betray Linebeck, to go back on his trust, to pain him as he was doing now. But what was the right course of action? He and Linebeck had never had this dynamic in their relationship before and they were both handling the ordeal miserably. But what else can we do now that we are stuck in this rut? He wondered, what else can I do to help you Linebeck, but to protect you from something I know I must face? Why are you still hurting?

Suddenly, he felt the mechanic's arm wrap around his shoulders and felt moisture on his cheeks. Horror flooded him as he realized he was crying again, and he furiously wiped the salty wetness from his face. How could he be like this! He tried to pull away from the mechanic, but the man's arm was strong around him. He hid his face and closed his eyes as he desperately attempted to hold back his tears. It was no wonder people hated crying; the burning behind his eyes was immense, and although he knew his distraught mind was to blame for his intensified emotions, the experience was still wholly unpleasant.

"Please," he whispered to the mechanic, "I can't handle this, let me leave," but the mechanic's grip on him only increased. His embrace was so different than Linebeck's; while the captain was small and compact, so much like himself that they seemed to fit together, the mechanic was broad shouldered and solid, seeming to pull him into a protective cocoon. The feeling was overwhelming but not unnervingly so, and he fought his restless mind which wanted to be lulled into calmness by the steadiness of the mechanic's strong heartbeat. His hands pressed against the mechanic's chest but his fingers gripped his jacket involuntarily, desperately.

"Shhh, shhh," he heard from the mechanic. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like now, how needy, helpless and weak. His will surged at these upsetting thoughts he separated himself forcefully from the mechanic's comforting arms, his arms swatting in front of him threateningly to keep the mechanic away. He felt his hand solidly connect with the mechanic's face and felt guilt was over him in waves, knowing that the man was already injured. Now even more horrified than he was before, he backed away from the mechanic who clutched at his nose in pain. His eyes darted around the room as he backed himself against the door before quickly departing, slamming the door in his wake.

His legs moved him at a decent speed, but it seemed too slow. His heart seemed to be ripping in half as forced himself away from the safety and protection of the mechanic's home. However, his ricocheting emotions did not allow him to go far and he found himself crumbling to the ground at the cliff edge not far from the treasure teller. He repositioned himself until he had a clear view of the ocean, but his eyes were so misty with tears that he felt blind. How could he have hit the mechanic? And after scolding Linebeck for doing so! Again, he thought of the hypocrisy in their relationship.

His shoulders heaved with the power of his feelings, and yet he felt so powerless inside as he thought, I might as well have been blind. I am blind. What can I do? How will Linebeck ever forgive me for the wrongs I have done to him? Not for the first time he thought, Linebeck, I have hated you for all of the wrong reasons, misjudged you in the most cruel manner. They were both suffering so much, but were both unable to help one another.

The waves crashed against the cliff bottom beneath him and he listened to the steady sound to help get his breathing under control. Control, that was what he needed, control over his emotions, his feelings, his pain, his anger, everything concerning Linebeck. He would not be much help to Tetra if he were an emotional train wreck, and he could never break his promise to her. Why did he do this to himself? He was certainly a pitiful sight, and he again wiped at his face vehemently. He couldn't stand to be this way.

With a couple of deep breaths, he attempted to compose himself. He stood shakily and stared out to the ocean, where, in the distance, he could see Cannon Island. It seemed like so long ago that he had convinced Fuzo of Linebeck's goodness and vice versa, something that had helped him realize that Linebeck was truly invaluable, but in unpredictable ways. In reality, it had only been a couple of weeks. This truth, so plaintively stated by Fuzo while installing the Salvage Arm, was only reaffirmed now that he and the captain were at odds and both failing to function properly.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He knew what he had to do. While Linebeck was still an enigma to him, he would not allow the man to throw him off course like this again. He would try his best to maintain his cool facade so that Linebeck could balance his won jumbled feelings as best as was possible. He realized now that just as the mechanic was one of his main supports, he was one of Linebeck's. And although he knew the man would never admit it, he also knew that it had startled Linebeck to see him so emotionally disturbed.

Linebeck, I will try to be there for you.

–

The bartender was shocked to see the mechanic come into the bar so early to talk after the discussion that had held just the night before concerning the people of Mercay Island. To see the mechanic back in the bar was, in itself, a strange thing, but the frequency of his visits was truly perplexing.

The mechanic's eyes were wistful and downcast as the mechanic walked slowly to his chair, and the bartender grew tense and worried as he saw the other man's distress. Taking out a shot glass, he was surprised when the mechanic shook off his gesture and pushed the shot glass away, so strangely like the captain of the _S.S. Linebeck _had done just days before. It seemed that with each passing day, the mechanic and the captain grew more similar, although he thought vaguely that neither man would appreciate the comparison.

"What has happened?" he asked quietly, as the mechanic settled himself. The bar was mysteriously absent of it's usual elderly occupant, and the bartender found that he was extremely glad that he would not have to ask the man to leave for a third time.

The mechanic sat for several moments with his chin resting in his hand. Even in the dim light of his establishment, the bartender could see that his nose was crooked and assuredly broken, but the mechanic seemed unaffected by it. He thought, is your emotional turmoil so great that your physical pain does not matter? My friend, what is plaguing you?

His eyes continued to watch the mechanic's face closely. An angry bruise marred one side of his face, separate from his broken nose. While he was curious, he would not yet press the subject. His hand rested on the mechanic's shoulder, trying to urge him to words, but the mechanic only sighed and turned his face further away from his prying gaze, shutting him out as he shut his eyes.

It took several moments for him for the mechanic to escape his mental prison, and he spoke in soft, pained tones which the bartender had not heard many times before. His voice was so quiet that he struggled to hear him, but he knew that the mechanic was using the quiet to his advantage, to hide the true depth of his feelings. "The kid's gonna break, I'm tellin' ya."

"Oh no," he said, leaning forward so that he faced the mechanic directly. Up close, his nose looked even worse and the blemishes on his face did nothing to hide the lines around his face which were pronounced with his silent suffering. The bartender noted, my friend, it is queer to see you as a reflection of both Link and Linebeck, for you suffer with Link's manner but with Linebeck's experience. He had known the man for ages, but it seemed to be the first time that he had ever noticed his years.

His heart twinged in his chest as he thought of what was conflicting his friend and those around him. Linebeck and Link's situation, he knew, was most delicate. Obviously, things had taken a turn for the worse from the night before, when they had spoken in low tones about the trueness of the captain's feelings for the adventurer and vice versa. They had drawn only grim conclusions, for their feelings for one another seemed most concrete and sincere.

The mechanic sighed heavily, pulling him out of his reverie, and the bartender raised his eyes to see great weariness in the other man's face.

Without more prompting the mechanic began quickly, as if he didn't want to linger on the words, "He's real sad, you know? An' I don't know what I can do 'bout it. Last night, he was havin' all these terrible nightmares, but I didn't wanna wake him up in case he'd wanna leave. I can't stand ta see 'im like dat, so lost all da time. It... It hurts me ta see 'im bein' like dat. It's so different from what he used ta be."

The bartender searched his companion's face carefully and saw that there was something he was not saying. Sighing himself, he crossed his arms, prepared to fight if the mechanic would not tell all. "What else aren't you telling me?" he asked plainly. "I know you," and that was all the point he needed to make.

The mechanic smiled at him, and his eyes twinkled with the familiarity between them. "Yer right, of course. I shoulda known dat you've known me too long ta be fooled by dat stuff dat gets by other people. Gettin' kinda annoyin', ta be totally honest, " and he laughed truly. The bartender chuckled as well, but his hand found his way to the other man's arm, and the mirth left his face quickly.

He watched as the mechanic massaged his bruised cheek with a tender touch.

"Dis' morning, when he woke up, he came downstairs an' I saw the strangest thing. You know me, I'm a workman, always listenin' for things wrong wit' a ship. Course I heard him come down, and seen him in the mirror across from me. He was real anxious lookin', and had is sword drawn, and then his face got all guilty lookin'. Of course, I didn't say nothin' about it, I didn' wanna torture 'im or anything. And when he sat down, all he said---all he said was dat da captain patched him up a night before, and he started cryin'. You know me, I ain't no good at comfortin' kids, but it seems like dis one keeps findin' ways ta get upset when I'm around."

"It's not your fault, you know," the bartender told him, knowing that his friend probably felt responsible for allowing Link to have another breakdown.. His hand, which still rested on the mechanic's arm, squeezed gently, trying to assuage his friend's pains. Although the mechanic's face was collected on the outside, he knew that he was probably beating himself up on the inside for things that were entirely out of his control. For his gruff nature, the bartender knew that he was very attached to Link and saw him as a son. The failure he felt was like that of a parent who was unable to console their child.

"No, it is my fault. You didn't see what else, I didn't tell ya. Da kid, he starts cryin', and I went over to him an' wrapped mah arm 'round him an' all, an' I thought it was gonna be okay, 'cuz for a minute or two he seemed like he was just gonna stay there. But den, den da kid says for me ta let him go, 'cuz he can't handle what's happenin', and I mean, dis jus' tells me I should hold on tighter, ya know," and he made a vague hand gesture like it's necessary. "But he got out of mah grip before I could stop 'im. He was so upset. I can't believe I jus' let 'im go like dat. He coulda, I dunno. I jus' dunno."

"He struck you," the bartender added, although he knew the mechanic would never let it stand like that.

The mechanic glanced at him sharply, his face surprised. "It wasn't like dat, it wasn't his fault," he said with a tone of anger in his voice. "He didn't do it intentionally, you know dat ain't like him."

The bartender smiled sympathetically towards the other man, showing the mechanic that he meant not to accuse Link of anything. He thought, in a time of emotional stress, men are willing to do anything to escape an unwanted situation. He knew not to blame Link for his actions, just as the mechanic knew, and he worried himself with the thought that more guilt would be self-inflicted upon the brave youth.

They sat in silence for some moments while each tended to their own thoughts. Finally, the mechanic sighed once more and slumped in his seat, setting his chin down on his arm, again like the captain days earlier. Even their expressions were eerily similar: his skin was drawn tightly over the bones of his face and he looked beyond his years and tired. He looked like Linebeck. He said, "I can't believe dis is happenin'."

Shaking the strange thoughts from his mind, the bartender spoke more firmly this time, saying, "It is not your fault, my old friend. I will not have you blaming yourself like this. Self-pity is hardly becoming of you, and I know you have the tendency to underestimate your own value."

The bartender and the mechanic shared a strong stare, communicating silently, arguing and debating with words that never had to be spoken. He would not wound the mechanic's pride by battling with him vocally to point out his distress,, but neither would he allow the other to cause himself more grief.

After what seemed like ages, the mechanic looked up at him squarely and smiled gently, but his face still betrayed him and seemed to twitch with his unease. Every few seconds his expression faltered, and his mouth seemed to change into a scowl before he could stop it, like a flickering image The pain he felt, both emotional and physical, was clear in his eyes, but the bartender knew his limits and knew not to force his opinions on the conflicted man.

"I ain't never seen nothin' like dis before," the mechanic said suddenly, and in his tone he heard bewilderment and disbelief. "I've never seen two folks who been so close and yet so far away from one another like dis. Dey're right next ya one another, but it's like dey're worlds apart. It's frustratin', I never know what's da right thing ta say anymore. Da kid, Link, he's already so beat up by da captain, I coudn't stan' myself if I just added ta da hurt. I couldn't tell 'im not ta do what his heart told 'im to, and look at where it's got us now."

The bartender nodded empathetically, and he leaned heavily against the bar, his posture slouched and his heart heavy with the hard sadness in the air. Again, he knew not to again urge his friend against guilt, for if he did he knew that the man would never get it out of his system. It was so strange to know that Link, who had brought such excitement and chatter to Mercay Island was now causing several of it's residents restlessness, although not directly.

"I know what you mean. What makes it even worse is that they used to be trying so hard to get closer to one another, but now it seems like they've just given up. They're so emotionally invested in this _thing,_ but they're not even trying. And I don't know how to feel about it, you know? I already told Linebeck to draw away, but now that this is happening I can't say what to do. It seems like they hurt whether they're close to one another or far apart."

The mechanic smiled sadly at the bartender. "It's an issue I guess dey gotta work out on their own?"

"It seems so. Outside interference hasn't seemed to do much good, I'm afraid."

The bartender watched the mechanic closely as the man stood and hunched his shoulders. The bartender spoke gently, "Please don't worry, my friend. I know you well enough to know that you're angry at yourself, but it's needless. There is enough suffering without your own to add to it, and I won't fail to mention that it causes me my own grievances. This is a time when Linebeck or Link could come to you for support and we can't have you all beat up, can we?"

They were both extraordinarily proud men, he knew, but it didn't stop him from again squeezing the mechanic's arm comfortingly. The mechanic cracked him a small grin and shook his head, clapping his hand against his shoulder to return the display.

"I guess we'll leave da beatin' up ta da captain, eh?"

They shared a laugh and the mechanic turned to leave. At his departure, the bartender turned around as well and busied himself preparing for his later customers. Still, he couldn't help but call a small taunt over his shoulder, saying, "He's got a mean right hook by the looks of your face there!"

"Hey!"

–

Link sat nervously at the desk in the upstairs of Oshus' hut, awaiting Linebeck's return with some anxiety.

Legs drawn up to his chest, he nervously fiddled with a cravat which he had again taken from Linebeck's ship while the man was away. He remembered clearly telling the captain that he would not accept it yet, because it was too final, but now things seemed to be entering the final stage, the beginning of the end. They only needed one one more pure metal in order to forge the sword that was needed to defeat Bellum. It truly was the beginning of the end.

It didn't help that he no longer thought that Linebeck would willingly give him his cravat. Although he hated to admit it, the garment still offered him tremendous comfort. Looking around to check that the spirits were still downstairs, he rubbed the soft material against his cheek and inhaled Linebeck's earthy scent. He knew it was silly to do all this behind the man's back, silly to rely on such a material thing for comfort, but Linebeck was no longer available.

He thought, how long will it be until we can address one another openly? Worrying his bottom lip, he wondered if they would reconcile before the end. He would hate to leave Linebeck with their relationship in shambles, but knew that the affair would only work itself out if they both wanted it to. It both hurt him and helped him to be separate from Linebeck like this, and he wondered if he would trade this pain for Linebeck's pain that would be sure to come later on. What would happen to he and Linebeck after the final battle? If he were alive, how would they depart?

His mind swirled with thoughts unbidden. He knew that in his heart, he still loved Linebeck and never wanted anything to come in between them. But after all of his emotional turmoil, he wondered if Linebeck would even want him now that he knew he was not the cool-headed hero that he was often perceived. Would their tale become a tragedy, and he a martyr? Although it was just the night before he had used that word to describe himself, he now felt differently about it. Now, he did not want to die a martyr; now, he wanted to celebrate his victory as a survivor.

Sighing, he shook his head. It would do him no good to dwell on such things. He stared at the ruby cravat in his hands and wondered why he now saw a greater significance in it. It wasn't just a garment, as he had thought just minutes earlier. It was like the essence of Linebeck, Linebeck epitomized into a single tangible object. He knew he wasn't thinking sensibly as he mused, it is something that was a comfort but could be cast away, passionate and yet with the propensity for violence and rash behavior, something kept between the mind and the heart. Linebeck was a strange mix of logic and romanticism, a recluse with a desire for normalcy.

Would Linebeck ever achieve the things he wanted without his help? Or was he a hindrance? He knew it selfish to think that Linebeck was like an invalid without him, but he couldn't help but hope that he was still useful, even the wreck he was. Now they were like mirror images, reflections of one another. He thought, when one of us errs, the other does as well. When one is out of balance, the other soon follows. He wondered, who will take the initiative?

Suddenly, he heard Linebeck's voice downstairs. Scrambling out of his self-comforting position, he moved towards the small cot on the ground before quickly folding the cravat and hiding it neatly under his pillow. Before Linebeck reached the top of the stairs, he had already returned to his previous position, sans cravat.

"Kid?" came the captain's questioning voice.

"Yeah?" he returned quietly, taking slow, quiet breaths to ease the rapid pace of his racing heart.

"Can... We talk?"

Link closed his eyes at Linebeck's tone, trying to understand what could be hidden in his voice. He knew, however, that this talk was simply inevitable, and it would do them both some good to have it sooner rather than later, no matter how unpleasant. "Sure," he said finally, turning around to face the captain, restraining his urge to gasp at Linebeck's haggard appearance. In less than a full day, he seemed to have suffered years of pain. There was a tired, but childlike hopefulness in his gaze as he looked at Link with patience.

Link struggled to compose his expression as Linebeck came closer and placed his hand on his shoulder. They each took an unsteady breath before laughing nervously, but as they looked at one another, Link saw the seriousness and depth of the hurt which Linebeck was experiencing. He saw judgment, cautiousness and weariness in his eyes which affected him greatly. A knot formed in his stomach as he looked up at the captain who now seemed several feet taller than before, and certainly more intimidating. In a quiet voice he asked, "What is it?"

"Kid---Link," Linebeck swallowed, contemplating his words. "You know I'm not one for poetic stuff, so I'm not even going to try that route," and they both smiled a little, but it wasn't lasting. "Link, I'm... I'm worried about you. Like I said last night, this change in me, this change that even I'm aware of, it isn't worth you changing. You're... such a good kid. I don't want you getting hurt... because of me. That's the last thing I ever intended to do... To hurt you like this. I know I can be a real... Jerk sometimes, but I don't... Mean to, you know."

Link looked up at Linebeck with wide eyes before quickly turning away from Linebeck's awkward confession. Linebeck's hand dropped from his shoulder as he tried to figure the truth behind Linebeck's pleading voice. In all truth, he was deeply touched by this new display, but he wasn't sure how to react without causing more damage. He thought, why can't I make this transition, this change in attitude, as seamlessly or with as little amount of consequence as I want, as is needed of me? Linebeck's suffering only enhanced his own pain, and he took a deep breath before turning around.

"I.... haven't been fair to you either, Linebeck, we both know that. And even now, I want you to know that I am trying to do what I think is best for us both." He saw Linebeck's brow furrow as he tried to accept his words, and he continued before he lost his nerve, "It's just... This thing between us... It's... Hard to do what I think is best for you with this thing between us. And I've been finding it... Very... Difficult to achieve what I've wanted to... When it comes to your wellbeing, because what... What I think is best for you is different than---"

"I'm inconveniencing you."

"No!" he returned quickly, shocked that Linebeck should suggest such a thing. But as he thought about it, it was partially the truth. However, he wouldn't allow either himself or Linebeck to accept this conclusion because for all it's truth, it was also tremendously erroneous and ultimately extremely hurtful to them both. If either of them accepted this, he knew it would be just another wedge in their relationship which he was attempting so desperately to salvage. "It's not like that, that's not what I'm trying to say."

"But this is why you're pulling away," Linebeck said softly. His voice was not accusing, but defeated, and Link's heart tore at this proposition. Linebeck's gaze was turned away, but Link still saw the betrayal there and for all the repulsion he felt in his body to this idea, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt Linebeck. "This all makes sense to me now. I see that I have pushed you away with... With... I'm sorry."

"No, Linebeck, don't say that!" Link begged, "You have done nothing wrong, it's not your fault at all! This is all my own fault. I shouldn't have made this decision to pull away, it wasn't because of what you said. When you said... When you said you loved me at the Isle of Frost, I couldn't believe it was true. I was overjoyed! I know it didn't come out that way, but I was. Please Linebeck, let's not do this again."

"Then why?" Linebeck asked, stepping closer to him and placing his hands on his shoulders again. Linebeck's fingers ghosted across his neck and tickled him, and he, too, stepped closer to Linebeck until the bottom of his coat touched his legs and his cravat was only inches away. Being close to Linebeck like this felt wonderful and he wondered how he had not missed the sensation. Linebeck repeated his question, seeing how caught up in the moment he was getting, saying, "Why did you pull away from me? I thought I had... you know."

"I was ashamed of what happened at the Isle of Frost."

Linebeck pulled away to look at him, his voice rising incredulously as he spoke. "What do you mean? I thought you just said---"

Link hurried to reply before Linebeck could misconstrue his words again. "No, I wasn't ashamed of what you did, I was ashamed of what _I_ did. What happened on the cliff edge, when I broke down... I admit I was ashamed of it. I thought if you knew that I was... I was weak like that, you would think I was just a child. I know that this... _This_," and he emphasized his words by pulling Linebeck towards him, "Works because we both view me as someone beyond my years. And I thought that if you saw me like that, you wouldn't... Want me... Want to be with me."

Linebeck had grown tense in his arms, and Link looked up at him worriedly, his mind whirling with the possibility that he could have again, said something wrong. He knew they were treading on eggshells here. "What is it?" He asked what was concerning him, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You... You did this because you were trying to save face?"

"No!" Link pressed, "It wasn't just that. I thought that it would... Not scare you, but startle you to see me being so... unlike me. So..."

"You pulled away, became like _me_ to save face?" Linebeck was removing himself from his now vice-like grip, rejecting him as had been done to him. Horror struck him as he asked the heavens, why can't he just understand what I'm saying? He pleaded to every deity he knew, please don't take him away from me again. I can't do this much longer.

"Please, don't do this to me. I don't know what you're trying to say!"

Linebeck's voice was growing louder, his face coloring with anger as he yelled, "I'm _saying_ that I thought I had _hurt_ you!"

Link turned on him suddenly, unwilling to have his own feelings undermined and overlooked. "You _did_ hurt me! Don't you see, we're sharing the same pain! It's not as different as we make it out to be, Linebeck. I'm not against you, and you're not against me, I know it! Please don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say to you!"

"No, no, no, no," Linebeck said, backing away into the far corner opposite him. "You aren't getting it. You aren't _getting_ it! It took _years_ of pain for me to become this sad excuse for a man. Don't you realize what I was _thinking_ to see you reduced to such a state in a matter of _minutes_?! Don't you realize what I must have been _thinking_, that there was no one else who could have done this to you?! Don't you realize how _confused _I felt?!"

Link shouted, "I can't believe you're doing this! This is _ridiculous_!"

"You're right, it _is_ ridiculous that you put me through this! That seems to be one of the first things you've gotten right lately! To think, you put me through this because you were ashamed to do what you've been telling was okay to do the _entire time_ we've known one another!"

Link stood and silently surveyed Linebeck for a moment. Linebeck was seriously angry with him, glaring daggers at him. His entire face was livid and his posture was guarded and stiff. He would get nowhere talking with him, that much he could predict.

With a cry of frustration, he stormed out of the hut and ignored his friends' pleas to stay.

But most importantly, he ignored the fresh wound in his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry to have left you all hanging so. I wanted to let you guys know that the rest of this story (to it's completion) is available on my deviantART page: petpetangel . deviantart . com. Simply remove the spaces and copy the URL into your address bar to get there. Thank you all for being patient and do let me know what you think of the ending, either on here or on dA.


End file.
